Upadli
by Lasair88
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Windfallen" autorstwa Cinnamon. Paring: HP/DM oraz paringi poboczne.
1. Tonąc powoli

**TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI **

**BETA: KACZALKA**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY ****  
****Tonąc powoli**

_„Mogliśmy niemal dotknąć nieba __  
__Rozciągało się tuż przed nami __  
__Wymknęła nam się wolność __  
__A teraz mamy tak dużo do zrobienia __  
__Drzwi, które zamykają się ciężko __  
__Są tymi, które mogą otworzyć się szeroko __  
__I nie, nie oczekuj konfliktu."_  
(Tea Party, „The Messenger")

Zastanawiał się, czy możliwe jest utonąć w ulewie. Jeśli dostatecznie się zmęczy, jeśli poślizgnie się i upadnie. Jeśli całymi godzinami będzie się ukrywać, a błoto przesiąknie przez jego ubranie… Może mógłby zasnąć, a wtedy deszcz padałby mu na twarz, do ust, nosa… Mógłby utonąć i nigdy nie dowiedziałby się, co się wydarzyło, bo cały proces byłby zbyt rozwlekły i delikatny. Tonąłby powoli. Woda wkradałaby się do płuc.  
Harry zaryzykował głęboki wdech, a towarzyszący temu dźwięk został stłumiony przez deszcz. Zadrżał, gdy niebo rozjaśniła błyskawica. Jak długo kulił się w tych zaroślach? Godziny, może dni. Prawdopodobnie tylko minuty.  
Ludzie, przed którymi się ukrywał, odeszli, ich głosy zamierały w oddali. Chował się przed nimi od czasu, gdy wybuchło całe to zamieszanie.  
Dźwięki cichły, a jego mięśnie łapały skurcze. Musiał się poruszyć, wycofać się. Nie udało się, misja zakończyła się klęską, powinien złożyć raport Weasleyom, Ronowi, powiedzieć mu, że… powiedzieć, że nie dał rady, że nie było żadnych szans, choć to nie oznaczało, iż nie istniała nadzieja. To tylko odwrót, a nie kapitulacja. Ginny wciąż żyła. Musiała żyć. I odnajdą ją.  
Rozejrzał się ostrożnie wokół, zanim wyczołgał się z zarośli i przeszedł przez powaloną kłodę. Ziemię pokrywały sosnowe igły, dzięki czemu mógł poruszać się niemal bezszelestnie, niczym kolejny cień, ocierający się o atramentową ciemność.  
Nagle nadepnął na coś, co wcześniej nie leżało na ścieżce. Zachwiał się w szoku, osunął w błoto, upadł ciężko na plecy i przez chwilę leżał tak, a deszcz wpływał mu do nosa i ust, powodując pieczenie. Potem odwrócił się na bok i ukląkł. Zamrugał, usuwając tym krople z powiek.  
— _Ginny_. — Rozpoznał ją mimo błota, krwi i ciemności. Teraz leżała nieruchomo, ale poruszała się, gdy na nią wpadł. Musi być z nią dobrze. Ślizgając się po grząskim błocie, podczołgał się do niej. — Ginny, Ginny, ty żyjesz — powtarzał. Lepkimi dłońmi odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. Oddychała. W momencie, gdy miał przyciągnąć ją do siebie, uświadomił sobie, że ktoś stoi obok i obserwuje ich. Podniósł głowę i ujrzał ciemną sylwetkę.  
Sięgnął po różdżkę i, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba, był w pełni przygotowany do obrony zaklęciem niewybaczalnym. Światło błyskawicy na chwilę oświetliło cień i Harry poczuł, jak zapada mu się żołądek. Draco Malfoy. Jego szare oczy zwęziły się w grymasie wyrachowania. Obserwował, jak Harry pochyla się nad Ginny, chcąc osłonić jej ciało i zmarszczył czoło, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.  
Mężczyźni, którzy przeszukiwali teren, usłyszeli, jak Harry wymawia jej imię i zawrócili, a ich wściekłe głosy rozgorzały wokół na nowo.  
Harry spojrzał na spoczywającą w jego ramionach nieprzytomną dziewczynę, a potem zwrócił wzrok na Malfoya. Musi to zrobić. Musi go zabić. To nie powinna być taka wielka rzecz, przecież już wcześniej zabijał. W jego pracy było to niezbędne.  
„To Malfoy!", wrzeszczał jego umysł. Przez jedną, rozpraszającą sekundę Harry nie mógł określić, czy był to powód, dla którego powinien to zrobić, czy ten, dla którego nie mógł.  
— Uciekaj — wysyczał Malfoy, a potem zniknął. — Tutaj! — krzyknął do szukających mężczyzn i Harry pomyślał przez chwilę, że ma zamiar sprowadzić ich prosto do niego i Ginny. Nie zrobił tego. Odciągnął ich.  
Harry uważał to za zbyt obce i dziwne, by w ogóle nad tym rozmyślać. Był przemoczony, ubłocony i bardzo zmęczony. Ginny spoczywała w jego ramionach, a on musiał zabrać ją do domu. Nareszcie. Podniósł ją ostrożnie, lekką jak piórko, i pospieszył bezgłośnie w przeciwnym kierunku niż ten, który obrał Malfoy.

* * *

— Co z nią? — zapytał Harry z niepokojem w tym samym momencie, w którym Ron wyślizgnął się z sypialni i zszedł po schodach.  
— Żyje. Harry, _odnalazłeś ją_ — odpowiedział Ron głosem ciężkim od szoku, strachu i łez. — Ja nie… Byłem taki przerażony… Ona…  
— Hej… — Harry położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. — Mówiłem ci, że ją znajdę? Mówiłem. Ale jak ona się ma?  
— Lekarz powiedział, że jest słaba i wygląda tak, jakby została pobita. Albo… albo coś podobnego. Nie wiemy, co się z nią działo. Ale mówi, że przeżyje. Teraz leczy jej obrażenia.  
— Obudziła się?  
— Nie.  
— Cóż… musi być wyczerpana, po tym wszystkim, co… — Harry zamarł, nie chcąc okazać obawy. Ginny nie poruszyła się ani nawet nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, od kiedy na nią wpadł. I dalej nie odzyskała przytomności.  
Ron posłał w jego stronę zmęczony uśmiech.  
— Jestem ci taki wdzięczny.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, czując się trochę niezręcznie.  
— Mówiłem, że ją znajdę — powtórzył.  
Nie powiedział mu jednak, _jak_ ją odnalazł. W towarzystwie Draco Malfoya, który puścił ją wolno. Pomógł jej uciec. Wciąż nie miało to dla niego sensu.  
Ale przecież nic związanego z Malfoyem nigdy nie miało żadnego sensu. Nawet w szkole, a już na pewno nie teraz, kiedy trwała wojna. Właściwie _nie widział_ go od opuszczenia Hogwartu, z czego niezaprzeczalnie się cieszył. Nie chciał zabijać kogoś, kogo znał, nawet jeśli ten ktoś zamieniał jego życie w istne piekło i do tego stał po stronie Voldemorta. Zabijał. Oni wszyscy zabijali. Czasem, gdy się budził, czuł swędzenie na twarzy, dłoniach i rękach, na których wciąż widoczne były ślady krwi. Smakowała jak miedź. Krew jego wrogów miała taki sam smak, jak jego własna. Jak jego sojuszników. Czystokrwiści, mugole, szlamy. Wszyscy niemal tak samo warci, aby walczyć o nich, walczyć _dla nich_.  
Po schodach zbiegł Charlie. Jego rozwiane włosy wyglądały niemal tak dziko, jak oczy.  
— Obudziła się. Tak sądzimy. Powiedziała coś, jakieś słowo. Mówi. Doktor twierdzi, że to nie jest świadome, ale wydała z siebie dźwięk. Budzi się. Ginny się budzi.

* * *

Ginny nie budziła się jednak, a przynajmniej niezupełnie. Była bardzo, bardzo daleko, w miejscu, gdzie strzępy słów i wspomnień zlewały się w fałszywą rzeczywistość. Nie wiedziała, gdzie znajduje się góra. Czuła się tak, jakby została wciągnięta przez ogromną falę, która wydarła jej ziemię spod stóp i okręciła dookoła tak wiele razy, że nie pamiętała, gdzie jest niebo. Na górze czy na dole? A może z boku? Z przodu czy z tyłu? Nie potrafiła określić, ale nie obchodziło jej to. Delikatne, czułe palce głaskały ją po twarzy, a ich dotyk wywoływał gorączkę… nie, nie, to było złe określenie. One… kreśliły małe kółka na ciele, na co odpowiadała śmiechem. Na policzkach, wzdłuż karku, na obojczyku, piersi, brzuchu, niżej. Chichot pomiędzy przyspieszonym oddechem. Lekki dotyk na skórze…  
— Panno Weasley? Słyszy mnie pani?  
Nie, nie, to nie tak, to nie są te słowa szeptane w jej włosy, usta muskające ucho. Jak one brzmiały?  
_Ginny, Ginny, potrzebujesz mnie?_  
— Tak.  
— Powiedziała coś. Słyszeliście to? Ja słyszałem, ona… ona się budzi.  
Ginny poruszyła się i jęknęła, starając się zwalczyć głosy, których nie chciała słyszeć i przyciągnąć bliżej _jego_. Potrzebowała go, nie potrafiła go _nie potrzebować_. I och, tak bardzo się starała.  
— Proszę — zawołała. Jego głos umierał w oddali.  
Czyjaś dłoń złapała ją za rękę. Szorstka, silna, spocona, zdesperowana. To nie tak, wszystko było nie tak.  
— Już dobrze, panno Wealsey, proszę się uspokoić. Jest pani bezpieczna, wszystko w porządku.  
— Malfoyowie nigdy więcej cię nie dotkną, Ginny, przysięgam ci to…  
Nigdy? To było nie do zniesienia, więc odepchnęła tę myśl, opadając głębiej i głębiej w mrok, gdzie dziwne słowa nie odciągały jej uwagi od palców, które muskały jej bladą skórę, chichotu i szeptów.  
_Potrzebuję cię…_  
I jeśli tylko Ginny nigdy nie opuści tego ciemnego miejsca, będzie mógł mieć ją i wszystko, czego zapragnie.

* * *

Nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie, czy to wszystko zdarzyło się naprawdę, czy jej umysł omamiła fantazja, sen.

— _Wypij to, uspokoi cię. __  
__Jedwab. Nigdy go nie lubiła. Jego głos był do niego podobny, tak samo gładki i nieskazitelny. Boże, jak ona nie lubiła jedwabiu. __  
__Mrugnęła. Tak bardzo się bała. Wcisnął puchar z białym winem w jej drżące dłonie. __  
__Ginny nigdy nie piła wina. To zabawne, że gdy poczuła jego smak po raz pierwszy, nie znajdowała się wówczas w eleganckiej restauracji, ubrana w najlepszy strój. Byłaby zmieszana i przerażona, gdyby musiała się tam pojawić z potłuczoną wargą i brudnymi, porwanymi szatami. Zabawne było również to, że wino zostawiało na języku wrażenie zimnego jedwabiu. Wszystko, co wiązało się z nim, było niczym ta drogocenna tkanina. Brzydziła się nim. Na początku. __  
__— Drżysz. __  
__— Jestem przerażona. — Wypowiedziała te słowa z nierozważną bezczelnością, ale zawsze powtarzała, że jeśli będzie miała umrzeć, zrobi to z podniesioną głową. Poza tym, jak mawiała jej matka, nie jest tą, która urodziła się z burzą rudych włosów i duchem tchórza. __  
__Kąciki jego ust ułożyły się w chłodny uśmiech, a zimne oczy obojętnie odbijały jej własny obraz. __  
__— Powinnaś. Wypij wino i zjedz. Wrócę później z czystymi szatami. __  
__Wstał, a peleryna zatrzepotała wokół niego. (Pamięć płatała jej figle, ponieważ we wspomnieniu miał na sobie jedwab, a wiedziała dobrze, że nigdy go nie nosił. Zbyt krzykliwy, odbija za dużo światła. Lubił, gdy jego szaty absorbowały światło. Jak aksamit. Materiał szumiał lekko, gdy się poruszał.) U progu drzwi obejrzał się przez ramię i Ginny zesztywniała, czekając na coś, na jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, co się z nią stanie. W jego oczach nie było nic, oprócz pustego chłodu i jej własnego odbicia. __  
__— Dopóki jesteś pod moją ochroną, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. __  
__Po tych słowach odwrócił się i pozostawił ją samą w najbardziej luksusowej sypialni, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała, z kielichem wina w drżącej dłoni._

— Ginny.  
Podskoczyła nieznacznie i ze szklanki, którą trzymała, wylało się trochę wody, ochlapując jej palce. W progu stał zaniepokojony Ron. Robił tak, mimo że odzyskała już przytomność — przychodził często i sprawdzał, czy wciąż tu jest, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Prawdę powiedziawszy, irytowało ją to. Przeszkadzał w rozpamiętywaniu.  
Choć obudziła się dwa dni wcześniej, uważała tę rzeczywistość za surową, niemiłą i drażniącą. Tutaj nie rozbrzmiewał dźwięk fletu, nie było białego wina, aksamitu ani jedwabiu, a od kiedy ich rodzice zginęli rok temu, dom z czasów jej dzieciństwa należał do Rona.  
— Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz, jakbyś była mile stąd — powiedział Ron, a Ginny zamrugała powoli. Przez ostatnie dni wszystko zdawało się jej takie powolne i zastanawiała się, czy czas nie płynął tu inaczej. Jakby zlewał się w rozwlekłe, niespieszne plamy, mimo to wszystko wokół mijało zbyt szybko.  
Wygięła usta w niemrawym i, pomimo starania, wymuszonym uśmiechu.  
— Tak — odpowiedziała, wyciągając w jego kierunku szklankę z wodą. — Ale… nie wydaje mi się, żebym chciała to pić.  
Odebrał ją natychmiast i postawił nieopodal.  
— Podać ci coś innego? — zapytał z troską. Ginny nie wolno było jeszcze wstawać z łóżka.  
Z oczami utkwionymi w dal, głaszcząc mechanicznie szyję, zapytała:  
— Mamy może jakieś wino?  
Jeśli odpowiedział, nie słyszała tego, ponieważ wspomnienia wróciły, a obca i niemiła rzeczywistość zniknęła niczym jedwabna pościel.

* * *

— Nie polepsza jej się — wyjęczał Ron, siadając na kanapie obok Harry'ego. — Wciąż jest zdezorientowana i obca. Co, jeśli nie wydobrzeje?  
— Wydobrzeje. — Ton Charliego był ostry, a Harry zwalczył pragnienie, by się wzdrygnąć, zarumienić albo… coś. Zazwyczaj nie reagował w ten sposób na jego głos, ale czuł, że teraz w jakiś sposób jest to jego obowiązek. — Pamiętasz, jak długo zajęło jej dojście do siebie po wydarzeniach w Komnacie Tajemnic? Mama nie pozwoliła nam wtedy zabrać jej do Świętego Munga i wszystko było w porządku.  
— A co, jeśli nie było? — zakwestionował Ron. — Co, jeśli wciąż była załamana i tylko dobrze to ukrywała, a to, co się zdarzyło, kiedy zniknęła, załamało ją na nowo? Co, jeśli nie wydobrzeje?  
— Wydobrzeje — odwarknął Charlie.  
Harry przez większość czasu czuł się pominięty. Nie był w takiej sytuacji od czasów incydentu na drugim roku i nie wiedział, jak pomóc Ginny. Wykonał swoją część — ponownie przyprowadził ją z powrotem, a to całe… leczenie nie było jego sprawą.  
— Ona… ona chce wina. Idę zobaczyć, czy mama zostawiła jakieś w piwniczce — wymamrotał Ron i skierował się do wyjścia.  
— Ginny _nie pije_ wina — zareplikował Charlie.  
— Najwyraźniej teraz już tak. — Ron, oglądając się jeszcze przez ramię, wyszedł z pokoju i Harry został z Charliem sam.  
Starał się unikać podobnej sytuacji od tygodni. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Po chwili mężczyzna dotknął jego uda tuż nad kolanem.  
— Hej… — zaczął miękko i niepewnie.  
Harry nie lubił, gdy go dotykano. Kiedy w dzieciństwie ktoś to robił, był to gest przepełniony pogardą, a potem jedyną osobą, która dotykała go przez dłuższy okres czasu, był właśnie Charlie. Harry nie chciał o tym myśleć.  
— Tak? — zapytał drżącym głosem.  
— Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.  
Nie, nie, Harry wcale nie chciał rozmawiać.  
— O czym?  
— O tamtej nocy… Nie miałem jeszcze okazji przeprosić, zawsze ktoś kręcił się w pobliżu.  
Był powód, dla którego nie chciał rozmawiać.  
— Zapomniałem o tym.  
Ręka wciąż spoczywała na jego kolanie.  
— Nie, naprawdę, Harry... — Głos Charliego był poważny, błagalny. Harry zamknął oczy. — Wypiłem tak dużo i byłem taki wściekły, wszystko wymknęło mi się spod kontroli, a ty tylko starałeś się mi pomóc. Wykorzystałem cię.  
— A ja ci pozwoliłem — odpowiedział Harry miękko. Odsunął się, a dłoń opadła z jego uda. — Po prostu zapomnij. Nie warto o tym myśleć.  
To było subtelne określenie. Delikatne upomnienie. To nie może zdarzyć się ponownie. Och, proszę, Boże, niech to nie zdarzy się ponownie. Harry nie sądził, aby był w stanie to znieść.  
Nie winił Charliego, to nie był _gwałt_. Tylko błąd, pijacki błąd i Charlie go żałował. Był wtedy przerażony, zaniepokojony, czuł się bezużyteczny, a Rona akurat nie było w domu. Harry przyszedł, by po misji odwiedzić przyjaciela, ale zamiast niego zastał płaczącego Charliego, więc zaczął z nim rozmowę, starając się go pocieszyć. Jak by nie patrzeć, zniknięcie Ginny było jego winą.  
Potem Charlie go pocałował, a jeśli to było tym, czego potrzebował, mimo że dla Harry'ego było to nowe, dziwne i robił to _właśnie on_, odwzajemnił pocałunek. Stwierdził, że mężczyzna, w jakiś sposób, wygląda atrakcyjnie. Jeśli Harry był homoseksualny, nie wiedział tego. Jeśli był heteroseksualny, również tego nie wiedział. Nie miał wystarczającej praktyki, by móc się zdefiniować. Pozwolił więc Charliemu się pocałować i próbował odwzajemnić ten desperacki rodzaj pragnienia, które wysyłały usta mężczyzny. Jeśli mu się nie udało, Charlie zdawał się tego nie zauważać.  
Po tym, jak początkowe zaskoczenie się rozwiało i później, gdy Harry odwzajemnił pocałunek, zbyt trudno było powstrzymać rozwój wydarzeń. Nagle znalazł się pod Charliem, a ten robił _coś_, czego Harry nie rozumiał, nie był świadom, że coś takiego w ogóle jest możliwe i z pewnością tego _nie chciał_, ale nie posiadał dostatecznego doświadczenia, by wiedzieć, że tego nie chce. Wyrywał się i krzyczał, lecz dźwięk zaginął gdzieś w ustach Charliego, którego pocałunki były teraz gorące i niedbałe. Harry pomyślał, że mógłby spanikować i zadławić się własnym językiem, wszystko nagle zaczęło wirować, został odwrócony na brzuch, a whisky na języku Charliego zdawała się w jakiś sposób kojąca. Potem było już po wszystkim, mężczyzna szeptał pijackie przeprosiny i obsypywał jego twarz pocałunkami, a Harry był zadowolony. Że już po wszystkim. Że Charlie nie płakał teraz z powodu siostry. Że miał coś mniej wartego opłakiwania.  
A to, że Harry sam był załamany, zbolały i zrozpaczony, zdaje się nie mieć aż tak dużego znaczenia.  
— Nie myślałem jasno — wyszeptał Charlie.  
— Nie byłeś w stanie myśleć jasno. Martwiłeś się o Ginny, obaj się martwiliśmy. To był… to był błąd, ale stało się. A teraz przestań o tym mówić, bo jeśli będę musiał cię choć trochę więcej pocieszać, sam się rozkleję.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a Harry odwzajemnił gest. Potem Charlie podniósł się z kanapy i opuścił pokój. Ulga była ciepła i otulała Harry'ego przez długą chwilę. Wstał i skierował się po schodach na górę, by odwiedzić Ginny.  
Leżała na łóżku z nieobecnym wzrokiem, mrucząc coś cicho. Obserwował ją, dopóki Ron nie zjawił się ze szklanką brandy.  
— To wszystko, co mogę zrobić — powiedział do Harry'ego cicho. — Później wyślę Percy'ego po wino. To takie dziwne. Jakby była kimś zupełnie obcym.  
— Po prostu musi przyzwyczaić się do bycia w domu, Ron. Wszystko się ułoży — zapewnił go. — Muszę iść. Wstąpiłem tylko na chwilę po drodze na spotkanie.  
Oczy przyjaciela zajaśniały mieszaniną niepokoju i zazdrości.  
— Szykuje się misja, prawda?  
Harry przytaknął.  
— Jutro w nocy planujemy bitwę w Dolinie Godryka.  
— Powodzenia — szepnął Ron, a jego głos był ciężki od pragnienia, by być tam razem z nim. Harry milczał. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

* * *

To właściwie nie była bitwa, a istna rzeź. Harry nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, że byłoby znacznie czyściej, gdyby klątwa uśmiercająca nie pochłaniała tyle energii. W ramach oszczędności używali jej niezwykle rzadko. W większości przypadków polegali na zaklęciach powodujących obrażenia fizyczne. Krew i pełen bólu wrzask, błyski światła. Koszmar.

To była planowana zasadzka. Szpiedzy Dumbledore'a poinformowali go, że śmierciożercy zamierzają zaatakować mieszkające w Dolinie Godryka rodziny mugolskiego pochodzenia, więc Harry i jego jednostka zostali wysłani, by ich zaskoczyć.  
Poplecznicy Czarnego Pana mieli ze sobą dementorów. Od czasu, gdy rok temu zawarli z nimi sojusz, zaczęli zabierać ze sobą przynajmniej dwóch na każdą misję. To właśnie ich dotyczyła rola Harry'ego w jednostce. Każda z grup miała przydzieloną osobę potrafiącą rzucić silnego Patronusa, która mogłaby zaatakować pierwsza i odegnać dementora, zanim ten poważnie zaszkodzi reszcie drużyny.  
Czarodziej taki powinien znajdować się w pewnej odległości od reszty zespołu, która czekała na to, by wciągnąć śmierciożerców w zasadzkę. Harry siedział więc na rosnącym na obrzeżach Doliny Godryka drzewie. Na początku wszystko szło według planu. Mieli za zadanie schwytać wszystkich śmierciożerców, którzy pozostaną przy życiu i odeskortować ich do Azkabanu, gdzie będą oczekiwać na postępowanie sądowe. Tym razem nie przewidzieli jednak, że słudzy Voldemorta stworzyli nowe Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. Oczywiście jeszcze się do nich nie zaliczało, nie zostało jako takie zdefiniowane, ale z pewnością będzie, tak szybko, jak o jego istnieniu dowiedzą się Dumbledore i ministerstwo. Nadeszła noc, w której tak się stało.  
Harry widział, jak nadchodzą. Z tymi maskami i całą otoczką nie byli do końca subtelni. Większość mocy śmierciożerców związana była właśnie z terrorem, wywołanym ubiorem i znakami, które po ich atakach przecinały niebo.  
Gdy tylko pojawili się dementorzy, zamknął oczy i przegnał z umysłu krzyki swojej matki. Zaczekał na właściwy moment, a potem zeskoczył z drzewa, wykrzykując zaklęcie Patronusa. Z różdżki wydobył się jeleń, a wtedy jego drużyna wychynęła z kryjówki, rzucając zaklęcia wiążące, unieruchamiające, błyskawice ognia i świetliste promienie, a niebo rozbłysło kolorami. Rozpętał się prawdziwy chaos.  
A potem stało się coś jeszcze, coś, co zmroziło go do szpiku kości, coś, czego nie rozumiał.  
— _Cassesprit!_  
Błysk towarzyszący zaklęciu podobny był do klątwy uśmiercającej, paskudny, nagły i przerażający, tyle że nie zielony. Fioletowy promień zadrżał chłodno i uderzył niczym błyskawica w jednego z jego ludzi. Mężczyzna opadł na ziemię jak martwy.  
Potem rozpoczęła się rzeź. Członkowie grupy Harry'ego padali jak muchy od nowego zaklęcia, które zdawało się nie pochłaniać tyle energii, co _Avada Kedavra_, ale osiągało podobny efekt. Wokół panował wszechobecny chaos i zewsząd dochodziły krzyki. Starali się odeprzeć atak, jednak byli bezbronni wobec nieznanej klątwy, a poległo już tylu z nich…  
Harry walczył wszystkim, czym tylko mógł, udało mu się pokonać kilku przeciwników, okazało się to jednak bezskuteczne. Stracił większość zespołu i czuł się, jakby na polu walki pozostał zupełnie sam. W akcie desperackiej paniki wolną ręką uderzył najbliżej stojącego śmierciożercę, którego maska chwilę później upadła na ziemię.  
Draco Malfoy wpatrywał się w niego, zaskoczony nagłym ujawnieniem. Nie mniej niż Harry. Nie przeszkadzało mu ranienie i zabijanie nieznajomych ludzi z maskami na twarzy, ale nagle pojawił się dowód na to, że ten śmierciożerca nie tylko posiada twarz, ale w dodatku jest to twarz, którą Harry znał niemal tak dobrze jak własną. Z ciemności dobiegł go zachrypnięty głos:  
— _Cassesprit_!  
Któryś ze śmierciożerców wycelował promień światła w jego kierunku. Harry był zbyt zszokowany, by zrobić cokolwiek. Zdawało się, że Malfoy zareagował za to niemal instynktownie. Próbował odsunąć się z drogi, ale potknął się o kogoś leżącego na ziemi. Starał się odzyskać równowagę, przechylając ciało w przeciwną stronę, ale w tym samym momencie uderzyło w niego zaklęcie.  
Upadł na ziemię. Nie poruszał się. Bezruch ten znalazł odzwierciedlenie w nagłej ciszy, która zapadła w szeregach śmierciożerców. Platynowe kosmyki lśniły na nieruchomej czaszce, a ładna, blada twarz skamieniała na tle ciemnej murawy.  
— Wycofujemy się — wysyczał ktoś i śmierciożercy zniknęli. Rzucili klątwę na syna Lucjusza Malfoya. Kara będzie surowa.  
Harry stał, wpatrując się w szoku w Malfoya. Ktoś przemówił grubym, zachrypniętym z żalu, strachu i nienawiści głosem:  
— Zostaw go, Harry. Zostaw ich wszystkich, niech zgniją. Jutro rano wyślą tu kogoś, by zabrał ich do Azkabanu. Musimy znaleźć swoich ludzi, może jest jeszcze coś, co da się zrobić… Ta klątwa…  
Pomógł im przetransportować poszkodowanych do Świętego Munga, a gdy skończyli, powiedział Dumbledore'owi wszystko, co zapamiętał o nowym zaklęciu. Potem był niemal gotów, by wrócić do domu i paść na łóżko z wyczerpania.  
Nie zrobił tego jednak. Nie mógł. Dyrektor oświadczył mu, że nowa klątwa nie zabija. Ci, w których uderza, pozostają żywi. _Malfoy_ wciąż żył.  
Pojawiając się z powrotem na drodze, klęknął koło ciała chłopaka. W końcu winien jest mu tę jedną, jedyną przysługę, skoro Malfoy pomógł mu ocalić Ginny. Harry nie miał sumienia zostawić go tu do rana, kiedy zostanie zabrany do więzienia, gdzie prawdopodobnie czeka go egzekucja.  
Ukryje go u siebie, dopóki ten nie wyzdrowieje, a potem puści wolno w zamian za pomoc, jakiej udzielił Ginny. A jeśli będą mieli okazję kiedykolwiek spotkać się ponownie, Harry będzie mógł zabić go bez żalu.  
I zabije, przyrzekł sobie. Nie znaczyło to, że kiedyś naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić. Po prostu nie mógłby, dopóki nie wyrównają rachunków. W stylu Malfoya byłoby umrzeć tylko po to, by go zirytować, podczas gdy Harry byłby mu winien przysługę.  
Zabrał go więc do domu, małego mieszkania w Londynie, i położył, a potem wyprostował się i obserwował go. To takie dziwne, Draco Malfoy na jego sofie. Harry zmarszczył brwi, przeczesując palcami blond kosmyki, by doprowadzić je do porządku. Jakby to, że Malfoy leży u niego z potarganymi włosami było czymś niestosownym, nie mówiąc już o leżeniu na jego kanapie.  
To niezbyt pomagało w całej sprawie, więc Harry pozwolił swojej dłoni opaść. Podniósł głowę i powrócił do obserwacji Malfoya. Dumbledore powiedział mu, że klątwa powoduje bardzo głęboki sen, z którego poszkodowani powinni obudzić się samoczynnie. Ludzie z oddziału Harry'ego, w których ugodziła, otrzymali należytą opiekę. Dyrektor miał nadzieję, że zaklęcie nie wywołuje innych efektów. Z drugiej strony, _nie czuł jej_. Była czarnomagiczna, paskudna i przerażała go bardziej niż był skłonny przyznać.  
W tej chwili Malfoy wyglądał wystarczająco spokojnie, a Harry był całkowicie wyczerpany. Sięgnął po niepotrzebny koc i nakrył nim ostrożnie śpiącego chłopca, a potem skierował się do łóżka.  
Obudziły go chrapliwe krzyki, dochodzące z salonu, w którym zostawił Malfoya. Pełne bólu i paniki wrzaski sprawiły, że wypadł z pokoju ubrany w same bokserki, nakładając okulary w biegu. Malfoy leżał na podłodze. Spadł z kanapy, zaplątany w koc. Rzucał się, oczy miał otwarte, choć widać było w nich tylko białka, i krzyczał.  
— Koszmar? — wyszeptał Harry, opadając na kolana i dotykając go ostrożnie.  
Malfoy spokoił się nieco pod tą delikatną pieszczotą palców i wydał z siebie zduszony szloch. Przestał się szarpać, choć nadal oddychał ciężko. Gdy tylko Harry odsunął dłoń, z ust Malfoya znów wydarł się krzyk, więc ponownie go dotknął, tym razem przyciskając rękę do jego klatki piersiowej. To go ukoiło.  
Skóra Malfoya paliła dziwnym rodzajem gorączki, która zdawała się nie być do końca fizyczną dolegliwością. Harry pobiegł do kuchni po namoczony zimną wodą ręcznik, by przemyć mu twarz. Nie miało dłużej znaczenia to, że to właśnie Malfoy jest osobą, której Harry winien jest przysługę. Teraz był kimś, kto jest chory i potrzebuje pomocy.  
Wrócił szybko, klękając ponownie i głaszcząc jego twarz.  
— Ciii, już w porządku — szeptał, a Malfoy uspokoił się, jego ciało relaksowało się bardziej z każdym muśnięciem, każdym wyszeptanym słowem. A potem jego powieki uniosły się powoli i zamrugały słabo. Harry zesztywniał, przypominając sobie nagle, nad kim się pochyla. Tylko Malfoy miał tęczówki takiego koloru.  
— Nie przestawaj — wycharczał, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Jego oczy zwęziły się w zdziwieniu, a może zamyśleniu. — Potter?  
— Wszystko będzie dobrze — odpowiedział Harry automatycznie.  
— Nie odchodź ode mnie — wyszeptał Malfoy. — Po prostu nie odchodź.  
Jeśli był to przejaw tego, że oprzytomniał (Harry nie był pewien, czy to przypadkiem nie zwykłe majaczenie), szybko zniknął, bo jego oczy ponownie się zamknęły, a oddech stał się urywany.  
Wydał z siebie rodzaj przerażającego jęku, a Harry bał się przestać go dotykać, bał się, że cokolwiek to jest, ponownie dopadnie Malfoya i sprawi, że znów będzie krzyczał. Wrzaski te były okropnym wyrazem desperacji i zagubienia i nie wiedział, ile jeszcze będzie w stanie znieść.  
Ogarniało go jednak zmęczenie i ledwie mógł się poruszyć. Chłodny ręcznik cicho szeleścił, przesuwając się po twarzy Malfoya, który leżał teraz niemal spokojnie. Do rana Harry nic nie mógł zrobić. Być może Dumbledore będzie wiedział, co się dzieje. Być może to samo stało się z innymi ugodzonymi klątwą.  
Jak narazie jedyną rzeczą, która zdawała mu się pomagać, był dotyk Harry'ego. Nie miał innego wyjścia — odłożył ręcznik i podniósł jego ciało, stękając z wysiłku. Potoczył się z nim do sypialni, położył Malfoya na łóżku, delikatnie poluzowując jego szaty, by nie dusił się przez nie w nocy, a potem wślizgnął się na łóżko obok niego, na tyle blisko, by móc go dotykać.  
Był tak wyczerpany, że nie przywiązywał wagi do dziwaczności leżenia z Draco Malfoyem przy swoim boku. Zasnął szybko z nieprzytomnym i milczącym chłopcem tuż obok siebie.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU PIERWSZEGO**


	2. Spaczona rzeczywistość

**TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI.**

**BETA: KACZALKA**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI ****  
****Spaczona rzeczywistość**

_„Teraz wszystko do mnie wraca __  
__I staram się zatrzymać __  
__Smak ciebie na języku __  
__Twą twarz z mych niespokojnych snów __  
__I czekam w nadziei ponad wszystko, jak kiedyś __  
__Czekam i mam nadzieję, że już więcej nie chcę __  
__To nie zatrzyma się, póki się na to nie zgodzę __  
__Dopóki nie nauczę się zabijać myśli __  
__O każdym słowie, które mogłam powiedzieć __  
__O każdym, którego żałuję."_  
(Rosanne Cash, „Hope against hope")

Pomiędzy rozmyślaniem a śnieniem była różnica. Oczywiście Ginny zdawała sobie z niej sprawę, ale granica między tymi stanami stawała się zamazana. Nie potrafiła do końca określić, kiedy była przebudzona, kiedy rozmyślała, spała bądź śniła. Nie sądziła, aby chciała to wiedzieć. Gdy porwali ją ludzie w płaszczach z kapturami, szepczący dziwacznie i rzucający w nią klątwami, tym samym powodując nieprzytomność, zdawało się jej to obce i przerażające. Tego dnia jadła z Harrym obiad, a potem, gdy wracała do domu, z cienia wychynęli mężczyźni. Ciemność nastąpiła szybko. Obudziła się w największej sypialni, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała, a łóżko w niej okazało się bardziej miękkie niż wszystkie, na których sypiała. Nie zauważyła niczego poza rozmiarem pomieszczenia i tym, że głos odbijał się w nim, jakby przebywała w jaskini. Bała się, że umarła albo znalazła się w piekle, ale potem poczuła ciepło, jedwab pod jej ciałem i zobaczyła okno, ukazujące niekończące się ogrody, rozciągnięte daleko we wszystkie strony. A więc to nie piekło. Nie sądziła, by w piekle były ogrody.  
Później poinformowano ją, że należą one do rodzinnego dworu Malfoyów. Nie wtedy, gdy skrzat domowy przyniósł jej posiłek, na który składały się kanapki i sok dyniowy, ponieważ stworzenie nie miało pozwolenia na rozmowę. Dowiedziała się później, po tym, jak rzuciła kanapkami i sokiem o ścianę i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, w gniewnej ciszy wpatrując się w skrzata. Głód pokonany został przez uczucie bezsilności. W tym momencie po raz pierwszy wezwano do niej Lucjusza, który przyniósł wino, by ją uspokoić. Potem wszystko stało się zamazane. Strach zamienił się w coś na kształt przytępionej ustępliwości, która z kolei przeistoczyła się w pustkę. Godziny przeciągały się w całe dni, a te zdawały się trwać wiecznie. Jedyne, co łamało monotonię, to wizyty Lucjusza. Przychodził do niej raz dziennie, przynosił ze sobą posiłek i zostawał, dopóki nie zjadła go do ostatniego okruszka. Po pierwszym tygodniu Ginny zauważyła, że zaczyna jeść coraz wolniej, by przeciągnąć jego odwiedziny, być może tylko po to, żeby przełamać pustkę wegetacji w ogromnym pokoju z niczym poza czekaniem przy oknie i obserwowaniem, jak obok niej prześlizgują się godziny, dni…  
Czasami po ogrodach przechadzał się Draco Malfoy. Rozpoznawała go po blond włosach, gęstszych w porównaniu z włosami jego ojca. Krok miał dłuższy, bardziej spieszny i tylko w połowie tak wdzięczny, jak Lucjusz. Draco nigdy nie przychodził jej odwiedzać, choć z drugiej strony zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle wiedział, że ona tutaj jest.  
Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego porwano ją i trzymano w dworze Malfoyów. Po kilku dniach zapadła w mglisty, senny letarg, a teraz, przypominając sobie te niewyraźne, długie dni, zastawiała się, czy do jej wina nie dolano przypadkiem jakiegoś eliksiru. Miało to jakiś sens, a zarazem czyniło całą sytuację mniej przerażającą już choćby tylko dlatego, że sama mogła poczuć się co najmniej trochę mniej za wszystko odpowiedzialna.  
Całe dnie nieskończonej nicości przerywały tylko wizyty mężczyzny, który ociekał arystokratyczną pogardą i niebezpieczeństwem, ale jednak nie wysuwał żadnych gróźb. Zbyt łatwo było pozwolić krążyć wokół niego najpierw dniom, a potem umysłowi i sercu i...  
— Ginny.  
Wspomnienie zostało rozbite. Ginny spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na drzwi swojej małej, jaskrawej, spartańskiej, nieładnej sypialni. Zawsze drażniło ją, gdy rzeczywistość zmieniała się w taki sposób. W progu stał jej brat.  
— Ron.  
Wyglądał na zakłopotanego, jak zawsze.  
— W porządku?  
— Oczywiście.  
Kiwnął głową, choć bez przekonania. Ostrożnie podszedł do łóżka, po czym podniósł dłoń, ale opuścił ją, zanim dotknął Ginny. Ręka opadła na narzutę, a Ginny przyjrzała jej się z rezerwą, zastanawiając się, jakby to było dotknąć jej, tak dużej i szorstkiej, z poobgryzanymi paznokciami. Ostatni raz Ron dotykał jej, gdy była dzieckiem, przed incydentem z Komnatą Tajemnic, zanim stała się kimś Obcym i Dziwnym, kimś, kto miał kontakt z czarną magią. Gdy wciąż była jego malutką siostrzyczką.  
Zadał jej pytanie, ale nie usłyszała go, zbyt zaabsorbowana rozmyślaniem nad dzieciństwem, uśmiechnęła się więc tylko bezmyślnie i przeciągnęła, przywodząc tym na myśl kota. Jej oczy, zwężone i rozleniwione, spostrzegły, że brat obserwuję jej bluzkę od piżamy, która uniosła się nieco, ukazując brzuch, jasny i lekko piegowaty. Opuszczając ramiona widziała, jak Ron odwraca wzrok, po czym skrzywiła się, zmieszana.  
— Nic mi nie jest — powtórzyła.  
— Jasne — wyjąkał, a jego twarz oblał lekki rumieniec.  
Niedługo potem opuścił pokój, a Ginny była szczęśliwa, że znów może wpatrzeć się w widok za oknem i zatopić we wspomnieniach.

* * *

Malfoy poruszył się, co wyrwało Harry'ego ze snu. Jego łóżko, pokój, dom. Jego ramiona oplecione wokół Draco Malfoya. Świadomość tych faktów uderzyła w jego umysł niemal równocześnie. Krzyknął i usiadł, wierzchem dłoni odpychając sen z oczu. Zamrugał. Wszystko wokół było zamazane, sięgnął więc po okulary, dzięki czemu świat nabrał ostrości.  
Ze zmierzwionymi blond włosami okalającymi bladą twarz, policzkami, na których widoczne były zmarszczki od poduszki, z jedną dłonią podłożoną pod głowę, zamkniętymi oczami i lekko rozchylonymi wargami, człowiek obok niego nie wyglądał jak Malfoy. Wyglądał jak mały chłopiec.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi i przeczesał palcami włosy, po czym wyślizgnął się z łóżka. Ubrał się szybko, rzucając od czasu do czasu nerwowe spojrzenia w stronę Malfoya w obawie przed powrotem dziwnych koszmarów albo, co gorsza, że chłopak obudzi się, zanim Harry zdąży uciec z pokoju.  
Gdy skończył, zawahał się i stał w progu jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, zanim wrócił do łóżka i ostrożnie zabrawszy Malfoyowi różdżkę, schował ją do kieszeni. Sięgnął delikatnie po nadgarstek chłopaka i rzucił na niego zaklęcie krępujące, które mocno przywiązało go do łóżka. Gdyby tylko ktoś dowiedział się, że pomaga, a potem zamierza puścić wolno śmierciożercę, mógłby zostać uznany za zdrajcę. W ten sposób przynajmniej wygląda tak, jakby trzymał więźnia. Poza tym nadal nie wiedział, jak działa nowa klątwa i, skoro miał takową możliwość, chciał wypytać o nią Malfoya.  
Zostawiając swojego gościa przywiązanego i wciąż śpiącego, Harry skierował się do kuchni, zabrał coś do przegryzienia i udał się do Świętego Munga. Po tym, jak pielęgniarka przekazała mu najświeższe doniesienia o stanie swoich pacjentów, którzy nie byli tak poważnie dotknięci klątwą jak Malfoy, jednak wszyscy wykazywali podobne symptomy, Harry aportował się szybko do Hogsmeade i pospieszył do Hogwartu. Dumbledore był w zamku i starał się zrozumieć, czym jest nowe zaklęcie i jak je zdjąć.  
Był zbyt podenerwowany, by zostać na dłużej. Martwił się o to, jak Malfoy się czuje, czy obudził się, czy nie, więc nie przebywał długo w szkole. Spędził tam jedynie tyle czasu, ile potrzebował, aby dowiedzieć się, co dyrektor zdążył już wywnioskować. Nie było tego wiele. Słowo „Cassesprit" pochodziło z języka francuskiego i utworzone zostało z kombinacji czasowników „casser", czyli „łamać" i „spirit", czyli „umysł". Złamać umysł.  
Dumbledore nie potrafił powiedzieć nic więcej. Wyglądał starzej niż zwykle, zniechęcony i roztargniony, i nawet gdyby Harry nie musiał spieszyć się do Malfoya, nie chciał pozostać w zamku ani chwili dłużej.  
Gdy wrócił do mieszkania, Malfoy nie spał, choć początkowo nic na to nie wskazywało. Po zachowaniu chłopca, jakie Harry pamiętał ze szkoły, mógł oczekiwać krzyków, przekleństw i gróźb, które byłyby odpowiedzią na ocknięcie się przywiązanym do obcego łóżka. Zamiast tego, gdy przekroczył próg, zastał tylko napięcie i głuchą ciszę. Sądząc, że Malfoy na pewno śpi, udał się do kuchni, by przygotować coś do jedzenia dla siebie, a po krótkim wahaniu również dla gościa. Nie wiedział, czy chłopak wstanie, by zjeść, czy będzie świadomy lub choć przytomny i czy w ogóle _będzie_. Mimo wszystko zrobił mu kanapkę i nalał soku do szklanki, po czym udał się do sypialni.  
Malfoy leżał na plecach z dłońmi przymocowanymi do wezgłowia i wpatrywał się w niego morderczym wzrokiem. Co zaskakujące, srebrny ogień, palący się w tęczówkach, wyglądał na słabszy niż ten, którym obdarzał Harry'ego jeszcze za czasów szkoły. Przerażał go jednak znacznie bardziej. Był o wiele zimniejszy i zdawał się sięgać głębin.  
Malfoy milczał, ale jego szczęka była tak zaciśnięta, że nawet Harry to zauważył. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, odstawiając jedzenie na bok.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że nie śpisz — zaczął głosem bardziej zachrypniętym niż zazwyczaj, gdy się denerwował.  
— Wypuść mnie.  
Odchrząkując i przestawiając posiłek na szafkę, wiercił się przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu odparł:  
— Nie mogę tego zrobić. — Malfoy nie odpowiedział, wpatrywał się tylko w ciszy w Harry'ego, który zebrał się na odwagę i przysunął bliżej. — Ja… przyniosłem ci kanapkę — powiedział, spoglądając z niepewnością w oczy Malfoya, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok, zastanawiając się niemal desperacko, jakim cudem chłopak tak wydoroślał, odkąd widzieli się w szkole po raz ostatni. Wciąż nie słysząc odpowiedzi, postawił jedzenie na nocnym stoliku. — Wydaje mi się, że czujesz się lepiej — zaryzykował.  
— _Ale tak nie jest_.  
— Cóż, nie krzyczysz już i nie szamoczesz się, prawda? Powiedziałbym, że to jakiś postęp.  
Malfoy odwrócił głowę i zacisnął usta. W końcu, po długiej chwili ciszy, zapytał:  
— Dlaczego to robisz? Trzymasz mnie tu, przywiązujesz do łóżka. To do ciebie raczej niepodobne, Potter.  
— Nie pamiętasz? — odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. — Krzyczałeś, a jedynym sposobem, w jaki mogłem to powstrzymać, był dotyk. A więc przyniosłem cię tutaj.  
Tym razem Malfoy wbił w niego wzrok lśniący zimnym rozbawieniem.  
— Spaliśmy razem, tak? — zadrwił.  
— Powinieneś okazać większą wdzięczność! — rzucił Harry, tracąc już cierpliwość. — Mogłem zostawić cię na drodze tak, jak mi kazali!  
— Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? — zapytał Malfoy cicho po chwili milczenia.  
— Uratowałeś Ginny.  
Malfoy roześmiał się oschle, co wystraszyło Harry'ego. Postępując kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi, ze wstrętem uświadomił sobie, że drży.  
— A więc w zamian za ocalenie tej dziewczynie jej bezużytecznego życia, wspaniały Harry Potter wziął mnie sobie za więźnia? Jesteśmy teraz kwita, czyż nie? — W ostatnim zdaniu pobrzmiewał sarkazm. — Być może niektórzy uznaliby przywiązanie do twojego łóżka za zaszczyt, ale nie ja. Wypuść mnie, Potter, albo mój ojciec sprawi, że tego pożałujesz.  
— Ciągle musisz polegać na ojcu albo na tych swoich groźbach? Zupełnie tak, jak w szkole — zakpił Harry, teraz stojąc bezpiecznie w progu.  
— To nie groźba, Potter — odpowiedział Malfoy miękko, niemal smutno. — Tak po prostu jest. Myślisz, że gdyby nie ja, wciąż byś żył?  
Harry przyglądał mu się przez długi moment, po czym zapytał:  
— Co masz na myśli?  
Na twarzy Malfoya zakwitł drwiący uśmiech, ten sam, który przypominał Harry'emu o zarozumiałym chłopcu, żałującym, że nie jest dziedzicem Slytherina, po czym dodał szyderczo: — Zapytaj o to swoją ukochaną małą Weasley.  
— Ginny? — Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Zirytowany, rzucił tylko: — Zjedz kanapkę, Malfoy.  
— Związałeś mi ręce.  
— Och. Tak. — Czując się dość głupio, Harry uwolnił jedną z dłoni Malfoya, położył mu na kolanach kanapkę, po czym wycofał się z powrotem do progu, obserwując chłopaka nerwowo. Malfoy obrócił głowę w stronę okna, a złote światło omiotło jego twarz. — Malfoy — zaczął po chwili ciszy. — Ta klątwa, czym ona jest?  
— Myślisz, że ci powiem? — odpowiedział leniwie. — Poza tym, to już koniec.  
Harry miał jednak przeczucie, że to dopiero początek.

* * *

— Ginny, kochanie.  
Ginny nie poruszyła się. Charlie, sfrustrowany, westchnął i zdmuchnął świeczkę, którą trzymał, aby oświetlić sobie drogę. Już miał opuścić pokój, gdy dziewczyna odezwała się:  
— Charlie. Opowiedz mi jakąś historię.  
— Historię? — Uśmiechnął się lekko i odstawił świeczkę. Było późne popołudnie, ale pokój Ginny, dzięki zaciągniętym zasłonom, spowijała ciemność.  
— Tak, proszę.  
— Jaką historię? — To dziwne, pomyślał. Od czasu, gdy się obudziła, nie okazywała pragnienia interakcji z kimkolwiek. Przeważnie odpowiadała im, kiedy była o coś pytana, ale zdawała się zdecydowanie bardziej zadowolona mogąc pogrążyć się we własnych myślach i wpatrywać w przestrzeń.  
— Miłosną — odpowiedziała. — Tragiczną historię miłosną o ludziach, którzy nigdy nie byli sobie przeznaczeni, ale nie potrafili przeciwstawić się namiętnościom.  
— Bajkę?  
— Bajki zawsze kończą się szczęśliwie, Charlie.  
— Nie chcesz szczęśliwego zakończenia?  
— Ci, którzy takich chcą, rzadko ich doświadczają, a ci, którzy ich doświadczyli, nie widzą szczęścia, dopóki im się ono nie wymknie. — Przerwała. Charlie nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Ginny westchnęła. — Nie potrzebuję bajki, Charlie. Tylko historię.  
— Pewnego razu, w odległej krainie… — zaczął.  
— Och, nie chcę odległych krain! — krzyknęła. — Niech będzie blisko. Opowiedz o czymś prawdziwym. Prawdziwą historię.  
— Prawdziwą? — Sytuacja zaczynała go drażnić. — A co będę z tego miał?  
Rozważała pytanie przez moment, a potem wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła chropowatej od pracy ze smokami.  
dłoni brata,  
— Jeśli ty opowiesz mi historię, ja też ci jakąś opowiem.  
Charlie westchnął, po czym zaczął ponownie:  
— Pewnego razu, w krainie znajdującej się niezbyt daleko, żył chłopiec, który był zakochany tak długo, jak tylko pamiętał… — Przerwał. Nie był zbyt dobry w opowiadaniu miłosnych historii.  
— W kim? — zapytała cicho.  
— W kimś, kto miał zielone oczy — odpowiedział. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Jasną cerę i ciemne włosy. Ten ktoś był odważny i szlachetny, jednocześnie zbyt młody i w jakiś sposób stary.  
— I co się stało? — Uśmiechnęła się.  
— Pewnego dnia, gdy cały jego świat legnął w gruzach, nasz bohater cierpiał, a wtedy chłopiec, którego kochał…  
— Chłopiec?  
— Eee, tak. Chłopiec.  
— Mów dalej.  
— Chłopiec, którego kochał niemal całe swoje życie, odwiedził go, a ten w nim zakochany był tak zrozpaczony, że nie myślał jasno. Pocałował go. I oni, cóż, oni…  
— Charlie, mogą się pieprzyć — stwierdziła Ginny. — W prawdziwych historiach ludzie niemal zawsze to robią.  
Zaczerwienił się, co wytrącało go z równowagi i nie wiedział, czy złajać swoją małą siostrzyczkę za mówienie o _tym_, czy może zignorować ten fakt i opowiadać dalej. W końcu, westchnąwszy, dokończył:  
— Tak, pieprzyli się.  
— A czy było tak wspaniale i tak magicznie, jak chłopiec sobie wymarzył?  
— Nie.  
— Och.  
— Chłopiec, który kochał, czuł się okropnie.  
— Och.  
— Koniec.  
— Niech będzie — powiedziała Ginny z cichym parsknięciem. — Teraz moja kolej. Pewnego razu była sobie dziewczyna, która czuła się pusta w środku i mężczyzna, który również się tak czuł. Smok porwał dziewczynę, zabierając ją od rodziny, jej życia i wszystkiego, co kochała, po czym oddał ją mężczyźnie na przetrzymanie. Została z nim na wieki, a on dawał jej wino i najwykwintniejsze posiłki, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. Poznawali siebie, pielęgnowali rosnącą miłość, a potem on pozwalał jej pić wino z tego samego pucharu i karmił ją z ręki malutkimi kawałkami jedzenia. Ona też go karmiła, pozwalała mu wypełnić swoje wnętrze, dopóki nie pękała od nadmiaru motylków i bąbelków, dopóki nie zapomniała o brutalności, brudzie i smoku, dopóki wszystko, co istniało na świecie, nie stało się jego głosem i dotykiem i nic innego się nie liczyło, ponieważ znalazła się w niebie.  
Charlie zmarszczył brwi i wyszeptał cicho:  
— A potem?  
Ginny nie odpowiedziała. Zamknęła oczy, jej oddech zwolnił. Ponownie zatraciła się w _nim_.

* * *

Gdy z sypialni do jego uszu dotarł stłumiony jęk, był już niemal wieczór. Harry odłożył książkę, którą czytał i podkradł się do drzwi, zaglądając przez nie do środka. Malfoy, wciąż przywiązany do wezgłowia, odwrócił twarz i przywarł nią do swojego ramienia, starając się zamaskować tym urywane, desperackie jęki, wydzierające się spomiędzy jego warg.  
— Malfoy? — zapytał Harry miękko, wślizgując się z wahaniem do pokoju.  
Chłopak odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego szeroko rozwartymi, przepełnionymi paniką oczami, wyglądając przy tym jak złapane w pułapkę zwierzę.  
— Wynoś się — warknął.  
— Co się dzieje? Klątwa?  
— _Wynoś się_.  
— Jeśli cię dotknę, czy… — Podchodził coraz bliżej. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął wierzchu dłoni Malfoya. Zanim dokończył pytanie, ręka chłopaka oplotła jego nadgarstek i trzymała go mocno nawet wtedy, gdy z ust Malfoya wydarł się duszący szloch. — Och — wymamrotał Harry słabo. Wytrącony z równowagi, opadł bezwładnie na jedną stronę łóżka, trzymając nadgarstek Malfoya tak mocno, jak on trzymał jego. — W porządku — powiedział, kładąc drugą dłoń na piersi chłopaka, która podnosiła się i opadała ciężko od wysiłku, jakim było powstrzymywanie efektów ciążącej na nim klątwy. — Już w porządku — wyszeptał, a potem przygryzł wargę, obserwując Malfoya z niepokojem. — Nie odejdę.  
— Och, kurwa — wysapał chłopak i zamknął oczy, przyciskając twarz do dłoni Harry'ego.  
— Cii, już dobrze — powtórzył Harry, przerażony zmianą zaszłą w Malfoyu, który z zimnego człowieka przeobraził się w desperacko drżącą kupkę nieszczęścia. — Już dobrze.  
— Wynoś się — błagał go, ale Harry się nie poruszył.  
Pogorszyło się, a niedługo potem Malfoy znów stracił przytomność. Całe jego ciało dygotało, pokryte zimnym potem. Wyglądało to tak, jakby został wciągnięty w koszmar lub coś podobnego, a Harry czuł się słaby i bezsilny, siedząc jedynie obok niego i trzymając go za rękę. Być może Malfoy był jedynym, który cierpiał, ale oczy Harry'ego zapiekły łzami. Nienawidził bezsilności. Niedługo potem wślizgnął się na łóżko, przywierając do Malfoya, oplatając go ramionami i szepcząc w jego włosy uspokajające słowa.

* * *

Byli ze sobą spleceni, a Harry z pewnością nie chciał, by tak się stało. By jego ramiona obejmowały Malfoya, jedna noga przytrzymywała jego nogi, a twarz przywierała do piersi chłopaka.  
Najbardziej jednak niepokojącym faktem było to, że Malfoy nie spał. Leżał nieruchomo na plecach z jedną ręką wciąż przywiązaną do łóżka, a drugą wyciągniętą i wgniecioną w poduszkę przez policzek Harry'ego. Oczy miał otwarte, lecz jego spojrzenie było szkliste i zamglone, a twarz zwróconą tak, że wpatrywał się w czubek jego głowy. Oddychał spokojnie i równomiernie.  
— Nie chciałem cię budzić — powiedział chłodno.  
Harry wstał, pocierając zmarszczki na policzku, utworzone przez sweter Malfoya, po czym zamrugał sennie.  
— C-co… się stało? — wymamrotał niewyraźnie.  
Oczy Malfoya w końcu odwróciły się w jego stronę i obserwowały go w ciszy.  
— Cóż, zdaje mi się, że zasnąłeś.  
Chłopak wyglądał, jakby czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo, więc Harry, który wciąż był śpiący i nie myślał zbyt jasno, usunął zaklęcie wiążące. Gdy Malfoy masował nadgarstek, wstając powoli, Harry wyprostował się i przeczesał palcami włosy.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał.  
— Och, oczywiście, Potter. Obudzić się z tobą przy boku zawsze było moim marzeniem. Wzruszające, naprawdę.  
Sarkazm ten użądlił Harry'ego. Wstał, po czym skierował się do drzwi.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział, czerwieniąc się. — Nie zamierzałem zasnąć. Ja…  
Chciał wyjść z sypialni, ale powstrzymał go głos Malfoya:  
— Znaleźliśmy sposób, by przetransportować moc dementorów do ludzkiego umysłu. — Chłopak zwilżył usta i kontynuował pustym głosem: — To w pewnym sensie go łamie i czujesz się tak, jakby… jakbyś miał w głowie dementora. Przychodzi i odchodzi, szaleństwo. Koszmary. To tak, jak gdybyś został wciągnięty w środek tego, czego najbardziej się boisz, do przerażającego snu, z którego nie możesz się obudzić.  
— Czy… czy to jest na zawsze? — wyszeptał Harry, ogarnięty grozą.  
Malfoy odwrócił wzrok.  
— Kim jestem, żeby to wiedzieć? Odkryłem to dopiero kilka dni temu. Obiekty doświadczalne nie zdążyły wykazać żadnych symptomów długoterminowych…  
— Obiekty doświadczalne? — Harry'emu przyszła do głowy straszna myśl. — G-Ginny?  
Posyłając mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, Malfoy potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie, nie była jedną z nich.  
Harry przytaknął na znak, że zrozumiał. Nie pytał, skąd wzięli swoje obiekty doświadczalne.  
— Czy… jest bardzo źle?  
— Myślę, że można porównać to ze śmiercią i pójściem do piekła — odpowiedział Malfoy bezbarwnym głosem. Zerknął na Harry'ego i przełknął ciężko ślinę. — Ludzki dotyk, _twój_ dotyk odpiera koszmary. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego, ale gdy… gdy mnie dotykasz, _to_ zanika. Wciąż jestem zamknięty w koszmarze, ale przypominam sobie, że nie jest prawdziwy. To tak, jakbym nagle pamiętał, aby być odważnym.  
— Prawie nic o niej nie wiedziałeś i wciąż używałeś klątwy w bitwie?  
— Pozwala pozbyć się przeciwników, zabiera mniej energii niż zaklęcie uśmiercające, bo transportuje energię z dementorów. Nie musimy jej rozumieć tak długo, dopóki działa. — Harry nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, wpatrywał się więc tylko w swoje dłonie i odchrząknął. — Teraz jesteś zadowolony? — wycedził Malfoy. Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco. — Powiedziałem ci wszystko, co wiem, więc puść mnie wolno.  
— Nie mogę.  
Otępiałą uległość w oczach Malfoya zastąpiła furia.  
— Więc wyślij mnie do więzienia, zabij, cokolwiek! _Nie mogę_ leżeć przywiązany tak do twojego cholernego łóżka, Potter!  
— Już nie jesteś przywiązany — odparł Harry.  
Malfoy zamrugał i zmarszczył czoło.  
— Powstrzymałbyś mnie, gdybym uciekł?  
— Potrzebujesz mnie. Nie mogę puścić cię wolno.  
— Nie zostanę tutaj — wyrzucił Malfoy.  
— A więc będę musiał z powrotem cię przywiązać.  
Wpatrywali się w siebie, zbyt uparci, by przerwać kontakt wzrokowy, a potem Harry skinął głową w kierunku drzwi.  
— Łazienka jest tam, Malfoy, skorzystaj, póki masz szansę.  
— A jeśli odejdę?  
— Wciąż mam twoją różdżkę.  
Gniew Malfoya rozgorzał jeszcze bardziej. Wymaszerował do łazienki, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Nie zobaczył już, jak twarz Harry'ego przecina nieznaczny, krzywy uśmiech.

* * *

— Wszystko jest takie pokręcone — powiedziała Ginny, a lekko przestraszony Ron spojrzał na nią znad szachów. To pierwsza rzecz, jaką powiedziała od godziny.  
— Co? — zapytał, odkładając szachownicę na bok. Wcześniej usiłował zachęcić siostrę do gry, Ginny jednak nie odpowiadała, pogrążając się tylko w myślach z pionkami na kolanach.  
— Pokręcony. Cały świat jest pokręcony. Jestem taka zmęczona, Ron.  
— Co się z tobą stało? Kto ci to zrobił? — wyrzucił z siebie, sfrustrowany i wściekły.  
Zamrugała, po czym spojrzała na niego, wyglądając na nieco zaskoczoną. Ron był, jak na złość, szczęśliwy z powodu zmiany na jej twarzy.  
— Co się ze mną stało? — powtórzyła z wahaniem.  
Od kiedy była w domu, Ginny nie powiedziała słowa na temat tego, co jej się przydarzyło, gdy przetrzymywano ją w dworze Malfoyów, a Ron nie potrafił tego dłużej znieść.  
— Powiedz mi, co się stało — poprosił.  
— Nic, tak naprawdę, nic się nie stało. — Zmarszczyła czoło. Ron sięgnął po jej dłoń i ścisnął ją mocno. Ginny spróbowała mu ją wyrwać.  
— Pamiętasz czasy, gdy byliśmy dziećmi? — zapytał desperacko. — Gdy byłaś małą dziewczynką z nieokiełznanymi, rudymi włosami i błyszczącymi oczami, która nie mogła opędzić się od kłopotów? A ja zawsze kryłem cię przed mamą i tatą, zawsze pomagałem wydostać się z tarapatów, w które wpadłaś, oczyszczałem twoje zadrapania i całowałem siniaki, żebyś poczuła się lepiej. — Przytaknęła mu powoli, na co Ron zamknął oczy. — Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi pomóc sobie i tym razem? — wyszeptał.  
Wyswobadzając dłoń z uścisku, potrząsnęła głową i odpowiedziała cicho:  
— To nie jest normalne. Wszystko jest takie pokręcone.  
— Co nie jest normalne?  
— To, jak na mnie patrzysz.  
— Ginny. — Był przerażony. Ponownie złapał ją za rękę, trzymając mocno swoimi dłońmi. — Co masz na myśli? Patrzę na ciebie tak, jak zawsze.  
Jednak nie patrzył. Coś zmieniło się wtedy, gdy zniknęła, a teraz wróciła i nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku w obawie, że znów mu się wymknie. Należała do _niego_, zawsze, a ciemna, zaborcza furia wrzała w jego wnętrzu od momentu, gdy pojawiła się ponownie, odległa, bujająca w obłokach, smutna.  
— Patrzysz na mnie tak, jakbyś chciał mnie pocałować — odparła pełna powagi. — To mnie przeraża.  
Oniemiały, roześmiał się, puszczając jej dłoń i odsuwając się.  
— _Pocałować cię_? Jesteś moją _siostrą_! — Gdy tylko krzyknął, jego wzrok powędrował na jej wargi. Zwilżył nerwowo usta. — To szaleństwo, Ginny. Poza tym… — chciał zapytać, dlaczego ją to przeraża. Chciał płakać, bo to bolało, bo nic nie rozumiał. — Poza tym — powtórzył — skąd mogłabyś wiedzieć, jak wygląda ktoś, kto chce cię pocałować? Nigdy nikt cię nie całował, Ginny.  
Na jej ustach zamigotał dziwny, nieznaczny uśmiech.  
— Całował — wyszeptała.  
— Nieprawda!  
— Prawda. — Poprawiła się na łóżku i odwróciła wzrok. — Lucjusz mnie pocałował.  
Rona oślepiła lodowata, czarna furia. Jego siostrę całował ten potwór, jego _siostra_ dotykana przez _Malfoya_! To było nie do zniesienia, było rzeczą niemożliwą, niewyobrażalną i chciał, musiał _zabić_.  
— Już jest martwy — warknął. — Jesteś moją siostrą, jesteś _moja_, a on cię dotknął… Rozerwę go na strzępy. Nikt nigdy więcej cię nie dotknie. _Nikt_.  
— Ale Ron… — wyszeptała. — W takim razie ty też nie powinieneś mnie dotykać.  
— Tak, żaden z nas nie powinien!  
Ginny powoli zamknęła oczy i westchnęła. Ron był zbyt zajęty planowaniem morderstwa Lucjusza Malfoya, by to zauważyć.

Przychodząca i odchodząca fala obłędu odciskała swoje piętno na Malfoyu. Minęło już parę dni i nie wyglądał najlepiej. Był blady, miał cienie pod oczami i schudł tak bardzo, że Harry nie był pewien, czy chłopak wciąż żyje. Kiedy mówił, jego głos brzmiał tak ochryple i sucho, że ciężko było go słuchać. Martwił się, ale nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego. Czy miałoby to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, gdyby Malfoy umarł? Oczywiście lepiej byłoby, gdyby został przy życiu, ale jeśli by umarł… Tylu ludzi zginęło już w tej wojnie z ręki Harry'ego… Gdyby nie zdołał ocalić jednej osoby, czy ktoś w ogóle zwróciłby na to uwagę, przejąłby się?  
— Potter? — wychrypiał Malfoy, a Harry zamrugał. Od kilku minut stał w drzwiach sypialni, obserwując śpiącego Malfoya i nie zauważył, że chłopak się obudził.  
— Tak?  
— Jestem… pić mi się chce. — Jego głos nie brzmiał już wyniośle, nie było w nim słychać wściekłości. Jedyne, co w nim pozostało, to wyczerpanie i pragnienie.  
Harry pobiegł do kuchni po wodę, przyniósł ją i ostrożnie pomógł Malfoyowi (którego skóra była cienka i delikatna w dotyku, a on sam ważył nie więcej od motyla) usiąść i przybliżył wodę do jego. Kiedy próbował tego za pierwszym razem, Malfoy rzucił w niego szklanką. Teraz był tak wycieńczony, że po prostu pił.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał Harry z troską. Czasem, kiedy chłopaka ogarniał obłęd, łatwo zapominał, że osobą, którą się opiekował, jest Malfoy. Ale w chwilach jasności umysłu, takich jak teraz, Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, co robić. To nie było normalne: widok Malfoya umierającego w łóżku Harry'ego z ręką zawsze przywiązaną do wezgłowia.  
— Wiesz, co masz zrobić — wyszeptał Malfoy.  
Harry odsunął się od niego jak oparzony.  
— Nie…  
— Tylko tak można to przerwać. Błagam… — Dobrze wiedział, ile proszenie o cokolwiek musiało go kosztować. Mimo to Harry nie ustępował.  
— Nie zabiję cię.  
Malfoy wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę. Nim zdążyły paść jakiekolwiek słowa, Harry usłyszał pukanie do drzwi wejściowych.  
— Cii — syknął ostrzegawczo. — Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że tu jesteś.  
Charlie. Kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi i zobaczył, że to on, poczuł w żołądku bryłę lodu.  
— Ch-Charlie.  
— Harry. — Mężczyzna miał dzikie, szalone spojrzenie i bladą twarz. Jego ciało drżało nerwowo. — Mogę wejść?  
Chciał mu odmówić, ale zamiast tego odsunął się i Charlie wszedł do środka.  
— Przepraszam. Nie mogę wrócić do domu. Nie mogę tego znieść. Ginny postradała rozum. — Przeczesał włosy palcami. — Musiałem stamtąd uciec, ale nie miałem gdzie pójść. _Nie chciałem_ iść nigdzie indziej. To tak… Gdy jesteś w pobliżu, nic nie może się stać. Jakbyś zapewniał bezpieczeństwo.  
Harry zamrugał.  
— Dziękuję — odpowiedział drżącym głosem, ale tak naprawdę nie był wdzięczny. Nie chciał tu Charliego, nie chciał być dla niego bezpieczną oazą. Charlie wszedł do drugiego pokoju i usiadł na kanapie. Harry zamknął oczy. Z chwilą, kiedy mężczyzna wszedł do środka, cisza w pokoju stała się głośniejsza. Przez kilka ostatnich dni byli tu tylko Harry i Malfoy, a otaczało ich delikatna, niepewna atmosfera. Teraz wszystko wokół drżało i Harry zapragnął pobiec do swej sypialni, wtulić się w Malfoya i zasnąć, tak jak robił to każdej nocy od jego przybycia.  
Zamiast tego, usiadł obok Charliego. Po chwili przerwał dziwną, napiętą ciszę:  
— Co u Ginny? — Oczy Charliego stały się zimne.  
— Coś jej się stało, Harry… Coś, o czym nie chce nam powiedzieć. Na jej ciele nie ma blizn ani siniaków, ale spotkało ją coś strasznego. Ron uważa, że została zgwałcona lub coś w tym rodzaju, ale ona ani temu nie zaprzecza ani nie potwierdza.  
— Z-Zgwałcona?  
— Powinna płakać — kontynuował cichym głosem. — Czy jeśli jej to zrobili, nie powinna płakać? Czy... czy coś? Ona po prostu siedzi jak lalka, w ogóle nie możemy się z nią porozumieć, a ja nie wiem, co mam robić, ale przysięgam, Harry… Jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczę któregoś z Malfoyów, rozerwę go na strzępy. — Harry przełknął ślinę, mając ogromną nadzieję, że Malfoy tego nie usłyszał. Chciał umrzeć, a czy nie najlepszą drogą ku temu było uświadomić Charliemu, że tu jest?  
— Tak mi przykro — wyszeptał Harry. Było mu przykro za dużo więcej, niż mógł ujawnić. Przepraszał za ukrywanie Draco Malfoya po tym, co ten zrobił Ginny. Czy pozbył się jej dlatego, że z nią skończył? Była tak poraniona i zakrwawiona, kiedy ją odnalazł.  
Harry odpłynął do swoich myśli, ale został z nich wyrwany, kiedy z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że Charlie nagle pojawił się obok niego.  
— Harry — zaczął naglącym tonem, który Harry tak dobrze rozpoznawał. Oczy chłopaka rozwarły się szerzej, a ręce zaczęły się trząść.  
— Słucham? — zapytał szeptem.  
— Ja tylko… — Charlie odsunął się, jego oczy powędrowały z twarzy Harry'ego na jego dłonie. Nakrył je swoimi. — Po prostu przed chwilą wyglądałeś na bardzo zasmuconego.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, nie poruszył się, nie wiedział, co ma robić.  
— Czy myślisz czasem o tym? O nocy, którą razem spędziliśmy?  
Harry odpowiedział szczerze:  
— Tak. — Ale, na bogów, nie w taki sam sposób jak myśli o niej Charlie.  
Charlie wyglądał na uspokojonego.  
— Och, ja także. — O Boże. Wielka gula w gardle nie pozwoliła Harry'emu się odezwać. — Musimy porozmawiać, Harry. Muszę ci coś wyznać…  
— Nie mogę… Nie mogę rozmawiać. — Harry podniósł się szybko. — Musze iść, Charlie. Pilne… pilne spotkanie z D-Dumbledore'em. Przepraszam. Później. Pogadamy później.  
Charlie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale ruszył za Harrym do drzwi. Nie odezwał się, ponieważ Harry wciąż mówił, nie pozwalając mu dojść do słowa. Szybko znaleźli się na ulicy i rozdzielili, ruszając w przeciwnych kierunkach, co nie pozwoliło na żaden dotyk, którego Harry nie mógłby znieść.  
Rzeczywiście udał się do Dumbledore'a, nie mieli jednak zaplanowanego spotkania. Musiał po prostu uciec od Malfoya i Charliego. Dyrektor wyglądał na wykończonego i niezadowolonego.  
— Harry — przywitał go ze słyszalną ulgą w głosie. Siedział otoczony książkami, które przeglądał w nadziei na znalezienie lekarstwa na klątwę.  
— Znalazł pan już coś? — zapytał nerwowo.  
— To trudniejsze, niż się wydaje. Ofiary, w czasie, gdy myślą jasno, opisują strach i panikę, jakie się w nich rodzą, kiedy klątwa zaczyna działać. To skomplikowane.  
— Chyba wiem, co tę klątwę powoduje — wyszeptał chłopak.  
Wzrok Dumbledore'a wyostrzył się.  
— Co takiego? — Jego głos był cichy, miękki, tak jakby wiedział, że Harry ma sekret, którego nie może wyjawić, ale nie chcąc jednocześnie go przyciskać. Wolał tego nie robić, jeśli w zamian chłopak mu pomoże.  
— Dementorzy. To przesyłanie ich mocy do… umysłu. Życie… życie w koszmarze. Ludzie nie wiedzą, że to koszmary, nie pamiętają, jak to jest być obudzonym, więc to wydaje się trwać wieczność.  
Dumbledore zamrugał, jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.  
— Jak…? — przerwał, a Harry nie odpowiedział na niedokończone pytanie. Nie mógł wyjawić, skąd to wiedział, a dyrektor zaakceptował to z ciężkim westchnieniem. — Uważaj na siebie, Harry. Ludzie w naszych czasach tak szybko oceniają innych, nie widząc pełnego obrazu sytuacji.  
Przełykając szybko ślinę, Harry zapytał:  
— Myśli pan, że jest na to lekarstwo?  
— Nie mam pojęcia. Jeśli to rzeczywiście magia dementorów, to może jakaś wariacja Patronusa… — Odwracając wzrok, Dumbledore oddalił się, pogrążony w myślach. Harry wykorzystał tę okazję, by wymknąć się z pokoju, zostawiając starego czarodzieja samego w swoich poszukiwaniach.  
Wrócił do mieszkania. Pod drzwiami zastał trzech zaniepokojonych sąsiadów. Wyglądali na przerażonych.  
— Co się stało? — zapytał. Sekundę później zrozumiał. W powietrzu rozległ się zachrypły, zwierzęcy skowyt.  
— O kurwa — wycedził. — Mam psa zamkniętego w domu. Nienawidzi być sam — wyjąkał, zatrzaskując im drzwi przed nosem. Skrzywił się, kiedy Malfoy ponownie wrzasnął.  
— Malfoy! — krzyknął, biegnąc do sypialni. — O cholera. Malfoy, przepraszam. — Malfoy chciał wyrwać się z magicznych więzi, które wbijały się w jego nadgarstki i przecinały skórę. — O Boże, Boże — powtarzał, wspinając się na łóżko i szybko usuwając więzy. — Malfoy… Ciii. Przepraszam, przepraszam. — Głaskał jego twarz, wykrzywioną, bladą i zlaną potem. Dzięki temu prostemu dotykowi napięcie odeszło i ciało Malfoya opadło na łóżko. — Cii. Boże. Przepraszam — szeptał. Poczucie winy niemalże go miażdżyło, wbrew temu, że Malfoy sam sobie zawinił. Harry zostawił go samego i nie mógł nawet stwierdzić, jak długo chłopak był w tym stanie. Chwytając jedną rękę Malfoya, drugą przerzucił przez swój bok, przyciągając go do swojej piersi. Przytulił go mocno, tak że dotykał go całego. Stopniowo tętno i puls Malfoya zaczęły się stabilizować.  
Zamrugał i otworzył oczy, kiedy Malfoy mruknął słabo:  
— Nie… Nie było cię tu… — Jego głos był ochrypły.  
— Przepraszam — jęknął Harry. Odsunął się nieco i zatopił nos we włosach chłopaka.  
— Już w porządku… — Głos Malfoya był jednak niewyraźny i tak słaby… Harry głaskał jego plecy i tulił go tak długo, dopóki nie zasnął.

* * *

Minęła dłuższa chwila. Oddech Malfoya, delikatny i lekki jak puch, owiewał szyję Harry'ego. Od czasu do czasu chłopak szlochał we śnie. Harry nie spał, nie poruszał się, nawet nie oddychał zbyt głośno, leżał tylko i w milczeniu obserwował śpiącego Malfoya, panikując cicho, gdy ten zdawał się od niego odsuwać. Nie chciał trzymać go zbyt mocno, aby go nie zranić.  
Malfoy poruszył się, jęknął słabo i wtulił twarz w ramię Harry'ego.  
— Potter? — wyszeptał zachrypłym głosem.  
Zamykając oczy, Harry w odpowiedzi zacieśnił tylko uścisk. Malfoy się obudził, więc powinien odsunąć się, uciec, ukryć, zrobić coś lub nie robić nic, ale nie potrafił. Po prostu tulił go mocniej.  
— O czym śnisz? — zapytał.  
Malfoy zwilżył usta, a Harry poczuł, jak język chłopaka muska krawędź jego szyi.  
— Co?  
— Koszmary. O czym są?  
Malfoy zakwilił, ukazując fizyczną i umysłową dezintegrację, co było tak bardzo nie w jego stylu, że Harry zadrżał.  
— Nieważne — odpowiedział cicho. Podniósł głowę i odgarnął włosy z oczu. Nawet jeśli uznał przytulanie się do Harry'ego w ten sposób za dziwne, nie skomentował tego. W zamian dodał: — Ktoś tu był. Zanim wyszedłeś.  
— Charlie. Brat Rona.  
Malfoy wyglądał na zmieszanego. Jego oczy, ogromne i ciemne, zmrużyły się.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Co „dlaczego"? — powtórzył Harry, głaszcząc Malfoya po plecach. Czuł, jak chłopak drży pod jego dotykiem, ale o nic nie zapytał.  
— Dlaczego tu był?  
— Ach, przez Ginny. Malfoy, wiesz dlaczego… czy wiesz… co się z nią stało?  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Dziwne, że nawet tak słaby, blady i chudy nadal mógł się uśmiechać.  
— Powie ci, jeśli będzie chciała, żebyś wiedział.  
— Zrobiłeś jej krzywdę?  
— Nie.  
— To dobrze. — Zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie wypuścić zatrzymywany w płucach oddech. Dodał cicho: — Charlie i ja… my… on był zdenerwowany i pewnej nocy… spaliśmy ze sobą. — Nerwowo otwierając oczy ujrzał, jak Malfoy obserwuje go w milczeniu, a gdy chłopak nie skomentował tego, co usłyszał, Harry nabrał pewności i kontynuował: — Nie wiedziałem. Że tak to będzie.  
— Jak? — zapytał Malfoy ostrożnie.  
— Bolało, a Charlie… Boję się go.  
Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zwierzał się Malfoyowi. Okazało się to jednak takie łatwe, bo _ten_ Malfoy był inni niż chłopiec, którego Harry znał. Tak blady i kruchy. Tak cichy.  
— Dlaczego więc przyszedł?  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szeptem. — Ale jeśli dotknie mnie jeszcze choć jeden raz, przysięgam, Malfoy, umrę.  
— Nie pozwól mu. Nie musisz mu na to pozwalać. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, a Harry z niepokoju przygryzł wargę.  
— Nie ruszaj się zbyt dużo, jesteś taki słaby — wyszeptał.  
Malfoy zmrużył oczy.  
— Pieprz się — warknął.  
— Przepraszam, ja tylko… martwię się i…  
— Martwisz się? — Malfoy zamrugał. — O mnie?  
— Pomogłeś Ginny uciec, a klątwa miała uderzyć we mnie i… jesteś słaby, a ja nie wiem, jak ci pomóc.  
Malfoy wyglądał tak, jakby chciał się kłócić, dalej dyskutować, ale wyczerpanie sprawiło, że znów zaczął drżeć. Zamknął oczy i burknął z irytacją:  
— Jestem zmęczony.  
— Śpij. Tym razem cię nie zostawię.  
Malfoy na moment uniósł powieki, a całe jego płomienne oburzenie i wściekłość osłabło, zastąpione przez jaśniejącą bezsilność. Po chwili zamknął oczy i, położywszy głowę na piersi Harry'ego, zasnął.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU DRUGIEGO**


	3. Więzy

**TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI.**

**BETA: KACZALKA**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI: ****  
****Więzy**

_"Więc śpisz teraz spokojnie __  
__A ja leżę i modlę się __  
__Byś jutro był silny __  
__Byśmy ujrzeli kolejny dzień __  
__Wychwalali go __  
__A miłość jawiła się niczym światło, __  
__Które przynosi uśmiech na twej twarzy __  
__Trzymaj się, trzymaj, __  
__Będzie bolało jak diabli"_  
(Sarah McLachlan, „Hold on")

Pierwszy pocałunek z Lucjuszem był jednym z ulubionych wspomnień Ginny, ponieważ wtedy wreszcie ją wypuścił i zabrał do ogrodów. Nie pytała, dlaczego otrzymała taki przywilej, tak naprawdę wcale jej to nie interesowało, bo znalazła się na zewnątrz, gdzie słońce padało na twarz i czuła się, jakby w tamtym pokoju była zamknięta od wieków.  
Oczywiście Lucjusz towarzyszył jej, jednak przez ostatnie dni zdawał się wychodzić z roli porywacza i stawał się kimś innym, mniej przerażającym. Stał nieopodal i przyglądał się, jak Ginny wybiega do ogrodów, nie zdolna iść ani zatrzymać się, by powąchać kwiaty, bo przed nią roztaczały się długie mile ścieżek, po których mogła biec, słońce całowało jej twarz, a wiatr wplątywał się we włosy i czuła się wolna, mimo że wolność ta była tylko iluzją.  
Latały tam motyle monarchy i jeszcze inne, malutkie i niebieskie, a Ginny zawsze kochała motyle. Goniła je więc po ogrodzie, śmiejąc się, gdy jeden z nich zaplątał się w jej włosy i nawet wtedy, gdy delikatnie starała się pomóc mu w ucieczce.  
Lucjusz powiedział jej później, że ten wybuch śmiechu po raz pierwszy kazał mu spojrzeć na nią jak na kogoś, kogo trzeba zatrzymać i chronić. Ponieważ uśmiechała się, a nie robiła tego wtedy, gdy spędzali dni w jej pokoju, a także z powodu sposobu, w jaki promienie słońca padały na jej włosy, czyniąc je lśniącymi niczym stopione ze sobą płomienie.  
Pocałował ją wściekle. Był zły, ponieważ Ginny to tylko mała dziewczynka, zły, bo nic nie jest takie proste, a ona w swej wolności była ostrożna niczym motyl. Ginny powinna się lękać, lecz Lucjusz, nawet rozgniewany, nie potrafił sprawić, by zaczęła czuć strach.  
Była zaskoczona, ale odwzajemniła pocałunek, słodko i delikatnie, dopóki furia nie zanikła, dopóki nie całował jej tak, jak ona jego.  
I nie bała się.  
Teraz jednak wszystko się zmieniło. Ron był zły, nie odzywał się do niej, a wszystko, co zwykł ostatnio robić, to _gapić się_. Jakby go zdradziła. Nie znał nawet połowy prawdy. Czasami, gdy myślał, że Ginny nie widzi, wpatrywał się w nią tak, jak nie powinien, wzrokiem pociemniałym od zawistnego gniewu. Była przerażona.  
I tak bardzo, tak bardzo samotna. Nigdy nie czuła się tak niepełnie, tak, jak gdyby nie należała do tego miejsca. Jakby została wyrwana z domu i poddana wygładzeniu, wysmukleniu, przeistoczona w coś zawiłego i wyrafinowanego, a potem, gdy powróciła do Nory, każda ostra krawędź jej istnienia mrowiła i paliła żywym ogniem.  
Wszystko, czego pragnęła Ginny, to powrót do domu. Ten budynek już nim nie był, stanowił coś, czego najbardziej się obawiała. Bez wdzięku, dziwaczny i taki, jaka była ona sama, zanim Lucjusz nie zmienił jej w coś eleganckiego i powabnego. I był jeszcze Ron ze swoimi ciemnymi, ciemnymi oczami. Chciała jedynie wrócić do siebie.

* * *

Malfoy siedział, wlepiając w przestrzeń szklane i ponure spojrzenie. Harry nie przywiązał go od dnia, w którym przyszedł do domu i zastał go krzyczącego. Poza tym Malfoy nie miał na tyle sił, by spróbować uciec. Egzystowali więc razem, czasami rozmawiali i robili co w ich mocy, by zapomnieć, że sytuacja była osobliwa i niecodzienna, a także to, że Malfoy ginął w oczach. Co noc spali spleceni razem i nigdy nie mówili o tym, jak bardzo to wszystko jest dziwne.  
— Wychodzę — powiedział Harry, zaglądając pewnego ranka do sypialni. Malfoy wyglądał na przestraszonego, więc szybko go uspokoił: — Tylko na dwadzieścia minut. Zaczyna brakować nam jedzenia. Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
Zapytał tylko z uprzejmości, ale mimo wszystko Harry powinien być rozważniejszy. Malfoy nie był jeszcze tak zatopiony w swym szaleństwie, by od czasu do czasu nie pokazać, jakim jest kompletnym dupkiem i dziesięć minut później Harry wyszedł do sklepu z listą co najmniej dziesięciu rzeczy, jakich chłopak sobie zażyczył.  
Najpierw kupił jedzenie, a potem poszedł po rzeczy dla Malfoya. Stał w kolejce, obawiając się, czy nie wyszedł na zbyt długo i czy Malfoy go nie potrzebuje, aż w pewnym momencie zaskoczył go nie-tak-nieznajomy głos, dochodzący zza jego pleców.  
— Kopę lat…  
Odwrócił się i niemal nie rozpoznał osoby, która przed nim stała. Zamrugał.  
— Pansy?  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
— Brawo, Potter, zapamiętałeś. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.  
Jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, że Pansy w ogóle się do niego odezwała, Harry wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższy moment.  
— Cześć — powiedział.  
Wywróciła oczami.  
— Cześć.  
Co jeszcze mieli sobie do powiedzenia? Zauważył, że Pansy spogląda znacząco na trzymane przez niego zakupy.  
— Zabawne — powiedziała podnosząc wzrok, by napotkać jego spojrzenie. — Wszystko to są ulubione rzeczy Draco.  
Harry niemal spanikował. W zamian wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział:  
— Malfoya? Nie myślałem o nim od lat. Ciągle się widujecie?  
— Od czasu do czasu — odpowiedziała z roztargnieniem. — Ale, oczywiście, nie ostatnio. Zaginął.  
— Ach. Przykro to… słyszeć. A zakupy robiłem dla siebie. Potrzebowałem… nowej pary skórzanych rękawiczek, skarpet i tak dalej.  
Pansy przesunęła palcem po gładkiej powierzchni rękawic, na których kupno nalegał Malfoy i uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
— No cóż. To dobra marka, Draco nigdy nie nosił innej.  
Powiedziawszy to, odwróciła się i odeszła. Wypuszczając z płuc pełen ulgi oddech, Harry zapłacił za rzeczy Malfoya i czym prędzej pospieszył do domu.  
Gdy przekroczył próg, Malfoy leżał przebudzony, przez co Harry od razu się uspokoił. Jeszcze kilka chwil temu był przerażony, że podczas jego nieobecności szaleństwo mogło ponownie go opanować.  
— Proszę — powiedział, kładąc rzeczy na łóżku. — Skarpetki, ubrania, grzebień do włosów, specjalny szampon i te cholerne skórzane rękawiczki, na które nalegałeś. Dlaczego, możesz powtórzyć?  
— Są wygodne — odpowiedział Malfoy nieobecnym tonem, po czym nałożył rękawiczki.  
— Ach, no dobrze. Dostałeś to, co chciałeś. — Zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć Malfoyowi o spotkaniu z Pansy, ale zdecydował to przemilczeć. — Zamierzasz wziąć kąpiel? Chcesz, żebym ci ją przygotował?  
— Odwal się. — Chłopak wbił w niego nienawistne spojrzenie. Mając na sobie jeden ze starych podkoszulków Harry'ego i rękawiczki, wyglądał komicznie. Harry wzruszył ramionami i wygiął wargi w lekkim uśmiechu.  
— Po prostu pytam. Będziesz się kąpać, czy nie? Daj mi znać. Nie mam zamiaru oglądać cię nago ani nic w tym stylu. Mam już wystarczająco koszmarów, z którymi muszę dawać sobie radę, wielkie dzięki.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się słabo. A więc drażnienie się z nim było warte swojej ceny. Harry zaczynał naprawdę poważnie się o niego martwić.  
— Może. Po tym, jak się trochę prześpię. — Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, że przyznał się do słabości, ale Harry nigdy mu z tego powodu nie dokuczał ani zbyt często o tym nie wspominał, świadomy, jakie wszystko to musi być dla niego trudne.  
— W porządku. Będę w kuchni. Chcesz coś do jedzenia?  
— Przestań mnie traktować tak, jakbym miał się rozpaść — warknął Malfoy.  
Harry westchnął.  
— Malfoy, bycie głodnym nie jest oznaką słabości. Po prostu chciałem być miły.  
— A więc przestań — wymamrotał chłopak sennie.  
— Wybacz — odpowiedział Harry sucho.  
— Wybaczone. — Po tej cichej odpowiedzi, Malfoy zapadł w sen.  
Nie minęło dwadzieścia minut, a Harry usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Jego ciało napięło się z przerażenia, że gość może okazać się Charliem, i nie ruszył się od stołu w nadziei, że po prostu sobie pójdzie.  
Tak się jednak nie stało. Pukanie powtórzyło się, a potem dało się usłyszeć cichy trzask otwieranego zamka. Zaskoczony, wstał natychmiast i chwycił różdżkę. _Ktoś_ włamał się do jego domu.  
W drzwiach, które otwarły się powoli, stała Pansy, trzymając w dłoni własną różdżkę. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła, zamrugała i najeżyła się.  
— Ach, niech to szlag, Potter – warknęła. – Jeśli nie spałeś ani nic takiego, dlaczego nie mi nie otworzyłeś?  
— _Co_ ty wyprawiasz? — krzyknął. — Zazwyczaj, jeśli ktoś nie odpowiada na pukanie, to znaczy, że nie chce towarzystwa!  
— Och, zaufaj mi, Potter, ja wcale nie mam ochoty na twoje towarzystwo — zadrwiła.  
— Więc co tu robisz? Śledziłaś mnie?  
— Gdzie on jest? — zapytała cicho, ignorując jego pytanie.  
Harry'ego natychmiast opanowało zdenerwowanie.  
— Kto?  
— No, daj spokój, Potter, myślisz, że nie wiem, że uczestniczyłeś w bitwie, podczas której zniknął Draco? Pytaliśmy wszystkich tych, którzy są po naszej stronie i powiedzieli nam, że ostatni raz widzieli go na drodze i to ty nad nim stałeś! A poza tym, zobaczyłam cię w sklepie, jak kupujesz wszystkie jego ulubione rzeczy. Zabrałeś go tutaj, wiem, że to zrobiłeś, chcę…  
— Pansy. — Malfoy powitał ją, stojąc u progu drzwi do sypialni.  
Harry zesztywniał.  
— Dlaczego nie jesteś w łóżku? — wysyczał.  
Chłopak, który stał oparty o framugę, bardziej blady i słaby niż kiedykolwiek, posłał w jego stronę jedynie słabe, zdziwione spojrzenie. Oczy Pansy zalśniły łzami, a jej dolna warga drżała.  
— Wyglądasz okropnie — zaszlochała.  
— Dzięki — odpowiedział Malfoy sucho.  
Postąpił krok do przodu, ale twarz mu pobladła, a oczy rozwarły się szeroko. Harry natychmiast znalazł się u jego boku, by złapać go, gdy Malfoy zatoczył się i niemal upadł. Przeklinając pod nosem, Harry pomógł mu dotrzeć do kanapy, a potem posłał w jego stronę wściekłe spojrzenie.  
— To było głupie, Malfoy, nie powinieneś próbować chodzić tak daleko.  
Pansy zmrużyła groźnie oczy.  
— Odsuń się od niego — warknęła.  
— Pansy, kochanie — zbeształ ją Draco, starając się do niej uśmiechnąć, udało mu się jednak jedynie wykrzywić usta.  
— Draco, o co tu chodzi? Co ty tu w ogóle robisz, dlaczego pozwalasz mu się tobą zajmować? Dlaczego nie wróciłeś? Dlaczego… dlaczego nie odezwałeś się do mnie ani słowem?  
Malfoy przymknął oczy, zbyt słaby, aby odpowiedzieć i pozwolił, żeby powietrze uleciało z niego z cichym gwizdem. Harry rzucił okiem przez ramię, szybko ocenił sytuację, skierował różdżkę na Pansy i wypowiedział zaklęcie usypiające. Dziewczyna padła na ziemię, a Harry machnął różdżką na drzwi, które zostawiła otwarte i zatrzasnął je przy pomocy zaklęcia.  
Gdy odwrócił się w stronę Draco, napotkał jego szare oczy. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę.  
— Jeśli ją zranisz… — zagroził Malfoy cicho — zabiję cię.  
— Nie zranię jej — obiecał Harry. — Jeśli tylko wrócisz do łóżka. Pomogę ci.  
— Nie potrzebuję twojej pieprzonej pomocy. — Draco wstał i powłóczył się sztywnym krokiem do sypialni, drżąc z wysiłku, by nie upaść.  
Wzdychając lekko, Harry przez dłuższy moment obserwował ciało Pansy, a potem postawił kuchenne krzesło na środku salonu. Podniósł dziewczynę i posadził, po czym z pomocą magii przywiązał jej kostki do nóżek, a nadgarstki do podłokietników. Po chwili rozważania, rzucił na nią również zaklęcie wyciszające i cofnął zaklęcie usypiające. Pansy zaczęła wić się i burczeć groźnie. Wpatrywał się w nią przez moment, by upewnić się, czy więzy wytrzymają, a potem, kiwając głową z zadowoleniem, udał się do sypialni.  
Draco spał, oddychając nierównomiernie, ale na szczęście nie dopadły go skutki klątwy. Nie chcąc ryzykować i czując się bardziej wyczerpanym niż kiedykolwiek, powrócił do salonu.  
— Teraz idę spać — oznajmił Pansy, która wbijała w niego spojrzenie pełne nienawiści przez kurtynę swych krótkich włosów. — Mogłabyś zrobić to samo.  
Obróciła głowę i Harry, niewiele myśląc, zakończył zaklęcie wyciszające, by usłyszeć, co dziewczyna ma do powiedzenia.  
— Śpisz _z nim_?  
Zamrugał.  
— Z pewnych względów muszę.  
— Jeśli go dotkniesz, Potter, przysięgam, że…  
Uciął jej krzyk kolejnym zaklęciem i mrużąc oczy, odgarnął włosy z twarzy,.  
— Po prostu idź spać. Porozmawiamy o tym rano.  
A potem, wyczerpany, skierował się do sypialni, rozebrał do bokserek i wślizgnął do łóżka obok Draco, który, gdy tylko poczuł emanujące od Harry'ego ciepło, skulił się i pozwolił mu się objąć.

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry zrobił śniadanie. Jajka, bekon, tosty, babeczki. Nie był najlepszy w kuchni, ale zdenerwowanie nie pozwoliło mu znieść myśli o tym, że mógłby leżeć koło Draco dłużej niż jest to konieczne albo siedzieć w salonie i obserwować śpiącą Pansy. A więc gotował.  
W czasie przygotowywania posiłku dla Pansy, zajrzał do salonu, by sprawdzić, czy już się obudziła.  
Owszem, nie spała i teraz wpatrywała się w niego nienawistnie.  
— Umm, zrobiłem śniadanie — powiedział. Pansy warknęła w odpowiedzi. — Jeśli obiecasz, że będziesz cicho, rozwiążę ci ręce i zdejmę zaklęcie wyciszające. Po prostu nie krzycz. Naprawdę za to przepraszam, ale muszę utrzymać Malfoya pod ochroną do czasu, aż wymyślę, jak pokonać klątwę.  
Jej oczy pociemniały, kalkulowała coś, ale w końcu pokiwała głową. Harry westchnął z ulgą, rozwiązał jej ręce, zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające i wręczył talerz.  
— Dziękuję — powiedziała kwaśno.  
Harry powstrzymał oburzenie.  
— Idę sprawdzić, co z Malfoyem. Zaraz wrócę.  
Zabrał ze sobą talerz z posiłkiem i skierował się do sypialni, przygryzając nerwowo wargę. Malfoy nadal spał, więc zostawił śniadanie na szafce nocnej i wrócił do Pansy.  
Siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy przez długą chwilę.  
— Dlaczego to robisz? — wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu dziewczyna.  
Harry zamrugał.  
— Słucham?  
— To. Dlaczego? Dlaczego trzymasz tu mnie i Draco?  
— Ja… trzymam ciebie, bo nie chcę cię zabić, ale nie chcę też, żebyś wróciła do Lucjusza Malfoya i powiedziała mu, że Draco tutaj jest. A co do niego… trzymam go, ponieważ mnie potrzebuje.  
— Niby _do czego_? I od kiedy to obchodzi cię, czego potrzebuje Draco Malfoy?  
— Wyświadczył mi przysługę, teraz mam u niego dług.  
— Świetny sposób, żeby okazać wdzięczność, trzymać go tu wbrew jego woli.  
— Ocaliłem mu życie, Pansy. A trzymając go tu mam nadzieję, że dojdzie do zdrowia.  
Rozważała to przez moment, a potem odpowiedziała cicho:  
— Naprawdę chcesz, aby wyzdrowiał?  
— Nie chcę, żeby cierpiał. Cierpienia było już tak dużo…  
— Pozwól mu iść ze mną. Wiem o kilku rzeczach, które pomogą mu w zwalczaniu efektów klątwy.  
— Mam mu pozwolić wrócić i dołączyć do Voldemorta? To głupota.  
— Zabiorę go stąd! — krzyknęła. — Uciekniemy daleko i nigdy nas nie zobaczysz. Zabiorę go i ukryję gdzieś, gdzie zostanie, dopóki to wszystko się nie skończy.  
— A co za różnica, czy to ty trzymasz go jak więźnia czy ja? — zapytał Harry.  
— Po prostu posłuchaj mnie, dobrze? Pozwól mi go zabrać, a żadnego z nas nigdy już nie zobaczysz.  
Harry zamyślił się, odpowiadając po chwili:  
— Jednak, jeśli Dumbledore znajdzie lekarstwo, będę w stanie wyleczyć Malfoya.  
— Nie ma na to lekarstwa. Nie znaleźliśmy go jeszcze. Są… pewne rzeczy, które minimalizują efekty, ale nie ma nic, by to wyleczyć.  
— _Jeszcze_ nie ma. Ale będzie. Każde zaklęcie ma swoje przeciwzaklęcie.  
— Zaklęcie uśmiercające go nie ma.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, ale po chwili ciszy odezwał się ponownie:  
— Jeśli go zabierzesz, zabierzesz też jedyne źródło informacji, jakie nasza strona ma na temat tej pieprzonej klątwy. Dla nas Malfoy jest bezcenny.  
— Twoja strona nawet nie wie, że go masz, prawda? Nie powiedziałeś im.  
— Lepiej będzie, żeby nikt tego nie wiedział — odpowiedział sztywno. — Nie możesz go zabrać.  
Pansy obserwowała jego twarz przez moment.  
— Czy w takim razie mogę z nim zostać? — zapytała w końcu.  
Harry był zaskoczony.  
— Zrobiłabyś to?  
— Mogłabym, dla Draco.  
— Kochasz go? — Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ta myśl tak go zaniepokoiła.  
— Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem — odpowiedziała Pansy wyzywająco. — Zrobiłbyś to samo dla Granger.  
Czy zrobiłby? Tego Harry już nie wiedział. Wolność była teraz tak rzadka, a zarazem tak ważna.  
— Jeśli chcesz zostać, nie możesz opuszczać mieszkania. Nie wolno ci wysyłać do nikogo sów. Nie wiem, czy mogę ci ufać.  
Pansy podniosła podbródek w geście uporu i odpowiedziała:  
— Nie odeszłabym bez niego, a on, jak widać, wcale się z tym nie spieszy.  
— Mówiłem ci, potrzebuje mnie.  
— Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego. — Pansy przyglądała mu się przenikliwie, przez co Harry, czując się niekomfortowo, poprawił się na krześle.  
— Gdy go dotykam, on pamięta, że to tylko koszmary. Tak mi powiedział. — Oczy Pansy rozszerzyły się na chwilę, a potem zmrużyły, ale dziewczyna nie skomentowała jego wypowiedzi. Harry przeczesał palcami włosy, zamyślił się na moment, a potem dodał: — Rozwiążę cię, ale najpierw… — Znalazł kawałek pergaminu i rzucił na niego zaklęcie, po czym wręczył go Pansy. — Podpisz to. Jest zaczarowany, a jeśli odejdziesz, zapewniam, że będzie bardzo bolało. Wątpię, czy za drzwiami zdołasz zrobić więcej niż kilka kroków.  
Wbiła w niego gniewne spojrzenie, ale wzięła pióro i podpisała imieniem.  
— Masz — rzuciła.  
Harry rozwiązał ją, choć nadal nie był pewny, czy postępuje właściwie. Gdy tylko to zrobił, Pansy puściła się pędem do sypialni i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.  
Harry usiadł zdenerwowany w salonie, nasłuchując dobiegających zza ściany stłumionych odgłosów rozmowy.

* * *

_— To truskawki — powiedział, wywracając oczami. — Na pewno kiedyś już je jadłaś. __  
__— Nie takie zanurzone w czekoladzie — odpowiedziała powoli ciepłym głosem. __  
__Jedną dłonią dotykał jej brzucha, smukłe palce zataczały niespieszne koła, a drugą podnosił do jej ust truskawkę pokrytą czekoladą. __  
__Czasami traktował ją jak zwierzątko, ale Ginny to nie przeszkadzało. Lubiła być rozpieszczana,, lubiła, gdy się nią opiekował. Lubiła być tulona i karmiona z ręki. Rozchyliła wargi i pozwoliła, aby wsunął jej owoc do ust, po czym ugryzła go powoli. Smak truskawki eksplodował na jej języku i zmieszał się z czekoladą. Pozwoliła oczom zamknąć się powoli. __  
__— Jest pyszna — oznajmiła, a on leniwie pocałował jej szyję. Powiedział jej kiedyś, że należy do niego i może dotknąć językiem każdego fragmentu jej ciała, ale czasem wpadał w gniew, ponieważ jej skóra była tak biała, a do tego cała pokryta piegami. Malfoyowie nie lubią, gdy to, co należy do nich, jest naznaczone przez coś innego, niż przez nich samych. Tak jej mówił, choć ona skrycie myślała, że po prostu je uwielbia. __  
__Kiedyś próbował pomalować każdy pieg czekoladą, spędzając potem niekończące się godziny na zlizywaniu jej i kiedy Ginny chichotała, Lucjusz nagradzał ją pocałunkiem w usta. __  
__Lubił bawić się jej włosami, ponieważ przypominały mu o cieple i płomieniach, a ona lubiła bawić się jego włosami, które przywodziły na myśl zimno i śnieg. Rozpalali się wzajemnie, a Ginny nie czuła się tak od czasów Toma, który zapewniał, że ją kocha, dotykał jej i głaskał i również sprawiał, że w jego ramionach rozpadała się na kawałki, ale który także naznaczył ją na zawsze bólem, zdradą i krwią. Pomalował ją jej własną krwią. Jednak Lucjusz nigdy jej nie zranił. On ją czcił. __  
__Nikt nigdy jej nie czcił, tylko Lucjusz. Wielbił ją za niewinność i czystość, była jego malutką laleczką, zabawką. Czcił ją zębami i językiem i ustami, ona rozpadała się, a on składał ją w całość za każdym razem dłużej i dłużej, ale zawsze zabierał jej malutką część dla siebie, zatrzymywał ją w sobie i nigdy nie oddawał z powrotem. __  
__A teraz nie była już całością, ponieważ każdy element istnienia, który się liczył, znajdował się wewnątrz niego. __  
__Pewnego razu kochali się w ogrodach, w środku nocy, pod niebem upstrzonym gwiazdami, ona plotła wianki ze stokrotek, a on ją obserwował i nie, nie uśmiechał, ale powiedział... _

— Nie sądzę, że to przystoi damie.  
Ginny podniosła głowę, zaskoczona, a jej wspomnienia rozpadły się niczym pajęcza sieć.  
— Charlie?  
Brat uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie.  
— Jak się masz, słonko?  
— Charlie. — Jej głos brzmiał teraz ponuro. — Rozmyślałam.  
— O czym.  
— O wiankach ze stokrotek.  
— Nauczyłem cię je robić, pamiętasz?  
Obserwowała go z nadąsaną miną.  
— Powiedziałeś: „to nie przystoi damie".  
— Miałem na myśli to, że wstałaś z łóżka i nie założyłaś szat. Masz na sobie tylko nocną koszulkę. Mama byłaby zszokowana.  
— Mama nie żyje — odpowiedziała beznamiętnie. — Teraz muszę obawiać się braci. Rona nie ma w pobliżu?  
— Jest na dole. — Odsunęła się od sypialnianego okna i sięgnęła po szatę. — Co robiłaś?  
— Nie pamiętasz? Mówiłam ci.  
— Ach tak, wianki ze stokrotek, pamiętam. — Uśmiechnął się do niej. — Cieszę się, że wstałaś z łóżka.  
— Powinniśmy mieć ogród — powiedziała nieobecnym głosem, z powrotem wpełzając pod kołdrę. — Lubię ogrody. Takie kwiatowe, w środku nocy, pod niebem upstrzonym gwiazdami…  
Charlie zmarszczył czoło.  
— Ginny? — wyszeptał niepewnie.  
Zamrugała i spojrzała na niego pustym wzrokiem.  
— Och, Charlie. Kiedy tu wszedłeś?

* * *

Od przybycia Pansy było inaczej. Zmieniła się atmosfera panująca w mieszkaniu, nie wspominając już o eliksirach, które warzyła dla Malfoya, pozostawiających po sobie łagodny zapach składników, o które Harry nawet nie pytał. Utrzymywała, że aby eliksiry przyniosły efekt, potrzeba kilku dni. Kiedy to się stanie, Draco szybko odzyska siły, choć nigdy nie powróci do dawnej formy. Nawet wtedy wciąż będzie cierpiał z powodu koszmarów.  
Była dla niego niesamowicie opiekuńcza, roztkliwiała się i kręciła wokół niego, a Malfoy tego nie znosił. Spała na kanapie, ponieważ pomijając wszystko to, co dla niego robiła, jej dotyk go nie uspokajał.  
Każdej nocy Draco zasypiał pierwszy, potem Harry kładł się obok niego, upewniając się uprzednio, że go dotyka, po czym zapadał w sen. Często rankiem budzili się spleceni ze sobą.  
Czasami Malfoy w środku nocy wpadał w wir koszmarów, budząc tym Harry'ego, który obejmował go tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił i szeptał uspokajające słowa dotąd, aż koszmary nie odeszły. Harry nie spał już jednak do samego rana. Stał się bledszy i niespokojny, co zauważył nawet sam Malfoy.  
— Wyglądasz okropnie — powiedział pewnego dnia, gdy Harry powoli wybudzał się w jego ramionach. Zamrugał, a potem wpatrywał się w Draco przez długą chwilę.  
— Przepraszam — odpowiedział, jakby chciał przeprosić go za to, że jest pierwszą osobą, którą Malfoy widzi po przebudzeniu.  
Chłopak skrzywił się, ale nie odpowiedział, a Harry wyswobodził się z jego ramion, poprawił włosy i sięgnął po okulary. Potem obrócił się, a jego wzrok spoczął na Malfoyu.  
— Marniejesz w oczach… — powiedział cicho, marszcząc brwi.  
— Pieprz się — odpowiedział Draco, a jego powieki w tym samym czasie opadły powoli, pokonane przez słabość.  
Harry popędził do salonu.  
— Pansy! — warknął, na co dziewczyna, otworzywszy oczy, natychmiast wstała z kanapy.  
— Co? — zapytała poirytowana.  
— Tracimy go. On _umiera_!] Dlaczego eliksiry nie działają?  
— Mówiłam ci — rzuciła. — Zanim jego siły powrócą, minie kilka dni.  
— Nie podoba mi się to.  
— A myślisz, że jemu się podoba?  
Harry zamknął oczy, pocierając skronie.  
— Po prostu… nienawidzę… nienawidzę go. Ale to nie wydaje się właściwe. On już nawet nie jest Malfoyem, on jest… chory. Nieważne.  
— Zaufaj mi, Potter. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę — odpowiedziała sarkastycznym tonem. — Jestem zaskoczona, że ze wszystkich osób to _ty_ rozumiesz.  
Tej nocy koszmary były gorsze niż kiedykolwiek. Harry spał na kanapie, a Pansy przygotowywała eliksiry, kiedy z sypialni dotarły do nich pierwsze krzyki. Dziewczyna była przy Malfoyu wcześniej, a Harry dołączył kilka chwil potem.  
— Jest rozpalony — wyszeptała, dotykając jego czoła. — Przyniosę mokrą szmatkę.  
Wybiegła do kuchni, a Draco rzucał się i wił na łóżku.  
— Cholera — szepnął Harry, głaszcząc jego ramię. Ten natychmiast się uspokoił, opadając na łóżko i oddychając ciężko. — Cii, już dobrze, nie odejdę od ciebie — powtarzał, siadając za nim i podciągając go sobie na kolana. Malfoy oparł bezwolnie głowę o jego ramię i zaszlochał mu w szyję, instynktownie oplatając wokół niej ramiona.  
Pansy obserwowała ich z progu, ale po chwili weszła do sypialni i spojrzała na Harry'ego dziwnie, jednocześnie przesuwając szmatką po czole Malfoya.  
— Kochasz go? — zapytała, jakby była to najzwyczajniejsza sprawa na świecie. Harry Potter kochający Draco Malfoya.  
Harry zesztywniał i wpatrywał się w nią zszokowany.  
— Co?  
— Kochasz Draco? — powtórzyła.  
Wzrok Harry'ego automatycznie spoczął na twarzy Malfoya. Obserwował jego pobladłą, przypominającą pergamin skórę, ciemne powieki wyglądające niemal jak posiniaczone i jasne włosy.  
— Nie — odpowiedział.  
— Jesteś pewien? — zapytała. Uśmiechnęła się, ale nie był to ładny uśmiech. — Dość łatwo go pokochać. Najtrudniejszą częścią jest zdać sobie z tego sprawę, ale kiedy w końcu już to wiesz, zazwyczaj jest za późno.  
— Nie kocham go — powtórzył Harry, całkowicie przez ten pomysł zaskoczony. — Nienawidzę go, zawsze go nienawidziłem.  
Pansy nadal go obserwowała.  
— On też cię nienawidzi.  
— Wiem.  
— Ale teraz siedzi skulony w twoich ramionach, a ty przytulasz go do piersi.  
— To mu pomaga.  
— Nienawidzisz go. Dlaczego obchodzi cię, co mu pomaga?  
— Nie lubię, gdy cierpi. To nie znaczy, że go kocham — odpowiedział Harry buntowniczo. — Oszalałaś.  
— Być może. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Trzymaj go tak dalej i pozwalaj szeptać mu w twoją szyję, Potter, a zobaczymy, czy długo będziesz go nienawidził. Postaraj się, żeby się nie rzucał i nie krzyczał. — Po tych słowach opuściła pokój.  
Harry przez długi, długi czas wpatrywał się w Malfoya, który nadal spał w jego ramionach, zanim w końcu udało mu się wyrzucić z umysłu słowa Pansy. Jest obłąkana, na to wygląda. Harry Potter kochający Draco Malfoya?  
To jednak nie był Draco Malfoy, ponieważ ten nigdy nie wtuliłby się w niego i nie szeptał tuż przy jego szyi. To był ktoś, kto wyglądał jak Malfoy i od czasu do czasu nawet brzmiał jak on, ale był chory, co stanowiło jedyny powód, dla którego pozwalał Harry'emu go tulić.  
Ktoś musiał z rozbitych cząstek Malfoya stworzyć jedną całość.  
Trzymał go aż do środka nocy, kiedy to chłopak poruszył się i obudził.  
— Potter? — wyszeptał głosem szorstkim od snu.  
— Już dobrze.  
— Myślałem, że umrę — powiedział Malfoy, zamyślony. — Wszystko płonęło, myślałem, że umrę, bo… wszystko znikało z ogniem.  
— Cii, śpij.  
Jego głowa opadła z powrotem na ramię Harry'ego.  
— Tylko nie odchodź — powiedział cicho, a potem zasnął.  
Harry zmienił pozycję, kładąc Malfoya na łóżku i rozciągając się przodem do niego. Obserwował, jak światło księżyca rozlewa się po jego twarzy, a powieki drgają od snów, które nie były koszmarami. Obserwował pulsujące miejsce na szyi i w końcu, tuż przed świtem, Harry pochylił się i musnął jego wargi w pocałunku lekkim niczym szept, tak dla pewności. Bo _nie kochał_ Malfoya, a pocałunek mógł to udowodnić, ponieważ był tylko pocałunkiem, zimnym, pustym, nieznaczącym _nic_.  
Odsunął się, a jego wzrok spoczął na oczach Malfoya, które były otwarte, pociemniałe i otulone snem. Chwilę potem zamknęły się jednak, a Draco pochylił się i pocałował go. Pocałunek był ciepły, łagodny i ostrożny, kruchy i delikatny. Oddech Malfoya owiewał twarz Harry'ego, a jego ręka schowała się pod policzkiem. Był tak młody i kruchy jak sam pocałunek i Harry stwierdził, że tym momencie mógłby go pokochać. Ale tylko trochę.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU TRZECIEGO**


	4. Zaraza

**TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI.**

**BETA: KACZALKA**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY: ****  
****Zaraza**

_„Jeśli istnieje jakiś nowy początek __  
__Czy jeszcze na czymś mi zależy? __  
__Ten prosty plan został zniszczony __  
__Ten czas, który jest nam dany __  
__Potrzebowałem poparcia i miłości __  
__Jednak sięgnąłem po dłoń nienawiści __  
__By znów mnie uratowała __  
__By znów mnie rozbiła _

_Zniszcz to, co widzisz __  
__Wytatuuj rzeczywistość, zmień wszystko __  
__Ocal dla mnie świat…"_  
(Sevendust, „Disease")

_Lucjusz nie lubił się śmiać, ale słuchał śmiechu Ginny. Nie lubił tańczyć, lecz oglądał jej taniec. Lubił, gdy miała na sobie jedwab, satynę, aksamit, lubił obserwować jej lśniące włosy, gdy rozpuszczała je i pozwalała im żyć własnym życiem. Lubił karmić ją czymś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie jadła, lubił, gdy jej oczy rozszerzały się, kiedy robił z nią rzeczy, których nigdy wcześniej na niej nie próbował, kiedy zabierał do miejsc, o których jeszcze niedawno nawet nie marzyła. Lubił nazywać ją swym pączuszkiem i kwiatuszkiem, swoim zwierzątkiem. Powiedział, że smakuje jak wanilia, najczystszy ze smaków. __  
__Całował ją i za każdym razem, gdy to robił, Ginny zamykała oczy i całkowicie zapominała o swoim dawnym życiu, zapominała o nędzy i samotności i o tym, jak desperacko pragnęła być zauważona i dotknięta, ceniona i wielbiona, ale nikt na świecie nie chciał spełnić jej pragnienia. Aż do Lucjusza. Całował ją, a ona zamykała oczy. Za każdym razem…_

Pocałował ją, a ona krzyknęła. Otworzyła oczy i oczy Rona również się otworzyły. Byli tak blisko, tacy _podobni_ i myślała, że przygląda się własnemu lustrzanemu odbiciu. Zamrugał, ona nie. Iluzja roztrzaskała się, a po ciele Ginny przebiegł dreszcz.  
— Och, Boże — wyszeptał Ron. Usta wprawione w ruch przez słowa poruszyły się na jej wargach, więc odsunęła się tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. — Och, Boże, Ginny, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć… Ja tylko… Przepraszam, ja nie… Chciałem szepnąć ci coś do ucha.  
Czy mu uwierzyła? Gdy kłamał, jego uszy stawały się czerwone, a teraz płonęła mu cała twarz. Wpatrywała się w niego, zszokowana. Czuła, jak mrowią ją usta i nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy powodem tego było wspomnienie, czy wargi Rona.  
— W porządku — powiedziała słabo, akceptując jego wymówkę. Wyglądał tak, jakby z serca spadł mu ogromny kamień.  
— Naprawdę nie chciałem — powtórzył błagalnym tonem.  
— Rozumiem.  
Spełzł z łóżka i wycofał się w stronę drzwi. Ginny ostrożnie osunęła się na poduszkę i okryła kołdrą aż po podbródek.  
— G-ginny? — Zamknęła oczy i nie odpowiedziała, ponieważ _wiedziała_ instynktownie, że nie chce usłyszeć, co ma jej do powiedzenia. — Smakujesz jak wanilia.  
Chciała umrzeć.

* * *

Harry obudził się nagle i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Śnił najdziwniejszy sen w swoim życiu.  
Malfoy leżał odwrócony do niego plecami, zwinięty w ciasny kłębek, tak, jak zawsze spał, a Harry z dziwaczną intensywnością wpatrywał się w punkt, gdzie jego szyja spotykała ramię. I przypomniał sobie swój sen oraz to, dlaczego patrzenie na Malfoya w ten sposób tak bardzo go niepokoiło.  
Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, co _tak naprawdę_ go niepokoiło i to, że jego sen nie był snem. Wzdrygnął się i usiadł, wydobywając z siebie cichy jęk.  
Nie pocałowali się, nigdy by się nie pocałowali i ktoś, kto kiedykolwiek próbował powiedzieć inaczej, był szalony, tak samo szalony, jak Pansy, kiedy zasugerowała, że mógłby pokochać Draco Malfoya, który walczył po ciemnej stronie, zabił przyjaciół Harry'ego, pracował dla człowieka, który zamordował jego rodziców.  
Ale _ten_ Malfoy nie robił takich rzeczy. On nawet nie był w stanie wstać z łóżka albo wypowiedzieć więcej niż jednego zdania. Ten Malfoy miał skórę cienką niczym papier, powieki tak ciemne jak siniaki, a usta suche i popękane.  
Harry _nie mógł_ pocałować kogoś, kto zabijał i tak bezmyślnie poprzysiągł swą lojalność, ale być może mógł pocałować Malfoya, który pozwalał mu się dotykać, tulić, szeptać do ucha. Malfoya, który go potrzebował. Wcześniej inni ludzie również potrzebowali Harry'ego, ale były to sprawy bardziej skomplikowane niż odpędzanie złych snów i osobistych demonów. Potrzebowali go do wybawienia, przywództwa, nadziei. Nadziei, która była zbyt delikatna, by podtrzymywał ją ktoś, kto spędził jedenaście lat w komórce pod schodami. Ale dotyk i ucieczka od koszmarów? Mógł to zaoferować. Nawet Malfoyowi, który był wszystkim, czego Harry powinien nienawidzić. Wszystkim, czego _nienawidził_.  
Malfoy odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął sennie. Nie był jeszcze przebudzony, nie warczał i nie krzywił się. Ten słodki, nieznaczny uśmiech niemal doprowadził Harry'ego do własnej zguby. Mógłby pokochać kogoś, kto potrzebował go jak Malfoy, kogoś, kto tak się do niego uśmiechał.  
Harry wstrzymywał oddech, dopóki Draco ponownie nie zatonął we śnie, a potem wyczołgał się z łóżka, ubrał i czym prędzej opuścił sypialnię.  
Pansy siedziała w kuchni i, gdy tylko wszedł, posłała mu przez ramię lodowate spojrzenie, a potem zabrała się za przeszukiwanie kolejnych szafek.  
— Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha — powiedziała.  
— To twoja wina — wyrzucił z siebie Harry. — Potęga sugestii, to wszystko.  
Usmiechnęła się kąśliwie.  
— Jesteś pewien? — Nie musiała nawet pytać, o czym mówił.  
— Tak, jestem pewien!  
Zamykając drzwiczki szafki, Pansy wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Niech będzie, Potter. Idę pod prysznic, domyślam się, że ręczniki są w łazience? — rzuciła i ruszyła korytarzem, nie czekając na odpowiedź.  
Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej plecy, a potem odwrócił w kierunku kuchni, czując rozdrażnienie i podenerwowanie. Przebiegając palcami po zmierzwionych i nieokiełznanych włosach, potrząsnął głową.  
— To zaraźliwe… — wymamrotał do siebie, mając na myśli szaleństwo Malfoya.  
Ktoś zapukał i Harry natychmiast obrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk. Przez długi moment wbijał wzrok w drzwi, wypuszczając ostrożnie powietrze. Poziom jego zdenerwowania ani trochę nie zmalał. _Nikt_ nie mógł wiedzieć, że są tutaj Pansy i Malfoy.  
Otworzył drzwi, czemu towarzyszyło skrzypnięcie, i przestąpił próg. Na zewnątrz stał Charlie i Harry nagle pożałował, że w ogóle zareagował na pukanie.  
— Harry — przywitał się Charlie. Wyglądał okropnie, twarz miał bledszą niż kiedykolwiek, włosy zmierzwione od ciągłego przeczesywania palcami, a oczy zaczerwienione i zmęczone. — Mogę wejść?  
— Tak — odpowiedział Harry, ponieważ mężczyzna wyglądał tak właśnie z jego winy. Jego winą było też to, że oczy Rona miały taki sam, udręczony wyraz. I że Ginny w ogóle została porwana.  
Charlie wszedł do mieszkania, a Harry przeprosił go na chwilę i poszedł do łazienki. Z pomocą różdżki otworzył drwi i wślizgnął się do środka.  
Pomieszczenie spowijała para, która wirowała wokół i osiadała na szkłach jego okularów.  
— Pansy? — wysyczał. — To ja.  
— Potter — warknęła, w ogóle nie brzmiąc tak, jakby była przestraszona tym, że Harry przebywa z nią w łazience, choć kurczowo trzymała krawędź prysznicowej zasłony. — Czego, do diabła, chcesz?  
— Ktoś przyszedł — odpowiedział. — Zostań tutaj, nikt nie może wiedzieć, że tu jesteś, a już na pewno nie Charlie. Pozbędę się go, a ty siedź tu, dopóki nie przyjdę i nie powiem, że już wyszedł, dobrze?  
— Jak sobie chcesz. — Pansy zdawała się niespecjalnie chętna do wykonania polecenia. Harry miał nadzieję, że mimo tego go posłucha.  
Wrócił do salonu, przedtem rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające na drzwi łazienki, tłumiąc tym dźwięki lejącej się z prysznica wody. Jego włosy pokrywała wilgotna warstwa skroplonej pary. Charlie siedział na kanapie i uśmiechał się ciepło, gdy Harry wślizgnął się do pokoju.  
— Byłem w okolicy — powiedział mężczyzna — więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę i zobaczę, jak się masz.  
— U mnie wszystko w porządku — odparł Harry.  
— Od kiedy odkryto nową klątwę, nie byłeś na żadnej misji, prawda?  
— Nikt z nas nie był, skupialiśmy się na znalezieniu lekarstwa.  
— Hmm. — Charlie przesunął się nieznacznie, wciąż patrząc tylko na Harry'ego. — Tęskniłem za tobą.  
Pod Harrym ugięły się kolana. Opadł na kanapę naprzeciw Charliego.  
— Tak? — odpowiedział słabo, bo nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, do czego taka konwersacja mogłaby ich doprowadzić.  
— Tak.  
Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, a gdy ponownie je otworzył, mężczyzna siedział już obok niego, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem. — Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na chorego.  
— Nic mi nie jest — zapewnił. Starał się wymyślić, co powiedzieć, by Charlie sobie poszedł, jednocześnie nie raniąc jego uczuć. Już wystarczająco skrzywdził Weasleyów.  
Charlie dotknął jego twarzy.  
— Wyglądasz na zmęczonego — powiedział. — Ja też zbyt dużo ostatnio nie spałem. Ginny nie ma się za dobrze i myślę, że jej się pogarsza. Ron jest przerażony.  
Harry wzdrygnął się.  
— P-przykro mi — wyszeptał. — To moja wina.  
Charlie nie zaprzeczył, nie pocieszył go, _nie przebaczył_ mu. Jedynie w milczeniu wpatrywał się w jego twarz, a potem pochylił się i pocałował go.  
To _była_ wina Harry'ego. Porwali Ginny, gdy przebywała pod jego opieką. Okazał się niedostatecznie silny, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Odpowiedział więc na pocałunek Charliego, a desperackie pragnienie, by coś zmienić, polepszyć, zasługując tym na pewnego rodzaju rozgrzeszenie za zniszczenie jedynej rodziny, jaka akceptowała go bezwarunkowo, zmieszało się z pocałunkiem i wywołało dreszcze.  
— Drżysz — wyszeptał Charlie, szturchając go nosem.  
— Wiem.  
Wtedy mężczyzna pocałował jego szyję, a Harry mu pozwolił. Nadal drżał, ale teraz wypełniała go mieszanka przerażenia i winy. Chciał uciec, lecz głos wydobywający się z zakamarków jego umysłu powtarzał, że na to zasługuje. Być może, jeśli podporządkuje się wystarczająco, w końcu zrobi coś, co warte będzie przebaczenia. Jeśli Charlie tego potrzebował, Harry mu to ofiaruje.  
Był taki przerażony.  
Zamknął oczy i wstrzymał oddech, ale Charlie nawet tego nie zauważył. Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy mężczyzna zdjął z niego koszulę przez głowę, a jeden z rękawów rozdarł się, przerywając nagle ciszę. Oddychał ciężko, wypełniony strachem i paniką, jednak Charlie prawdopodobnie pomyślał, że reakcję wywołało coś zupełnie innego. Harry zamarł w bezruchu.  
Chwilę potem leżał na plecach, a Charlie rozciągnął się na nim. Wciąż nie otworzył oczu. Mężczyzna całował jego usta, uszy, szyję, ale Harry się nie poruszył. Ręce Charliego powędrowały niżej, siłując się z jego spodniami i wtedy Harry złapał go za ramię.  
— Proszę — wyszeptał, ale kolejne słowa utknęły mu w gardle. — Proszę, proszę, Charlie — zaszlochał, jednak Charlie nie zrozumiał. Harry odpierał go słabo, jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, ale mężczyzna dalej nie słuchał, _nie widział_. — Nie — zdołał z siebie wydusić zachrypniętym głosem. — Proszę, nie, nie mogę, przepraszam, ja…  
Charlie podniósł głowę i spojrzał szeroko otwartymi z zaskoczenia oczami.  
— Harry? — zapytał zaniepokojony. — Harry, co się dzieje?  
Harry nie miał szansy odpowiedzieć, mimo że wina zaciskała jego gardło i powodowała, że jego świat wirował. Jak mógł mu tego odmówić po tym, co Harry uczynił? Po tym, co uczynił wszystkim Weasleyom? Po jego twarzy płynął teraz strumień łez.  
Nagle jednak ujrzał błysk światła, poczuł przepływ energii. Charlie oderwał się od niego i uderzył o ścianę, z której odpadł kawałek gipsu.  
Harry, zaskoczony, leżał nieruchomo przez długą chwilę, a potem wstał powoli.  
W progu stała zadowolona Pansy, trzymając różdżkę w dłoni. Malfoy z wysiłkiem opierał się obok niej o ścianę, wyglądając na zziębniętego, z twarzą bladą i nie do rozszyfrowania.  
— Co... co z nim zrobiłaś? — wyszeptał Harry, niespiesznie odrywając wzrok od nieprzytomnego Charliego.  
— Z tego, co mogę powiedzieć, zasłużył sobie — odpowiedziała dziewczyna zwyczajnie, odkładając różdżkę.  
— Zasłużył? — krzyknął. — _Ja_ na to zasłużyłem!  
— Mówiłeś mi, że jeśli dotknie cię jeszcze raz, umrzesz — powiedział Malfoy cicho, przesuwając się ostrożnie w głąb salonu. Wyglądał lepiej, ale mimo wszystko nadal był słaby.  
— A więc zasłużyłem na śmierć! — krzyknął Harry. — Nie zrozumiesz, nic nie wiesz! Potrzebował mnie, a to jest coś, co mogę mu dać, chciałem mu to dać i _muszę_ to zrobić, bo jeśli dam im z siebie wystarczająco dużo, wtedy może wszystko naprawię! — Łzy spływały mu po policzkach, dławił się słowami.  
— Dla mnie nie wyglądasz tak, jakbyś chciał to zrobić. — Pansy wpatrywała się w niego dobrotliwie z wnętrza kuchni. Harry zatrząsł się i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.  
— Boże — zaszlochał, zamykając oczy.  
Malfoy dotknął ostrożnie jego ramienia i odezwał się tak cicho, że nawet Pansy nie mogła go usłyszeć:  
— Nie zrobiłeś im nic, za co musiałbyś płacić, a już na pewno nie w taki sposób.  
Otworzywszy oczy, spojrzał na Malfoya oczami palącymi od łez i powoli pokręcił głową.  
— To moja wina, że Ginny została porwana, torturowana i zgwałcona. To moja wina, że Ron został zraniony i nie może już używać magii. To moja wina, że pan i pani Weasley zostali zabici.  
Twarz Malfoya przeciął powoli szeroki uśmiech.  
— Zgwałcona i torturowana? — zapytał beznamiętnie. — Tak nazwała to Ginny?  
— Ginny nic nam nie powiedziała.  
— Tej dziewczynie nie przydarzyło się nic, co byłoby nieodwzajemnione, nic, na co by się nie zgodziła — odpowiedział Malfoy zwyczajnie, choć lekko dyszał z wysiłku, jaki włożył w przejście z sypialni do salonu. — A jeśli chodzi o resztę... — Wzruszył ramionami. — Weasley nie musiał iść na tę bitwę, nikt go nie zmuszał. Na wojnie coś takiego jest chlebem powszednim. Arthur Weasley wiedział to, kiedy wybierał niewłaściwą stronę.  
Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Charlie jęknął słabo i obudził się. Harry odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny i chciał odsunąć się od Malfoya, którego ręka wciąż spoczywała na jego nagim ramieniu, ale nagły przypływ furii w oczach Charliego sprawił, że zamarł.  
— Malfoy — wysyczał mężczyzna.  
Harry cofnął się o krok tak, że niemal upadł, a dłoń Malfoya opadła z jego ramienia. To się nie liczyło, bo Charlie już zdążył to zobaczyć.  
— No cóż… — zadrwiła Pansy z kuchni. — Nie ma to jak pech.  
Charlie wstał bardzo szybko jak na człowieka, który przed chwilą został rzucony o ścianę. Nie zaatakował ani Harry'ego, ani Malfoya czy Pansy, którzy obserwowali go, nadzwyczajnie zainteresowani jego reakcją. Harry był przerażony.  
Mężczyzna aportował się z mieszkania. Przez długą chwilę Harry stał w miejscu, zaciskając powieki. A potem oznajmił sztywno:  
— Musiciee iść.  
— Iść gdzie? — prychnęła Pansy, wychodząc z kuchni z jabłkiem w dłoni. — Nie boję się go.  
— Aportował się do ministerstwa. Musicie uciekać.  
— Nigdzie nie idziemy — powiedział Malfoy zimno. Harry zastanowił się, dlaczego oboje tak gorliwie mu się sprzeciwiają, skoro chcieli opuścić jego mieszkanie już od samego początku.  
— Poza tym, on nie odda cię w ręce ministerstwa — dodała Pansy. — Jesteś Harrym Potterem.  
— Percy wyrzekł się całej rodziny, gdy pomyślał, że robią coś złego przeciwko ministerstwu — rzucił Harry. — Każdy z nich mógłby donieść na mnie za ukrywanie nie tylko dwóch wrogów, ale przede wszystkim Malfoya. A szczególnie od porwania Ginny.  
— A więc co proponujesz? — zakpił Draco. — Pozwolisz nam uciec i zaprzeczysz tak po prostu temu, co Charlie widział? Naprawdę, Potter, oni mają przecież Veritaserum, które szybko rozwiąże sprawę.  
— Oskarżą mnie o bycie szpiegiem — wyszeptał Harry. Sięgnął po pergamin, który podpisała Pansy i zniszczył go. — Postaram się ich zbyć, kiedy już uciekniecie.  
Pansy zmrużyła oczy.  
— Dlaczego masz pozwolić nam odejść i oddać się w ich ręce, żeby umożliwić nam ucieczkę?  
— Ponieważ jestem dłużny Malfoyowi kilka przysług — odpowiedział, spoglądając na Draco.  
Malfoy nagle znalazł się za nim i skrzywił się.  
— Myślisz, że jesteś winien przysługi całemu pieprzonemu światu, Potter? — warknął.  
— Po prostu uciekajcie stąd! — krzyknął. — Będą tu lada chwila!  
Szczęka Malfoya zacisnęła się w wyrazie furii, po czym chłopak odszedł w milczeniu do sypialni, by powrócić chwilę później, blady i zasapany. W ręce trzymał jeden ze swetrów Harry'ego. Bezceremonialnie założył mu go, zakrywając jego nagi tor. Do oczu Harry'ego napłynęły niespodziewane łzy. Oplótł się ramionami, przytulając sam siebie i pociągnął nosem. Z dziwnym, pociemniałym od gniewu wzrokiem Malfoy wysyczał w stronę Harry'ego:  
— Nie myśl nawet, że po ciebie nie przyjdę, Potter.  
Potem złapał Pansy za rękę i oboje aportowali się z mieszkania.

* * *

Pokój przesłuchań w Ministerstwie Magii przeznaczony dla ludzi oskarżonych o szpiegostwo był ponurym miejscem. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tam siedział, starając się wytłumaczyć wszystko niezliczonej liczbie mundurowych, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział, i niemal bezmyślnie zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore będzie w stanie wyciągnąć go z tego bałaganu, czy w ogóle będzie zaprzątał tym sobie głowę.  
Na środku pomieszczenia stał metalowy stół o rozklekotanych nogach oraz trzy krzesła, jedno z nich niezajęte. Otaczały go ściany z mieszaniny szarego kamienia i popękanego betonu oraz brązowa terakota na podłodze. Ze swojego miejsca Harry widział pojedyncze drzwi, na które gapił się beznamiętnie. Jego nadgarstki przymocowano do podłokietników krzesła.  
Jeśli jeszcze jedna osoba zapyta go: „Dlaczego, Harry? Dlaczego?", zacznie krzyczeć.  
Wiedział, że gdyby nie był Harrym Potterem, wyrok za udzielanie pomocy synowi Lucjusza Malfoya już zostałby wykonany.  
Żaden z Weasleyów nie przyszedł go zobaczyć, ale wydawało mu się, że przed chwilą słyszał krzyki Rona. Czy to w jego obronie czy potępienia, Harry nie wiedział.  
Podniósł wzrok, gdy drzwi się otwarły. Stał przed nim Lupin. Harry'ego przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz.  
— Harry — powitał go były profesor, wyglądając przy tym poważnie. — Jesteś ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałbym się tego rodzaju kłopotów.  
Wyzywająco uniósł podbródek i odpowiedział:  
— Nie jestem szpiegiem, to nie to, o czym pan myśli. Czy pan tego oczekiwał, czy nie, to nieprawda.  
— Charlie Weasley powiedział, że świadomie pozwoliłeś Draco Malfoyowi i Pansy Parkinson przebywać w twoim mieszkaniu i starałeś się go rozproszyć, gdy uciekali.  
— Tak to nazwał? — zapytał Harry miękko. — Próbą rozproszenia?  
— Więc co to było?  
— Kara.  
— Czyja.  
— Moja.  
Lupin westchnął.  
— Harry. Chcę ci pomóc.  
— Więc niech mnie pan wypuści. — Harry wzruszył ramionami na tyle, na ile dało się to zrobić z przywiązanymi nadgarstkami. — Nie zrobiłbym nic, co zmniejszyłoby nasze szanse w wojnie, wie pan o tym.  
— Wiem, Harry, ale twoje akta wykazują coś innego.  
— Moja pieprzone akta.  
Lupin odpowiedział łagodnie:  
— Znam cię i wiem, że nie chciałeś, by Arturowi i Molly stała się krzywda. Wiem, że nie chciałeś, by Ginny została porwana, gdy była pod twoją opieką. I wiem, że najbardziej jak tylko mogłeś starałeś się chronić Rona podczas bitwy. Ale nie wie tego ministerstwo, nie wie, że nigdy byś ich nie zranił. A teraz co? Dowody świadczą przeciwko tobie.  
Harry z całą swoją przeszłością i grzechami rzuconymi mu prosto w twarz nie czuł się już tak buntowniczo.  
— Pieprzyć dowody — powiedział, choć głos miał słaby. Czy to kolejna część jego kary? Być może, jeśli dalej będzie ją drążył, jeśli się przyzna, dostanie jej wystarczająco dużo, by zrekompensować to, co zrobił Weasleyom. Być może wtedy za to zapłaci.  
— Harry. Dlaczego trzymałeś Draco Malfoya w swoim domu?  
Zamykając oczy, Harry wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Jest moim starym przyjacielem — odpowiedział, ponieważ zasłużył na śmierć, jeśli zdecydowali się mu ją podarować. — Jest starym przyjacielem ze szkoły. Sprzedawałem mu nasze tajemnice od miesięcy.  
— Kłamiesz — warknął Lupin, i Harry pierwszy raz widział go niemal pozbawionego kontroli pod ludzką postacią. — Powiedz mi _prawdę_, Harry, bo to twoja jedyna szansa. Ministerstwo wie, że dowody są mocne, mogą cię skazać nawet bez użycia Veritaserum. Dlaczego wpuściłeś go do swojego domu?  
Drżący i blady, Harry wyszeptał:  
— Być może zasłużyłem na śmierć. Zasłużyłem na zniszczenie.  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał Lupin — Czym sobie kiedykolwiek na to zasłużyłeś? Wiem, że nie jesteś szpiegiem.  
Harry otworzył roziskrzone oczy, odpowiadając desperacko:  
— Nie rozumie pan. To _ja_ ich zabiłem. Pana i panią Weasley. Bo byłem _taki głupi_! Zasłużyłem tym na śmierć. I za Ginny. I Rona. Jeśli mają użyć tego przeciwko mnie, załużyłem na to!  
— Harry, posłuchaj mnie. Zrobiłeś to, co było w twojej mocy.  
— I to nie wystarczyło!  
— Nikt nie mógł ocalić ich od cierpienia, któremu zostali poddani.  
— Ale ja nie jestem _nikim_, jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, jestem pieprzonym bohaterem. Niech pan spojrzy na to cierpienie, ból i śmierć, której nie powstrzymałem! Ludzie chcieli, żebym ich poprowadził, a ja nie potrafię ocalić nawet swojego najlepszego przyjaciel od straty wszystkiego, co się dla niego liczyło!  
— Wciąż ma ciebie.  
— Jestem najgorszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek spotkała Rona — wyrzucił Harry. — Zasłużyłem, żeby za to zginąć. Za to wszystko.  
Kontrolując swoją frustrację i oddychając ciężko przez zaciśnięte zęby, Lupin warknął:  
— Ludzie umierają na wojnie, Harry, cierpią. Taka jest cena. Nie pozwolę ci być jednym z nich z powodu twojej bezpodstawnej winy.  
— To nie pana wybór — odpowiedział szeptem Harry.  
Lupin wpatrywał się w niego przez moment, a potem wstał gwałtownie.  
— Dumbledore przyjdzie się z tobą zobaczyć, zanim cię zabiorą.  
Harry wbił spojrzenie w stół i nie odezwał się, dopóki profesor nie znalazł się przy drzwiach.  
— Dziękuję. Za próbę i za przekonanie o mojej niewinności.  
Lupin nie odpowiedział.

* * *

Gdy drzwi niedługo potem ponownie się otwarły, Harry nie podniósł głowy.  
— Nie będę przepraszał — powiedział, wciąż wpatrując się w stół. — Jeśli oczekujesz, żebym płakał i błagał, byś mnie ocalił, nie zrobię tego.  
— Dobrze to słyszeć, Potter.  
Poderwał głowę. W progu stała Pansy, wyglądając na zadowoloną z niewiadomego powodu.  
— _Pansy?_ Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz? — krzyknął.  
— Przybywam, żeby cię stąd zabrać. — Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. — Musiałam zabić kilku ludzi, żeby się do ciebie dostać. Nikt mnie nie widział, jeśli chcę, potrafię być niemal niewidzialna.  
Harry nie słuchał jej.  
— Gdzie jest Malfoy? Zostawiłaś go _samego_?  
— Moja obecność mu teraz nie pomoże, nawet jeśli dopadnie go klątwa. — Weszła do pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a potem klęknęła obok niego i z pomocą różdżki zdjęła zaklęcie wiążące, które nałożyli na niego pracownicy ministerstwa.  
— Dlaczego po mnie przyszłaś? — zapytał ją po długiej chwili ciszy, w czasie której uwalniała jego nadgarstki.  
— On cię potrzebuje.  
— Dlaczego?  
Posłała w jego stronę poirytowane spojrzenie.  
— Jeszcze tego nie zrozumiałeś, Potter? To magia dementorów. Co jest obroną przed magią dementorów?  
Harry zamrugał.  
— Patronus.  
— Grzeczny chłopiec — zadrwiła Pansy. — A kto potrafił wyczarować najsilniejszego Patronusa na naszym roku, a nawet w całej szkole? Ty nim jesteś.  
— Czym? — wyszeptał Harry, gdy odwiązywała mu kostki. — Nie rozumiem. Jestem _czym_?  
Parsknęła niecierpliwie.  
— Jego Patronusem. Żaden z nas nie ma wystarczającej ilości dobrych wspomnień, by samemu się bronić.  
Harry potrząsnął głową, wciąż oszołomiony.  
— Na pewno istnieje ktoś po twojej stronie, kto mógłby rzucić silnego Patronusa. Na pewno przyniósłby takie same efekty. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ryzykujesz wszystko, żeby mnie uwolnić.  
— Nie ma nikogo innego — odpowiedziała, uwalniając jedną nogę. — Nie powinno to dziwić Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Od dziecka jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Z pewnością _to_ wiesz. Przeżyłeś klątwę uśmiercającą. Oczywiście, że twój dotyk ożywia nadzieję i takie tam bzdury. — Pomachała ręką. — W tym tkwi coś więcej, ale teraz nie ma na to czasu. Czy mówił ci, o czym ma koszmary?  
— Nie. — Harry wstał.  
— Ja je znam i nie zostawię go z nimi. Idziesz czy mam cię związać i zakneblować?  
— Idę — odpowiedział, a ona uśmiechnęła się promiennie i ujęła jego dłoń, wyciągając z kieszeni świstoklik — zniszczonego pluszowego misia. Harry poczuł znajomy skurcz żołądka, gdy znikali z pokoju przesłuchań. Zacisnął oczy i nie otworzył ich, dopóki Pansy nie puściła jego ręki.  
Znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu, które wyglądało na jakąś jaskinię, rozjaśnioną pochodniami na wspornikach przyczepionych do kamiennych, lśniących od wilgoci ścian. Harry stał w samym jej rogu pod niskim sklepieniem. Za nim ciągnął się korytarz.  
— Gdzie jesteśmy?  
— Nie myśl, że wyjawię ci nasze tajemnice. — Pansy posłała mu drażniący uśmiech. — Słyszałam, że jesteś szpiegiem. — Gestem pokazując, by szedł za nią i poprowadziła go wzdłuż tunelu. — Jesteśmy pod ziemią w sekretnym miejscu, do którego można się dostać jedynie przez świstoklik albo z pomocą tych, którzy dokładnie wiedzą, gdzie się znajduje. Draco powiedział mi, że poza Malfoyami i mną nikt nie zna jego lokalizacji.  
— A więc Lucjusz Malfoy wie, gdzie to jest? — zapytał Harry, ogarnięty paniką.  
— Nie przyjdzie tutaj. Wyparł się swojego syna. Jaki szanujący się człowiek chce za dziedzica kogoś, kto stracił rozum? — odparła sardonicznie. — Idziemy.  
Harry podążył za nią, wciąż zdezorientowany.  
— Nadal nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Dlaczego Malfoy mnie potrzebuje?  
— Jesteś najjaśniejszym ze świateł. Nadzieją i przebaczeniem. Bohaterem — rzucała mu przez ramię słowami, które odbijały się od pustych ścian.  
— Ale ja nie wiem, jak nim być — wyszeptał.  
Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła dziwnie i ani trochę ładnie.  
— Nie musisz tego wiedzieć, ty po prostu nim _jesteś_. Nawet my nie jesteśmy wolni od twej światłości — odpowiedziała pokpiewająco, ale Harry wciąż nie czuł się ani trochę pocieszony.  
Przyprowadziła go do innej jaskiniowej komnaty. Malfoy spał na łóżku. Wyglądał już o wiele lepiej, choć ciągle mizernie. Mógł wywnioskować to z cieni pod jego oczami i oddechu, który był teraz bardziej spokojny, ale nadal nieco ciężki.  
— Eliksiry zaczynają leczyć jego ciało i Draco powraca do sił. Szaleństwo zanika — powiedziała mu Pansy.  
Harry był przerażony. To nie był już Malfoy, którego pocałował ani ten, w którym powoli, powoli się zakochiwał, nie ten kruchy chłopak, który każdej nocy pozwalał mu się przytulać. To był Malfoy, który zabijał z uśmiechem na ustach, który nazywał Hermionę szlamą i sprawił, że Ron popełnił morderstwo. To był syn Lucjusza Malfoya i Harry nagle poczuł się niesamowicie głupi, że w ogóle o tym zapomniał.

* * *

Oczy Ginny były szeroko otwarte i zastanawiała się, jak długo to już trwa, jak długo leży na plecach i wpatruje się w sufit. Nie pamiętała. Rzeczywistość wokół niej stawała się coraz bardziej wypaczona, składała się z kolażu obrazów i głosów, które splatały się razem w jakimś szaleńczym koszmarze, ale w końcu zdała sobie sprawę, że to w ogóle nie był koszmar. To wina Rona, który rozbił ten kruchy, kryształowy świat wspomnień, jaki zbudowała wokół siebie dla ochrony, czekając na przyjście Lucjusza. Wszystko było winą Rona. Wszystko.  
Spała, ale brat wszedł do jej pokoju i obudził ją. Nie chciała się budzić, pragnęła tylko śnić o głosie Lucjusza, o jego dłoniach. Ale Rona w ogóle to nie interesowało.  
— Ginny, Ginny. — Potrząsał nią dotąd, aż się obudziła. — Miałaś koszmar — powiedział, głaszcząc jej włosy.  
_On_ był jej koszmarem.  
— Zostaw — warknęła, drapiąc paznokciami jego dłoń. Odsunął się. Wyczuwała jego strach.  
— Ginny — prosił. — Nie skrzywdzę cię.  
Wstała z łóżka i w jednej chwili znalazła się przy oknie.  
— Nie mogę tego zrobić — powiedziała, a jej myśli urwały się na chwilę. — Muszę się do niego dostać, muszę, on mnie potrzebuje. Jestem jego światłem. Śmieję się za niego, ponieważ on nie umie tego robić.  
Złapał ją za ramiona i trzymał, a ona wyrywała się i szarpała.  
— Draco Malfoy jest _nikim_, jak możesz zostawiać mnie… zostawiać nas dla _niego_?  
Zamarła bez ruchu i obróciła się powoli w jego ramionach, dopóki nie stała przyciśnięta do niego tak, że ich twarze niemal się stykały.  
— Draco? — zapytała pustym głosem.  
— Możemy o tym zapomnieć, Ginny. Możemy zapomnieć o Draco, o tym wszystkim. Zapomnij i bądź moją malutką siostrzyczką, proszę. Proszę.  
Dotknęła jego twarzy i zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Mówiłam ci, mówiłam, nie słuchałeś? Nie słuchałeś. To _nie był_ Draco. To Lucjusz.  
Ron zadrżał, a ona zastanowiła się, czy w ogóle to pamięta, czy zablokował swoje wspomnienia.  
— Nie — odpowiedział. — On by cię nie skrzywdził. Jest stary.  
Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego pięknie, ponieważ w końcu zrozumiał.  
— Masz rację — powiedziała, chwaląc jego odpowiedź. — Nie zraniłby. Kocha mnie.  
— Co? Ginny. Ginny, do cholery, oszalałaś — odparł głosem trzęsącym się z wysiłku, by nią nie potrząsnąć, nie rzucić o ścianę, nie wbić jej do głowy jakiegokolwiek rozumu.  
Parsknęła, bo nie wierzyła mu, nie mogła mu uwierzyć. Nie oszalała, a kochanie Lucjusza było jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymywała ją przy zdrowych zmysłach. Oczywiście, jeśli zdrowymi zmysłami można było nazwać egzystencję zawieszoną w wyimaginowanym świcie. Fakt, że jej normalność zależała od starannego pielęgnowania wspomnień, otaczających ją niczym krucha, śnieżna kula, rzucał co do jej stanu pewne wątpliwości. Napięła się w panice. To nieprawda, Ron nie miał racji. Nie była szalona. Lucjusz ją _kochał_.  
— Kłamca — wysyczała.  
— Jeśli cię kocha, dlaczego, do cholery, cię zranił? Kiedy Harry cię odnalazł, byłaś cała zakrwawiona i połamana! Jeśli cię kocha, dlaczego cię zniszczył, dlaczego tak cię urządził?  
— Nie zranił mnie, nie on. To V-voldemort. — Jej głos stał się bardzo cienki i brzmiała na bardziej zagubioną niż kiedykolwiek.  
— Jeśli tak cię _kocha_, gdzie teraz, kurwa, jest? Trwoni czas w swojej rezydencji niczym pieprzony król, a ty marniejesz w oczach jak jakaś Roszpunka! Nie ma go tu, Ginny, nie ma, ale jestem _ja_ i kocham cię bardziej niż on kiedykolwiek mógłby cię pokochać! Nie przyszedł po ciebie. Jeśli cię kocha, dlaczego w ogóle puścił cię wolno? Ja cię kocham i nie wypuszczę, nigdy.  
Wpatrywała się w niego dziko. Oczy zapiekły ją od łez, które potem spłynęły po bladych policzkach. Szlochając, starała mu się wyrwać, wyślizgnąć z jego ramion, zrobić cokolwiek, by mogła znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego i zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, co powiedział, ponieważ to _nie jest prawdą_. Nie mogło nią być. Wszystko, czym teraz była, wszystko, z czego została wyrzeźbiona, opierało się na świadomości, że Lucjusz ją kocha. Czci ją. Była jego księżniczką, jego laleczką.  
Lucjusza tu jednak nie było, tylko Ron, ale nie zawracał sobie nawet głowy przyjściem za nią, gdy porwał ją Draco.  
Fundamenty kryształowych wspomnień, które tak misternie budowała wokół siebie, pękły i runęły. Opadła na pierś Rona, wydobywając z siebie urywany szloch. Zacisnęła pięści na jego swetrze.  
To jej matka go wydziergała. Zrobiła go na drutach w swoje ostatnie święta Bożego Narodzenia.  
— Cii — szeptał Ron, głaszcząc jej włosy. — Już dobrze. Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam…  
Zaniósł ją do łóżka i położył na nim ostrożnie, całując całą jej twarz, scałowując z niej łzy.  
Ginny pozwoliła mu, ponieważ nie było z nią Lucjusza. Być może nigdy go z nią nie było.

* * *

Pansy zostawiła go w komnacie razem z Malfoyem. Teraz, gdy ich role tak efektywnie się odwróciły i to on był więźniem, Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego dziewczyna nie zabrała od niego różdżki. Dlaczego pozwoliła im zostać sam na sam, jeśli tak desperacko pragnęła chronić Malfoya. Harry z łatwością mógł udusić go we śnie i cała ta sprawa byłaby skończona.  
Nie zrobił tego. Usiadł za to na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze, otoczył kolana ramionami i obserwował śpiącego Draco, nadal rozmyślając, ile z szalonej teorii Pansy Malfoy mógł usłyszeć i czy z jakimś jej aspektem się zgadzał.  
Ponieważ cały ten wywód był najwyraźniej nieprawdziwy. Nie miał sensu.  
Zastanawiał się też z wahaniem, czy był zawiedziony tym, że Malfoy, mówiąc: „przyjdę po ciebie", zrobił to tylko dlatego, że Harry był jego jedyną ulgą dla klątwy.  
Nagle uderzył go obraz, w którym podąża za Malfoyem do końca życia i dotyka za każdym razem, gdy dopadnie go obłęd. I, co bardzo, bardzo dziwne, nie była to paniczna myśl, ale w jakiś sposób kojąca, ponieważ Malfoy _nikomu_ nie pozwalał się dotykać. Tylko Harry'emu.  
Pomyślał o Lucjuszu Malfoyu, ale tylko przez chwilę. O tym, jakim był ojcem, wypierając się własnego syna z powodu szaleństwa, które sam pomógł stworzyć. Obawiał się o inne ofiary klątwy i zastanawiał, dlaczego nigdy nie nienawidził Malfoya za to, że był jej instrumentem. Przede wszystkim zastanawiało go jednak to, czy Draco będzie pamiętał ich niemal prawdziwy pocałunek.  
Harry tak zagłębił się we własnych myślach, że nie zauważył, jak chłopak budzi się, a potem obserwuje go w ciszy przez niemal dziesięć minut. Podskoczył nieznacznie.  
— Och, Malfoy — powiedział pospiesznie. — Myślałem, że ciągle śpisz.  
Oczy Draco wyglądały lepiej. Były mniej szkliste i zamglone, a bardziej czujne i skupione, takie, jakie Harry zapamiętał z czasów szkolnych. Wstał ostrożnie, a koc, którym był otulony, opadł na kamienną podłogę.  
— Potter — przywitał się, podnosząc głowę i uśmiechając się dziwacznie. — A więc przyszła po ciebie, zanim zdążyli cię skazać?  
— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle traciła czas — odpowiedział Harry cicho. — Zasłużyłem na to.  
— Dlaczego pozwoliłeś, żeby cię tu przyprowadziła? Mogłeś walczyć, ściągnąć ludzi z ministerstwa, zanim zdołała uciec.  
Harry spojrzał na Malfoya, a potem szybko odwrócił wzrok.  
— Ponieważ być może jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić poza oddaniem życia, by odpłacić za ból, który spowodowałem.  
— Co niby mógłbyś zrobić? — zakpił Draco, śmiejąc się lekko i zimno.  
— Ocalić cię.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza, a potem Malfoy przemierzył komnatę w kierunku wyjścia.  
— Nie potrzebuję twojego ocalenia, Potter.  
Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Draco zniknął, ale nie zważając na to, Harry zawołał za nim:  
— A więc po co, do diabła, mnie tu sprowadziliście?  
Dziwny śmiech Malfoya posłużył za jedyną odpowiedź.  
Harry z pewnością nie miał zamiaru wybiec z komnaty za Malfoyem. Z pewnością nie chciał chodzić za tym głupim dupkiem i wrzeszczeć na niego. Szaleństwo najwyraźniej zaczynało doganiać Draco nawet w stanie jego umysłowej trzeźwości.  
Odczekał trzy minuty, a potem pobiegł w dół tunelu.  
Podążał za dźwiękiem głosów Pansy i Malfoya aż do komnaty, w którym oboje siedzieli przy drewnianym stole. Świece unosiły się tam pod sufitem i roztaczały wokół słabe światło. Pansy zmuszała Malfoya do jedzenia, oferując mu jabłka i winogrona oraz sok dyniowy do picia, a ten drażnił się z nią i śmiał. Najwyraźniej czuł się już lepiej.  
Harry wparował do pomieszczenia i atmosfera przekomarzania od razu uległa zmianie. Nie obchodziło go to.  
— Dobrze — rzucił — czy teraz ktoś powie mi, dlaczego, do cholery, tak bardzo zależało wam na tym, żeby mnie tu przyprowadzić?  
— To lepsze niż pozwolić cię zabić — odpowiedział Malfoy beznamiętnie, odgryzając kawałek jabłka. — A myślałem, że będziesz wdzięczny.  
— W całym swoim pieprzonym życiu nie zrobiłeś nic, co nie wiązałoby się z jakąś korzyścią, Malfoy — warknął Harry.  
— Oczywiście, przyprowadzenie cię tutaj niosło ze sobą korzyść. Jak być może zauważyłeś, w tym momencie jestem dotknięty klątwą.  
— Minutę temu powiedziałeś mi, że nie dlatego tu jestem — krzyknął Harry, sfrustrowany. — Powiedziałeś mi, że nie potrzebujesz tego, żebym cię ocalił!  
— Tak, nie potrzebuję — odpowiedział Malfoy, wzruszając ramionami. — Chcę jednak, żebyś zrobił coś więcej niż to.  
— Jasne, lepiej zacznij od początku, nie jestem jakimś pieprzonym jasnowidzem. O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?  
— Z klątwą wiąże się nieprzewidziana przez nas komplikacja — odpowiedziała mu Pansy, po raz pierwszy wyglądając na zmieszaną. — Skutek długoterminowy. Zanim jej użyliśmy, nie testowaliśmy jej wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, co się stanie.  
— Jaki długotrwały skutek? — Harry spojrzał na Malfoya w panice, jakby chciał ten skutek dojrzeć na jego twarzy. Nie udało mu się.  
— Jest zaraźliwa.  
Harry poczuł, że przebiega po nim zimny dreszcz, i wpatrywał się w Pansy przez długi moment. Wszystko, włączając w to płomyki świec, zdawało się zamarznąć.  
— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „zaraźliwa"? — wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem.  
— To znaczy, że wszyscy, którzy wejdą w kontakt z ofiarą, w najbliższej przyszłości doświadczą tych samych symptomów. Każdy. Poza tobą. — Spojrzała na niego znacząco, a potem przeniosła wzrok na Malfoya. — Draco cię nie zaraził. Ja byłam zarażona już wcześniej, zanim po niego przyszłam. Różnica pomiędzy ofiarami pierwszego kontaktu, czyli tymi, na które klątwa została rzucona bezpośrednio, a tymi, które zaraziły się od kogoś innego polega na tym, że u tych drugich skutki stają się intensywniejsze z każdym mijającym dniem. Ja brałam eliksiry od samego początku, a więc jestem niemal zdrowa. Jeszcze. Ale z każdym dniem mi się pogarsza. — Wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła wzrok. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
— Atakuje wszystkich?  
— Każdego po naszej stronie, który miał jakikolwiek kontakt z obiektami testowymi. Ci, którzy zostali zainfekowani, nigdy nie przestają zarażać, a liczba osób z objawami zwiększa się wykładniczo do setek na godzinę. Większość przez dłuższy czas po kontakcie z ofiarą nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jest zarażona. To epidemia i w końcu, powoli, ale skutecznie, dopadnie każdego mężczyznę, kobietę i dziecko. — Jej głos przycichł i dziewczyna wyraźnie nie była w stanie podnieść na Harry'ego wzroku.  
— Wszyscy się nią zarażą?  
— Wszyscy oprócz ciebie.  
Wzdrygnął się i zamilkł. Siedzieli w ciszy. Malfoy obserwował uważnie jego twarz, wypatrując reakcji, ale Harry nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować. Wygrała furia.  
— Ustaliłaś, że rozprzestrzenia się na każdego. Niedługo wszyscy stracą swoje pieprzone umysły, a ty i twoi durni, pieprzeni kolesie po prostu zostawiacie sprawę taką, jaka jest, bo to _proste wyjście_? Nawet _nie wiedzieliście_, że to się stanie, prawda? Tak po prostu skazaliście cały świat na wieczne zamknięcie we własnych koszmarach bez cholernego lekarstwa i wszystko z powodu… arogancji? Czy może pragnienia, by czystokrwiści w końcu zdobyli przewagę? Ta wasza klątwa ma gdzieś, czy ktoś jest czystokrwisty, czy nie, zaatakuje _wszystkich_, a wy mówicie, że nie ma na nią lekarstwa?  
— Istnieje lekarstwo — powiedział Malfoy spokojnie. — Ty.  
Ponownie spowiła ich cisza. Harry patrzył się bezmyślnie na dwójkę siedzącą przy stole, aż w końcu Pansy przełamała milczenie, oznajmiając sucho:  
— Warto zaznaczyć, Potter, że jak na kogoś, kto utrzymuje, że nie wie, jak być bohaterem, była to niezwykle heroiczna przemowa.  
— Wypuściliście to _coś_, co rozprzestrzenia się na każdą niewinną osobę na świecie, a ty chcesz, żebym to zatrzymał? — zapytał Harry drżącym głosem, ignorując Pansy. — Jak? — Jego głos brzmiał teraz niewiarygodnie słabo.  
Malfoy przeczesał palcami włosy, po raz pierwszy wyglądając niepewnie.  
— Nie wiem — przyznał.  
— Kurwa — wysyczał Harry. — Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego to jeszcze mnie nie dopadło?  
— O tym również nie mamy pojęcia — odparł Malfoy. — Wiemy tylko, że byłeś narażony kilka razy i nie wykazujesz żadnych objawów. Nie masz ich, prawda?  
— Koszmarów czy napadów niepoczytalności? — zapytał Harry słabo, przypominając sobie ich niemal-prawdziwy pocałunek. — A może obu z nich?  
— Obu.  
— Wszystko tutaj jest koszmarem — powiedział po krótkim zastanowieniu.  
— Wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
— Nie, nie mam żadnych. — Harry odwrócił się. — Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mógłbym… To znaczy na trzecim roku w Hogwarcie reagowałem na dementorów gorzej niż inni. Dlaczego teraz tak na mnie nie działają?  
— Nie jestem pewien — odpowiedział Malfoy, obserwując go. — Ale ma to jakiś związek z Patronusem.  
— I po to właśnie mnie tu zabraliście. Żebym to rozwiązał.  
— Tak. — Na wargach Malfoya zakwitł nieznaczny uśmiech, migocząc przez moment w kącikach jego ust, przez co Harry poczuł się mocno wytrącony z równowagi. Jednak chwilę później Draco skrzywił się, znów wyglądając na zmęczonego. Pansy wstała i złajała go głośno, każąc mu wrócić do komnaty z łóżkiem.  
Gdy oboje wyszli, Harry sięgnął po jabłko, które dziewczyna zostawiła na stole i przyglądał mu się, zagłębiony w myślach. Jeśli to, co powiedziała było prawdą, epidemia będzie rozprzestrzeniać się powoli, oczywiście nie licząc roznosicieli, tych, których klątwa uderzyła jako pierwszych. A więc mieli czas. Oznaczało to jednak, że zarażony został nie tylko Dumbledore, ale także rodziny tych, którzy oberwali zaklęciem w czasie bitwy, pielęgniarki, uzdrowiciele i wszyscy ludzie, z którymi od tej pory mieli styczność. Minęły już całe dni. Nawet jeśli nie mieli objawów teraz, niedługo zaczną je odczuwać.  
Pansy wróciła do pomieszczenia i obserwowała go z progu pieczary. Bez podnoszenia głowy znad jabłka, Harry powiedział:  
— Jeśli to zrobię, jeśli jakimś cudem odnajdę lekarstwo, czy zabierzesz je i użyjesz go na swojej stronie, a moją pozostawisz na pastwę losu?  
Parsknęła.  
— Nie bądź głupi. Znowu by nas zarazili. Poza tym, nie obchodzą mnie teraz strony, wojna ani nic innego. Chcę jedynie, żeby Draco uwolnił się od koszmarów. On jest moją stroną. Nic innego się nie liczy.  
Harry przyjrzał jej się uważnie.  
— Kochasz go.  
— Bardzo łatwo jest kochać — odpowiedziała po prostu, po czym wyszła.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU CZWARTEGO**


	5. Wytchnienie

**[b]ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY:**

**Wytchnienie[/b]**

„_Będę leżał u twego boku i szeptał twoje imię_

_Przestawię wszystkie twoje sny, strącę je z torów_

_Pozbędę się swojej przeszłości, wypiszę swoje imię na twej skórze_

_Przeniosę się w czasie, by znów cię pokochać…"_

(Roseanne Cash, „I'll Change For You")

W kolejnej komnacie, do której Pansy zaprowadziła go jeszcze tego samego dnia, piętrzyły się pergaminy oraz książki, _całe stosy książek_Dziewczyna wskazała ręką woluminy.

— To materiały, których użyliśmy do pracy nad klątwą. Wytłumaczę ci dokładnie, jak działa i opiszę wszystkie kroki, które poczyniliśmy, by ułożyć ostateczną inkantację. — Założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho. Wyglądała na zmęczoną. Harry zastanowił się, czy jej wyczerpanie było wynikiem klątwy czy może faktu, że zaliczała się do grona ludzi odpowiedzialnych za epidemię.

— Skąd wiesz, jakie kroki zostały podjęte, by stworzyć zaklęcie? — zapytał.

— Ponieważ to ja je stworzyłam. — Nie powiedziała już nic, zaczęła tylko przeglądać jedną z dużych książek, rzucając okiem na strony obficie zapełnione notatkami na marginesach. Harry przestał zadawać pytania i poczekał, aż dziewczyna skończyła czytać i podniosła wzrok. — Oczywiście znasz już ogólną zasadę. Dementor żywi się nadzieją i dobrymi myślami, a przede wszystkim dobrymi wspomnieniami, w zamian dając negatywne doznania. Koszmary, szaleństwo, strach. To wymiana energii dobrej na złą. Dobra zabierana jest przez dementora, który wysyła ofierze wszystko, co mroczne i złe. Proces jest dwukrotnie silniejszy niż mógłbyś założyć, bo nie tylko dostarcza ciemność, ale też zabiera światło. Im więcej masz go w sobie, tym większą ilością dementor może się pożywić. Ty masz w sobie ogromne zasoby światła, dlatego tak silnie na ciebie działają.

— W takim razie dlaczego klątwa jeszcze mnie nie dotknęła? — zapytał, opadając ciężko na krzesło obok niej.

— Ponieważ jest zmodyfikowaną formą ich mocy. Niedługo ci to wyjaśnię, na razie sama w pełni tego nie rozumiem. Ale wracając do tematu. Spędziłam kilka tygodni z moją daleką krewną, ciotką. Jest charłakiem, moi rodzice się do niej nie przyznają, ale ja ją lubię. Ma telewizję i całymi dniami starała się wytłumaczyć mi, jak działa satelita. Idea, że pojedynczy obraz może być skierowany w niebo i rozesłany na tak duże obszary, była moją inspiracją do stworzenia klątwy. Dokładnie tak się zachowuje, jak satelita. Oczywiście magia dementorów jest nieokiełznana. Nie posiada konkretnego celu, po prostu przylega do wszystkiego, co w jej najbliższym otoczeniu posiada w sobie światło. Klątwa miała wykorzystywać ich energię i kierować ją do umysłu ofiary przy pomocy inkantacji. Moc dementorów była czymś w rodzaju łącznika ze świadomością, którą zabierała klątwa. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że okaże się zaraźliwa. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Och, bo przecież byłoby świetnie, gdyby działała jedynie na wrogów. Zaczyna być niebezpiecznie, gdy rozprzestrzenia się też po twojej stronie. — Harry potarł czoło, próbując powstrzymać ból głowy.

Pansy ponownie wzruszyła ramionami.

— Była wojna, Potter.

— Mhm. I co mam niby zrobić z tą twoją klątwą? Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego tylko ja jestem na nią odporny.

— Ja również do końca tego nie rozumiem. To musi mieć coś wspólnego z siłą twojego Patronusa, zaklęciem, które ocaliło cię od śmierci jako dziecko albo mocą twojego światła, nadziei i innych bzdur. Nie jestem pewna. — Nagle podniosła głowę i zmrużyła oczy, jakby nasłuchiwała czegoś z oddali. Potem wstała i podążyła w stronę drzwi. — Draco cię potrzebuje — rzuciła przez ramię.

— Mam ratować świat i być niańką Malfoya w tym samym czasie? — wymamrotał Harry kąśliwie, mimo wszystko spiesząc za Pansy.

— Ciągle będzie się tak działo — oznajmiła Harry'emu Pansy, bawiąc się nieuważnie pucharem z wodą. Malfoy spał, szaleńcze sny minęły, a Harry czuł się zmęczony i obolały. — Nadal będzie miał koszmary. Są niesamowicie wyczerpujące, ale eliksiry pomogą mu odzyskać siły. Musi jednak nad tym popracować. Brak niezakłóconego snu fizycznie go wykańcza, więc gdy tylko trochę wydobrzeje, będzie musiał polepszyć jego jakość. Klątwa wyczerpuje jego magiczne siły i tym także musi się zająć. To niezwykle szkodliwe, nie tylko w sensie fizycznym. Nie wspominając o koszmarach, które działają na niego również na jawie. One zakłócają jego umysł. To dlatego szaleństwo tak skutecznie zbiera na nim plony. Po tym, jak przez długi czas doświadczasz czegoś, czego najbardziej się boisz, trudno na nowo tego nie przeżywać, nawet, gdy jest się świadomym. Chyba że coś odciągnie uwagę Draco.

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

— Odciągnie uwagę? Co masz na myśli?

— Nie jestem pewna. — Nagle Pansy wydała mu się zmęczona i słaba. — Posłuchaj, Potter, nie wiem… to znaczy, to się staje coraz trudniejsze. — Poprawiła się na krześle, wyglądając na skrępowaną.

— Co?

— To, że tak długo jestem zdrowa. To, że nie krzyczę we śnie. Że nie słyszę w głowie szaleńczego szeptu. Nie wiem, jak długo… Nie chcę, żeby wiedział… Mówiłam mu już, że klątwa będzie się u mnie rozwijać powoli. On myśli, że to zajmie tygodnie, może nawet miesiące, zanim nie uderzy z pełną siłą, ale tak się nie stanie. Czuję, że nadchodzi, nawet teraz, i nie chcę, by wiedział. Nie chcę, żebyś marnował swój czas i mi pomagał.

Harry zamrugał.

— Ale to będzie droga przez mękę, a sama mówiłaś, że ja mogę choć trochę opanować koszmary. Dlaczego tego nie chcesz?

Wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Ponieważ to Draco cię potrzebuje, nie ja. Chcę, żebyś chronił go za wszelką cenę.

— Dlaczego tak bardzo ci na nim zależy? — wyszeptał Harry.

— Jestem mu winna tysiące przysług, powinieneś rozumieć, jak to jest.

— Rozumiem.

— Poza tym, to wszystko moja wina. Ta cała klątwa. Moja. Zasłużyłam na cierpienie.

Harry nie lubił Pansy, nie znosił jej za stworzenie czegoś tak okropnego, więc nie zaprotestował. W jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób czuł, że Malfoy by go znienawidził, gdyby dowiedział się, że nawet nie spróbował jej przekonać. Z drugiej strony, od kiedy to Harry przywiązywał jakąkolwiek uwagę do tego, za co Draco go nienawidzi?

* * *

— Ginny.

Nie zamrugała, nie poruszyła się, w ogóle go nie słyszała. Nie była nawet świadoma, że on jest w jej pokoju, jednak nie z powodu tego, że śniła, wspominała czy cokolwiek innego. Była martwa, rozerwana od środka. Lucjusz puścił ją wolno, a ona już nigdy nie chciała być Ginny Weasley, ponieważ Ginny Weasley nie była warta zupełnie nic, dopóki Lucjusz jej nie dotknął, nie pokochał.

— Ginny — powtórzył Ron, a potem dotknął jej ramienia i pogłaskał po włosach, odgarniając je z ramienia tak, że opadły jej na plecy. Nadal się nie poruszyła. Ron odchrząknął. Przeklął pod nosem i złapał ją za nadgarstki tak mocno, że mogłaby przysiąc, iż zostaną na nich odciski jego palców. Pociągnął ją z łóżka tak gwałtownie w swoją stronę, że opadła na niego z cichym okrzykiem zaskoczenia.

— Ron! — wrzasnęła. — Co ty... — Przerwała, gdy brat podniósł ją i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Krzyczała i uderzała pięściami w jego plecy. Było w niej więcej życia i ognia niż w ciągu ostatnich tygodni i Ron zastanawiał się, dlaczego miał w sobie tyle cierpliwości, skoro cierpliwość nie była tym, czego Ginny tak naprawdę potrzebowała.

— Co on ci dał? — zapytał spokojnie, schodząc po schodach. Ginny słuchała go w milczeniu, oddychając ciężko. — Co ci ofiarował, że teraz tak bardzo nienawidzisz _tego_? Tego domu, życia i rodziny?

— Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że tego nienawidzę — odparła drżącym głosem, bliska łez.

— Od kiedy wróciłaś, mówisz przez sen. — Ginny gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. — Wino, prawda? I jedwab, wspaniałe ubrania i książki, poezję i róże, które zmieniają kolor w zależności od stopnia nasłonecznienia. Myślę, że zapamiętałem wszystko.

— Ron — zaczęła cicho, błagalnie. — Nie miałam zamiaru cię obrazić.

Ron niósł ją teraz przez kuchnię.

— Ale tak naprawdę, kto nie pokochałby tego, co mógł zaoferować Lucjusz, mając do wyboru jego bogactwa lub to, co mamy do zaoferowania my? Co [i]ja[/i] mogę ci dać? Kto nie chciałby elegancji i wytworności, mebli obitych atłasem i jedwabnej pościeli, okien, które wychodzą na wzgórza i francuskie ogrody? Każdy, kto wychował się w zwykłej chałupie, właśnie tego by pożądał. Każdy, kto został wysłany do szkoły z książkami z drugiej ręki, tęskniłby za tym. — Przerwał na chwilę. — Do diabła, nawet ja za czymś takim tęskniłem, dopóki nie zrozumiałem, co tak naprawdę ma znaczenie.

— Proszę, postaw mnie na ziemię — wyszeptała.

Nie zrobił tego.

Wyszli przez tylne drzwi do ogrodu, a Ginny wzdrygnęła się i zaszlochała, oślepiona promykami słońca.

— Kto nie oddałby serca i ciała potworowi, gdyby ten oferował największe bogactwa świata? — zapytał ją Ron poważnie. A potem postawił na ziemię i odwrócił do siebie plecami. Ginny zaciskała mocno powieki, nie dopuszczając do siebie słońca. Ron położył jej dłonie na ramionach. — Ktoś, na kogo to wszystko czeka w jego własnym domu. Otwórz oczy, Ginny.

Otworzyła.

Ogród oświetlały pasma słonecznych promieni, a kwiaty, które nie były jednak różami i nie zmieniały kolorów w zależności od kąta padania światła, lśniły pełniejszą gamą barw niż te z dworu Malfoyów. Jasne kolory nie były ograniczone przez ramy dobrego smaku ani przez pragnienie, by nie wyglądały prymitywnie, a to lekceważenie rytmów i rozwagi czyniło je pięknymi, dzikimi, takimi, jaka kiedyś była sama Ginny. Rabaty przecinała kręta, zniszczona kamienna ścieżka, którą układał jeszcze jej tata na wzór mugolskich alejek, z pomocą zaprawy murarskiej i łopaty. Jego twarz promieniała wtedy przy każdym kładzionym kamieniu. W ogrodzie rosły jeżyny i mniszek, przekwitłe krzaki malin, a nieopodal wierzby, chichocząc cicho, bawił się ogrodowy gnom. Pod tym samym drzewem znajdowały się dwa skromne groby — Artura i Molly Weasley.

Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, a kolana niemal się pod nią załamały. Nie było tu żadnych gładkich krawędzi, zaokrąglonych kątów, nie było spokoju i ukojenia w bogactwie i powabie. Ogród, dziki i nieokiełznany, odzwierciedlał tę część jej samej, której nienawidziła, a zarazem kochała z równą pasją. Było to czymś, co jej ojciec nazywał ogniem, a matka duchem, czymś, co Lucjusz tak łatwo oswoił i zniszczył, zamieniając ją w swoją szmacianą lalkę.

Dłonie Rona ześlizgnęły się z jej ramion do łokci, przytrzymując ją, ponieważ zachwiała się niebezpiecznie i niemal upadła.

— Widzisz je? — zapytał Ron.

— W-ważki — wymamrotała słabo. Było ich tutaj tak wiele, a Ron wszystkie je dla niej złapał.

— To nie atłas, koronka, wino i kryształowe kielichy... — powiedział cicho.

W gardle utknął jej stłumiony szloch. Zrobiła dwa kroki w kierunku nagrobków rodziców. Gdzieś w oddali ćwierkał ptak i chichotał gnom.

Zachwiała się, a brat złapał ją, przytrzymując mocno za dłoń, gdy ścieżką podążała w kierunku wierzby. Kiedy usiadła w gęstej trawie tuż obok grobu Molly, Ron opadł razem z nią na ziemię.

Drżała. Odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy na ramię. Oczy miała pełne łez.

— Ginny, ja...

Pocałowała go. W ogrodzie było tak cicho, a to zdawało się takie łatwe, wpaść w jego objęcia, oprzeć się na nim. Złapał ją instynktownie, tak, jak robił to zawsze. Pocałowała go, ponieważ powstrzymało to coś, co chciał powiedzieć, bo w zamian mógł scałować jej łzy i obudzić ją do życia, a potem zarumienić się i powiedzieć, że to był przypadek. Pocałowała go, ponieważ w jego oczach jaśniały łzy i był jak ona, przestraszony i pokryty bliznami i rozpadał się w środku wojny, której nie żadne z nich nie chciało i której nie mieli nic do zaoferowania. Pocałowała go, ponieważ nagle wydało się to takie łatwe i... w ogrodzie było tak cicho.

Ron odwzajemnił pocałunek, przez co w jakiś sposób wszystko zdawało się jeszcze bardziej ciche, a jedynym dźwiękiem był trzepot skrzydeł latających wokół ważek.

* * *

— Co robisz?

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Potter.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał niepewnie w oczy Malfoya.

— Tak?

— Nie potrzebuję twojej asysty, sam potrafię utrzymać się na własnych nogach.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo i odsunął od Draco.

— Przepraszam.

Malfoy wywrócił oczami.

— Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?

Znajdowali się teraz w dużej, pustej, oświetlonej pochodniami jaskini. Nie było w niej żadnych mebli ani sprzętów, a Harry przyprowadził tu Draco po to, by za namową Pansy odwrócić jego uwagę od koszmarów, odbudowując tym samym jego siły, ale także dlatego, że dziewczyna była dziś bardzo słaba i spała cały dzień.

— Chcę cię nauczyć, jak wyczarować Patronusa.

Draco przez długi czas wpatrywał się w niego w ciszy, po czym posłał w jego stronę dziwny, słaby uśmiech.

— W porządku.

— Nie wiem, czy… Cóż, to trudne, a ty pewnie jesteś zbyt słaby, ale możemy spróbować, ja…

— Potter. Po prostu mnie tego naucz.

— Tak, jasne — przytaknął Harry. — Niech będzie. Masz różdżkę? W porządku, patrz. — Zademonstrował działanie zaklęcia. Używał go tak często, że nie potrzebował nawet obecności dementora, by przywołać wystarczająco silne wspomnienie. Srebrny jeleń przeparadował przez pokój, a chwilę później zniknął. Na Malfoyu nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia.

Godzinę później Draco wyglądał jednak na słabego i wyczerpanego, a jego twarz lśniła od potu. Nie udało mu się stworzyć niczego więcej poza słabą, srebrną mgiełką, a gniew z powodu tego, że Harry potrafił bez wysiłku wyczarować jelenia, podczas gdy jego Patronus nie posiadał nawet kształtu sprawił, że zaczął drżeć.

— Opanowanie zaklęcia zajęło mi sporo czasu — powiedział Harry, obserwując chłopaka z niepokojem.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział.

Następnego dnia próbowali znowu, a potem następnego. I następnego. Frustracja Malfoya rosła, ale rosła również jego siła. Wciąż jednak nie potrafił wyczarować pełnego Patronusa.

— Może powinieneś skupić się na innym wspomnieniu — zasugerował Harry w akcie desperacji, obserwując, jak znika kolejna srebrna mgiełka. — Szczęśliwszym.

Malfoy był wściekły. Nigdy nie lubił, aby inni nad nim górował, a teraz prawdopodobnie wydawało mu się, że Harry celowo obnosi się z faktem, iż potrafi wyczarować Patronusa, a Draco nie. Że napawa się jego porażką, co oczywiście nie było prawdą.

— Szczęśliwszym? — parsknął Malfoy. — Szczęśliwszym wspomnieniu? _Nie mam_takiego!

— Musisz mieć, bo to nie działa — odpowiedział Harry z namysłem. — Jakie to wspomnienie?

— Tak, Potter, poczekaj, zaraz zwierzę ci się ze wszystkich moich sekretów.

— Nie musisz być taki złośliwy. Może to dlatego, że nie masz na czym ćwiczyć. Gdy ja uczyłem się Patronusa, Lupin miał w pracowni bogina, który przybierał formę dementora, mojego największego lęku, i to na nim trenowałem.

— Ale my nie mamy tu bogina — rzucił Malfoy, a potem opuścił pomieszczenie. Harry obserwował jego plecy, czując się dziwnie przygnębiony, ale nie poszedł za nim. Wiedział, że to nic takiego, Draco nie odejdzie daleko, a nie minie kilka godzin, aż znów będzie słaby i trafi prosto w ramiona Harry'ego.

Później tego samego dnia, kiedy złe sny ponownie uderzyły, a Draco, uwięziony w koszmarach, oddychał ciężko i jęczał, Harry tulił go do siebie i płakał. Był tak przerażony i zagubiony. Klątwa miała zniszczyć nie tylko każdą osobę, którą znał i kochał, ale także miliony innych, których nawet nie widział na oczy. Teraz, mocno trzymając Malfoya w ramionach i głaszcząc go po plecach, szlochając w jego włosy, Harry mógł być jedynie wdzięczny. Za szaleństwo, które pozwalało mu na te chwile z Draco, kiedy nie musiał być przy nim czujny, nie cierpiał z powodu jego arogancji ani okrucieństwa. Szaleństwo pozwalało mu trzymać go w objęciach, sprawić, że Malfoy go potrzebował, a wtedy Harry rozmyślał o ich niemal-prawdziwym-pocałunku, o którym Draco zdawał się zapomnieć, o delikatnym uśmiechu, który powodował, że świat przewracał się do góry nogami. Myślał o tym, jak dobrze i właściwie było tulić do siebie Draco.

I tak źle, tak bardzo źle było życzyć sobie, żeby klątwa nigdy nie odeszła. Żeby Malfoy cierpiał przez wieki, by Harry mógł go trzymać w ramionach jak zwierzaka albo dziecko, a czasami jak kochanka.

Tulił go więc do siebie i płakał, pragnąc, by wszystko potoczyło się inaczej.

W innej jaskini, daleko od tej, w której przebywał Harry z Draco, Pansy poddała się szaleństwu i krzyczała, ale nikt do niej nie przyszedł.

* * *

Malfoy spał, Pansy warzyła eliksiry, a Harry siedział sam w jaskini wypełnionej książkami. Wokół niego paliły się świece, a na podłodze leżały rozkładające się pergaminy. Włosy miał w nieładzie, a oczy piekły go z braku snu.

Rysował. Spędził już tyle godzin notując, spisując pomysły i myśli, że słowa przestawały mieć już wyraźne znaczenie. Język to plątanina niezrozumiałych dźwięków, a rysowanie i gryzmolenie wydawało mu się znacznie szybsze do wykonania i przekazywało więcej znaczeń.

Jedynym dźwiękiem rozlegającym się w jaskini był syk wypalających się świec i drapanie pióra po pergaminie. Harry zagłębił się w mrocznych i histerycznych myślach, szkicując wciąż tą samą rzecz.

Była to twarz Malfoya, po której spływały łzy. Harry nie potrafił _myśleć_, nie potrafił się skoncentrować, złamać tej pieprzonej klątwy, a wszystko, co mógł robić w tej chwili, to nakreślać twarz Draco tonącą we łzach. Nie potrafił tego dokonać, nie potrafił, nie był bohaterem i każdy, kto tak sądził, mylił się, okazywał swą naiwność. Świat nie może zostać uratowany przez kogoś takiego jak on, kogoś tak przerażonego, słabego i _samotnego_, kto jest mu winien tak wiele i któremu jednocześnie nie pozostało nic, co mógłby od siebie dać, pomijając poplamione, atramentowe szkice Chłopca, Który Oszalał.

Parsknął i rzucił pióro, opadając na stół. Jego łzy mieszały się ze łzami Malfoya na rysunku, który teraz rozmazał się i pomarszczył.

— Nie mogę — wyszeptał, gdy przestał płakać. — Nie jestem bohaterem, tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. Jak mogę powstrzymać _taką_klątwę? Nie wiedziałem, że jestem czarodziejem do jedenastego roku życia i zawsze byłem zajęty nauką. To Hermiona powinna być pieprzoną bohaterką.

Przełknął ślinę i ułożył podbródek na przedramionach, nieświadomy, że atrament odbity na jego policzku do złudzenia przypomina łzy, które nie tak dawno narysował na twarzy Draco. Rozmyślał o Hogwarcie, Ronie i Hermionie, o tym, że łatwiej było znaleźć Kamień Filozoficzny i pobić Malfoya w quidditchu niż uratować świat przez zaraźliwą klątwą i trzymać Draco za każdym razem, gdy ten popadał w swoje szaleństwo. I gdzie jest teraz Ron z Hermioną?

To się nie liczyło. Wojna zniszczyła ważniejsze rzeczy, niż jego pierwsze przyjaźnie.

— Są szczęściarzami — wymamrotał, mając na myśli Malfoya i Pansy. — Ich koszmary nie będą trwać wiecznie, ja za to tkwię w takim, w którym nikt nie przytula i nie odgania szaleństwa. To oni mnie w niego wpakowali.. I _to _jest pieprzony koszmar.

A może on też, jak wszyscy wokół, stracił głowę z powodu klątwy i to był jego własny zły sen, wywołany przez moc dementorów.

Ale nawet jeśli tak jest, Harry go _pokona_. Nawet jeśli nie był prawdziwy.

Zaczął powtarzać sobie wszystko, co powiedziała mu Pansy na temat klątwy i jej działania, zdeterminowany, by coś znaleźć, _cokolwiek_. Mamrotał pod nosem, kartkując notatki.

Nagła myśl wpadła mu do głowy. Wyprostował się.

— Przesyła magię dementorów jak satelita... — wyszeptał. — Jak mugolska telewizja. Jak zatrzymać sygnał, zanim dostanie się do telewizora? Odciąć kabel. — Przełknął ślinę i przygryzł dolną wargę. — Albo... zniszczyć źródło sygnału. — Zamrugał. — Zniszczyć źródło. Pozabijać ich. Pozabijać ich wszystkich.

— Masz atrament. — Z progu drzwi dobiegł go czyjś głos. Harry od razu rozpoznał, że należy on do Malfoya. — Na twarzy.

Uniósł wzrok i wpatrywał się w niego beznamiętne, a jego wyczerpany umysł nie był w stanie zdać sobie sprawy, że Malfoy naprawdę tu był i to już od dobrej chwili. Obserwował, jak Harry traci rozum i mówi do siebie.

— Co? — zapytał.

Malfoy zmarszczył czoło.

— Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?

— Spałem? — powtórzył Harry, mrugając.

Draco zaklął cicho, wszedł do jaskini i złapał Harry'ego za nadgarstek, podnosząc go z krzesła.

— Idziesz spać — oznajmił. — Chodź.

— Nie mogę — wymamrotał Harry mimo tego, że chwiał się już niebezpiecznie, a jego powieki trzepotały słabo. — Muszę szukać... muszę... a potem idziemy poćwiczyć Patronusa i...

— Zamknij się. — Malfoy zaciągnął go do sypialni i pozbył się większości jego ubrań, a potem siłą położył do łóżka. Odwrócił się, by odejść, ale Harry złapał go za rękę.

— Nie — powiedział sennie, potrząsając głową. — Nie odchodź, proszę. Zostań ze mną.

Malfoy obserwował go pociemniałym, niezgłębionym wzrokiem, a potem z ironicznym uśmiechem odpowiedział:

— Co, Potter, to ja mam cię uspokajać, mimo że sam wmieszałem cię w cały ten koszmar?

— Proszę — wyszeptał Harry, choć nie było to konieczne. Malfoy już kładł się na łóżku, oplatając go swoim ciałem, tuląc i gładząc kojąco po rozczochranych włosach.

Harry zasnął niemal natychmiast.

* * *

Ron wyszedł, a w głowie Ginny szeptały wspomnienia o Lucjuszu, ale nie poddała im się. Lucjusz po nią nie przyszedł, nie powstrzymał syna, który zabrał ją z dworu Malfoyów, nie zatrzymał Voldemorta, który niemal ją zabił, gdy się o nich dowiedział. Zamiast rozmyślać, włóczyła się po kuchni, gdzie jej mama spędzała na gotowaniu niekończące się godziny i przypominała sobie o niej wszystko, co tylko mogła. Jak pachniała, jak mówiła, jak się poruszała.

Utrzymywanie myśli w teraźniejszości pomagało, dopóki nie wrócił Ron, wyglądając na zmęczonego i wyczerpanego. Mimo wszystko, gdy ją spostrzegł, wygiął usta w nerwowym i lękliwym uśmiechu.

— Coś dziwnego dzieje się w Londynie — powiedział.

— Co? — Nie obchodziło jej to, ale grzecznie było zapytać, o co chodzi.

— Nie jestem pewien. Coś dziwnego. Z Dumbledore'em nie jest dobrze.

Zamrugała.

— Nie jest dobrze? On zawsze ma się dobrze.

— Widziałem go. Mówi, że cierpi na koszmary, ale dodał, żebym się nie martwił. Potem poszedłem na Pokątną, by spotkać się z Fredem i George'em. Oni czują się podobnie. Także stwierdzili, że to przez koszmary. Nawet mugole w autobusie coś o tym szeptali.

— To naturalne. Nawet oni mają świadomość, że dzieje się coś strasznego. Wszyscy wynieśli z wojny własne lęki.

Ron przytaknął, wyglądając na rozdrażnionego.

— To wszystko... wydaje się dziwnie. Kiedy potrząsałem ręką Freda na pożegnanie, nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę.

Ginny nie odpowiedziała. Minęła długa chwila, zanim odezwała się cicho:

— Czy są jakieś wieści o...

— O kim? — zapytał.

— O nikim — wyszeptała, jednak Ron mimo to wyglądał na rozeźlonego. — A Harry? — zapytała, zmieniając temat. — Odnaleźli Harry'ego? — Wypowiedziała jego imię z gniewem, ponieważ brat tego oczekiwał. Zanim wyszedł, powiedział jej, że tęskni za „starą Ginny", za tą, która miała w sobie ogień. Nie pozostała w niej już ani jedna iskra, ale mogła udawać. Dla Rona.

— Nie — odpowiedział zwięźle.

On był wściekły, a ona zbyt obojętna, by czuć cokolwiek. Kuchnię wypełniła cisza. Opuszki palców Rona pogłaskały jej policzek i Ginny wzdrygnęła się. Przez dotyk do jej ciała i umysłu wdarło się coś niezdefiniowanego. Czuła się, jakby coś w głębinach umysłu krzyczało, jakby gdzieś tam umierała kolejna jej cząstka.

* * *

— Malfoy. No dalej, praktyka czyni mistrza — powiedział Harry z rozdrażnieniem. Draco rozłożył się na krześle obok paleniska, dąsając się, gdy trzy jelenie przemaszerowały przez jaskinię, po czym zniknęły.

— Pieprzyć praktykę — odpowiedział Malfoy. — Nie widzę, żebym robił jakiekolwiek postępy.

Harry rozważał to przez chwilę, a potem odpowiedział:

— Mam dla ciebie prezent. Może pomóc. — Był niemożliwie zdenerwowany i nie miał pewności, czy w ogóle chce dać podarunek Draco, mimo że przygotowywał go cały ranek.

— Prezent? — Malfoy ożywił się nieznacznie. — Co to jest?

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, a potem wypuścił powoli powietrze.

— Pozwól mi go przynieść.

Opuścił jaskinię i powrócił kilka minut potem, trzymając w dłoniach płytką, srebrną misę. Malfoy przyjrzał jej się sceptycznie.

— Jedzenie? — zapytał z niesmakiem. — Jak ma mi to niby pomóc?

— To myślodsiewnia ze zbiorem moich najszczęśliwszych wspomnień.

Draco zmrużył oczy, ale nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do misy i wbił wzrok pełen nierozpoznawalnych emocji w srebrzystą ciecz.

— Nie chcę twoich wspomnień, Potter — odpowiedział po chwili.

— Twoje nie działają, więc pożycz moje.

— To nie zadziała. Poza tym, nie możesz wyrzucić z siebie swojego dobra, przelać go do misy i oczekiwać, że je wchłonę.

Harry, którego poziom zdenerwowania cały czas rósł, wypalił:

— A jak ty możesz oczekiwać, że cię czegoś nauczę, skoro nie chcesz nawet spróbować?

— Bo to _nic nie da_! — krzyknął Malfoy, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. — Nie rozumiesz, nic nie da! Kogo to zresztą obchodzi? Nie potrzebuję tego i nie potrzebuję _ciebie_, więc odpieprz się!

—_Potrzebujesz mnie_! Beze mnie straciłbyś rozum już dawno temu!

— Może już go straciłem — wysyczał Malfoy.

Zły za pozwolenie sobie na taką słabość, za podarowanie najważniejszych wspomnień Draco, by ten rzucił mu nimi w twarz, Harry strącił misę, która roztrzaskała się na kamiennej powierzchni. Srebrne krople ochlapały podłogę i ich samych.

Przez długą chwilę obaj nie poruszali się, ale nagle ich równie zaskoczone spojrzenia spotkały się ze sobą, gdy świat wokół nich zawirował i zostali wciągnięci w jedno z ulubionych wspomnień Harry'ego.

Nie wybierał ich według kryteriów, po prostu wyławiał z umysłu przekonany, że gdy tylko skończą trening, odzyska je z powrotem. Teraz był przerażony, stojąc twarzą w twarz z podobnie przerażonym Malfoyem, a wokół nich unosiła się dziwna mgła. Czekał nerwowo, aż coś się stanie, aż zostaną wyrzuceni ze wspomnienia albo jakiś obraz zacznie się przed nimi ujawniać. Malfoy wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech.

— Wydostań nas stąd, Potter — powiedział. Słowa we mgle zabrzmiały na dziwnie przytłumione.

Nie byli sami. Harry słyszał krzyki, jeszcze niewyraźne, ale zbliżające się w ich kierunku. Nagle minął ich bardzo młody Draco Malfoy, niemal _przechodząc _przez swoją starszą postać, która odskoczyła z okrzykiem zaskoczenia. Za nim podążała szybko czternastoletnia Hermiona, a potem uderzyła go w twarz.

Malfoy wbił w niego nienawistne spojrzenie, unosząc równocześnie brwi i Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Nawet nie wiedział, że właśnie _to _było jedno z jego najlepszych wspomnień.

Młodsze wersje Hermiony i Malfoya rozpłynęła się w powietrzu i zanim zdążył zasugerować, by spróbowali się stąd wyrwać, Draco leciał już na miotle, krzycząc przez ramię. Wiatr mierzwił jego jasne włosy, a twarz rozjaśniał mu krzywy uśmiech. W dłoni ściskał przypominajkę Neville'a.

— Najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia? — zadrwił Malfoy, patrząc, jak młodszy Harry ściga go w powietrzu. Latali, krzycząc na siebie, ale zanim przypominajka opuściła lewą dłoń Draco, zniknęli.

— Nie wiem — wyszeptał Harry, zdezorientowany. — Nie wybierałem konkretnych. Może pomyliłem zaklęcie i zebrałem wszystkie moje wspomnienia o _tobie_.

Malfoy odwrócił od niego wzrok, ponieważ z mgły wyłaniała się kolejna scena, w której tym razem sam nie brał udziału. Było Boże narodzenie i gdzieś w oddali ktoś śpiewał „God Rest Ya Merry Hippogriffs".*

— Syriusz — powiedział Harry drżącym głosem. — Och, Boże. — A potem pobiegł, wtapiając się we mgłę, dysząc rozpaczliwie, pragnąc ujrzeć choć przez chwilę swego ojca chrzestnego.

Malfoy pobiegł za nim.

— Potter? Potter! Co ty, do diabła, robisz?

Harry po chwili stracił go z oczu, otoczyła go mgła i został sam. Towarzyszył mu tylko śpiew, który cichnął powoli, a potem zamilkł całkowicie.

— Syriusz? — zawołał. — Syriusz, gdzie... — przerwał, przełykając głośno ślinę. — Malfoy? Jest tu kto? — Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. — Spieprzyłem zaklęcie, spieprzyłem, to nie myślodsiewnia, nie może być... — Odwrócił się, przeszukując szarą gęstwinę w poszukiwaniu Malfoya. Krzyczał jego imię, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

Nagle tuż koło niego przetoczył się troll i rozległy się krzyki, a jedenastoletni Harry popędził za nim. Jego starsza postać wzdrygnęła się, gdy Harry ze wspomnień odszedł razem z Ronem i Hermioną.

— Malfoy? — zaszlochał.

Draco przeleciał obok niego na miotle, jego twarz wyrażała najwyższy stopień koncentracji, a tuż za nim unosiła się Cho Chang, obserwując go uważniej niż samo niebo. Mecz quidditcha, Slytherin kontra Ravenclaw.

Malfoy złapał znicz i jego twarz _promieniała_, a Harry zamrugał, rozumiejąc nagle, dlaczego wybrał właśnie to wspomnienie. Nigdy nie widział piękniejszego uśmiechu.

Potem pojawił się przed nim złoty puchar, w stronę którego biegli dwaj chłopcy.

— Nie, nie, nie... — powtarzał Harry, ponieważ na pewno nie było to jedno z jego ulubionych wspomnień, raczej to z rodzaju najgorszych. Pomijając moment sekundę przed tym, jak ich palce dotknęły powierzchni pucharu...

Harry odwrócił się w panice i ujrzał siebie, uśmiechającego się promiennie do Syriusza, który proponował mu mieszkanie razem, a potem w lustrze Ein Eingarp widział swoich rodziców i siebie trzymającego Puchar Quidditcha, a potem znów Malfoya, który w pracowni eliksirów uśmiechał się do siebie i poza Harrym nikt tego uśmiechu nie widział. Zgredka, który płacze ze szczęścia po tym, jak go uwolnił. Petunię Dursley pokrytą puddingiem. Ciotkę Marge wzlatująca pod sam sufit. Feniksa i młodszego siebie, trzymającego go za nogę i wzbijającego się z nim w powietrze,.

— _Malfoy_! — wrzasnął, ponieważ każde dobre wspomnienie przeplatało się ze złym, z Voldemortem, który niszczy całe dobro, a Harry naprawdę nie chciał sobie o nim przypominać. — Malfoy, g-gdzie jesteś? — Był bliski łez.

Malfoy pojawił się nagle przed nim, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

— Zostawiłeś mnie — rzucił wściekle.

Nagle otoczyło ich wspomnienie meczu quidditcha, a oni sami znajdowali się teraz w powietrzu. To tak zdezorientowało Harry'ego, że złapał Draco za nadgarstek i otworzył usta. Wisieli nad stadionem na tym samym poziomie, na którym byliby, gdyby grali na pozycjach szukających. Jego młodsza wersja również tam była, mrużyła oczy w oznace koncentracji i trzymała się mocno trzonka miotły. Młodszy Harry nie szukał jednak znicza. Gdy w powietrzu zabłysły jasne włosy, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na to, na co patrzyła jego postać ze wspomnienia. Malfoy na miotle przecinał boisko. Tłuczek niemal trafił go w głowę, ale on śmiał się tak, jakby nic się nie stało.

Obok policzka Harry'ego przeleciał znicz, tak blisko, że skrzydełkami niemal dotknął jego skóry, ale on nadal nie odwrócił wzroku od Malfoya. Potem wizja rozpłynęła się niczym rozpuszczający się cukier i prawdziwy Harry skrzywił się.

— To pamiętam — oznajmił Malfoy cicho, gdy ponownie otuliła ich mgła. — Złapałem znicz kilka minut później. Siódmy rok. Wygraliśmy Puchar Quidditcha.

Harry warknął i milczał przez chwilę.

— Powinniśmy się stąd wydostać.

— Dlaczego w skład twoich najszczęśliwszych wspomnień wchodzi to, w którym _ja_ wygrywam?

— Jak my się stąd wydostaniemy? — zapytał Harry desperacko.

— Ja nie...

Nagle coś wyrwało ich ze wspomnień i z powrotem znaleźli się w pustej jaskini, wpatrując się w siebie tępo. Okazało się, że to Pansy weszła do pomieszczenia i zawołała ich po imieniu, wyciągając z myślodsiewni.

Twarz Malfoya przeciął dziwny, mroczny wyraz. Wyglądając na zakłopotanego, chłopak spojrzał jeszcze na Harry'ego przez ramię, po czym wymaszerował z jaskini.

* * *

— To jest wszędzie — wyszeptał Ron, przerażony, jednak Ginny tylko patrzyła na niego beznamiętnie. — Och, Boże, Ginny, to pożre wszystko, wszystkich zniszczy.

— Koszmary? — Nie spała od dawna w obawie, że nawiedzą ją złe sny. — Skąd pochodzą?

— Ja... Widziałem się dzisiaj z Dumbledore'em. To nowa klątwa. Czwarte Niewybaczalne.

Wszystko wokół było koszmarem, to, że nie spała i że nie obchodziło jej, że ktoś chce wpędzić ludzkość w szaleństwo. Ron nadal się martwił, więc Ginny robiła wszystko, by wyglądać tak, jakby przejmowała się całą sytuacją. Ostatnio straciła umiejętność do przeżywania jakichkolwiek uczuć, pozostała jej tylko pustka, wewnętrzny niepokój i przemożne wrażenie, że cała pokryta jest odciskami palców.

— Klątwa? — powtórzyła.

— Dumbledore próbuje ją rozpracować... Ale jest zaraźliwa. Cierpią przez nią niemal wszyscy w Londynie, a przynajmniej wskazują na to początkowe symptomy. Pierwsi, którzy zostali trafieni nią podczas bitwy, nie żyją. Popełnili samobójstwo. Doprowadziła ich do szaleństwa.

Uśmiechnęła się. Była dotknięta klątwą, która doprowadzi ją do szaleństwa? Musiałaby pospieszyć się, by ją dogonić, bo Ginny już dawno straciła rozum.

— Samobójstwo? — Nie brała tego rozwiązania po uwagę, gdyż Ron by za nią płakał, bo tak bardzo ją kochał. Nie w ten sposób, w jaki powinien, jak Charlie i pozostali bracia, kochał w sposób, który kazał mu _dotykać ją_ i całować. Ale _kochał_, a Lucjusz _kłamał_ i nie przyszedł po nią, więc jego miłość nie mogła być prawdą. Ginny nie opuściłaby Rona, już i tak bardzo go zraniła. Ale gdy teraz klątwa również jego doprowadza do szaleństwa, może mogliby razem umrzeć. Zabić się. Nie musiałaby go zostawiać. — Boisz się? — zapytała, mrużąc oczy. — Ty też jesteś zarażony. Koszmary stają się gorsze, prawda?

— Tak — wyszeptał. — Widziałem ofiary w ostatnim stadium, ledwo... ledwo żyją. Bardzo cierpią, są załamane i przerażone.

— Nie chcę taka być. — Udawała przestraszoną. Zadziałało. Ron objął ją i kołysał w ramionach.

— Już dobrze, nigdy taka nie będziesz.

— Nie?

— Nie.

— Dlaczego?

— Dumbledore znajdzie lekarstwo. — Ron brzmiał na przekonanego. Ginny zaczęła płakać. Po jej policzkach nie spływały łzy, ale wydawała z siebie odpowiednie szlochy i łkanie.

— Ale Ron, co będzie, jeśli niczego nie znajdzie? Obiecaj mi, obiecaj, że nie pozwolisz mi tak skończyć. Proszę, Ron.

— Co masz na myśli? — wyszeptał.

Wyswobodziła się z jego objęć. Oczy lśniły jej większą ilością emocji, niż w ciągu ostatnich dni.

— Przyrzeknij, że nie pozwolisz mi oszaleć. Wolałabym umrzeć niż oszaleć.

— Ja... przyrzekam.

Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w usta.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU PIĄTEGO**

* nawiązanie do jednej z kolęd brytyjskich — „God Rest Ya Merry, Gentelmen"

* * *

KOMENTARZE NAPRAWDĘ MILE WIDZIANE. ;)


	6. Spokój

**TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI.**

**BETA: KACZALKA.**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY:**

**Spokój**

„_Jeśli poczekasz, ja też poczekam,_

_I będę smakować, jeśli i ty będziesz,_

_Jeśli pokochasz, ja też pokocham,_

_Będę uciekał, jeśli i ty uciekniesz,_

_Do ostatniego tchu._

_Wczorajszej nocy odwróciłem się _

_I pomyślałem, że widzę siebie,_

_Gdy wiruję niekochany w najdziwniejszym ze snów, _

_W płonących miastach._

_Ty leżałeś w moich ramionach i płakałeś,_

_Choć nieskrzywdzony,_

_To nasze pięć minut,_

_A oni pochłaniają wszystko..._

_Więc zabierz to wszystko,_

_Wątpię, byśmy widzieli, że już tego nie ma,_

_Przecież jesteśmy tu od samego początku_."

(„Wound", Smashing Pumpkins)

— Nie mam dzisiaj nastroju na naukę Patronusa — oznajmił Malfoy posępnym tonem. Był blady, a jego oczy po bezsennej nocy okalały cienie. Harry również nie spał, zajęty trzymaniem Draco w objęciach i szeptaniem mu sekretów, by go uspokoić, ale też rozpaczaniem nad własną bezradnością. Teraz obaj siedzieli na podłodze jednej z jaskiń.

— Musisz podnieść poziom swojej magicznej siły — przypomniał mu Harry, jednak bez przekonania.

— Są na to inne sposoby — odpowiedział Malfoy. — Teraz ja cię czegoś nauczę.

— Nie chcę się uczyć czarnomagicznych zaklęć — odparował Harry.

Draco uśmiechnął się chłodno.

— Zawsze zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem trafiłeś do Gryffindoru — stwierdził niewinnie.

— Co to ma niby znaczyć?

— No wiesz, myślałem, że od potencjalnego kandydata wymaga się odwagi.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem Harry odezwał się niechętnie:

— Nie boję się czarnomagicznych zaklęć, Malfoy.

Szare oczy zwęziły się.

— Być może powinieneś.

Wzdychając, Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Nie będę się uczył czarnej magii. Nie zniżę się do tego poziomu.

— To nie magia decyduje o tym, czy coś jest złe, czy dobre. Magia to tylko siła poddana twojej woli, a jeśli ta jest dobra, dobra jest też magia. To, że nazywa się ją czarną, nie znaczy, że jest zła.

— Zazwyczaj czarna magia i zło idą tą samą drogą — odpowiedział Harry sucho.

— Naprawdę? Być może czas na to, by je rozdzielić.

Harry westchnął ponownie.

— Dobra, Malfoy. Naucz mnie tej swojej czarnej magii, jeśli tylko pomoże ci to szybciej odzyskać siły. Już mnie to nie obchodzi.

— A powinno. — W oczach Draco pojawił się dziwny błysk. — Naprawdę powinno, Potter. Wstań.

Harry siedział na podłodze, opierając się o ścianę, ale podniósł się z niej, wywracając oczami.

— To nie jest Niewybaczalne, prawda?

— Nie, nie jest mu nawet bliskie — odpowiedział Malfoy z cieniem uśmiechu. — Podnieś różdżkę w ten sposób. — Zademonstrował, obserwując Harry'ego, gdy ten powtarzał ruch, trzymając różdżkę pod niewielkim kątem. — Przy tym nie ma „obrót i trach" — poinstruował go cicho, niemal drażniąco i Harry'ego zalała nagle fala gorzkich wspomnień z przeszłości: o lekcji zaklęć i trollu, którego Ron pokonał właśnie w ten sposób. Niemal zwaliły go z nóg. Zadrżał, co Malfoy od razu zauważył, ale nie skomentował ani słowem. — To bardziej coś takiego... — powiedział, wyginając nadgarstek tak, że różdżka przecięła powietrze niczym miecz i zmieniając ją tym samym z przewodnika magii w orędownika przemocy.

Harry powtórzył gest, a Malfoy w odpowiedzi wykrzywił usta.

— Podoba ci się to — wymamrotał Harry.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Draco z uśmiechem.

Harry zadrżał znów nieznacznie, rozwierając szeroko powieki, wytrącony tym uśmiechem z równowagi.

— Jak brzmi inkantacja?

— Zaraz ci zademonstruję. Stań za mną. — Malfoy złapał jego ramię, by przyciągnąć go bliżej i Harry nagle stał się sto razy bardziej podenerwowany.

Malfoy powtórzył ruch różdżką i wysyczał:

— _Incursus_.

Coś jakby wyrywało się z ciała Malfoya, a Harry czuł to jedynie dlatego, że chował się tuż za nim, wyglądając nerwowo przez jego ramię i trzymając dłoń między jego łopatkami. Siła ta zdawała się sprawiać, że skóra Draco drżała i zrobiła się chłodniejsza. To coś wydostało się z niego za przewodnictwem różdżki, na której końcu pojawił się najdziwniejszy cień, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Nie był płaski i zdecydowanie nie był bezbarwny jak inne cienie. Wydawało się, że jeśli przypatrzy mu się dość długo, zobaczy na nim wszystkie kolory tęczy, podobnie jak na kałuży z rozlanym olejem. Przybrał każdy odcień czerni tak głębokiej, że Harry czuł, jakby mógł się w nim utopić, gdyby tylko stał dostatecznie blisko. Widmo poruszało się i dygotało własnym życiem i Harry'emu dobrą chwilę zajęło zdanie sobie sprawy, że nie jest to bezkształtna masa, a końcowa forma zaklęcia.

Był to uskrzydlony koń, testral w kolorze czerni, która zdawała się być niezgłębionym mrokiem. Stworzenie nie wydawało żadnego dźwięku, gdy poruszało się z wrodzoną gracją, śledząc tańczące wokół cienie z arogancją widoczną w każdym precyzyjnym kroku.

— Co to jest? — wyszeptał Harry, drżąc. W zaklęciu wyczuwał coś podejrzanego.

— Mój Patronus.

— Jest czarny — powiedział z powątpiewaniem, wyglądając zza ramienia Malfoya.

— Zauważyłem.

Stworzenie zniknęło, więc Harry, wciąż zdezorientowany, odsunął się ostrożnie od Draco.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Ty tworzysz swojego Patronusa z najszczęśliwszego wspomnienia, ja tworzę swojego z najgorszego. Z nienawiści, terroru i bólu.

— Czarny Patronus? — domyślił się Harry cicho, nieco wytrącony z równowagi, ponieważ wszystkie bezbronne części Malfoya właśnie przybrały fizyczną formę.

— Potocznie, owszem. My nazywamy to klątwą Incursus. Nie jest jednak tym samym, co Patronus, który broni. Ten atakuje. Może nawet zabić. — Malfoy obserwował go uważnie.

— Zabić? — powtórzył Harry, rozszerzając oczy ze zdziwienia. — Co?

— To samo, przed czym twój Patronus cię chroni.

— Dementorów...

Na twarzy Malfoya znów pojawił się uśmiech i Harry niemal całkowicie się w nim zatracił. To niesprawiedliwe, że Draco uśmiecha się do niego w taki sposób, jakby coś chwalił, jakby chwalił _Harry'ego_.

— Tak — odpowiedział. — Twoja kolej.

— Jak?

— Tak samo, jak tworzysz swojego Patronusa, ale zamiast o najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniu pomyśl o najgorszym. O takim, które sprawia, że boisz się i nienawidzisz najbardziej na świecie.

Harry spróbował. Myślał o Voldemorcie zabijającym jego rodziców i Ronie tracącym magię. O szalonej Ginny i dotykającym go Charliem. Myślał o wojnie, nowej klątwie i krwi, którą przelał i z którą się zetknął. Starał się przez całe godziny, niezdolny do stworzenia czegokolwiek więcej poza nikłym śladem czerni.

Cała jego nienawiść, strach i ból nie były nawet cieniem emocji, które nosił w sobie Draco Malfoy. Wiedza ta upokorzyła Harry'ego i sprawiła, że chciał zapłakać, ponieważ nienawidził tak bardzo, _tak mocno_, a teraz okazało się, że jakimś sposobem Malfoy nienawidzi jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

Czasem w nocy Malfoya nie obezwładniała klątwa. Spali wtedy razem, spokojnie i bezpiecznie, choć nadal splątani ze sobą, co stało się przyzwyczajeniem, a może nawet czymś więcej. Ich ciała pasowały do siebie i Harry wpadł na myśl, że jego sen byłby częściej zakłócany przez koszmary, gdyby nie ramię, które jakimś sposobem zawsze kończyło oplecione wokół jego biodra, a łagodny oddech Draco owiewał mu czoło w miejscu, gdzie spoczywały jego usta, dotykając skóry nie dla pocałunku, ale dlatego, że znajdowały się tak blisko.

Mimo tego Harry o wiele częściej budził się w środku nocy z powodu krzyków Malfoya, co powodowało wyczerpanie i bardzo płytki sen. Jego zmęczenie było jednak niczym w porównaniu do zmęczenia Malfoya, który zawsze zasypiał pierwszy.

Harry przysunął się trochę bliżej, wypuszczając powietrze i uśmiechając się lekko na pełen poirytowania dźwięk, który Malfoy wydał we śnie, zdenerwowany jego nagłym poruszeniem. A potem, pocierając nosem o sweter Draco i myśląc o tym, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się bardziej bezpieczny, zasnął.

* * *

— Myślę, że cię kocham — wyznał Harry, mając ogromną nadzieję, że nie powiedział tego głośno. Śnił, a sen ten był pewnego rodzaju koszmarem, choć nie do końca. Stanowił bardziej odzwierciedlenie tego, czego pragnął, a co nigdy się nie wydarzy, podświadome, gorączkowe i niezaspokojone pragnienia, które w innym przypadku mogło obrócić go w najpiękniejszy sen, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

W tym śnie Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niego w sposób, jakiego Harry nigdy u niego nie widział. Uśmiech był pełny i szeroki, a w oczach chłopaka tańczyły wesołe iskierki. Wokół nich latały tysiące złotych zniczy, a powiew ich skrzydełek, choć nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku, był na tyle silny, że wichrzył włosy Draco. W powietrzu dryfowały dziwne mieszanki kolorów, a dzięki temu, że działo się to we śnie, nie wydawało się niczym niezwykłym.

— Myślę, że cię kocham — powtórzył Harry, a Malfoy znowu uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział:

— Ja też cię kocham.

Wokół nich kolory tańczyły niczym ważki, Draco całował Harry'ego i Harry całował Draco, szepcząc nieustannie w jego wargi: „Myślę, że cię kocham, myślę, że się w tobie zakochałem, zakochałem się...", a w końcu, gdy kolory opadły na ziemię jak zapomniane flagi, dodał miękkim, choć zranionym i zagubionym głosem: „Pomóż mi, pomóż, zakochałem się bez wzajemności..."

Obudził się, bo Malfoy jęczał i pocił się, uwięziony we własnych koszmarach.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego beznamiętnie przez długą chwilę, zanim przypomniał sobie, że prawdziwy świat nie składa się z samych kolorów, zniczy i pocałunków. Zastanawiał się, od jak dawna spał i czy powiedział coś głośno podczas snu, coś, co Malfoy mógł usłyszeć.

Miał ogromną nadzieję, że nie.

— Malfoy — wyszeptał. — Już dobrze. Obudź się. — Nie podziałało, więc przysunął się bliżej, wdychając zapach Draco, dopóki jego paniczny oddech nie zwolnił. Byli niemal tak blisko, jak we śnie, choć zarazem tak daleko. Malfoy należał do niego, spał w jego ramionach, bliżej, niż ktokolwiek wcześniej (nawet Charlie tak bardzo się do niego nie zbliżył, gdy był na nim albo w nim, Harry nigdy nie oplótł go ramionami). Z drugiej strony, Malfoya tak pochłonęły koszmary, że w ogóle o tym nie wiedział.

— Myślę... — zaczął i oblizał usta. Powieki Draco zatrzepotały, a z jego rozchylonych ust wydobył się cichy jęk. — Myślę, że cię kocham? — Stwierdzenie zabrzmiało jak pytanie, ale Malfoy na nie nie odpowiedział. Zadrżał tylko i zaszlochał. — Myślę, że cię kocham — powtórzył Harry, a potem pocałował go lekko w usta. Oddech zamarł mu w płucach, a po ciele przebiegł dreszcz. Przycisnął twarz do włosów Draco, głaszcząc go po plecach. — Już dobrze, już dobrze... — powtarzał, dopóki ten nie uspokoił się. Gdy zapadł w normalny sen, przywarł mocniej do Harry'ego, aż niemożliwym było określić, gdzie zaczyna się jedno ciało, a kończy drugie. Harry pomyślał wtedy, szczęśliwy, że tak powinno być od zawsze.

Stracił poczucie czasu i nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak długo leżał, zanim ciało Malfoya nie napięło się, a do jego płuc nie wdarł się nagły przypływ powietrza, budząc go niemal natychmiast.

Gdy oddech uspokoił mu się, a szaleńcze błyski w oczach przyblakły i niemal zniknęły, Harry przyglądał się w ciszy jego twarzy. Kiedy Draco w końcu uniósł powieki i wykrzywił się, a potem przełknął z trudem ślinę, Harry zapytał:

— O czym śnisz?

Malfoy natychmiast otworzył szerzej oczy, wyraźnie wściekły.

— Mówiłem ci już, Potter — wycedził. – Nie mam zamiaru o tym dyskutować.

Harry dotknął jego twarzy, gładząc blade policzki, które teraz pokrywał gniewny rumieniec.

— Cii, przepraszam — wyszeptał.

Czujne oczy zwęziły się i spotkały jego wzrok.

— Co robisz?

— Odpowiedz mi, a ja odpowiem tobie — powiedział Harry miękko. — Opowiedz mi, o czym są twoje koszmary.

— Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć?

— Jak mogę je zniszczyć, jeśli nie wiem, o czym są?

Z oczu Draco ziała niewypełniona emocjami pustka, gdy starał się uzmysłowić sobie, co powiedział Harry i to, że trzymał dłoń na jego policzku. Potem zamrugał i w powietrzu nagle zawisła furia, będąca bardziej ochroną, niż czymkolwiek innym.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, jak wyglądają moje koszmary, Potter? — wysyczał. — Z pewnością masz dość swoich, moich nie potrzebujesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ponieważ nie liczyło się to, czy Malfoy wrzeszczy i wyje i rozdziera go słowami, językiem czy nawet zębami. Cały świat robił to od lat, kawałek po kawałku, a on pozwalał ludziom ukarać go za coś, czego nie chciał, nie spowodował i nie potrafił powstrzymać. A teraz, jeśli Draco każe go za to, że śmiał go pokochać, Harry z radością odbędzie swoją karę. Przynajmniej na nią zasłużył.

Malfoy mógł go ranić, a Harry pozwoliłby mu i nawet by mu się to podobało.

— Potrzebuję całego ciebie. Twoich koszmarów i całej reszty.

— Nie oferowałem ci żadnej swojej części — wyrzucił z siebie Malfoy.

Harry poruszył się, czując nagłe napięcie i odwrócił wzrok.

— Zasłużyłem na to — wyszeptał, mając na myśli ból i zagubienie, które czuł. Draco nie zrozumiał.

— A więc to tak? Znowu szukasz kary? — Nagle Malfoy znalazł się na nim, przygważdżając do łóżka, niemal dusząc. I Harry'emu się to podobało. — Chcesz koszmaru, Potter? — wysyczał.

Pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem.

— Tak, tak, tak.

Malfoy pocałował go, mocno i wściekle, a powieki Harry'ego zatrzepotały słabo. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi złapał nerwowo za ramiona Draco, a całe jego ciało drżało. Potem Malfoy odsunął się, przeklinając.

— Nie chcę tego — powiedział wściekły. — I ty też tego nie chcesz.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego beznamiętnie.

— A czy kiedykolwiek liczyło się to, czego chcę?

Uśmiechając się szyderczo, Draco wstał i odszedł. Harry czekał, aż wyjdzie z pomieszczenia, a potem zaczął płakać łzami zagubienia i bólu, ponieważ właśnie oszalał. Zakochany w Draco Malfoyu? Oczywiście, że nie. Ale, Boże, jak bardzo chciałby być, choć może tylko dlatego, że wiedział, iż Draco jest jedyną osobą, którą mógłby pokochać. Jedyną na całym świecie, której może pomóc i jedyną, która w ogóle tej pomocy nie chciała. Ani jej, ani jego heroizmu, ani nawet najmniejszego słowa pocieszenia. Niczego prócz uwolnienia od szaleństwa.

To z pewnością była kolejna forma obłąkania. Dziwna, pokręcona forma. Harry stał się uzależniony od osoby, która zawsze wiedziała, jak zranić go bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny.

Więc płakał i żałował, że nie ma znowu dziesięciu lat, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że jest czarodziejem, kiedy nie wiedział, że winny jest światu swoje życie, zanim jeszcze wszystko to nie przygwoździło go do ziemi. Kiedy był tylko małym chłopcem zamkniętym w komórce pod schodami marzącym o tym, by zobaczyć świat.

* * *

Po jaskini, w której jadali, biegały srebrne jelenie, a Pansy obserwowała je w sposób, w jaki mała dziewczyna przygląda się przemianie żaby w księcia. Jej twarz widocznie zeszczuplała, a klątwa sprawiła, że dziewczyna znacznie opadła z sił. Włosy miała matowe i wiotkie, oczy pociemniałe i puste, ale na jej ustach igrał mały uśmieszek dziecięcego zadowolenia.

Gdy srebrne stworzenia zniknęły, odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego i powiedziała:

— Żałuję, że ja tego nie potrafię.

— To nie takie trudne.

— Może dla ciebie — parsknęła. — Ale ty jesteś inny. Gdzie jest Draco? Nie widziałam go od wczesnego ranka, był w potwornym nastroju.

— Unika mnie. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Przypatrywała mu się przez moment.

— Co znowu zrobiłeś, Potter?

— Nie wiem! — krzyknął. — Nie myślałem, ja tylko chciałem, chciałem…

— Czego chciałeś?

— Wiedzieć, o czym są jego koszmary.

— Dlaczego miałby ci o nich powiedzieć? — zakpiła. — Dlaczego myślisz, że na to zasłużyłeś? To jego najbardziej prywatna cząstka. Dla niektórych ludzi to najgłębsze sekrety, marzenia i nadzieje, tego rodzaju bzdury. Ale nie, jeśli chodzi o Draco albo o mnie. O osoby takie jak my. Nasze najgłębsze cząstki to koszmary.

— Chcę ich — wyszeptał Harry. — Chcę wszystkiego, co dotyczy Draco. Chcę go uratować.

Pansy roześmiała się chrapliwie.

— Och, Potter, nadawałbyś się do Slytherinu. Cały dom Salazara opiera się na idei, że Malfoyowie potrzebują ratunku. Głównie od siebie. I właśnie to robimy, dbamy o nich, doglądamy, by Gryfoni zbyt mocno nie dali im kość.

Harry poczuł się lekko dotknięty.

— Wygląda na to, że Malfoyowie ranią częściej niż Gryfoni — wymamrotał.

— Oczywiście, że na to wygląda, jeśli patrzeć z perspektywy Gryfona.

— Nieważne. Unika mnie — powiedział Harry, zmieniając temat.

— Wspomniałeś chyba, że cię to nie obchodzi.

— Bo nie obchodzi! To znaczy... po prostu… on jest tak cholernie frustrujący, nigdy nie potrafi przyznać, że kogoś potrzebuje, nigdy! To absurdalne, bo potrzebuje, _mnie_ potrzebuje!

Pansy roześmiała się.

— Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż Draco przyzna, że czegoś potrzebuje. Ale to nie znaczy, że to prawda. Jest człowiekiem. Potrzebne mu zaklęcie Patronusa, które pomoże skuteczniej zwalczać klątwę. Nie możesz przestać go uczyć.

— Ale on już nie chce, żebym go uczył. To też spieprzyłem.

— Przyślę go do ciebie. — Skrzywiła się, wstając z krzesła. Klątwa zdążyła już ją zniszczyć. — Poczekaj na niego w jaskini treningowej, niedługo się tam pojawi.

Harry obserwował, jak wychodzi, a potem podążył w kierunku wskazanego przez Pansy pomieszczenia, mając przemożną nadzieję, że Malfoy nie przyjdzie. Bo kto by chciał przyjść po tym, jak Harry... po tym, co zrobił? Po tym, jak przyznał, że chce... całego Malfoya? Do diabła. Nie chciał nawet najmniejszej jego cząstki! Niczego nie chciał. To szaleństwo. Jakiś głupi uboczny efekt klątwy. Jak mogli być tak pewni, że go nie dotknęła? Może jednak. Był obłąkany, to jedyne wyjaśnienie.

Malfoy pojawił się, do tego w okropnym nastroju. Wmaszerował do pomieszczenia, posyłając Harry'emu lodowate spojrzenie, a potem zmarszczył brwi. Nastała chwila ciszy i Harry otworzył usta, by się odezwać. Być może przeprosić albo powiedzieć coś uszczypliwego czy drażliwego. Nie dostał jednak takiej szansy.

— Daruj sobie — wysyczał Malfoy. — Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Jestem tu tylko ze względu na Pansy, więc zaczynajmy.

Wzdychając, Harry przytaknął.

— Dobra, niech ci będzie, Malfoy — powiedział obojętnie. — Im szybciej nauczysz się Patronusa, tym lepiej.

Malfoy odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

— Patronusa? Nie będziemy się go uczyć, pamiętasz? Teraz ty uczysz się mojego zaklęcia.

Harry rozważał przez moment zaoponowanie, ponieważ czuł się podenerwowany, ale też dlatego, że Patronus pomógłby Draco powstrzymać wyniszczające skutki klątwy.

— Jak sobie chcesz — prychnął jednak w końcu.

Malfoy, zadowolony z siebie, uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

— Dobrze. Pozwól, że zobaczę, jak ci idzie.

Harry spróbował wyczarować Czarnego Patronusa, ale mu się nie udało. Starał się tak bardzo, jak mógł, przyzywając najbardziej znienawidzone, najstraszniejsze wspomnienia, nie było to jednak wystarczające, by wyczarować widmo. Jedynie ledwie widoczne czarne wstążki mgły zawirowały w powietrzu, opadły na ziemię i zniknęły.

— Nie mogę — stwierdził desperacko. — Nie mogę tego zrobić.

Malfoy wyglądał tak, jakby był zadowolony z sytuacji.

— Próbuj dalej — powiedział pokpiwającym tonem. — Teraz już wiesz, jak to jest być w czymś pokonanym.

Harry skrzywił się.

— Wiem, jak to jest być pokonanym w wielu rzeczach.

Malfoy roześmiał się sarkastycznie.

— Tak, jestem pewien, że wiesz.

Harry w roztargnieniu przywołał trzy srebrne jelenie, by pocieszyć się, iż niepowodzenie w zaklęciu Czarnego Patronusa nie znaczy od razu, że nic nie potrafi.

Malfoy zmrużył oczy i obserwował stworzenia w drżącym świetle pochodni, a potem prychnął i machnięciem różdżki wyczarował testrala.

Stał pomiędzy jeleniami, trzęsąc się nerwowo, a napięcie w powietrzu sprawiło, że stał się płochliwy. Odrzucił głowę i pomachał skrzydłami, które nie wydały żadnego dźwięku.

— Najwyraźniej bycie bardziej wystraszonym nie jest powodem do przechwałek — wytknął Harry cicho.

Bardziej czuł, niż widział, jak słowa te przepływają przez Malfoya. Czuł, jak jego ciało się napina, ramiona prostują, a oddech zamiera w gardle. Draco był rozwścieczony, że ktoś odważył się zainsynuować, iż jego testral stworzony jest w większej mierze ze strachu niż nienawiści.

Furia wycelowana w Harry'ego wystarczyła, aby wskazać Czarnemu Patronusowi, co Malfoy pragnie zniszczyć. Stworzenie odwróciło czarny łeb do Harry'ego, unosząc go i podnosząc tylne nogi, kopiąc powietrze kopytami i ponownie potrząsając głową. Zaskoczony Harry cofnął się o krok i rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu ratunku, ale jego jelenie zdążyły już zniknąć.

Testral pocwałował w jego stronę ze spuszczonym łbem i złożonymi przy piersi skrzydłami, a jego oczy płonęły czernią. Malfoy krzyknął „Nie!", ale było już za późno, stworzenie przebiło się przez Harry'ego, rozrywając jego ciało i duszę na dwie części i zamieniając nerwy w płynny ogień. Kontakt trwał zaledwie chwilę, nie pozostawił też najmniejszych śladów krwi ani fizycznych obrażeń.

Harry był ledwie świadomy, że jego ciało upada na ziemię, powoli, powolutku. Wszystko zwolniło tysiąc razy. Malfoy biegł ku niemu, ale zajęło mu to tak bardzo, bardzo dużo czasu i jego obecność się nie liczyła, ponieważ Harry'ego już tu nie było, w tym ciele, na tej podłodze, w tej jaskini. Znajdował się Zupełnie Gdzie Indziej, choć nie potrafił określić, gdzie dokładnie.

Otaczała go ciemność i cisza, którą zakłócał jedynie syk kapiącej wody, jakby ktoś pozostawił gdzieś odkręcony kurek. Było mu zimno, drżał i zastanawiał się, dlaczego ogarnęło go takie przerażenie Nicością, w której ktoś zapomniał o cieknącej z kranu wodzie, dlaczego czuł się, jakby czekał na coś, co wychynie z Nikąd i rozszarpie go na kawałki. W powietrzu unosił się niemal wyczuwalny na języku posmak niepokojącej fascynacji zmieszanej z niepokojem.

Przez cały ten czas wiedział, że jego ciało czeka, aż Malfoy do niego dotrze. Wszystko jednak działo się tak powoli, zajmowało tak długo, a on nadal miał tak wielką odległość do pokonania...

Nagle oczekiwanie skończyło się, ponieważ z głębin Nicości wydarł się głośny wrzask dementora, a zlepek wizji, snów, być może koszmarów, przepłynął obok Harry'ego, dotykając go palcami lodowatego przerażenia. Oplotły go, przywołując migawki śmierci i bólu, płaczącą kobietę o blond włosach naznaczonych krwią, martwe dzieci ze szklanymi oczami, dementorów, których śmiech brzmiał jeszcze bardziej przerażająco niż ich krzyk. Szepty szumiały mu w głowie, całe tysiące szeptów i syków opowiadających dziwne historie o torturach, niewolnikach i okowach niewoli. Harry krzyczał, a Gdzieś Daleko jego ciało szarpnęło się na kamiennej podłodze, gdy z warg wydarł mu się makabryczny wrzask.

Ze wszystkich stron napierał na niego strach, który nigdy się nie skończy, _wiedział_, że nigdy się nie skończy, nigdy się stąd nie wydostanie, nigdy nie wróci do normalności. To była jego realność, to szaleństwo wijące się w plątaninie koszmaru i lęku. Nigdy nie zobaczy już wschodu słońca, nigdy się nie uśmiechnie, nigdy nie będzie już nikim innym niż dzieckiem, które utknęło w wirze wszystkiego, co zasługiwało na strach.

Zaczął biec, przedzierając się przez mroczne wizje, które zdawały się chichotać z powodu jego ucieczki i krążyły wokół niego coraz szybciej. Wciąż jednak biegł, poszukując spokoju i wytchnienia i płakał, ponieważ nigdzie go nie znalazł. To był jego koszmar, jego koszmar...

Potem Malfoy Gdzieś Daleko dotarł do jego ciała i opadł na kolana, dotykając jego twarzy.

Koszmar zamarł, a pomruk zdezorientowania przebiegł przez niego niczym jesienny wietrzyk.

Harry spacerował po znieruchomiałym śnie, który wisiał w mroku Nicości, przypominając zmrożone sople lodu. Do jego uszu dolatywał dźwięk własnego oddechu i dlatego wiedział, że to był _jego_ koszmar. Musiał być prawdziwy...

Z drugiej strony wyczuwał tę inną rzeczywistość, w której Malfoy głaskał jego twarz i mówił do niego. Nie potrafił usłyszeć słów, ale w jakiś sposób widział je, gdy tylko zamknął oczy.

Szedł dalej i szukał miejsca, gdzie będzie spokojnie i bezpiecznie, zmierzając prosto do centrum Nicości, która jakimś sposobem przyciągała go niewidzialną nicią.

Chwilę potem Malfoy podniósł go, przytulił do piersi i zaczął kołysać w ramionach, zaciskając mocno powieki i wciąż do niego mówiąc, mimo że Harry nadal nie mógł go usłyszeć. Potykał się o kolejne koszmary, _coraz więcej koszmarów_, a potem zatrzymał się, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w samym centrum Nicości. Stał tam chłopiec, cały w srebrze, wyprostowany i dumny. Całe jego ciało otaczała błyszcząca, srebrzysta poświata. Podbródek uniesiony miał lekko ku górze, a na jego ustach igrał maleńki uśmiech. Patrząc na niego, Harry czuł, jakby świat obrócił się do góry nogami, a Nicość zaczęła odpływać. Ponieważ chłopcem był on, Harry Potter. To nie były jego sny, tylko sny Malfoya i gdzieś w środku strachu i ciemności, tworzących jego duszę, Harry stał jako jego Patronus.

W innej rzeczywistości Draco schował twarz w jego włosach.

— Przepraszam, wróć, proszę, przepraszam... — szeptał.

Nicość zniknęła, a dusza Harry'ego powróciła do ciała i Malfoya, który starał się nie rozpłakać. Spłynęła na niego narastająca panika. Koszmary stały się jego częścią, wmieszały się w umysł i gdy zamykał oczy, czuł mrożące krew w żyłach przerażenie i strach. Zaczął wyrywać się Draco, usiłując uciec, oddychając szybko i szlochając. Malfoy nadal mocno trzymał go w ramionach, głaszcząc po włosach i szepcząc, dopóki mroczne wizje nie odeszły w głąb jego pamięci, dopóki nie przywierał do ciała Draco tak kurczowo, jak Draco do niego.

— O mój Boże — wydyszał Harry, oddychając ciężko i ociekając potem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Malfoy drżącym głosem.

Harry wydał z siebie szloch i powiedział:

— Tak zimno... i nie było tam nic... _nic_... tylko strach i śmierć i szepty i bolało... nie mogłem... to było prawdziwe... czy to było prawdziwe? Och, Boże, Malfoy, czy to było prawdziwe? Powiedz, że...

Draco pocałował go. Nie był to ani senny, ani wściekły pocałunek, ale ten z rodzaju nieskończenie dobrych i delikatnych, który powoli usunął z niego strach w sposób, w jaki usuwa się kotki z kurzu albo pajęczyny. Jego ciało, wyczerpane i obolałe od krzyku i przerażenia, rozluźniło się całkowicie w ramionach Malfoya. Harry zamknął oczy i pozwolił mu na pocałunek, choć sam na niego nie odpowiadał. Pod powiekami zamiast koszmarów ujrzał błękitne niebo i dryfujące po nim białe chmurki, a na twarzy poczuł promienie słońca. Doznanie było miłe i kojące. Zaszlochał jeszcze raz, teraz już o wiele ciszej.

— W porządku? — wyszeptał Malfoy, odsuwając się.

— To nie było prawdziwe, prawda? — zapytał Harry, wpatrując się w Draco, który wciąż oplatał go ramionami.

— Nie. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko, ale oczy nadal miał pociemniałe i wystraszone.

— O tym śnisz? To są twoje koszmary? — Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

— Tak.

— Wszystko było takie pokręcone... — Nie potrafił powstrzymywać się ani chwili dłużej i zaczął płakać.

— No naprawdę, Potter — prychnął cicho Malfoy, mimo to przyciskając go do siebie jeszcze mocniej i kładąc podbródek na czubku jego głowy. — Cicho... Chodźmy, najlepiej będzie, jeśli się prześpisz. I przestań płakać. — Rzucił zaklęcie na Harry'ego zaklęcie zmniejszające ciężar i podniósł go, a potem zaniósł do ich sypialni i postawił na ziemi.

Harry złapał go za rękę.

— Nie odchodź — poprosił przerażony. Czuł się słaby i senny i był pewien, że gdy tylko zaśnie, koszmary powrócą. Po raz drugi podczas ich pobytu w podziemiach Malfoy westchnął i pozwolił mu zaprowadzić się do łóżka. Leżał tuż przy nim, dopóki Harry nie zasnął pierwszy.

* * *

Harry otoczył się ochronną barykadą z książek, przerażony myślą, że Malfoy mógłby do niego przyjść i wspomnieć ostatnie koszmary, a co gorsza, pocałunek. Nie miał całkowitej pewności, czy był gotów na stawienie czoła temu, co kryło się za tym najsłodszym doznaniem, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

Wokół niego leżały stosy pergaminów, na których pisał i gryzmolił długie, magiczne równania. Cała magia mogła zostać rozłożona na magiczne elementy, ale Harry nigdy nie był w tym zbyt dobry. Takie rzeczy zawsze lepiej wychodziły Hermionie.

Po godzinach wpatrywania się w równania i usiłowania dotarcia do tego, jak to wszystko współgra ze sobą i jak je rozwiązać, Harry poczuł, jakby stracił rozum.

— Nie mogę — zaszlochał. — Jak mam to zatrzymać, kiedy nie umiem rozwiązać pieprzonego równania? Nie mogę, nie mogę...

A potem, w napadzie paniki, wypadł z pokoju i pobiegł znaleźć Pansy.

— Potrzebuję jej — powiedział, wparowując do pomieszczenia, w którym spała dziewczyna. Zaskoczył ją. Wpatrywała się w niego w szoku, a z jej dłoni wyślizgnęła się mała szklana fiolka.

— Potter — odezwała się po chwili dziwnie chropowatym głosem. — Co ty tu, do diabła, robisz?

Z buteleczki wysypała się brązowa, sproszkowana substancja, ale Harry niemal nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. A powinien.

— Hermiona. Potrzebuję Hermiony. Muszę z nią porozmawiać, potrzebuję jej pomocy, jest w tym lepsza niż ja, potrzebuję jej pomocy, żeby znaleźć rozwiązanie...

Plótł trzy po trzy i trząsł się, a wszystko z ostatnich kilku dni skumulowało się w szaleńczą panikę. Nie mógł już znosić tego samotnie, potrzebował swojej przyjaciółki. Była mu bliska, była [i]jego[/i], chciał z nią porozmawiać i mieć do pomocy kogoś, kto razem z nim powstrzyma rozprzestrzenianie się klątwy.

Pansy spojrzała na niego pociemniałymi, podkrążonymi oczami. Była blada i zmęczona.

— Granger? — zapytała.

— Tak. Muszę ją odnaleźć.

— Nie możesz odejść— syknęła Pansy. — Draco cię potrzebuje.

— Ale ja potrzebuję _jej_. Nie mogę rozwiązać tego bez niej. Proszę, Pansy...

Westchnęła.

— Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Jeśli ty też coś dla mnie zrobisz.

Ostrożność Harry'ego natychmiast się wzmogła.

— Co?

— Idź znaleźć Draco. Był tu niedawno, jest zdenerwowany.

— Malfoy nigdy się nie denerwuje.

— Obawia się, że go unikasz.

— Unikam go? Dlaczego miałbym to robić? — zapytał pospiesznie. Bo go pocałował? Bo widział jego koszmary? Bo jego koszmary są częścią Harry'ego i całą jego duszą, co znaczy, że ona też jest częścią Harry'ego? Bo Harry jest przerażony?

— Myśli, że się boisz — odpowiedziała cicho.

— Czego? — wyszeptał.

— Jego ciemności. Nie chciał, abyś wiedział o tych wszystkich mrocznych zakamarkach, z których jest stworzony, a teraz, gdy już wiesz, kiedy byłeś w samym ich środku, obawia się, że będziesz zbyt przerażony, by znowu go dotknąć.

— I chce mieć pewność, że nadal będę pomagać mu z klątwą. — Ramiona Harry'ego opadły w geście bezradności.

Pansy uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Nie — odpowiedziała. — Po prostu lubi, gdy go dotykasz.

— Tak ci powiedział? — spytał, zaskoczony.

— Nie musiał. Idź i znajdź go, a ja zobaczę, co mogę zrobić w sprawie Granger. — Wstała, a Harry'ego ogarnęło nagłe przerażenie, że dziewczyna zaraz upadnie. Do tej pory nie zastanawiało go, jak bardzo jest słaba. Zanim zdołał ją przytrzymać, złapała się oparcia krzesła i posłała mu groźne spojrzenie. — Po prostu idź.

Aportowała się z jaskini. Harry przez długi czas stał, samotny, zmuszając się do oddychania i zwalczenia paniki, która pojawiła się na myśl o odnalezieniu Malfoya.

Mimo obietnicy, jaką złożył Pansy, nie miał jednak odwagi, by to zrobić. Zamiast tego powrócił do pracy nad równaniami, zakrywając się stertą książek. Minęła cała godzina i mimo że widok na drzwi zasłaniały mu woluminy, wiedział, że Malfoy stoi w progu. Czuł to. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu stało się nagle nieco chłodniejsze.

— Unikasz mnie. — Harry zamarł bez ruchu i wstrzymał oddech, mając nadzieję, że ten sposób Draco go nie zauważy. — Potter, widzę cię.

Wypuścił wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze i wstał, wiercąc się trochę.

— Ja... przepraszam — powiedział.

— Zamknij się — rzucił Malfoy kąśliwie.

— Co? Naprawdę przepraszam!

— Zawsze przepraszasz, za wszystko. Doprowadza mnie to do szału.

Zaskoczony Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Przepraszam... to znaczy… Cholera, dlatego jesteś na mnie zły?

— Nie jestem. — Malfoy przebiegł dłonią po włosach i parsknął z odrazą. — Zapomnij.

— Malfoy... — zaczął Harry błagalnym tonem, nie rozumiejąc niczego i jednocześnie czując, że wszystko jest jego winą.

Draco zmrużył oczy i w całkowitej ciszy wpatrywał się w Harry'ego nienawistnie.

— Wszystko... wszystko w porządku? — zapytał w końcu.

Harry zamrugał.

— Co?

— Koszmary! Nie byłem pewien, czy one... czy się z nich otrząśniesz. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby w obrzydzeniu do samego siebie za to, co powiedział i za troskę, jaką okazał.

— Tak, wszystko w porządku — wyszeptał Harry. — To znaczy były... okropne, ale teraz wszystko w porządku.

Malfoy uniósł głowę i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. Włosy i tak z powrotem opadły mu na twarz, a Harry zamrugał na ten widok i zapytał sam siebie, dlaczego w ogóle zauważył taki szczegół.

— A pocałunek? — zapytał w końcu, ponieważ cisza stawała się zbyt głośna.

Oczy Malfoya rozszerzyły się i Harry zastanowił się, czy od jego twarzy odbija się blask ognia, czy może naprawdę nieznacznie poczerwieniała.

— To ty pocałowałeś mnie pierwszy, pamiętasz? — wypalił Draco.

Wykrzywiając usta, Harry odwrócił się, nie chcąc, by Malfoy dostrzegł jego reakcję. W końcu to zdarzenie uznawał za jeden z tych małych sekretów, o którym myślał, że należą tylko do niego. Ten słodko-gorzki niby pocałunek był osnutym mgłą wspomnieniem, który w głębi umysłu czcił i święcił. Taki, z powodu którego tworzono bajki. Poza tym, był tylko jego własnością. Niemal zapomniał, że to właśnie jego całował, a całe wspomnienie stanowiło zamglony sen, w którym Malfoy wcale nie jest Malfoyem, jest Draco, a ten jest z kolei osobą, którą Harry kochał. Nie był teraz tym samym, którego całował i zdawało się, że Malfoy doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

— Przestań — odpowiedział drżącym głosem.

— Co, nie pamiętasz? A może nie chcesz pamiętać?

Harry wpatrywał się w niego beznamiętnie, z trudem przełykając ślinę.

— Malfoy...

— Pieprz się! — Twarz Draco była czerwona, a oczy pociemniały mu z wściekłości. Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo się denerwuje.

— Nie o to mi chodzi — odpowiedział miękko, pragnąc złagodzić gniew, ale nie wiedział, jak ma to zrobić. Malfoy powoli pokręcił głową i złość odeszła niemal natychmiast, zastąpiona przez puste zakłopotanie. Wyglądał na bezbronnego i zażenowanego, co Harry doskonale rozumiał. Instynkt, który kazał im całować i koić, gdy któryś z nich się załamywał, nie miał dla niego najmniejszego sensu i nagle uświadomił sobie, że Malfoy czuje dokładnie to samo.

Dlaczego, w tych najsłabszych, przepełnionych snem i ciepłem momentach Harry sądził, że kocha Malfoya? Tego, który krzyczy i wścieka się na swoją słabość, na klątwę, którą stworzyła jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, który załamywał się każdego dnia, który musiał spać w ramionach kogoś, kogo nienawidził bardziej, niż czegokolwiek na świecie... Malfoya, który nienawidził go, ponieważ stał się jedynym azylem, w którym ukrywał się przed własnymi koszmarami.

Opuścił bezradnie ramiona i zanim stwierdził, że nie powinien o to pytać, wyszeptał:

— Dlaczego tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz?

— Nienawidzę cię? — powtórzył Malfoy cicho nieswoim głosem.

— Tak.

— Zawsze cię nienawidziłem. — Brzmiał, jakby recytował coś, co właśnie sobie przypomniał. — Cóż, może nie zawsze — poprawił się. — Kiedyś chciałem być tobą.

Harry cofnął się o krok, bo ukazała się przed nim właśnie kolejna strona Malfoya, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział i nie był pewien, czy jego serce i umysł są w stanie udźwignąć tak wielką ilość migawek z sekretów Draco.

— Nie chciałeś — zaprzeczył.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekceważąco.

— Nie po tym, jak cię poznałem. Wcześniej. Kiedy byłem jeszcze chłopcem, a skrzaty domowe szeptały mi o Harrym Potterze. Ja też chciałem być bohaterem. — Przełknął ślinę, przekrzywił głowę i wygiął usta w uśmiechu. — A teraz jestem nikim. Nawet mój własny ojciec się do mnie nie przyznaje. Jakież to miłe z jego strony, zważając na to, że klątwa, którą mnie uraczył, dotknęła również jego. Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle uznałby mnie za swojego syna, gdybym pojawił się przy łożu jego śmierci, czy nadal uparcie zaprzeczałby, że jestem jego potomkiem. Ojcowie są dziwnie aroganccy, nawet w obliczu śmierci. Wiesz o tym więcej niż ja.

Harry zamrugał, nie mając pojęcia, o co Malfoyowi chodzi i zastanawiając się, czy to rozwodzenie się nad tematem jest skutkiem ubocznym popadania w szaleństwo.

— Mój ojciec... — zaczął, a potem przerwał, marszcząc brwi. — Mój ojciec nie był arogancki w obliczu śmierci.

Malfoy zdawał się rozważać te słowa przez moment, po czym odpowiedział:

— Nie ma to już dla mnie znaczenia. Wyrosłem z tego dawno temu.

— Nie, nie wyrosłeś — sprzeciwił się Harry.

Draco zmrużył szare oczy, teraz przepełnione złością.

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? — wysyczał.

— Widziałem — przypomniał mu Harry drżącym głosem. — Widziałem w twoich koszmarach. Byłem tam, Malfoy. Widziałem nie tylko siebie, ale też to, jak [i]_ty_[/i] widzisz mnie. Błyszczałem w nich! Byłem otoczony srebrną poświatą!

Malfoy roześmiał się.

— I to ma znaczyć, że chcę być tobą? Bo moja podświadomość skupiła się na tobie i uosobieniu...

— Bezpieczeństwa? — zasugerował Harry nerwowo.

— Tak. I…

— Ciszy.

Zakłopotany wzrok Draco ponownie spotkał się z oczami Harry'ego.

— Tak. Ale też...

— Światła. Dobroci. Może też łagodności? Nie, to złe słowo. Spokoju.

— Potter...

Harry potrząsnął głową, przebiegając po włosach drżącymi palcami.

— Bohater. Pieprzony anioł. Jesteś jak… jak wszyscy inni… wszyscy chcą… a ja nie jestem, nie jestem...

— Nie. Nie! Przestań. — Malfoy zmierzał w jego stronę, ale z każdym jego krokiem Harry robił trzy do tyłu.

— Nie mogę taki być! Nie mogę być całym dobrem tego świata, jestem tylko człowiekiem, [i]tylko człowiekiem[/i]! Nie mogę uratować nawet samego siebie ani mojej własnej strony, jak śmiesz oczekiwać, że uratuję też twoją?

Panika gorejąca w jego wnętrzu opanowała go całkowicie i zaczął oddychać coraz szybciej, powstrzymując łzy. Malfoy wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, ale on nadal cofał się do tyłu.

— Potter — powiedział Draco cicho. — Proszę, przestań. To nie jest...

Harry poczuł, że jego plecy dotykają kamiennej ściany i obrócił się w jej stronę, panikując, ponieważ nie pozostała mu już żadna droga ucieczki. Dosięgając najwyższego stopnia histerii i nie myśląc jasno, zaczął szlochać i usiłował jakimś sposobem przebić się przez skałę. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy.

Malfoy w mgnieniu oka znalazł się u jego boku, łapiąc go za ręce i odciągając do tyłu, przytrzymując mocno własnym ciałem. Harry zareagował instynktownie — zaczął się wyrywać i warczeć, usiłując wydostać się z uścisku, ale Malfoy nadal go trzymał, czekając, aż wyczerpanie i zakłopotanie weźmie przewagę nad paniką i wściekłością. Harry opadł na ścianę, oddychając ciężko, a gdy chwilę później zaczęły uginać się pod nim nogi, Draco przytrzymał go w pozycji pionowej. Po chwili puścił jego nadgarstki i zaczął ocierać łzy z jego policzków, wciąż przyszpilając go ciałem do skały.

Harry nie walczył, nie otworzył oczu i nie opuścił głowy, nadal opierając ją o kamienną powierzchnię. Nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, gdy Malfoy wygładził jego włosy i przesunął jedną z dłoni na kark, opuszczając mu głowę.

— Nie chcę być tobą — powiedział Draco ostrożnie, ale wyraźnie — ponieważ nie miałbym tyle siły i wiem o tym. Nikt nie będzie lepszym bohaterem niż ty.

Harry niespiesznie uniósł powieki i usiłował się uśmiechnąć.

— Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że chcesz być bohaterem.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko i nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak nie odsunął się i nie pozwolił dłoniom opaść, a teraz głaskał delikatnie tył jego głowy i szczękę.

— Nie potrafię nawet zostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, gdy przychodzi mi walczyć o samego siebie.

— Nie wiem, jak walczyć za ciebie ani za nikogo innego — przyznał Harry, marszcząc brwi.

Malfoy westchnął.

— Harry, jest powód, dla którego jesteś odporny na klątwę. Tylko ty masz w sobie tyle emocjonalnej siły i zdolności, by zwalczyć zaklęcia niewybaczalne. Przeżyłeś wszystkie trzy i dlatego czwarte nie potrafi cię tknąć.

— Nie chcę być bohaterem.

— Czasami nie masz wyboru.

Harry rozważał to przez długą chwilę, wpatrując się w Draco szeroko otwartymi oczami, stojąc bliżej niego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Zawsze jest wybór — odpowiedział w końcu. Był już jednak tak zmęczony, że pozwolił głowie opaść na ramię Malfoya, a po chwili zamknął oczy.

— Chcę na ciebie nawrzeszczeć — stwierdził Draco, gdy oderwał Harry'ego od ściany i poprowadził w stronę krzesła — za pozwolenie sobie na takie wyczerpanie, że jesteś w stanie rozpłakać się nawet wtedy, gdy cię widzę.

Kiedy tylko usiadł, Harry złapał go za rękę, zanim Draco zdążył się odsunąć.

— Poczekaj.

Malfoy zatrzymał się, a na jego ustach pojawił się błysk uśmiechu.

— Co?

— Nie możesz na mnie nakrzyczeć, jeśli...

— Jeśli co?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

— Jeśli potem masz zamiar wyjść. Wolałbym, żebyś został... nawet jeśli zostaniesz tylko po to, żeby krzyczeć... To znaczy, chyba jestem teraz raczej... samotny. — Sam nawet nie wiedział, o co prosi.

Draco wyglądał na równie zakłopotanego, ale odgarnął włosy z czoła Harry'ego i pocałował go, dotykając ustami jego blizny.

— Zostanę. Ale nie będę krzyczeć. Powiedz mi, czego się dowiedziałeś.

Odsunął krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu i usiadł, krzyżując ramiona na blacie i opierając na nich podbródek, słuchając równocześnie, jak Harry wyjaśnia mu to, co już wywnioskował.

Harry uznał, że posiadanie kogoś do słuchania, kogoś, kto podsunie istotne szczegóły, które sam ominął podczas rozwiązywania równań, jest bardzo pomocne. Rozmawiali tak przez całe godziny, aż Harry stał się tak zmęczony, że nie mógł przestać ziewać.

Wywracając oczami, Malfoy zmusił go do pójścia do łóżka, jedynie wykrzywiając usta, gdy Harry poprosił o to, by został, tuląc go, dopóki nie zasnął, a potem jeszcze trochę dłużej.

* * *

Ginny rozmyślała o cegłach, murarskich zaprawach i stolarstwie. O tym, jak wszystko do siebie pasowało i dlaczego, _dlaczego_ ludzie budowali coś, co później i tak rozpadało się w proch. Fundamenty, to była ważna część.

Zastanawiała się, jak wiele pęknięć znajdowało się w jej fundamentach, gdy leżała na plecach jedynie wpatrując się w sufit i oddychając, czekając, aż klątwa poluźni swój węzeł.

Dotknęła jej w inny sposób, niż Rona. On krzyczał, przywierał do niej całym ciałem i szlochał, zanurzony w koszmarach, a Ginny... śmiała się. Nawet, jeśli bolało, piekło i raniło, jej złe sny były niczym, bo to _tutaj_ znajdował się jej prawdziwy koszmar. To dlatego nie obezwładniały jej umysłu. Podczas gdy Ron krzyczał, leżąc obok niej, ona odganiała fale szaleństwa śmiechem.

Zaczął sypiać w jej łóżku ze strachu przed koszmarami, a Ginny nie miała w sercu tyle siły (czy w ogóle miała jeszcze serce? było przecież pierwszym fundamentem, który się rozpada), by powiedzieć mu, aby tego nie robił. Leżał więc skulony obok niej, a gdy tylko dopadały go koszmary, przywierał do jej ciała.

Czasami spał, ona jednak nie spała nigdy. Zbyt wiele miała do przemyślenia, zaplanowania. To nie było stosowne. To życie, _egzystencja_, ten świat, gdzie Lucjusz nie był ukojeniem, gdzie nie pocieszały jej wspomnienia o nim, gdzie Ron pragnął dotyku i pocałunków, których ona powinna się wstydzić, na które nie powinna pozwalać, a jednak pozwalała, bo wtedy on zamykał oczy. Gdy to robił, w brązowych tęczówkach, tak podobnych do jej własnych, nie widać było zawstydzenia.

— Chcę umrzeć — stwierdziła cicho, wypowiadając konkluzję, do której właśnie dotarła. Minęła już niezliczona ilość dni, jakie spędziła uwięziona między koszmarem życia i koszmarem klątwy, Lucjusz nigdy jej nie kochał, za to kochał ją Ron, co było tak bardzo, bardzo złe.

— Co? — Rudzielec poruszył się i zapytał sennie

Ujęła jego dłoń i położyła na swojej piersi, tuż przy sercu.

— Ja. Chcę. Umrzeć — powiedziała powoli.

Patrzył się na nią, mrugając bezmyślnie.

— Ginny.

Puściła jego rękę, warcząc z obrzydzenia.

— Nie mam z ciebie żadnego pożytku — sarknęła, wygrzebując się z łóżka. — Chcę umrzeć, chcę umrzeć! To żałosne, ten dom, to życie, to... wszystko. Ja. Ty.

Ron wstał, podążając za nią na korytarz.

— To klątwa, Ginny?

— Całe życie to klątwa!

Złapał ją za ramiona i przycisnął do siebie mocno, jakby chciał pomóc odegnać to, co ją dopadło.

— Uspokój się — powiedział. Nie podziałało. Usiłowała mu się wyrwać, wrzeszcząc i wykręcając się z jego uścisku. — Ginny! — krzyknął, potrząsając nią tak mocno, że uderzyła głową o ścianę. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się głuchy łomot, a potem zapadła cisza. — Ginny — powtórzył łagodniej. — Och, Boże. Przepraszam.

By udowodnić, że naprawdę mu przykro, pocałował ją, a ponieważ szok i ból zaskoczył Ginny i sprawił, że spojrzała na niego po raz pierwszy od tygodni, stojąc przy tym tak blisko, by ujrzeć ból i zakłopotanie w jego oczach, pozwoliła mu na to. Nagły wstyd, który niemal przyprawił ją o mdłości, nie pozwolił jej zrobić nic innego.

* * *

Gdy Pansy zaprowadziła go do Hermiony, ta miała związane nadgarstki i kostki, oczy zasłonięte opaską i zakneblowane usta. Trzęsła się, leżąc na kamiennej podłodze.

Harry przez długi moment wpatrywał się w nią, zaszokowany, będąc niezdolnym lub nie chcąc jej rozpoznać. Mimo wszystko jednak była jego przyjaciółką, więc klęknął koło niej, jęcząc cicho z przerażenia.

— Dlaczego jej to zrobiłaś? — fuknął na Pansy, zdejmując Hermionie opaskę.

— Powiedziałeś, żebym ją sprowadziła, ale nie mówiłeś nic o jej stanie. Ma szczęście, że w ogóle tu jest, zważając na to, jak się zachowywała, kiedy ją znalazłam — odpowiedziała.

— W jakim stanie...? — powtórzył, marszcząc brwi. Hermiona, mimo usunięcia opaski, nadal mocno zaciskała powieki i drżała.

— Klątwa — oznajmiła Pansy, wzruszając ramionami. — Kiedy ją znalazłam, była sama w jakiejś alejce i krzyczała, zagubiona w koszmarach.

— O mój Boże — wyszeptał, podnosząc Hermionę i przyciskając do piersi, uprzednio usuwając knebel. Jej jęki urosły do krzyku. Przeciął krępujące ją więzy i zaczął kołysać, głaszcząc po plecach, dopóki wrzaski dziewczyny nie ucichły do pełnych strachu szeptów, ukojonych przez jego dotyk.

Jęczała, przyciskając twarz do jego szyi, a Harry nadal tulił ją i szeptał, zapominając o reszcie świata. Pansy opuściła jaskinię, ale nawet tego nie zauważył.

Gdy Hermiona spała już spokojnie, podniósł głowę i zaskoczony spostrzegł Malfoya, który stał nieopodal i obserwował go z nieokreslonym spojrzeniem, mrużąc powieki. Harry zamrugał.

— Nie widziałem, że tu jesteś — powiedział nerwowym tonem.

— Wiem. To Granger.

— Tak. Ona… dotknęła ją klątwa. Potrzebuje miejsca do spania.

— Och, nie będzie spała z tobą? — zapytał Malfoy kąśliwie.

Harry wstał, wciąż trzymając przyjaciółkę na rękach i odpowiedział cicho:

— Ja śpię z tobą, Malfoy.

Draco wpatrywał się nienawistnie w Hermionę, ale jego oczy, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego, przepełniało zaskoczenie.

— Może spać w sąsiedniej jaskini. Pewnie będziesz musiał wychodzić do niej czasem w środku nocy.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział cicho Harry, ponieważ Malfoy najwyraźniej zamierzał pozwolić, by jej pomagał.

Draco wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w zamian wykrzywił się i potrząsnął głową, po czym odszedł.

Hermiona wciąż głęboko spała, gdy zaniósł ją do pomieszczenia sąsiadującego z jego sypialnią. Położył ją na nieużywanym dotąd łóżku i odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. Podsunął krzesło i usiadł, nie zawracając sobie głowy myślami, dlaczego podświadomie oplata ciałem Draco, kładąc się do łóżka obok niego, ale nie robi tego samego w przypadku Hermiony.

Trzymał ją za rękę i głaskał po twarzy, przyglądając się jej i zdając sobie sprawę, jak się zmieniła, wyszczuplała i pobladła od lęku i obaw. Pod oczami miała ciemne sińce. Wciąż nosiła płaszcz, więc zdjął go i odłożył na bok.

Coś wyślizgnęło się z jego kieszeni i uderzyło w kamienną podłogę. Broń.

— Co to jest? — zapytał Malfoy, a Harry odwrócił się szybko, zaskoczony.

— Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś. Jak długo...

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Po prostu przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Co to jest? — powtórzył, podnosząc przedmiot z ziemi.

— Broń — odpowiedział Harry. — Nie wiem, dlaczego ma ją przy sobie.

— Co ona tu robi? — Malfoy schował broń do kieszeni i spojrzał na Harry'ego niemal niepewnie.

— Potrzebowałem jej pomocy. — Harry odwrócił wzrok. Poczuł się niezręcznie, ponieważ był to tylko jeden z powodów, dla których poprosił Pansy, by ją sprowadziła. Potrzebował pewnego rodzaju zabezpieczenia, kogoś, kto będzie z nim, żeby nigdy nie musiał być sam, a może nie tyle sam, co sam z Malfoyem. Nie chciał mieć czasu na rozmyślania i rozważania o tym, czym jest to, co czuje do Draco i dlaczego czuje właśnie to.

— Kochasz ją — powiedział Malfoy.

Harry zamrugał.

— Co?

— Granger. To, jak ją przytulałeś… Kochasz ją.

— Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Ciebie przytulam tak samo.

— Ja nie...

— Co?

— Nie pamiętam. Jak mnie przytulasz.

Uśmiechnął się, bo Draco, przyznając to, wyglądał dziwnie bezbronnie, a jego twarz zaróżowiła się lekko. Harry założył mu kosmyk włosów za ucho, powtarzając gest, który Malfoy wykonywał tak wiele razy.

— Lubię... cię przytulać.

Zarumienił się, na co oczy Malfoya zmrużyły się w zakłopotaniu.

— Potter, co ty...

— Nie wiem.

I nie wiedział. Przesunął palcami po jego szczęce, bo skóra na niej była miękka i delikatna, docierając do miejsca za uchem, a potem wplątując dłoń we włosy. To szaleństwo, naprawdę, że sprowadził tu Hermionę, by nie dopuścić właśnie do _tego_, a teraz ona leżała tutaj i _to_ wciąż na niego czyhało...

Wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech, który zdawał się chować w płucach przez całe swoje życie i przyciągnął Draco bliżej. Przez jego ciało przebiegł dziwny dreszcz, gdy wargi Malfoya rozchyliły się ledwo zauważalnie, a powieki zamknęły niemal wbrew jego woli.

Pocałunek był pełen niepewności, ponieważ Harry wiedział, że nie można wytłumaczyć go sennością ani histerią. Prawdziwy i... delikatny, muśnięcie warg i drżący oddech. Palce Harry'ego zacisnęły się na kosmykach Malfoya, głaszcząc je lekko. Na ten drobny gest Draco wydał z siebie miękki dźwięk, tęskne westchnienie, będące zbyt rozkoszne i dziwne, by wydobyło się spomiędzy jego warg (choć z drugiej strony, może nic mu się nie przesłyszało, może od zawsze należało do Harry'ego i Draco czekał całe lata, by w końcu go nim obdarzyć). Malfoy przechylił głowę, mocniej dociskając wargi do jego ust i rozchylając je nieznacznie. Harry zadrżał i uczynił to samo, choć kąt pocałunku wydawał się niewłaściwy.

Draco uniósł dłoń i otoczył nią szczękę Harry'ego, kierując ją lekko do przodu, tak że teraz do pasowali siebie o wiele lepiej i zostawił ją tam, by tulić jego twarz i głaskać policzek.

Pocałunek był ostrożny, kruchy i cichy, jakby obaj bali się, że coś zniszczą. Być może mieli rację.

Potem Malfoy z wahaniem wsunął koniuszek języka pomiędzy jego wargi, smakując go delikatnie i Harry zrobił to samo. Ich języki spotkały się gdzieś w środku drogi i właśnie w tym momencie ulotniła się cała kruchość pocałunku. Harry przywarł mocniej do Draco, który sięgnął dłonią za jego kark. Złapał oddech, a potem znowu zmiażdżył usta Malfoya w pocałunku, odchylając do tyłu jego głowę i przebiegając palcami po włosach, pozwalając swojemu językowi wślizgnąć się do jego ust, ssać jego wargę i kąsać ją zębami.

Harry nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że pocałunek może zadziałać na niego tak silnie, jak kilka kieliszków wina, ale teraz pokój wirował mu przed oczami. Nie potrafił złapać oddechu, nie wspominając o tym, że z jego głowy wyparowały wszystkie racjonalne myśli. Pragnął więcej Malfoya, jego ust, języka, całego ciała, więcej nerwowości, wahania i pocałunków, którym nie będą mogli zaprzeczyć, kiedy już się skończą.

Żaden z nich, co w jakiś sposób było wytłumaczalne, nie miał w sobie tyle odwagi, by zakończyć pocałunek, bo kiedy ten dobiegnie końca i otworzą oczy, nic już nie będzie takie samo.

— Tylko nie... — wyszeptał Harry, pieszcząc oddechem wargi Draco. Nie dokończył zdania, by znowu go pocałować.

— Co? — Malfoy musnął jego usta swoimi i pocałował ich kącik.

— Otwieraj oczu.

Nawet jeśli chciał powiedzieć „nie otwieraj oczu" albo by Draco nie zrobił czegoś innego, ale potem zapomniał i chciał, żeby jednak otworzył oczy, to już się nie liczyło, ponieważ po tych słowach sam je otworzył i Malfoy uczynił to samo. Stali bardzo blisko siebie, na tyle, by Harry dostrzegł ciemniejsze plamki czerni, które okalały tęczówki Draco i ledwie widoczny rumieniec na policzkach.

Ramiona Harry'ego oplatały ramiona Draco, a ręka Malfoya wciąż głaskała jego policzek, podczas gdy druga spoczywała pomiędzy łopatkami.

— Wybacz — wymamrotał Harry, choć wcale nie starał się odsunąć.

— Mhm — mruknął Malfoy. Zabrał dłoń z policzka Harry'ego i natychmiast w nerwowym geście odgarnął włosy za ucho, a potem zmarszczył nos i wrócił dłonią na dawne miejsce.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział, co powiedzieć i prawdopodobnie wcale nie chcieli tego robić, będąc szczęśliwymi mogąc jedynie stać tak całą noc, pochłonięci wpatrywaniem się w siebie.

— Mówiłam ci — odezwała się Pansy, ukazując się w progu.

Wydając z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia, Harry oderwał się od Malfoya tak szybko, że niemal upadł i Draco musiał przytrzymać go za łokieć.

— Pansy — wydyszał Harry, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni. — Co ty tu robisz?

Dziewczyna posłała mu krzywy uśmiech.

— Przyniosłam eliksir dla Granger. Daj go jej, kiedy się obudzi, pomoże kontrolować uboczne efekty klątwy i poprawi jej kondycję.

Postawiła fiolkę na stole, po czym wyślizgnęła się z pokoju. Harry pobiegł za nią.

— Zaczekaj! — zawołał, łapiąc ją za ramię. — Zaczekaj. Co miałaś na myśli?

— Że dość łatwo jest go pokochać — odpowiedziała, wykrzywiając usta.

— Ja... ja nie...

Na to Pansy uśmiechnęła się ponownie i odeszła.

Harry wpatrywał się w nią tępo, niepewny, co myśleć, choć z drugiej strony miał absolutną pewność, że za nic nie będzie w stanie odwrócić się i po czymś takim wrócić do jaskini, w której teraz przebywa Malfoy.

— Granger się obudziła. — Usłyszał za sobą cichy głos Draco.

Zanim się odwrócił, napiął plecy i nieświadomie oblizał usta. Malfoy opierał się o framugę drzwi, obserwując go z rozleniwieniem, jakby w ogóle nie był tak samo zdenerwowany i spięty.

— Tak? — zapytał Harry piskliwie, krzywiąc się na dźwięk swego okropnie brzmiącego głosu.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

— Rumienisz się.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Przełknął ślinę. Nie był pewien, jak to odebrać, w jaki sposób stawić czoła temu, co się między nimi wydarzyło, nie wiedział, jak poinformować Malfoya, że on też się rumieni, nie sprawiając przy tym, by ten go znienawidził.

W zamian, ponieważ nie chciał okazać się tym słabszym ani pokazać Draco, jak bardzo się tego bał, podążył w jego kierunku, jakby posiadał wiarę w siebie i w to, co zamierzał zrobić.

Wyciągnął dłoń, by objąć policzek Draco, uśmiechnął się niedbale i musnął jego wargi swoimi.

— Dzięki — powiedział, a potem minął Malfoya i wszedł do pokoju Hermiony. Nie obejrzał się, ale miał nadzieję, że Draco był zaskoczony, zaszokowany i pozbawiony tchu, bo, na Boga, Harry właśnie tak się czuł.

Przyjaciółka miała zaróżowioną twarz i Harry zastanowił się, jak długo nie spała. Jej ciemne oczy zamglone były z powodu osłabienia. Pomógł jej wstać i podniósł fiolkę z eliksirem do jej ust, upewniając się, że wypiła wszystko.

— Pomoże ci odzyskać siły — powiedział.

Gdy tylko Harry oderwał buteleczkę od jej warg, wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła jego twarzy.

— Och, Harry — wyszeptała ochrypłym głosem. — Co ci się stało?

Uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie.

— Nic mi nie jest. Jak się masz?

Posłała mu gorzki uśmiech.

— Wszystko w porządku, jeśli nie brać pod uwagę... Ja... martwiłam się o ciebie. Pojawiły się pogłoski o tym, że jesteś szpiegiem, a potem zniknąłeś.

— Jest dużo rzeczy, o których muszę ci powiedzieć — oznajmił. — Przepraszam za Pansy. Nie wysłałbym jej po ciebie, gdybym wiedział, że sprowadzi cię tu w ten sposób.

Hermiona zamrugała i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Ach, to. Nie sądzę, by miała inny wybór. Kiedy mnie znalazła, byłam w raczej _obłąkanym_ stanie.

— A broń? — zapytał.

Westchnęła.

— Świat dąży ku zagładzie, Harry. Nie jest już bezpieczny. Wszyscy desperacko pragną wytchnienia od koszmarów i tracą zmysły. Musisz już wiedzieć, jak to jest.

Pokręcił powoli głową.

— Jestem odporny na klątwę.

Obserwowała chwilę jego twarz, a potem powiedziała poważnym tonem:

— Opowiedz mi, co się działo.

Przekazał jej wszystko, co wiedział na temat klątwy, powiedział o poszukiwaniach, które prowadził, wnioskach, do których doszedł, a ona słuchała uważnie, mrużąc ciemne oczy i skupiając się na każdym słowie. Mogły minąć całe godziny, ale Harry tego nie zauważył.

Kiedy skończył, jego głos był ochrypły, a Hermiona wyglądała tak, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć z wyczerpania, choć jej oczy nadal były szeroko otwarte i przytomne.

— Więc poprosiłem Pansy, żeby cię sprowadziła, abyś nam pomogła.

Zamrugała i rozważała to przez moment.

— A Malfoy?

— Co z nim?

— No dobrze... — odpowiedziała, ucinając temat. Harry zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, lecz nie skomentował.

— Jesteś zmęczona — powiedział. — Powinnaś się przespać.

Przykrył ją kocem aż po sam podbródek, a ona uśmiechnęła się smutno. Kiedy chciał odejść, złapała go za rękę.

— Jeśli… jeśli koszmary wrócą… — Wyglądała na przerażoną.

— Będę tu — obiecał.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptała, zamykając oczy.

Harry zdmuchnął świeczkę stojącą na nocnym stoliku i rzucił zaklęcie gaszące na palenisko, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia i podążył w stronę swojej sypialni.

W pokoju było ciemno, a Malfoy leżał nieruchomo na brzuchu, przyciskając twarz do poduszki i drżąc.

Harry zamrugał.

— Malfoy? Co się stało? — zapytał, zbliżając się do niego ostrożnie.

Draco jęknął cicho, lekko odwracając ku niemu twarz. Harry spostrzegł, jak blady jest i jak jego skóra błyszczy od potu, jak mocno zaciśnięte ma powieki.

— To klątwa, prawda? — westchnął. — Dlaczego mnie nie zawołałeś?

Malfoy pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się ze smutkiem.

— Byłeś zajęty — zdołał z siebie wydusić, wciąż walcząc z koszmarami. — Nie potrzebuję... — wydyszał.

— Do diabła — wymamrotał Harry, wspinając się na łóżko. — Chodź tutaj.

Ze stłumionym szlochem Draco podniósł się na kolana, a potem opadł na Harry'ego tak mocno, że przewrócił go na plecy. Przycisnął twarz do jego piersi i jęknął, potrząsając głową.

— Nienawidzę tego — oznajmił boleśnie. — Nienawidzę... Nienawidzę... Och, Boże.

— Już dobrze — wyszeptał Harry, głaszcząc jego włosy. — Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

Malfoy wymamrotał coś i przytulił się mocniej, drżąc na całym ciele, gdy złe sny ponownie zaczęły go pochłaniać.

Kiedyś Harry mógł od niego odejść, ale teraz, gdy wiedział już, gdzie przebywa Draco, kiedy dotyka go klątwa, nie odszedłby od niego za żadne skarby świata.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż koszmary pochłonęły go całkowicie, a Harry tulił go bez przerwy, głaszcząc po plecach i szepcząc uspokajająco. Odgarnął mu włosy i pocałował w czoło, trzymając go mocno, dopóki koszmary nie minęły, zastąpione przez spokojny sen. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek i zasnął z Draco, który wciąż przyszpilał go do łóżka, a jego regularny oddech owiewał mu obojczyk.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU SZÓSTEGO**


	7. Smok

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI.

BETA: KACZALKA :*

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY, CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA:**

**Smok**

„_Byłem tu od początku_

_I widziałem, jak wybierasz swą ścieżkę_

_Obserwowałem płomień twojej duszy_

_I wiedziałem, że nie przetrwa_

_Bo gdy życie puka do drzwi_

_Znika niewinność _

_A to, co wcześniej oznaczało dzieciństwo_

_Teraz jest brzydkie, prymitywne, puste_

_I zastanawiasz się, gdzie zgubiłeś siebie_

_Tak bardzo dawno temu..."_

(J. Englishman, „The Hero")

Harry obudził się pierwszy i zauważył, że w nocy on i Draco zmienili pozycje i teraz leżeli twarzą w twarz. Obserwował śpiącego Malfoya przez długi czas, myśląc o pocałunkach i rzeczach takich jak wstyd czy żal i tym, że żadnego z nich uczucia te nie dotyczą. Gdy całował go Charlie, był w tym właśnie wstyd i żal, a Harry doszedł wtedy do wniosku, że całowanie jest czymś upadlającym. Oznaczało stanie całkowicie nieruchomo i rozniecanie w sobie nadziei, że pocałunek szybko się skończy.

Jednak całowanie Draco Malfoya... Nie krył się w tym żaden wstyd. A być może powinien. Harry powinien płakać i rzucić się z jakiegoś mostu, wrzeszcząc coś o swojej jedynej miłości, która zakwitła z jedynej nienawiści. Coś melodramatycznego. Zamiast tego wszystko, czego chciał, to znowu go pocałować, ale to wcale nie było melodramatyczne. Już raczej... romantyczne.

Więc pocałował go znowu, zaledwie muskając wargami jego usta, zaskoczony, kiedy Draco natychmiast instynktownie odpowiedział, mamrocząc coś przez sen i przysuwając się bliżej. Jedną z rąk oplótł ramię Harry'ego i otworzył oczy.

— Potter? — wymruczał, oblizując usta i przywierając bliżej drugiego ciała.

— Mhm?

— Czy ty mnie właśnie pocałowałeś?

— Tak. — Harry zarumienił się lekko, a Malfoy uśmiechnął sennie, ponownie zamykając oczy.

— Och. — Nastała pełna zamyślenia cisza. — W porządku.

— Powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać — powiedział Harry niechętnie.

— Nie sądzę. — Draco westchnął, zadowolony.

— Dlaczego?

— Za wcześnie. Spać.

Harry również westchnął, uśmiechnął się i zastanowił, kiedy wszystko stało się tak proste, a zarazem tak skomplikowane.

— Więc śpij — zgodził się, ale jego odpowiedź nie miała już znaczenia, bo Draco właśnie zdążył zasnąć. — Jesteś niemożliwy — stwierdził łagodnie, ale nie obudził go, ułożył tylko podbródek na czubku jego głowy i sam zamknął oczy.

Zasnął bardzo szybko, coraz głębiej i głębiej zapadając w nieświadomość, aż w końcu zaczął śnić.

We śnie Harry w ogóle nie był Harrym, tylko smokiem, potężnym stworzeniem z długą, wygiętą szyją i czarnymi skrzydłami, których skóra rozciągała się pomiędzy cienką pajęczyną wyrastających mu z ramion kości. Całą jego skórę pokrywały grube łuski. Był wściekły, a z pyska buchały mu strumienie ognia, paląc ziemię pod nim i zostawiając jedynie popiół i sadzę. Skrzydła poruszały się z łatwością, a ciało przecinało płynnie powietrze, dewastując wszystko na swojej drodze. Umierały drzewa, zwierzęta, a nawet ludzie. Czasami ich rozpoznawał. Zginęła Hermiona, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Charlie, ci, których znał wcześniej i ci, których nigdy nie widział. Wszyscy krzyczeli, paleni żywcem.

Potem zobaczył kogoś, kogo zidentyfikowanie zajęło mu dobrą chwilę. To był on sam, leżał uwięziony z szeroko rozciągniętymi ramionami. Krew spływała z poranionych rąk i stóp, z miejsc, gdzie miecze przyszpilały go do ziemi niczym motyla. Ciemnoczerwone plamy okalały jego twarz i szyję, a ubrania były postrzępione i zakrwawione. Otwierał szeroko oczy, wpatrując się zawzięcie i kpiąco w Harry'ego-smoka.

Pragnienie destrukcji okazało się silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Poziom nienawiści do uwięzionego chłopca sięgał tak wysokiego poziomu, że Harry-smok nie chciał go spalić. Chciał rozerwać go na strzępy za pomocą szponów i zębów. Zanurkował ku ziemi, zatrzymując się nad Harrym, który śmiał się i pluł na niego.

Pazury łatwo wbiły się w brzuch, rozdzierając Harry'ego i przemieniając śmiech we wrzask. Smok zaatakował jego twarz, mierząc w oczy i wyrzucając z rozpalonych nozdrzy ogień i dym.

Stworzenie cieszyłoby się, mogąc krzywdzić Harry'ego, dopóki ten nie byłby w ogóle rozpoznawalny, ale jego ofiara krzyczała teraz coś po angielsku. Smok nie znał angielskiego.

Nadal atakował go szponami, które powoli zmieniały się w pięści, _ludzkie_ pięści, zadające ciosy, aż Harry-smok wpatrywał się przerażony w zielone spojrzenie Harry'ego na ziemi. Zamrugał i zieleń zniknęła.

Pod nim leżał Malfoy, obserwując go szarymi, przepełnionymi zaskoczeniem i przerażeniem oczami.

Gdy ostatnia cząstka snu ulotniła się z jego umysłu, Harry zamarł bez ruchu, nagle świadomy tego, że siedział okrakiem na Draco, przyszpilając go do łóżka, a jego własna pięść była wilgotna od krwi. Krew spływała też z rozcięcia na policzku Malfoya, z jego nosa i warg, a jedno z oczu już zaczynało mu puchnąć.

Harry rozwarł szeroko powieki, gdy dezorientacja ustąpiła miejsca kompletnemu przerażeniu.

— O mój Boże — zaszlochał, schodząc z Malfoya i cały roztrzęsiony lądując na krawędzi łóżka. Siadając powoli, Draco nie odrywał od niego wzroku ani nie sięgnął do twarzy, by zatamować krwawienie, wpatrywał się tylko w Harry'ego, a osłupienie w jego wzroku zmieniło się w zakłopotanie.

— Potter... — wyszeptał ostrożnie. — Czy ty...

Harry zakrył usta dłonią, jeszcze mocniej rozszerzając oczy. Ze zduszonym jękiem wstał z łóżka i wybiegł do sąsiedniej jaskini, która służyła im za łazienkę. Zwymiotował, a gwałtownym skurczom żołądka towarzyszył głośny szloch. Smak wymiocin i łez tworzył w jego ustach przykrą mieszankę. Gdy mdłości minęły, odwrócił się w stronę umywalki, odkręcił kurek i podstawił dłoń, po czym przepłukał usta wodą. Nie pomogło.

Owładnięty klaustrofobicznym uczuciem, zaczął oddychać coraz szybciej. Szepty wspomnień zmieszane ze świadomością, co zrobił Malfoyowi, rozrywały jego umysł na kawałki.

Był niemal oślepiony paniką, kiedy wypadł z jaskini, desperacko pragnąc znaleźć się tak daleko od Draco, jak tylko zdoła, jak gdyby mogło mu to pomóc zapomnieć, co właśnie zrobił i o czym śnił. Pomóc pozbyć się z ust smaku miedzi i łez, pomóc zatrzymać myśl, że może w nich wyczuć również krew.

Po drodze wpadł na Pansy, niemal przewracając ją na ziemię. Dziewczyna złapała go za ramię, mrużąc oczy.

— Potter, co, do diabła... Masz krew na twarzy. — Harry wydał z siebie suchy szloch i usiłował się jej wyrwać. Nie pozwoliła mu odejść, ciągnąc go do swojej sypialni, z której właśnie wyszła. — Przestań — rozkazała stanowczym głosem, zamykając drzwi.

W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, co trochę go uspokoiło, gdy stał w samym jego środku, drżąc i oddychając ciężko. Pansy obserwowała go w ciszy, a potem szturchnęła go, by usiadł na łóżku.

Na biurku nieopodal drzwi znajdowała się miska z wodą, którą Harry ledwie widział w słabym świetle zwisającej ze sklepienia lampy. Pansy zabrała ją razem z czystą szmatką, usiadła obok niego, zamoczyła ściereczkę i zaczęła delikatnie zmywać krew z jego twarzy.

— Co się stało? — zapytała.

— Ja… zraniłem go — wyznał Harry gwałtownie.

Ręka trzymająca szmatkę zamarła bez ruchu.

— Draco?

— Nie chciałem... — Harry zaczął płakać, krzywiąc twarz. Podciągnął kolana do piersi i otoczył je ramionami, kładąc na nich głowę. Pansy złapała go za szczękę i uniosła ją do góry, by kontynuować mycie.

— Co się stało? — zapytała ponownie.

— Śniłem, a potem obudziłem się i siedziałem na nim — odpowiedział, pociągając nosem i wpatrując się w nią błagalnie, oczekując na potępienie. Jakby nie było, kochała Malfoya.

— O czym śniłeś? — zapytała, opłukując szmatkę i ocierając mu łzy. Kiedy wybiegał z sypialni, Harry nie zatrzymał się nawet, by zabrać okulary.

— O smoku — wyszeptał. — To ja nim byłem i zabijałem każdego na swej drodze, widziałem też siebie na ziemi, widziałem, jak rozrywam na strzępy samego siebie, a potem obudziłem się i pode mną leżał Malfoy...

Pansy zamyśliła się na chwilę, odgarniając mu włosy ze spoconego czoła. Pozostawiła tam dłoń, by sprawdzić, czy ma gorączkę.

— Wszystko z nim w porządku? — zapytała w końcu, zabierając rękę.

— Nie wiem.

— Na pewno tak. Uspokój się, Potter.

Mimo pewnego głosu i energicznej postawy, zachowywała się naprawdę delikatnie. Harry westchnął.

— Dlaczego się mną zajmujesz? — szepnął, przełykając ślinę.

Pansy roześmiała się cicho.

— Należysz do Draco Malfoya, Potter. Moim obowiązkiem jest chronić wszystko, co do niego należy.

Otworzył oczy i obserwował ją w ciemności przez długi moment, a potem wydał z siebie kolejne westchnienie i pozwolił głowie spocząć na ramieniu dziewczyny. Pogłaskała go po włosach.

— Nie wiem, jak to się stało — wyszeptał Harry.

— Chodzi ci o sen? — zapytała.

— O Malfoya.

— Co masz na myśli?

Harry przez chwilę rozważał pytanie.

— Pocałowałem go.

— Kochasz go.

— Nie mogę...

Pansy milczała przez moment, zanim zapytała:

— Dlaczego nie?

— Bo to Draco Malfoy. Bo walczymy po dwóch różnych stronach. Bo mógłby torturować i zabić moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę tylko za to, że jej rodzice są mugolami. Bo jest egoistyczny, niemożliwy i irytujący. Bo zdradziłbym tym swoich przyjaciół i moją stronę.

— A co z tobą?

— Co masz na myśli?

— Zdradziłbyś swoich przyjaciół, kochając go, ale co z tobą? Czy nie kochając go, nie zdradziłbyś samego siebie,?

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

— Nie jestem przeznaczony do tego, by go kochać. Stwierdzi to każdy, kto tylko na nas spojrzy. To niemożliwe.

Pansy dotknęła jego podbródka i uniosła mu głowę, tak że wzrok Harry'ego nie spotkał się z jej własnym.

— Posłuchaj — zaczęła cichym, ale pewnym tonem. — Wszyscy mogą to stwierdzić jedynie patrząc na ciebie. Jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek starałby się wmówić ci, że w przyszłości pokochasz kogoś tak bardzo, jak przeznaczony jesteś kochać Draco, nigdy naprawdę cię nie znał.

Jego oczy zapiekły łzami, a kiedy przymknął powieki, kilka z nich potoczyło się po policzkach.

— Jestem im winien więcej niż to.

— Komu jesteś coś winien?

— Dumbledore'owi. Ronowi. Charliemu. — Wymieniałby dalej, gdyby Pansy mu nie przerwała.

— Dumbledore wykorzystuje cię od dziecka. Ron podejrzewa cię o szpiegostwo, od kiedy uratowałeś jego małą siostrzyczkę. Charlie wrobił cię w zdradę po tym, jak chciał cię uwieść.

Harry wzdrygnął się, ale nie odpowiedział.

Po chwili, gdy ramię dziewczyny zaczęło mu przeszkadzać i przesunął się trochę, w pomieszczeniu rozległo się pukanie.

Pansy otworzyła drzwi, za którymi ukazała się Hermiona, wyglądającą na niepewną i zdenerwowaną.

— Malfoy jest wściekły — poinformowała. — Chodzi w tę i z powrotem, krzyczy i rzuca rzeczami. — Harry jęknął i otoczył ramionami swoje przyciśnięte do piersi kolana. Przyjaciółka spojrzała na niego z widoczną obawą w oczach. — Coś się stało?

— Harry miał koszmar — wyjaśniła Pansy szybko, wychodząc z pokoju i ciągnąc za sobą Hermionę.

Harry został sam w ciemnej sypialni. Opadł bezwolnie na łóżko, kuląc się tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił, i przygryzając wargę, by stłumić szloch. Zacisnął mocno powieki, starając się umrzeć albo chociaż stracić przytomność, ponieważ wciąż nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci przerażonego spojrzenia Malfoya.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia uchyliły się, wpuszczając snop światła. Malfoy wyjrzał zza nich nerwowo.

— Wciąż tu jesteś? — zapytał nieznacznie drżącym głosem. Harry jęknął, odwracając się od światła. Na ten dźwięk Malfoy otworzył drzwi szerzej. — Cześć — rzucił cicho. Harry przełknął ślinę, ale nie odpowiedział. — Jak się masz? — zapytał Draco, wchodząc do pokoju.

— Czy ty nadal...

— Co?

— Krwawisz — dokończył Harry łamiącym się głosem.

— Och. — Draco wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze. — Granger oczyściła ranę i wyleczyła mnie. — Obaj na chwilę zamilkli. Malfoy podszedł do niego bliżej, uprzednio zamykając drzwi.

— Rzucałeś rzeczami — powiedział Harry. — Dlaczego?

— Ach, to. Poszedłem za tobą, gdy wybiegłeś z sypialni, ale zanim cię dogoniłem, wpadłeś na Pansy i... Myślę, że Granger obrała sobie za obowiązek twoją obronę. Musiała zobaczyć krew i... zatrzymała mnie… nie pozwoliła mi wejść… Byłem… wściekły.

— Na mnie?

W pokoju zaległa zaskakująca cisza.

— Dlaczego miałbym być na ciebie wściekły?

— Ja... — Harry skrzywił się i głos mu się załamał. — Skrzywdziłem cię... pobiłem... Przepraszam, Malfoy... — W tej chwili nie potrafił się dłużej powstrzymywać i zaczął płakać, a szloch powodował pieczenie w gardle.

Draco podszedł do niego, usiadł na łóżku i otoczył go ramionami, trzymając mocno.

— Przestań już, przestań, Potter, już dobrze, wszystko w porządku. Do cholery, już dobrze... — Harry dławił się łzami, przywierając do Draco i płacząc mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. Gdy w końcu zaczął się uspokajać, Malfoy głaskał jego włosy i odwrócił tak, że Harry leżał teraz z głową na jego kolanach. — Już dobrze, przestań płakać.

Harry zacisnął powieki i pokiwał głową.

— Dobrze, przepraszam.

— Miałeś zły sen?

Drżąc, Harry ponownie pokiwał głową.

— Przepraszam — powtórzył.

— Zamknij się.

Harry roześmiał się przez łzy, ocierając twarz rękawem.

— Dobrze.

— To nie była twoja wina, raczej moja. Byłem… czasami to się zdarza. Jeśli ktoś zostanie zaatakowany przez Czarnego Patronusa... potrzeba trochę czasu, zanim jego umysł pozbędzie się koszmarów, szczególnie podczas snów. O czym śniłeś?

— Próbowałem sam siebie rozerwać na strzępy — wyszeptał Harry, wzdychając. — A potem obudziłem się i pode mną leżałeś ty... bałem się, że będziesz wściekły. To znaczy, przecież cię pobiłem. Dlaczego mnie nie odepchnąłeś?

Malfoy przesunął palcami po włosach Harry'ego.

— Nie chciałem cię zranić — odpowiedział cicho.

Harry odwrócił twarz tak, aby przycisnąć ją do nogi Malfoya i znowu zaczął płakać. Draco westchnął i zaczął głaskać go po plecach, a on zastanawiał się, czy na świecie istnieje coś wspanialszego niż pocałunek Malfoya i jakby to było, gdyby nadal płakał, a on dotykałby go jeszcze bardziej intymnie. Chwilę potem odsunął się, zmieszany, otarł twarz i odchrząknął.

— Hermiona pewnie się o mnie martwi, powinienem... — przerwał.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Pansy powiedziała, że jestem twój. — Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to mówi ani dlaczego tak uważnie obserwuje twarz Draco. Był nieco zaskoczony niespiesznym uśmiechem, który zakwitł na jego ustach.

— Serio? — zapytał niewinnie Malfoy, schodząc z łóżka i biorąc Harry'ego za rękę.

— Mhm — odpowiedział, pozwalając Draco wyprowadzić się z pokoju.

— Mądra z niej dziewczyna — skomentował Malfoy bez oglądania się na niego. Harry rozwarł szerzej powieki i zachwiał się, starając się dociec, co dokładnie Draco miał przez to na myśli.

* * *

Hermiona żuła końcówkę pióra. Harry obserwował ją, zastanawiając się, skąd wziął się u niej taki nawyk. Wyglądała teraz lepiej, klątwa nie spowodowała u niej pogorszenia zdrowia na zbyt wysokim poziomie, a eliksir, który przygotowała Pansy, dodał jej sił.

— Nie jestem pewna, czy rozumiem — odezwała się przyjaciółka. — Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy?

— Myślę, że to jakiś rodzaj fortecy, sekretny, podziemny zbiór jaskiń. Być może przeznaczony na azyl dla śmierciożerców. Żadne z nas nie wie, gdzie się dokładnie znajduje. — Harry przerzucił kilka kolejnych stron księgi.

Hermiona rozważała jego słowa przez moment.

— A ty jesteś odporny na klątwę — powiedziała.

— Tak. I myślę, że mogę ją powstrzymać, zabijając wszystkich dementorów.

— Nie sądzę, by dementorów można było zabić.

— Oczywiście, że tak! Malfoy zna zaklęcie, Czarnego Patronusa, który może ich zniszczyć. Stara się go mnie nauczyć.

Hermiona zmrużyła powieki.

— Harry… Co się dzieje z tobą i Malfoyem?

— Co masz na myśli?

— Miałeś dziś rano koszmar, prawda?

— Tak.

— I zraniłeś go we śnie?

— Tak.

— Dlaczego z nim śpisz?

Harry zamrugał, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

— Ja... on mnie potrzebuje.

— Harry...

— Co?

— Po prostu nie wiem, czy mądrze robisz, ufając mu. On walczy po wrogiej stronie.

Harry stracił resztki opanowania.

— Oni nie są już po żadnej stronie, Hermiono! Wszyscy umierają! Wybieranie stron od początku było głupotą. Podzieleni przez krew. Tak właśnie walczyliśmy. Ale ona zawsze smakuje tak samo, zawsze wywołuje takie same wrażenie pod moimi paznokciami, ale teraz nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia! Tym razem to nie jest gra my kontra śmierciożercy... Tym razem to Draco i ja kontra... wszystko.

— Nazwałeś go Draco — wyszeptała.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— No i?

— No i? Co… kim on dla ciebie jest?

— On... dba o mnie. Dbamy o siebie nawzajem.

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Harry, nigdy nie potrzebowałeś nikogo, kto by o ciebie dbał.

Harry wpatrywał się w nią beznamiętnie.

— Nie potrzebowałem?

— Jesteś najsilniejszą osobą, jaką znam. Jesteś bohaterem. Ja nie… po prostu nie rozumiem. Widzę, że jesteś do niego przywiązany, tylko nie potrafię powiedzieć, dlaczego. To wszystko wina jego i ludzi takich jak on.

— To nie jest tylko ich wina. Jeśli nie stworzyliby klątwy, prędzej czy później my byśmy to zrobili. To wojna. Cholernie głupia. Wszyscy sobie myślą, że mają rację w takich filozoficznych rozważaniach. A kto powiedział, że druga strona nie ma racji, oddzielając czarodziejów od mugoli?

— To... to, co mówisz, jest okropne!

— Nie powiedziałem, że w to wierzę! Ale myślę o tym. Mugole też umierają z powodu klątwy. Nie jesteśmy dla nich dobrzy. A oni przez całe lata palili nas na stosach. Być może nie jesteśmy w stanie się porozumieć. Nie mówię, że powinniśmy zabijać ich i torturować i nie mówię też, że czystokrwiści są lepsi niż ktokolwiek inny. Po prostu stwierdzam, że mugole nigdy nie byli tak bardzo zainteresowani wiązaniem się z kimś, kto jest inny od nich. Być może to lepiej, że się przed nimi ukrywamy. Może lepiej byłoby także, dla nich i dla nas, gdybyśmy przestali wchodzić sobie w drogę.

— Czy Malfoy ci to wszystko powiedział?

Harry skrzywił się.

— Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.

— Jak możesz mówić w ten sposób? Jak możesz im wierzyć?

— Nie wiem, w co wierzę, ale na pewno nie w oddawanie wszystkiego, co mam, światu, na którym koszmary doprowadzają ludzi do szaleństwa! Nie wierzę w wylewanie krwi w szalonej próbie, by ocalić życie, w zabijanie kogoś za to, w co wierzy, i nie wierzę też w to, iż ty prawdopodobnie sądzisz, że nigdy nie potrzebowałem kogoś, kto by o mnie zadbał!

Oczy Hermiony zabłysnęły od łez.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała.

Harry westchnął.

— Po prostu zapomnijmy o tym. To ja przepraszam, że musiałaś przez to przechodzić. Pansy i to wszystko wokół musiało być dość przerażający, a potem jeszcze zdarzenie z dzisiejszego poranka...

Przyjaciółka dotknęła jego dłoni.

— Harry...

Odsunął się, ponieważ coś w jej dotyku spowodowało, że zadrżał, ale w zamian uśmiechnął się do niej.

— W porządku.

Westchnęła.

— Pansy chciała, żebym spotkała się z nią w kuchni, by mogła mnie nauczyć warzyć eliksiry. Myślę, że powinnam już iść.

Harry obserwował, jak wychodzi, a potem, sfrustrowany i rozdrażniony, odwrócił się z powrotem do księgi, którą przeglądał.

Poczuł spore zaskoczenie, kiedy Malfoy pojawił się tak nagle, jakby wyrósł spod ziemi, uniósł mu podbródek i wpił mu się w jego usta, całując go mocno. Zaskoczenie odpłynęło i przeistoczyło się w swego rodzaju zadowolenie. Odwzajemnił pocałunek, zamykając oczy i pozwalając, by jego strapienia odeszły w zapomnienie.

— Za co to? — zapytał, ledwie łapiąc oddech, gdy Malfoy w końcu się odsunął.

Draco pocałował go znowu, a potem znowu, dopóki w głowie Harry'ego nie zaczęło wirować, a on sam stał się tak odurzony, że wysiłkiem stało się zwykłe siedzenie na krześle. Gdy, oddychając ciężko, Harry oplótł go ramiona, Malfoy ponownie się odsunął.

— Podsłuchiwałem pod drzwiami.

— Podsłuchiwałeś... — powtórzył Harry w zamyśleniu, a potem przerwał, otwierając szeroko oczy. — Malfoy — wysyczał. — Nie możesz tak robić! Nie możesz podsłuchiwać prywatnych rozmów!

Draco trącił nosem bok jego szyi, ukląkł za krzesłem i zapytał beznamiętnie:

— Nie mogę?

— Nie!

— Hmm. A to pech. — Ugryzł go lekko w szyję.

— Malfoy.

— Tak?

— Co robisz?

Draco odsunął się ze śmiechem. Harry'ego kompletnie zaskoczył ten dźwięk. Wpatrywał się w Malfoya w szoku i dobrą chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że to dlatego, iż nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał jego śmiech.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Draco, brzmiąc dokładnie tak, jakby nadal byli w Hogwarcie. Drwiąco, zadufanie i zniewalająco jednocześnie. — Poniosło mnie i nie myślałem jasno.

— Poniosło cię? — zapytał Harry z wahaniem.

— Tak jakby.

— Dlaczego?

Kąśliwe wykrzywienie ust Malfoya zmieniło się w niemal nieśmiały uśmiech. Odchrząknął.

— Bo bałem się, że pozwolisz jej wyprać sobie mózg i znowu będziesz mnie nienawidził, więc podsłuchiwałem przed drzwiami i... ponieważ...

— Co?

— Jesteś… — Draco potarł dłonią nos, szukając właściwego słowa. — Cóż. Całuśny, tak sądzę. Kiedy jesteś taki oburzony i porywczy.

Harry zastanowił się, czy się zarumienił i dotknął własnego policzka, żeby to sprawdzić. Także odchrząknął i odpowiedział:

— Dziękuję. — Złapał dłoń Malfoya i pocałował ją odruchowo. — Całuśny? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem.

Malfoy przytaknął, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Tak. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. — Przyciągnął drugie krzesło i usiadł na nim, po czym skinął dłonią na książki. — Nad czym pracujesz?

— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tego słuchać? To znaczy, nie powinieneś odpoczywać czy coś?

— Czuję się dobrze. Lepiej niż kilka dni temu — odpowiedział Draco, przybierając postawę obronną. Przez moment wyglądał poważnie, ale potem dodał: — Myślę, że dziś rano zabrałeś ode mnie moje koszmary. Być może dlatego mam ich mniej.

Harry rozważał to przez moment, a potem pochylił się i złączył ich usta w kolejnym, słodkim i powolnym pocałunku.

— Cieszę się — odpowiedział szczerze.

— Cicho bądź — zbył go Malfoy figlarnie, przewracając oczami. — Wszystko w porządku. Ale powiedz mi, czego się dowiedziałeś. Im szybciej to rozgryziemy, tym szybciej będziemy mogli opuścić te przeklęte jaskinie.

Pracowali razem przez jakiś czas, chociaż Harry rozpraszał się przy tym częściej niż kiedykolwiek, zarówno przez dobry humor Malfoya, jak i własny. Od lat nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie i młodo.

Gdy poszli do kuchni po coś do jedzenia, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nerwowo do Harry'ego, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech w cichym porozumieniu, aby zapomnieć o ich ostatniej sprzeczce. W ten sposób było najlepiej, ciemne jaskinie i tak przyprawiają o klaustrofobię, więc i bez kłótni atmosfera bywała bardzo napięta.

Harry spędził cały wieczór starając się nauczyć zaklęcia Czarnego Patronusa, ale poniósł wierutną klęskę, ponieważ nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu bez konkretnego powodu. Nawet Malfoy, rozproszony przez Harry'ego, miał mały kłopot z wyczarowaniem testrala.

Draco pocałował go na dobranoc, a potem zasnęli, tuląc się do siebie i uśmiechając sennie.

* * *

Ginny czuła się zagubiona. Z roztargnieniem zastanawiała się, dlaczego _to_ nie bolało, dlaczego wszystko było tak zimne i puste i ostre na krawędziach, podczas gdy wcześniej, jeszcze z Lucjuszem, pozostawało gładkie, kojące, _idealne_.

To nie był seks, nie pieprzenie i na pewno nie uprawianie miłości. To coś godnego wstydu, coś, co trzeba zachować w sekrecie, coś, z czego powstawały koszmary. Ona nazywała się Ginny Weasley, a on był jej bratem, który znajdował się teraz wewnątrz niej, a podobne rzeczy nigdy nie powinny mieć miejsca.

Zastanawiała się, co powiedziałby Charlie albo rodzice. Co powiedziałby Lucjusz, gdyby mógł ją teraz zobaczyć, nagą i bladą, leżącą pod Ronem, który poruszał się w niej i całował niedbale, szeptał w jej włosy i skroń przysięgi i czuło-puste słówka. A ona płakała.

On również płakał, ale Ginny nie była tym zaskoczona. Wiedział, że postępuje źle. Wiedział, że to przemoc. Wiedział, że ona nie pokocha go tak, jak on kochał ją. Być może wstydził się tego, że naznaczał skórę swojej młodszej siostry pocałunkami i miłosnymi ugryzieniami.

Ginny z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem i najmniejszym ruchem czuła się coraz bardziej _brudna_, coraz bardziej przygnębiona.

Ron drżał, dochodząc, a ona była wdzięczna, że to już koniec i zastanawiała się, czy rzeczywiście płakała.

Dotknęła swojej twarzy. Nie, jednak nie, co odebrała z największą ulgą.

Zaczęło się od koszmaru, a potem było już tylko gorzej. Obudziła się z krzykiem, a Ron leżał obok niej, tulił ją i całował, dotykał, chcąc ją uspokoić, co przerodziło się w coś więcej. Więcej, więcej, więcej. Myślała, że postępuje właściwie. To przecież Ron, była mu coś winna, kochała go i nie zasługiwała na niego. Istniało ku temu tysiące innych powodów, których jednak nie potrafiła nazwać, kiedy zdejmował jej piżamę.

Powietrze pachniało wstydem, gdy Ron leżał obok niej słaby i wyczerpany. Jeśli wstyd ma jakiś zapach... Może to raczej coś w rodzaju palonych liści lub starych opon, pomyślała, choć zapach, który palił jej nozdrza, tak naprawdę nie istniał, stanowił jedynie strzępek jej myśli. Mglistej i dryfującej myśli o zużytej oponie, która toczy się po pustym polu.

Jak do tego doszło?

I wtedy ciało Rona zastygło w bezruchu z winy, wstydu bądź zupełnie innego odczucia.

— Już nie będziesz jego lalką — powiedział, próbując się usprawiedliwić.

Spojrzała na niego beznamiętnie, a jej dotychczasowa uległość przeistoczyła się w zimną i morderczą furię.

— Wolę być lalką Lucjusza niż twoją dziwką.

Ron zadrżał. Wiedziała, że to nie jego wina. Chciała tego. Chciała czyichś rąk, które zmyłyby pamięć dłoni Lucjusza, bo on _nie przyszedł_, nie chciał jej, nie pamiętał...

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, na parterze trzasnęły drzwi i Charlie wykrzyknął jego imię. Ron natychmiast zbladł.

— O mój Boże — wyszeptał, schodząc z łóżka i sięgając po spodnie. Założył je, a Ginny przeciągnęła się leniwie i podniosła pościel, która wcześniej spadła na podłogę, okrywając się nią i przewiązując ją sobie przez ramię.

Charlie wszedł do pokoju, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na nagi tors Rona ani rozczochrane włosy Ginny. Złapał brata za ramię i wyciągnął go na korytarz, zamykając z trzaskiem drzwi. Nie domknęły się jednak do końca i Ginny słyszała każde najmniejsze słówko.

— Ten cholerny drań nią dostał — wysyczał Charlie. Ginny nie do końca przywiązywała uwagę do jego słów. W głębi umysłu usłyszała ciche skrobanie i była niemal pewna, że budzą się jej koszmary. Pomiędzy udami czuła wilgoć, co przyprawiało ją o mdłości.

— Kto? — zapytał Ron.

— Malfoy. Lucjusz Malfoy.

Ginny poderwała głowę i zmrużyła oczy. Ron domknął drzwi, ale nadal wszystko słyszała.

— Czym dostał?

— Klątwą. Najwyraźniej jej intensywność zależy od tego, jak wiele masz powodów, by się bać. Widocznie on ma ich sporo. — Charlie zaśmiał się szyderczo. — Słyszałem, że już oszalał.

Ron odpowiedział mu coś, ale Ginny nie potrafiła tego wyłapać. Była zbyt przerażona, by go słuchać. Lucjusz został sam, owładnięty przez szaleństwo, podczas gdy ona leżała pod swoim bratem, wpatrując się w sufit, gdy ją pieprzył? Tej myśli nie była w stanie znieść.

Jej bracia rozmawiali dalej, ale ona nie słyszała już ani słowa. Skrobanie w jej umyśle urosło do czegoś w rodzaju pełnego przerażenia wrzasku, który wydarł się spomiędzy jej warg i roztrzaskał na kawałki strach, od niedawna wiszący w sypialni. Wiła się na łóżku i krzyczała, gdy powróciły koszmary. Bracia natychmiast się przy niej pojawili.

— Ma siniaki na szyi, odciski palców... — wymamrotał Charlie, dotykając śladów, które zostawił po sobie Ron.

Ginny nie była przytomna na tyle długo, by usłyszeć jego odpowiedź.

* * *

Po raz pierwszy od tygodni Harry i Draco przespali cały poranek. Zazwyczaj, gdy tylko orientowali się, że śpią razem w jednym łóżku, dotykając się i przytulając, natychmiast odsuwali się od siebie jak tylko mogli najdalej. Tym razem było inaczej. Spali nadal, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie czuli się tak bezpiecznie.

Gdy Harry w końcu się przebudził, Malfoy zniknął. Zaskoczony, rozejrzał się po sypialni, przygładzając włosy i sięgając po okulary. Czuł się rozdrażniony.

Opuścił pomieszczenie i udał się do kuchni, gdzie Hermiona pochylała się nad bulgoczącym kociołkiem. Obok stała Pansy, mówiąc coś o tym, jak poziom stężenia belladonny wpływa na szybkość gotowania.

— Jest tu Malfoy? — zapytał Harry. Poczuł podenerwowanie, wspominając jego nazwisko przy Hermionie. Przyjaciółka nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

— Nie widziałam go dziś rano — odpowiedziała beznamiętnie.

Pansy obejrzała się przez ramię.

— Pracuje nad klątwą — oznajmiła.

Harry w podziękowaniu skinął głową i udał się do jaskini, w której prowadził swoje badania.

Malfoy siedział tam, schylony nad ogromną księgą, marszcząc czoło i śledząc słowa palcem. Spojrzał przelotnie w górę i uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry zatrzymał się w progu.

— Martwiłem się — powiedział Harry.

— Dlaczego?

— Obudziłem się i nie było cię w łóżku.

Malfoy wykrzywił usta i wywrócił oczami.

— Spałeś jak zabity, Potter. Próbowałem cię obudzić.

— Tak? Zazwyczaj nie śpię zbyt mocno — rumieniąc się lekko, odpowiedział Harry.

— Byłeś wyczerpany. Nic się nie stało. Czytałem trochę. Wiesz, dlaczego niewybaczalne nazywane są niewybaczalnymi?

Harry usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego i zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie.

Malfoy przekartkował kilka stron do tyłu i popchnął opasły tom w stronę Harry'ego.

— To z powodu natury klątwy — powiedział. — Pierwotne trzy odpowiadają starożytnym wierzeniom, w którym ich efekty uważane były za ciężkie przestępstwo. Powodowanie bólu, odbieranie wolnej woli, zabieranie życia. To coś, czego nie można przebaczyć.

— A czwarta? — zapytał Harry, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w czarno-biały rysunek ilustrujący trzy zaklęcia niewybaczalne, który pokazał mu Draco. Przedstawiał mężczyzn wijących się w agonii, z czarnymi kręgami zamiast oczu, znamionującymi klątwę Imperius, ciała rozciągnięte na ziemi, wiązki rzucanych zaklęć. Na brzegach ilustracji widoczni byli ludzie z ustami rozwartymi we wrzasku, zaciśniętymi oczami i dłońmi przyciśniętymi do twarzy w geście desperacji.

— Zabiera im wolę życia i woli życia — odpowiedział Malfoy cicho.

Harry uniósł głowę znad woluminu i napotkał jego spojrzenie. Przekręcił głowę w bok i nieświadomie odgarnął włosy z czoła, rozważając przez moment jego słowa. To trudny do uniesienia ciężar, powstrzymać coś, czego nie można wybaczyć.

— Sądzę, że nie chcę być bohaterem — odezwał się w końcu posępnym tonem. Ponownie zerknął na obrazek i zadrżał. Cała słodycz i niewinność dnia zniknęła, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie swoją powinność i to, że na jego barkach spoczywa los całego świata. Poderwał głowę znad księgi. — Ale będę twoim, jeśli chcesz.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Moim…?

— Twoim bohaterem.

— Po co? — zapytał Draco, wywracając oczami — Nie sądzisz, że to strata czasu? Nie potrzebuję bohatera.

Harry przygryzł wargę i myślał nad tym przez chwilę.

— Potrzebujesz bohatera bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna osoba, którą spotkałem.

Malfoy roześmiał się, nie boleśnie czy pogardliwie, ale w pewien sposób ciepło. W sposób, który zainspirowany został przez świadomość, że Harry pozwala mu się sobą zaopiekować i że on sam pozwala Harry'emu na bycie jego bohaterem.

Harry zamknął książkę z makabrycznymi ilustracjami i odłożył ją na bok. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale właśnie w tej chwili do pokoju weszła Hermiona. Miała cienie pod oczami i potargane włosy. Wyglądała na wyczerpaną.

— Harry — zaczęła energicznie — czytałam trochę dziś rano i...

— Już? — zapytał Harry, zaskoczony.

Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się.

— Próbowałam cię obudzić, ale spałeś jak kamień.

Harry spojrzał na Malfoya i odchrząknął, przewracając oczami.

— Och.

Niesamowite było to, że Hermiona w tak krótkim okresie czasu nauczyła się trzymać efekty klątwy pod kontrolą. Wiedział, że było to spowodowane pragnieniem, by pomóc mu ją odwrócić.

— Czytałam o tym, w jaki sposób klątwa transportuje energię dementorów. Bazując na prawach magicznych rezerw, jestem pewna, że musi istnieć coś w rodzaju transferu. Chcę się upewnić, że czarna magia działa i reaguje tak samo jak jasna. — Wyjęła rolkę pergaminu i przebiegła wzrokiem po notatkach zrobionych dzisiejszego ranka. — Myślałam też o tym, czy powodem, dla którego jesteś odporny na klątwę, nie jest przypadkiem to, że przeżyłeś Avadę Kedavrę. Ochronne zaklęcie twojej mamy może działać również tutaj.

Malfoy, mimo ponurej miny, wyglądał tak, jakby był pod wrażeniem wniosków, jakie wysnuła Hermiona.

— Nie możesz znaleźć tych informacji w książkach, które tu mamy?

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie. Wszystko dotyczy dementorów, a nie teorii magicznych rezerw albo tego, czym czarna magia różni się od jasnej. Potrzebuję książki „Pentagramy i cząsteczki: teorie magikularne". Jest w bibliotece w Hogwarcie.

— W Hogwarcie? — powtórzył Harry, krzywiąc się. — Nie możemy tak po prostu tam wejść i wypożyczyć książki, Hermiono.

— Przecież wiem. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — To znaczy, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Malfoy zginąłby na miejscu, gdyby tylko spróbował postawić nogę na terenach Hogwartu, a do tego ty jesteś poszukiwanym zbiegiem…

— Wiem, gdzie możemy ją dostać — odezwał się nagle Draco. — Mamy kopię w rodowej bibliotece.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się odrobinę.

— Malfoy, myślałem, że twój ojciec…

— Mojego ojca nie powinno tam być. Rzadko bywa we dworze, odkąd odeszła Ginny.

Hermiona posłała mu surowe spojrzenie.

— Co się z nią stało?

Malfoy wykrzywił wargi, prawdopodobnie po to, by ją zdenerwować.

— Nadal się wam nie zwierzyła?

Wyglądając na rozgniewaną, dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok.

— Dobrze, Harry, pozwól mu pójść do domu po tę książkę. Mam nadzieję, że ojciec go zabije i nigdy więcej nie będziemy musieli go oglądać — odpowiedziała zgryźliwie.

— Hermiono — upomniał ją Harry, a Malfoy tylko uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — Poza tym, ja też idę.

Na twarzach Hermiony i Draco pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

— Nie, Potter, nie idziesz — odpowiedział Malfoy spokojnie po chwili ogłuszającej ciszy.

— Oczywiście, że nie. To zbyt niebezpieczne — zgodziła się dziewczyna. Cóż za historyczna chwila, pomyślał Harry sarkastycznie. [i]Oni[/i] się ze sobą zgadzają?

— To konieczne. A co jeśli coś się stanie? — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Idę.

Potrząsając głową, Hermiona zapytała:

— Na przykład co?

— Klątwa — odpowiedział jej powoli, jakby mówił do dziecka. — Jeśli klątwa zacznie przejmować nad nim kontrolę, muszę z nim być.

— Nie — rzucił Malfoy.

Hermiona spojrzała na nich obu.

— Bo troszczycie się o siebie.

— Właśnie — przytaknął Harry.

— Nie — powtórzył Malfoy. Nikt go jednak nie słuchał.

— Dobrze! Idź. Ale ja też z wami idę. Nie zostawię cię z nim samego, Harry.

— Hermiono, przebywam z nim i Pansy od tygodni — przypomniał jej, poirytowany.

Dziewczyna obrzuciła go gniewnym spojrzeniem.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. Teraz, kiedy ja się tobą opiekuję, on nie musi.

— Wczoraj mówiłaś, że Harry nie potrzebuje nikogo, kto by się nim zaopiekował — wyburczał Malfoy zaborczo.

— Ale zmienił moje zdanie — odparowała oschle. — Powinieneś być wdzięczny, Malfoy. Teraz, kiedy ma kogoś, na kim może polegać, nie jest zmuszony polegać na tobie.

W oczach Malfoya pojawiła się ślepa furia, a na policzkach wykwitły dwie czerwone plamy.

— Hermiono — wysyczał Harry ze złością.

— Nie — rzucił Draco. — W porządku. Nie jesteś dzieckiem, Potter, możesz wybrać, kto będzie o ciebie dbał. Jeśli Granger chce iść z nami i trzymać cię za rączkę, dlaczego miałoby mnie to w ogóle obchodzić?

— Malfoy… — zaczął Harry błagalnym tonem.

— Daj sobie spokój. Powiem Pansy, gdzie idziemy.

Posyłając Hermionie lodowate spojrzenie, Draco wymaszerował z pokoju.

Harry nie poruszał się przez moment. Siedział z szeroko rozwartymi powiekami i oddychał gwałtownie, zwalczając w sobie pragnienie, by udusić Hermionę albo paść na podłogę i się rozpłakać. W końcu, odwracając się powoli i drżąc z furii, parsknął:

— Nie mogę uwierzyć.

— Harry…

— Nie mów już, kurwa, nic — rzucił. — Po prostu… nic nie mów. Nie mogę… Nie rozumiesz i nawet nie chcesz zrozumieć. Nie uważasz, że to wystarczająco ciężkie bez… bez… Zraniłaś go! Zachowujesz się tak, jakby ci się to podobało, a on już wystarczająco wycierpiał i…

— Harry — zaczęła cicho. — Posłuchaj mnie. To nie jest dla ciebie dobre, to przywiązanie do Malfoya. To znaczy, rozumiem…

— Nie — odpowiedział, wstając pospiesznie. — Nie rozumiesz.

Potem, zanim Hermiona zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, nie widząc nawet jej pełnego skruchy spojrzenia, wyszedł z pokoju.

Udał się do kuchni, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Pansy spojrzała na niego znad eliksiru, nad którym wciąż pracowała, i zmrużyła oczy.

— Widziałaś Malfoya? — wydyszał Harry.

— Do stu diabłów, Potter, co znowu zrobiłeś?

— To nie ja — odpowiedział, potrząsając głową. — Hermiona…

— Och, zabiję ją — wysyczała Pansy. — Przysięgam na Boga, że to zrobię.

— Muszę go znaleźć.

— Oczywiście, że musisz — odparła, jakby wiedziała, że dla Harry'ego niemożliwym byłoby wybranie innej opcji.

Harry pokiwał głową i wyszedł, nerwowo przygryzając dolną wargę i starając się wymyślić coś, _cokolwiek_, co powie Draco, gdy go znajdzie i jak sprawić, by słowa Hermiony wydały się w rzeczywistości trochę mniej ostre. Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

Gdy tylko minął róg korytarza, który prowadził do ich wspólnej sypialni, Harry wiedział już, gdzie jest Malfoy, ponieważ usłyszał strzał z pistoletu.

Krew zamarzła mu w żyłach, po ramionach przebiegł dreszcz, a oczy rozszerzyły się z powodu wrażenia déjà vu, które przepełniło go i natychmiast zniknęło. Czuł się tak, jakby to się już wcześniej zdarzyło, co samo w sobie było nieprawdopodobne. Miał jednak pewność, że gdy tylko wejdzie do sypialni, zobaczy krew, płynącą całymi strumieniami pomiędzy pęknięcia w podłodze.

Wstrzymał oddech. Nie potrafił się poruszyć, otworzyć oczu ani iść naprzód, bo był tak _pewien_, że zobaczy rzeki krwi…

Cisza została przerwana przekleństwem i Harry niemal osłabł z zalewającego go uczucia ulgi.

Wbiegł do sypialni, a potem natychmiast się zatrzymał. Malfoy stał na środku pokoju, krzywiąc się i nieporadnie trzymając w dłoni broń Hermiony.

— Co ty, u diabła, robisz? — parsknął. Ulga zamieniła się we wściekłość. W pokoju nie było ani śladu krwi, Malfoy wyglądał, jakby nic mu się nie stało, ale Harry'ego opanował gniew, że Draco tak go wystraszył. W jego głowie nadal błąkały się szaleńcze myśli.

Malfoy obrócił się szybko, rozszerzając oczy w zaskoczeniu, które chwilę potem zastąpił chłód. Nie odezwał się ani nie uśmiechnął, jedynie odwrócił się z powrotem, chcąc odejść i wciąż trzymając pistolet.

Harry podszedł do niego i złapał go za ramię.

— Poczekaj — powiedział.

Malfoy zesztywniał, a potem ostrożnie wyrwał mu się i odsunął poza zasięg Harry'ego.

— Co?

— Co robisz z tą bronią?

Malfoy wykrzywił wargi w lodowatym uśmiechu, jakby zwęszył myśli Harry'ego i rozbawił go pomysł, że przez niego mógłby doprowadzić się do takiej rozpaczy, która skończyłaby się samobójstwem.

— Zabieram ją ze sobą. A co myślałeś?

Harry wzdrygnął się. Oczywiście, był taki głupi. Malfoy nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego z jego powodu.

— Nie wiem, martwiłem się. Wszystko w porządku?

— Odwal się — odpowiedział Draco ze zwyczajowym wzruszeniem ramion, po czym znowu się od niego odwrócił.

— Ale… po prostu posłuchaj, dobrze?

— Po co? Nie sądzę, żebyś miał do powiedzenia coś wartego najmniejszej chwili, a ja jestem raczej zajęty.

— Przestań.

— Co mam przestać? — Malfoy brzmiał na całkowicie niezainteresowanego rozmową.

— Przestań udawać, że nie jesteś na mnie zły! Pozwól mi wyjaśnić!

— Dlaczego miałbym być na ciebie zły, Potter? — zakpił. — To nie była twoja wina. Poza tym, ona ma rację.

— Jak to ma rację? — zapytał cicho, czując się nieco zszokowanym. Nie oczekiwał, że Malfoy zgodzi się z Hermioną, skoro tak zajadle się z nią kłócił.

— Po prostu ma. Całkowitą. Nie potrzebujesz mnie, bo masz ją. — Rzucił broń na łóżko, a Harry znowu się wzdrygnął, mając wrażenie, że pistolet wypali. Nic się jednak nie stało, więc westchnął z ulgą. Odwrócił się do Malfoya, który przeszukiwał łóżko z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Ja... — Harry zawahał się, przełykając ślinę. Oczy piekły go z frustracji, gdy starał się wymyślić jakieś wyjaśnienie. — Szczerze, Malfoy? Mam ją tak długo, jak ciebie, nieważne czy za przyjaciela, czy za wroga i zawsze potrzebowałem cię tak samo, jeśli nie bardziej.

Skutek jego wypowiedzi nie był taki, jakiego oczekiwał. Zamiast się rozchmurzyć, Malfoy wpadł we wściekłość.

— A więc dlaczego ją tu sprowadziłeś? Nie dlatego, że już mnie dłużej nie potrzebowałeś? Żeby mi to udowodnić? Jesteś z tego zadowolony?

— Ja... potrzebowałem jej…

— Ha! Widzisz. Granger ma rację. Po prostu chwilę zajęło ci zdanie sobie z tego sprawy. A teraz, skoro już wiesz, w porządku. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

— Więc dlaczego drżysz? — zapytał Harry cicho.

— Nieprawda! Wcale, kurwa, nie drżę i w ogóle nie obchodzi mnie, czy wierzysz w to całe gówno, które ci powiedziała, czy nie! Nie obchodzi mnie to! — Malfoy kopnął łóżko, a jego twarz natychmiast pobladła. Zacisnął zęby, by powstrzymać bolesny jęk.

— Rozsądnie — parsknął Harry, natychmiast do niego podchodząc, przyciągnięty przez jego ból. — Złam sobie jeszcze nogę, to na pewno polepszy sytuację.

Malfoy zasyczał i spróbował się wyrwać, ale Harry złapał go za ramię, by przyciągnąć bliżej. Reagując instynktownie, Draco popchnął Harry'ego, który był tak zaskoczony, że zachwiał się i upadł na ziemię. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Malfoy wykrzywił kpiąco wargi.

— Wbij to sobie do głowy, Potter. Nie. Potrzebuję. Cię.

— Nie musisz — odpowiedział słabo, zamykając oczy.

— To jakiś kolejny sposób na samoumartwianie?

Harry stracił resztki opanowania.

— Nie rozumiesz tego? Naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz, Malfoy? Wszystko, co zrobiłem od momentu, w którym wpadliśmy na siebie podczas bitwy, było dla ciebie! Nie mogę znieść tego, że cierpisz i boli mnie, że mam związane ręce, kiedy ty jesteś przerażony i toniesz w swoich pieprzonych koszmarach! Nie obchodzi mnie, co Hermiona powiedziała o tobie albo o _tym_, cokolwiek _to_ jest, bo to w ogóle jej nie dotyczy! Sprowadziłem ją tu, bo może pomóc mi zniszczyć klątwę. Dla ciebie. Wszystko, co się dla mnie liczy, to abyś przestał cierpieć. Nic nie jest ważniejsze, a teraz ty cierpisz i pewnie jeszcze potłukłeś nogę, jesteś na mnie zły, a to boli i nie wiem, jak to zatrzymać! Nie potrafię cię uratować! Jak mam uratować świat, skoro nie umiem uratować nawet ciebie?

Gdzieś w czasie, gdy mówił, Malfoy wydał z siebie cichy jęk porażki i opadł na kolana obok niego. Jeśli Harry miał zamiar jeszcze coś powiedzieć, nie zdążył, ponieważ Draco pocałował go nagle, być może po to, żeby go uciszyć, bo nie potrafił się powstrzymać, a może dlatego, że coś wewnątrz niego pękło, coś, co mogło być sercem, umysłem albo siłą woli, która go powstrzymywała. Zrobił to więc, a Harry zaszlochał i zamknął oczy, wczepiając palce we jego włosy i przyciągając go bliżej, niemal wściekle wdzierając mu się językiem do ust. Pocałunek smakował słonymi łzami, choć żaden z nich nie płakał, a języki spotkały się ze sobą, gdy Malfoy uniósł dłońmi jego podbródek. Chwilę potem odsunął się, oddychając ciężko.

— Jeśli się rozpłaczesz — odezwał się — będę zawiedziony.

Harry postarał się ze wszystkich sił, śmiejąc się w zamian, co zabrzmiało jednak bardziej jak szloch.

— Spróbuję — powiedział.

Biorąc drżący oddech, Malfoy pokiwał głową. Niemal nieświadomie przesunął palcami po policzku Harry'ego i obrysował kciukiem jego wargi.

— Przejdziesz przez to, Harry.

Harry zamknął oczy, zszokowany zarówno nieoczekiwaną delikatnością, jak i tym, że Draco tak nagle nazwał go po imieniu.

— Przejdę?

— Oczywiście. Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym, aby było inaczej? — zapytał Malfoy, na co odpowiedział uśmiechem. Wzdychając, Draco pochylił się i położył głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego, który natychmiast go objął.

— Obaj przez to przejdziemy — wyszeptał.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział.

* * *

Gdy rozważała wszelkie opcje i to, jak wszystko mogło się skończyć, wydawało jej się, że decyzja należała do łatwych.

Ginny Weasley zabrano do Lucjusza Malfoya, któremu zlecono przetrzymywanie jej, dopóki Voldemort nie będzie na nią gotowy. Ale zamiast tego... zakochał się w niej? Uwiódł? Bawił się nią? Ginny nie wiedziała, wiedziała tylko, że go kocha, że bez niego nie stanowiła pełnej jedności, nie była przy zdrowych zmysłach, a rozum traciła jeszcze bardziej niż przez klątwę, wiedziała, że chce umrzeć i że chce tego teraz, ale nie widziała dla siebie innej śmierci niż w jego ramionach, niż wtedy, gdy mocno ją trzyma, inaczej byłaby złamana, zraniona, nic, tylko leżący u jego stop kłębek nieszczęścia.

Opuściła więc Norę, nie zostawiając żadnej wiadomości, nie zabierając ze sobą torby ani nawet ubrań na zmianę. Złapała Błędnego Rycerza i kazała się zawieźć jak najbliżej dworu Malfoyów. Resztę drogi przebyła na piechotę.

Padało, więc gdy w końcu doszła do frontowego bram, była przemoczona do suchej nitki. Jeśli przy wejściu istniały jakiekolwiek bariery ochronne, nie aktywowały się, kiedy Ginny dotknęła stalowych krat. Otworzyły się cicho, a jedynym dźwiękiem, który towarzyszył jej, gdy przechodziła, były spadające krople wody i plusk kałuż.

Dwór Malfoyów spowijała ciemność, ciężki i pusty cień. Ginny niezwykle spodobało się, że może zobaczyć nietoperze latające pomiędzy wyższymi wieżyczkami i zadaszeniem gotyckiego budynku.

Drzwi były w połowie otwarte, a przez próg wpływała strużka wody, rozlewając się w głównym holu. Widziała w niej lustrzane odbicia wiszących na ścianach rodowych portretów, z których członkowie rodziny Malfoyów marszczyli na nią brwi. Weszła do środka i rozbiła nogami taflę wody. Deszcz już zdążył przesiąknąć jej przez buty.

Wiedziała, że Lucjusz jest w środku i nie zważała na to, że dom wydaje się opustoszały i zapomniany. Jeśli oszalał, pewnie nie chciał, by ktokolwiek z nim był.

Odpinając płaszcz i pozwalając opaść mu na podłogę, podążyła cicho w głąb korytarza do głównych schodów, po czym położyła dłoń na poręczy i zaczęła wspinać się na górę.

Drugie piętro, do końca holu, za rogiem, a potem za kolejnym — pokoje Lucjusza znajdowały się w północnym skrzydle.

W budynku panowała martwa cisza, a potem nagle, gdy Ginny wkroczyła do komnat Lucjusza, do jej uszu dotarł dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Zatrzymała się, zaskoczona, niemal wpadając w stan podobny do snu, osaczona przez wspomnienia i mglistą atmosferę posiadłości.

Usłyszała kolejny trzask, a potem kolejny. Podążała za dźwiękiem do sypialni, w której stał Lucjusz, mając na sobie jedwab, tak jak pamiętała, a rozpuszczone włosy opadały mu na ramiona, przypominając srebrną falę.

Napełniał kieliszki czerwonym winem i natychmiast rzucał nimi o ścianą, obserwując z nieukrywaną satysfakcją, jak się roztrzaskują, a napój niczym krew rozbryzguje się na marmurowej podłodze.

Na tej samej ścianie wisiało wysokie lustro i gdy chwilę później rozbłysło światło błyskawicy, musiał w nim zobaczyć jej odbicie.

Odwrócił się, ostatni kielich wyślizgnął mu się z nagle zdrętwiałych palców i roztrzaskał jak kryształki lodu tuż u jego stóp. W srebrnych tęczówkach zapłonęła nienawiść.

— Wynoś się stąd — wycedził.

Ginny wzdrygnęła się, ale nie odeszła.

— Nie ma innego miejsca, w którym mogłabym być — powiedziała.

— Nie powinnaś być _tutaj_! Nie zniosę tego ani sekundy! — krzyczał, a jego oczy przepełniała dzikość.

Podeszła o krok bliżej, a rozbite szkoło trzeszczało pod jej stopami.

— Moje miejsce zawsze będzie tam, gdzie twoje.

— Nie będę jeszcze raz oglądał twojej śmierci.

— Mojej śmierci?

Złapał ją gwałtownie za ramiona i potrząsnął nią, lecz nawet gdy jej głowa szarpnęła boleśnie do tyłu, podobało jej się to i westchnęła z powodu dotyku jego palców.

— Nigdy więcej — wysyczał. Pocałował ją mocno, karząco, wpijając się ustami w jej wargi i palcami w ramiona. Ginny jęknęła słabo. Zawsze stawała się słaba, gdy jej dotykał, a jego język penetrował usta, próbując ją naznaczyć. Podniósł ją i przygniótł do siebie, warcząc tuż przy jej wargach: — Nie pozwolę im mieć cię tym razem. — Bezwiednie oplotła dłońmi jego kark, a jego ręce powędrowały wzdłuż jej ud aż do talii, by podnieść ją i zanieść do łóżka z jedwabną pościelą. Jęknęła znowu, wyginając się w jego kierunku i drapiąc paznokciami jego plecy. — Moja — wysyczał, ocierając się o nią i przygryzając skórę szyi. — Nigdy więcej mnie nie opuścisz.

— Opuścić cię? — sapnęła oburzona, kiedy Lucjusz opadł na nią i zaczął rozpinać guziki jej bluzki. — Nigdy cię nie opuściłam.

Lucjusz nie był jednak w ogóle świadomy, że Ginny naprawdę tu jest. Wszystko wydawało się jeszcze bardziej dzikie, gorączkowe i zwierzęce niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Czuła się jak we mglistym śnie, takim, w którym żyła, od kiedy ją od niego zabrano, tyle że bardziej wyraźnym. Zapomniała o tysiącu rzeczy. Boże, jak w ogóle mogła zapomnieć? O tym, w jaki sposób jego włosy opadały mu na ramiona, jak ocierały mu się o twarz i jej piersi, to, jak mięśnie pleców napinały się pod dotykiem jej palców, o oddechu na jej szyi, pociemniałych tęczówkach i ustach...

Wszedł w nią gwałtownie, a jej paznokcie naznaczyły go krwią. Wygięła się pod nim i krzyczała wciąż jego imię, oplatając wokół niego nogi. Pozostawiała na jego plecach ślady paznokci, gdy całował ją desperacko, wkładając w to całe swoje szaleństwo.

— Więcej, więcej... — jęczała bezradnie, oddychając ciężko, błagając i rozpadając się na kawałki. Ugryzł ją w ramię i warknął, a ona zacisnęła pięść na jego włosach i odchyliła głowę, eksponując szyję.

Wszystko skończyło się niedługo potem. Za oknem błysnęło światło błyskawicy, gdy leżeli razem przez długą chwilę. Lucjusz miał zamknięte oczy i ciągle był w niej, a Ginny czuła niemal całkowitą pewność, że znajduje się w czymś w rodzaju piekła. Z pewnością miejsce to jest zbyt przepełnione grzechem, by było niebem, ale skoro to piekło, zasłużyła na nie, tęskniła za nim, zrobiłaby wszystko, by się do niego dostać.

Pomiędzy nimi rozciągała się niczym niezakłócona cisza. Oderwała dłonie od jego pleców, w świetle kolejnej błyskawicy przyglądając się słabym śladom krwi, które na nich pozostały.

Polizała jeden palec, a Lucjusz podniósł głowę i zaczął ją obserwować. Zanim zdążyła polizać drugi, ujął go pomiędzy swoje własne wargi i oplótł językiem.

Zajęczała cicho, drżąc. Przyglądała mu się uważnie, gdy odsunął jej dłoń i położył na łóżku.

— Ginny? — zapytał, po raz pierwszy w życiu wyglądając niepewnie.

Dotknęła jego twarzy, pogłaskała po włosach i ramieniu.

— Tak? — wyszeptała, poruszając się i przypominając tym, że wciąż jest w niej. Podobała jej się władza, jaką jej to dawało.

— Nie znikłaś.

— A powinnam? — zapytała, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

— Czy to jakiś nowy rodzaj piekła? — parsknął, odsuwając się. Pisnęła w proteście.

Lucjusz był nagi i Ginny przewróciła się na bok, wyciągając się jak kot na jedwabnej pościeli i obserwując, jak podchodzi do kominka i zastanawia się, gdzie zniknęły jego ubrania.

— Wróć — wymruczała — nie zdążyłam cię nawet posmakować.

Spojrzał na nią przez ramię, wyglądając na niewinnie zakłopotanego.

— Nie jesteś prawdziwa — powiedział, krzywiąc się.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytała, schodząc z łóżka, sięgając po szatę, którą zostawiła nieopodal i oplatając się nią. Wspięła mu się na kolana i skuliła jak kociak, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu.

— Umierałaś w moich ramionach codziennie od tygodni — stwierdził chłodno, mimo to trzymając ją mocno.

— Nie umierałam — odpowiedziała, odsuwając się nieco i obserwując jego twarz spod zmrużonych powiek. — Myślę, że byłabym pierwszą, która by się o tym dowiedziała, gdyby rzeczywiście tak się stało. — Oblizała dolną wargę. — Poza tym, człowiek może umrzeć tylko raz, kochanie.

— Umarłaś tylko raz — powtórzył, przywierając twarzą do jej włosów i nadal mocno ją trzymając. Ginny podobała się myśl, że od tego natychmiast dostanie siniaków. — Ale potem umierałaś znowu i znowu. W moich snach.

— Ach, to... — wyszeptała, tuląc jego twarz i pozostawiając na niej delikatne pocałunki. — Koszmary. O tym własnie śnisz? — Pamiętała, jak Charlie i Ron mówili, że ci, którzy mają gorsze koszmary, tracą zmysły szybciej, i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Jego złe sny doprowadzały go do szaleństwa szybciej niż kogokolwiek innego i śnił wtedy o niej? To na pewno można uznać za komplement. — Nigdy nie umarłam, Lucjuszu, ani razu.

Podniósł głowę.

— To tylko kolejna forma szaleństwa — powiedział jej. — Mój syn widział, jak umierasz.

Jej oczy natychmiast się zwęziły.

— Draco? — wysyczała. — Powiedział ci, że nie żyję?

Odgarnął jej włosy i wbił spojrzenie w twarz, zdając się nie słyszeć ani słowa z tego, co powiedziała.

— Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli to jest szaleństwo, wolę być szalony, tracąc cię każdej nocy i wiedząc, że następnej znowu będę cię miał, niż być zdrowym bez ciebie.

Przekonała go, że jest prawdziwa. Minęły całe godziny pełne szeptów i wyjaśnień, gdzie była i co robiła. Żeby to udowodnić, pisała paznokciami swoje imię na jego skórze. Seks i krew nigdy nie kłamią, więc naznaczyła jego zbolały umysł obrazami, zbyt żywymi i erotycznymi, by były szaleństwem.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU SIÓDMEGO**


	8. Bez tchu, krwawiący

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI.

BETA – KACZALKA :*

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY:**

**Bez tchu, krwawiący**

„_Wędrując pośród posiadłości śmierci_

_Zatrzymując księżyce wzrokiem i uśmiechem_

_Spoczęliśmy_

_Pod granitowymi grobami, by zaczerpnąć tchu_

_Odgłosy niekończących się wojen_

_Stały się na moment cichymi gwiazdami_

_A granica życia i śmierci _

_Nie należała do nas_

_I wszystko było nowe_

_A potem, na rozstaju dróg_

_Uśmiechnąłem się, bo wiem, że kiedyś powrócę"_

(Rufus Wainwright, „In A Graveyard")

* * *

— Nie chcę, żeby z nami szła — powiedział Harry, mrużąc oczy. — Nie chcę, żeby w ogóle się do mnie zbliżała, a tym bardziej, by zbliżała się do ciebie.

Malfoy zaśmiał się, choć dźwięk ten wydawał się być przepełniony bólem i położył głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

— Tak, Potter, to odpowiednia pora, żeby ujawniać swoją zaborczość... kurwa.

— Nie stawaj na niej! — rzucił Harry, podtrzymując Draco w drodze do łóżka. — Tak naprawdę to twoja wina. No, już. — Pomógł mu usiąść, wiedząc równocześnie, że Malfoy z pewnością narzeka bardziej, niż obrażenie jest tego warte. W ogóle mu to jednak nie przeszkadzało.

Harry ukląkł przed nim i delikatnie zdjął mu but i skarpetkę, a potem, nadal trzymając stopę, przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

— Nie ruszaj się — nakazał, przygryzając dolną wargę i ostrożnie badając układ kości.

Malfoy dotknął jego ust i Harry natychmiast podniósł głowę, rozwierając powieki w niemym zdziwieniu.

— Co? — zapytał, czując, że nagle brakuje mu powietrza.

— Wybacz — odpowiedział Draco. Lekko zakłopotany, Harry powrócił do oględzin. Sięgnął po różdżkę i uleczył niewielkie pęknięcie kości dużego palca, nie miał jednak ochoty wypuszczać stopy, bo wydawało mu się świętokradztwem postawienie jej z powrotem na zimnej i brudnej podłodze.

Przełknął ślinę i, nagle podenerwowany, ponownie spojrzał na Malfoya.

— Lepiej? — zapytał ledwie słyszalnym szeptem.

— Tak. — Malfoy poruszył palcami. — Możesz mnie teraz puścić.

— Po prostu nie kop już więcej żadnych łóżek i powinno być w porządku — oznajmił Harry, nakładając Draco skarpetkę i but, co było próbą opóźnienia momentu, w którym będzie musiał przestać go dotykać i udawać, że w ogóle tego nie potrzebuje, a co w ogóle nie było prawdą, tak jak to, że Malfoy nie potrzebuje Harry'ego, gdy zaatakują go koszmary.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — powiedział Malfoy cicho. Wokół nagle zaległa cisza. — Ja nie kopię łóżek, Potter.

— Najwyraźniej — odpowiedział Harry, wstając. Czuł się dziwnie, jakby w ogóle nie miał czym oddychać.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się.

— Najwyraźniej.

Harry usiadł na łóżku, potrząsając głową i starając się przebić przez swoje osnute mgłą myśli.

— Myślę, że mam gorączkę — wymamrotał.

Malfoy najwidoczniej lepiej od Harry'ego rozumiał, czego mu potrzeba, bo pocałował go nagle mocno, klękając obok niego na łóżku. Jedną dłoń wplątał w jego włosy, a drugą położył na plecach.

Zaskoczony Harry wymamrotał coś w usta Draco, ale potem zamknął oczy i pozwolił mu na pocałunek, który był najsłodszym doznaniem, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Język Malfoya delikatnie dotykający jego, obrysowujący kształt dolnej wargi, dłoń gładząca plecy i włosy...

Harry zatracił się w uczuciu, przyzwalając na to, by Malfoy go obejmował, co należało do nowości i było nawet bardziej oszałamiające, niż sam pocałunek. Śmiejąc się i całując kącik jego ust, Draco popchnął Harry'ego, aż ten położył się na łóżku.

Oczy Harry'ego natychmiast się otwarły.

— M-malfoy?

— Mhm?

— Broń.

— Co z nią?

— Wbija mi się w plecy.

Harry przewrócił się na bok, wciąż zdezorientowany i zaskoczony tym, że podczas pocałunku zapomniał o całym świecie. Malfoy podniósł pistolet i przyjrzał mu się.

— Musimy iść — powiedział i spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Rozproszyłeś mnie.

— Z pewnością nie celowo. Nie zabierzesz jej, jeszcze kogoś zabijesz.

Draco wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

— Zabiorę i koniec tematu. Chodźmy poszukać Granger.

— Ona z nami nie idzie — zaoponował Harry, potrząsając głową. — Nie chcę jej widzieć.

— Musi z nami iść, mogłaby przejrzeć biblioteczne zbiory i znaleźć coś, co może się przydać. Sam tak powiedziałeś, Potter. Nie chodzi o to, po której jesteśmy stronie, musimy pracować razem i odłożyć na bok wszystkie uprzedzenia.

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

— Zraniła cię.

Malfoy roześmiał się kpiąco.

— Jestem Draconem Malfoyem, Granger nie mogłaby mnie zranić nawet, gdyby chciała.

— Oddaj mi broń, a ja przyprowadzę Hermionę.

Draco przewrócił oczami i wstał z łóżka, poprawiając ubranie.

— I tak miałem zamiar ci ją dać — powiedział. — Dla ochrony. Nawet nie wiem, jak działa. — Wręczył ją Harry'emu. Jej powierzchnia była zimna i jakby obca.

— Więc chodźmy ją znaleźć, jeśli Pansy jeszcze jej nie zabiła. — Harry westchnął.

Pansy nie zabiła Hermiony, ale nie znaczyło to, że się nie starała. Harry słyszał, jak krzyczy, jeszcze zanim dotarli w pobliże kuchni. Zerknął na Malfoya, wywrócił oczami i podążył za dźwiękiem.

Przekroczył próg w momencie, gdy Pansy uderzyła Hermionę w policzek. Obie zamarły w bezruchu, gdy tylko go zobaczyły, a może dlatego, że zobaczyły za nim Malfoya, który wyglądał na rozgniewanego.

— Nie mamy na to czasu — rzucił.

— Ona właśnie mnie uderzyła! — krzyknęła Hermiona.

Harry prychnął, w ogóle nie czując wobec niej współczucia.

— Masz szczęście. Powiedziała mi, że cię zabije.

Nastała niewygodna cisza. Oczy Hermiony zaszły łzami, a Pansy wyglądała na zawiedzioną, że to nie ona je spowodowała. Malfoy jedynie wywrócił oczami.

— Idziemy do biblioteki — poinformował Pansy. — Powinniśmy niedługo wrócić.

Pansy spojrzała na broń, którą Harry wciąż trzymał w dłoni.

— Musi ją ze sobą zabierać?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

— To dla ochrony. Idziesz, Granger? No chyba że potrzebujesz pomocy medycznej w związku z twoją twarzą. — Wykrzywił pogardliwie usta, na co dziewczyna zarumieniła się i oderwała rękę od policzka, w który uderzyła ją Pansy.

— Nic mi nie jest — odpowiedziała oschle. Malfoy skinął głową i odwrócił się. Gdy tylko to zrobił, Hermiona spojrzała błagalnie na Harry'ego, ale ten całkowicie ją zignorował.

* * *

Lucjusz tonął w szaleństwie, ale Ginny była tuż obok niego. Śpiewała mu kołysanki i trzymała za rękę, a on ściskał ją tak mocno, że czuła, jak jej kości ocierają się jedna o drugą. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak. Słyszała już własne koszmary, szepczące gdzieś w głębi umysłu i wręcz boleśnie pragnęła, by ją również porwały, dzięki czemu przyłączyłaby się do szaleństwa Lucjusza.

Koszmary nadeszły niedługo potem i podobało jej się to, ten sposób, w jaki wpełzały na jej skórę, rozlewały się po ciele, pozwoliły się z niego wydostać i wniknąć w Lucjusza, ponieważ oboje tworzyli jedność.

Szaleńcza gorączka zapłonęła w niej i paliła się jeszcze przez kilka godzin, po czym zniknęła, zostawiając ją zbolałą i zmęczoną, wyczerpaną i leżącą na granicy świadomości, gdy przez jej żyły przelewały się ostatnie fale gorąca.

Zajęczała cicho i Lucjusz już przy niej był, trzymając w objęciach, szeptał i całował ją w skroń. Ginny byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby mogła umrzeć właśnie w ten sposób.

Roześmiała się, nie z powodu tego, że uważała całą tę sytuację za zabawną, ale dlatego, iż wiedziała, że on lubi ten dźwięk. Pocałował ją i uśmiechnął się tuż przy jej wargach.

— Masz siniaki na szyi, kochanie... — wyszeptał, liżąc je.

Zesztywniała w jego ramionach i rozwarła powieki.

— Opowiedz mi, jak umieram w twoich snach — powiedziała, aby odwrócić jego uwagę, ponieważ nie chciała myśleć o ustach Rona na swojej szyi, a może dlatego, że pobudzała ją chęć wiedzy o sposobie śmierci w koszmarach Lucjusza. Śmierć i szaleństwo szły ramię w ramię, a ona ze śmiercią flirtowała od czasu, gdy posiadł ją po raz pierwszy.

— Pojawia się smok — wyjaśnił jej. — Trzymam cię, ale ty rozpadasz się w moich ramionach, a potem smok rozszarpuje cię i umierasz, krwawiąc.

W kąciku jej ust zabłąkał się mały uśmiech.

— A ty umierasz ze mną? — wyszeptała.

— Nie mogę zrobić niczego innego — odpowiedział. — Rozdzieram smoka na kawałki, a potem umieram obok ciebie.

Pogłaskała go po włosach i uśmiechnęła się.

— I to jest twój koszmar? Koniec mi się podoba.

Lucjusz zagryzł wargę, a potem ją pocałował. Zamykając oczy, Ginny zatraciła się w doznaniu, zastanawiając się równocześnie, czy to szaleństwo i czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek była zdrowa psychicznie.

Usłyszeli głośny stukot i drzwi nagle się otwarły. Stał w nich domowy skrzat, jego wielkie oczy lśniły w ciemności. Na zewnątrz wschodziło już słońce. Ginny próbowała sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zaczęła się ulewa.

— Paluszek najmocniej przeprasza, sir — powiedział skrzat. Ginny rozpoznała stworzenie, służyło jej podczas pierwszego pobytu w posiadłości.

— Nie życzę sobie, by mi przeszkadzano — rzucił gniewnie Lucjusz.

— Paluszek wie, sir, tylko że Paluszek musi powiedzieć coś panu Malfoyowi.

— Jestem pewien, że to może zaczekać — odpowiedział Lucjusz, przyciskając twarz do włosów Ginny.

— Może poczekać, Paluszek wie, sir, tyle że _to_ nie chce. I to coś rzuca rzeczami, sir.

— To? — powtórzyła Ginny, marszcząc brwi.

— Nieznajomy w bibliotece. Paluszek znalazł go, jak wspinał się przez bramę posiadłości. — Skóra stworzenia poczerwieniała, jakby desperacko pragnął pochwały.

Lucjusz w końcu zwrócił spojrzenie w stronę skrzata.

— Kto to jest?

— Paluszek nie wie, sir, ale rzuca książkami i krzyczy o... Ginny Weasley, sir.

Ginny pobladła.

— Ron.

Lucjusz zerknął na nią, a potem skinął głową na skrzata.

— Zostawiłeś go w bibliotece?

— Tak, sir.

— Zajmę się tym.

Skrzat zniknął, a Lucjusz bez słowa ubrał się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Przeklinając pod nosem, Ginny z pomocą zaklęcia wysuszyła swoje ubrania i założyła je. Słońce rozlewało na niebie migoczące światło, powoli wznosząc się nad terenami posiadłości.

Wciąż przeklinając, pospieszyła do biblioteki i z hukiem otworzyła drzwi. Ron siedział w centrum pokoju przywiązany do krzesła. Sądząc po liczbie książek, jakie zdążył zrzucić z półek, oceniła, że zajmował tę pozycję dopiero od niedawna,. Jego twarz byłaby całkowicie biała, gdyby nie dwie plamy czerwieni wykwitłe na policzkach jako dowód wściekłości. Lucjusz siedział w fotelu nieopodal i przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu, jakby niczym uzdrowiciel próbował postawić diagnozę.

— Ginny! — krzyknął Ron z wdzięcznością, spostrzegając jej sylwetkę. — Martwiłem się, ja... Przerwał, gdy Ginny wślizgnęła się do biblioteki, zmierzając w kierunku Lucjusza, po czym usiadła mu na kolanach i zwinęła się jak mały kociak. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał ją po włosach. — Odsuń się od niego — rzucił z wściekłością Ron.

Ginny odwróciła się w jego stronę, by mu się przyjrzeć.

— Nie rozumiesz i nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek rozumiałeś.

Jego brązowe oczy zapłonęły, ale zanim Ron zdążył coś powiedzieć, uprzedził go Lucjusz.

— Stawiasz mnie w trudnym położeniu, Weasley. Jestem pewien, że Ginny nie chce, byś zginął z mojej ręki, jednakże ktoś, kto włamuje się na mój teren, musi zostać ukarany.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co mi zrobisz — powiedział Ron buntowniczo — jeśli tylko puścisz moją siostrę wolno.

Ginny odwróciła twarz do ramienia Lucjusza, by stłumić chichot. Lucjusz roześmiał się cicho.

— Myślę, że nie rozumiesz sytuacji — powiedział. — Ona nie chce ode mnie odchodzić.

— Nie wie, czego chce.

— Naprawdę? — zamruczał Lucjusz.

Ginny uniosła głowę, mrużąc oczy.

— A ty wiesz, czego chcę, Ron? — parsknęła.

— Wiem, że nie chcesz _tego_.

— Oczywiście, że nie chcę — odpowiedziała z przekąsem. — Chcę twoich niezdarnych pocałunków i szorstkich dłoni. Tak, Ron, to dokładnie to, czego chcę. Leżeć pod tobą i zastanawiać się, jakby to było umrzeć, bo czuję się tak zawstydzona, brudna i zła.

Lucjusz bardzo powoli wypuścił syczący oddech spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów, kciukiem gładząc siniak na szyi Ginny.

— Do czego nawiązujesz, kochana?

Ron wyglądał tak, jakby ogarnęło go przerażenie.

— Ginny — zaczął. — Ja nie... ja... przepraszam, ja... Jesteś moją młodszą siostrą.

Kipiąc ze złości, zsunęła się z kolan Lucjusza i wrzasnęła:

— Właśnie! Jestem twoją siostrą i zawsze tak było! A ty jesteś załamany, głupi i tak kurewsko słaby! Straciłeś wszystko i nic nie możesz zrobić, bo owładnęła tobą ta idiotyczna klątwa w idiotycznej bitwie, nawet nie jesteś już całkowicie człowiekiem! Kto może cię docenić? Kogoś, który nie jest w stanie czarować? Niezdolnego do posługiwania się magią czarodzieja? Kto by cię szanował? Ten, kto by musiał! Młodsza siostrzyczka! Nie mów mi, że chciałeś mojego ciała, Ronaldzie Weasley, bo go nie chciałeś i jeśli pomyślałbyś o tym choć przez jedną chwilę, wiedziałbyś, że pieprzenie mnie to nie to, czego pragniesz. To nie było wystarczające! Zniszczyłbyś mnie, by udowodnić, że jesteś człowiekiem. To nazywasz miłością?

Oczy Rona były teraz ogromne, błyszczące od szoku i bólu. Drżał, widziała to, i był tak bardzo, bardzo blady, jednak nie pozwoliła sobie czuć się z tego powodu źle.

— A jak nazywasz to, co daje ci on? — wyszeptał Ron. — Nawet po ciebie nie przyszedł.

Wzdrygnęła się i opadła z powrotem na Lucjusza, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu. Wstyd przyprawiał ją o mdłości. Malfoy delikatnie polizał siniak na jej szyi, po czym lodowatym tonem powiedział:

— Już jesteś martwy, Weasley. Każdy oddech, który nabierzesz do płuc od tego momentu, zawdzięczasz temu, że na to pozwoliłem, że jeszcze cię nie zabiłem. Ale twój czas nadejdzie. Doczekasz swojego końca, gdy tylko Ginny nie będzie w pobliżu.

— Nie przyszedł... — wyjęczała. — Bo Draco Malfoy powiedział mu, że jestem martwa.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna spłynęła na nią fala żalu. Żalu za cały ten czas, który minął, za ból, szaleństwo i wspomnienia, które sprawiały, że chciała umrzeć... Nie winiła za nie Rona. Winiła Draco Malfoya, bo zabrał ją od Lucjusza i tak bardzo zranił jej brata. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, a cała jej wściekłość i nienawiść skupiła się na Draco.

A gdy ten aportował się do biblioteki dosłownie chwilę później, właśnie dlatego zareagowała z tak wściekłym zadowoleniem. Nie widziała innych ludzi poza nim, w ogóle się na nich nie koncentrowała. Jej świadomość rejestrowała jedynie ból Rona siedzącego na krześle, dłoń Lucjusza na swojej szyi i Dracona Malfoya, który wpatrywał się w nich szarymi oczami.

Ron krzyczał coś o szpiegach w ministerstwie, Lucjusz mówił do swojego syna, ale w pomieszczeniu pojawili się też inni ludzie, mówili i mówili, _wszyscy mówili_, jednak nic z tego się nie liczyło. Ginny nie chciała rozmawiać. Chciała ranić.

Ktoś walczył, ktoś się kłócił. Lucjusza opanowała złość, Ron płakał. Ginny to nie obchodziło. Nikt na nią nie patrzył, zupełnie nikt, więc ześlizgnęła się z kolan Lucjusza i złapała najbliższe narzędzie, jakie mogła znaleźć — pogrzebacz leżący nieopodal kominka. Jej różdżka spoczywała zapomniana w kieszeni. Nie chciała czystej śmierci. Chciała krwi.

I nikt nie patrzył...

Szare oczy były teraz niemal czarne od furii, błyszczały arogancją, która dowodziła, iż młodszy Malfoy sądził, że Ginny nie jest warta jego ojca. Zbliżyła się do Draco, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego spojrzenia. Uniosła trzymany w dłoni pogrzebacz...

W pomieszczeniu rozległa się eksplozja, przywołując na myśl nagły zryw ziemi, ognia, wody i powietrza, wszystkiego naraz, żywioły wybuchły wrzaskiem, dźwięk odbił się echem od ścian i zamilkł. Nastała cisza, [i]tak ciężka cisza[/i].

Ginny poczuła dziwne gorąco i wilgoć. Palce jej zdrętwiały, a pogrzebacz upadł na podłogę. Gdzieś tam, gdzieś daleko czyjś szloch przerwał ciszę. Obróciła się, by zobaczyć, kto wydał z siebie ten dźwięk. Zajęło jej to tak bardzo, bardzo długo... Zielone oczy. Harry. Harry, który uratował ją przed Tomem, którego kochała. Trzymał w dłoni coś dziwnego. Po chwili rozpoznała przedmiot. Pistolet.

W tym momencie do jej ust napłynęła krew, czuła ją też na piersi, coraz bardziej lepką. Nogi ugięły się pod nią i upadła...

Obraz przed oczami zamazał się trochę, znikając i pojawiając się ponownie w rytm zachrypniętego oddechu, a potem zobaczyła Lucjusza, jego piękne, teraz przerażone oczy.

— Nie, nie, nie znowu, nie teraz... — wysyczał i wziął ją w ramiona.

Smok w końcu po nią przyszedł.

Zakaszlała, a spomiędzy jej warg wypłynęła strużka krwi. Lucjusz pocałował ją i ostrożnie zlizał czerwień z jej ust. A potem Ginny umarła.

Wszystko stało się tak bardzo, _bardzo_ powoli.

* * *

Wszystko stało się tak bardzo, _bardzo_ szybko.

Harry'ego poraziła sekwencja obrazów, która przywiodła mu na myśl mugolskie fotografie. Biblioteka z książkami porozrzucanymi na podłodze, Ron przywiązany do krzesła, Ginny na kolanach Lucjusza, słońce wschodzące za ogromnym oknem i fotelem, w którym razem siedzieli. A potem urywki rozmów, strzępki słów...

— Nie jesteś tu mile widziany.

— Ojcze...

— On jest szpiegiem... Hermiono, on zdradził nas wszystkich...

— Wynoś się stąd!

— Zabrał ją ode mnie…

To się jednak nie liczyło. Harry był w szoku. Nic nie miało najmniejszego sensu, bo nie poszło tak, jak zaplanowali. Nie powinni zastać tu Lucjusza ani Ginny, a Ron... Ron powiedział, że jest szpiegiem... wciąż uważał go za szpiega... I Ginny...

Wstała. I wpatrywała się w Draco.

Zachował się instynktownie. Instynkt to dzika, naturalna, pierwotna rzecz. Ktoś chciał zrobić Draco krzywdę. Nie.

Wycelował więc pistolet i nacisnął spust, wszystko w ciągu jednego uderzenia serca, bez zastanowienia, bez powodu, bez niczego z wyjątkiem dzikiej i zaborczej myśli, że jeśli ktokolwiek będzie starał się zranić Dracona Malfoya, zginie z ręki Harry'ego Pottera.

Strzał. Och, Boże, strzał. Nic nigdy nie było tak głośne, jak ten strzał.

Nastał moment pełnej szoku ciszy, złamanej przez szloch dobywający się w jego ust, a potem dźwięki, tak dużo dźwięków, uderzyło w niego niewyraźnym wrzaskiem. Ktoś krzyczał (Ron?), ktoś płakał (Hermiona?), ktoś wołał jego imię... Draco... to musiał być Draco. Harry wciąż celował bronią w miejsce, gdzie stała Ginny, tyle że ona w ogóle teraz nie stała, leżała na podłodze cała we krwi, a Lucjusz trzymał ją i... och, Boże, och, Boże, dlaczego ją trzymał? Całował? Nagle fakt ten nabrał znaczenia. Lucjusz całował Ginny, a Ginny umierała. Czy może już jest martwa? Och, Boże, broń była teraz taka gorąca, ale nie pamiętał, jak poruszyć palcami, by ją upuścić.

Odwrócił się, nie potrafiąc znieść widoku krwi (to nie on to zrobił, to nie on to zrobił... Harry Potter nie zabija nikogo, kto na to nie zasłużył... Czy Ginny na to zasłużyła? Chciała zabić Draco... a Draco zasłużył… Czy na to zasłużył? Nie, och, Boże, ona też nie zasłużyła...) W zasięgu jego wzroku pojawili się teraz Hermiona i Malfoy... i Ron, który szlochał i tak bardzo starał się wyrwać z magicznych więzów.

Harry podszedł, by mu pomóc, nie myśląc o tym, co robi, jego umysł nadal kręcił się w kółko i starał z całej sytuacji wysnuć wniosek, który nie nadchodził. Ron parsknął i próbował go kopnąć, nienawidząc Harry'ego każdą cząstką pasji, którą jeszcze posiadał, ponieważ on nadal żył, gdy Ginny leżała martwa... Ginny była _martwa_. Och, Boże.

Harry zatrząsł się i odwrócił się, rozumiejąc, że przegrał. Był bohaterem, pieprzonym bohaterem, a co może teraz zrobić bohater? Pocałować ją, ożywić, sprowadzić z powrotem? Lucjusz już tego próbował. Boże.

Czuł, że zwymiotuje. Będzie wymiotował do czasu, aż umrze. Śmierć mogła zabrać jego, a Ginny zostawić w spokoju i wszystko by się wyrównało, on byłby martwy, a Ginny nadal nazywałaby się Weasley... Ron wciąż uśmiechałby się i rzucał zaklęcia, zapalałby światło jedynie ruchem różdżki, wciąż otwierałby zamki magią, która nie utknęłaby w jego wnętrzu i… i…

Lucjusz podniósł zakrwawiony pogrzebacz. Jego oczy pociemniały od szaleństwa, wściekłości i być może niewyraźnego odbicia smoka… nie w sposób, jakby sam nim był, a jedynie na niego patrzył, a że patrzył na Harry'ego, znaczyło to, że to on był smokiem…. Jak w jego śnie. Smoki powinny zostać zgładzone. Harry nie poruszał się i obserwował, jak Lucjusz podchodzi coraz bliżej i bliżej. W końcu zaszlochał, zadrżał i odwrócił się, a pogrzebacz trafił go pomiędzy łopatki i przygwoździł do ziemi. Lucjusz podniósł go ponownie, szykując się do zabójczego ciosu, a Harry zamknął oczy i czekał.

Na powiekach zatańczyły mu zielone światełka i spojrzał, w szoku obserwując, jak w źrenicach Lucjusza gaśnie blask, po czym mężczyzna osuwa się bardzo, bardzo powoli i ląduje twardo na podłodze. Rozległ się trzask, gdy upadał — czy coś się złamało? Och, Boże, nic nie miało już sensu.

Harry wpatrywał się w okno. Słońce wciąż wschodziło... Od tak dawna go nie widział, żyjąc w jaskini, i nagle jest, oglądał je dlatego, że Lucjusz, który mu w tym przeszkadzał, upadł.

Potem zauważył Draco. Stał z wciąż uniesioną różdżką i oczami rozwartymi w szoku, ponieważ to klątwa rzucona przez niego zabiła Lucjusza, a wszystko poza słońcem zamarło w bezruchu.

Harry jęknął boleśnie i zamknął oczy.

— Nie — wysyczał Draco, w momentalnie znajdując się obok niego. — Nie. Nic ci nie jest, Potter, nie...

Harry uniósł powieki, ponieważ nie umierał, choć tego chciał. Był załamany i wyczerpany, ale nie umierał. Draco jednak o tym wiedział i podniósł go, kołysząc w ramionach i przyciskając twarz do jego szyi, oddychając głęboko i próbując wyłuskać z siebie spokój, który zdawał się go opuścić.

Jego ojciec leżał martwy tuż obok, a Ginny, cała we krwi, spoczywała nieopodal paleniska. Hermiona uwolniła Rona z więzów i teraz oboje przywarli do siebie, płacząc.

Mimo wszystko tuż za oknem słońce kontynuowało swą podróż po niebie.

Nastąpił pełen poruszenia moment, a potem Malfoy odnalazł spokój, którego szukał. Uniósł głowę, uważnie obserwując twarz Harry'ego., po czym powiedział cicho:

— Nic ci się nie stało — powiedział cicho, po czym posadził go ostrożnie, mając na uwadze jego zranione plecy, które z pewnością bolały od ciosu. — Musimy znaleźć książkę.

Harry zamrugał. Nic nie miało sensu. Książki już się nie liczyły, nigdy się nie liczyły, nic się nie liczyło, nic… Ale ręce Draco drżały i Harry zrozumiał nagle, że Malfoy nie mógł się załamać, ponieważ Malfoyowie nigdy tego nie robili, opuścił więc dłonie, które do tej pory zaciskały się na jego koszuli i pozwolił mu odejść.

Pozostał sam w świetle wschodzącego słońca. Ludzie wokół płakali, zawodząc cicho, a Draco szukał jakiejś głupiej książki. Nie obchodziło go to. Podczołgał się do Ginny, której oczy wciąż były otwarte. Popatrzył na nią w szoku. Cała była mokra od krwi i wydawała się bardzo lekka, więc podniósł ją i przytulił do siebie, obserwując jej twarz. Przesunął się po podłodze, nadal trzymając ją w objęciach, póki nie znalazł się obok Lucjusza.

Malfoy pojawił się obok niego.

— Harry — powiedział cicho, klękając tuż obok. — Co robisz? — Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez długą chwilę, zanim zaczął płakać. Draco instynktownie złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął nimi mocno. — Przestań — rzucił. — Przestań, przestań, Potter... — Reagując instynktownie, pocałował go, trzymając mocno jego twarz i zaciskając powieki. — Przestań — powtórzył. Harry zamknął oczy, zaszlochał i pokiwał głową. Malfoy oparł swoje czoło o jego czoło i wziął głęboki oddech. — Zostawmy ją tu, z moim ojcem...

Harry ponownie przytaknął, ponieważ to właśnie było sednem, sensem tego wszystkiego. Położył Ginny ostrożnie tuż obok Lucjusza, by wyglądało na to, że umarli razem.

— Trzeba ich czymś przykryć — powiedział, najpierw zamykając powieki Ginny, a potem Lucjuszowi. Chciał, aby przebaczyła mu i rozgrzeszyła go, bo jedyne, co teraz widział w jej oczach, to oskarżenie.

Malfoy pogłaskał ojca po włosach, pocałował go w czoło i przytaknął, po czym opuścił bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś okrycia.

Harry wpatrywał się przez chwilę w jego oddalającą się sylwetkę. Słońce zdążyło już wzejść i złotawe promienie zmieniły się w jasne światło dnia.

Malfoy znalazł jedwabne prześcieradło i pomógł Harry'emu rozłożyć je na ciałach.

— Muszę zadbać o bezpieczeństwo Rona — powiedziała Hermiona, która pojawiła się za ich plecami. Harry odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć, czując się przy tym odkryty, odległy i złamany. Ona wyglądała dokładnie tak samo.

— Gdzie go zabierasz? — zapytał. Zerknął na Rona, który stał teraz przy oknie i drżał tak, jakby lada chwila miał się rozpaść.

— Nie wiem.

Malfoy wstał i zdjął z palca pierścień, który wręczył Hermionie.

— Sprowadzi cię z powrotem do jaskiń — powiedział. — Jeśli zamierzasz wrócić.

— Zamierzam — odpowiedziała. Oczy błyszczały jej od łez. — Wrócę, gdy tylko się nim zaopiekuję. Potrzebuje mnie i... — Spojrzała na Harry'ego, a potem na Malfoya. — Dbajcie o siebie.

Draco pokiwał głową.

— Załóż go na lewą rękę i powiedz: „Pendragon".

Przytakując, Hermiona wróciła do Rona i zaczęła mówić coś do niego szeptem. Malfoy złapał za rękę Harry'ego, który drżąc wciąż wpatrywał się w przyjaciela. Jego dłoń pokrywała warstwa zakrzepłej krwi, ale Malfoy zdawał się nie przywiązywać do tego uwagi.

— Chodź — powiedział ostrożnie. Opiekowanie się nim było jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała go od załamania, Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. — Musimy wracać, zanim ktoś wyczuje całą tę magię i zacznie węszyć.

Całą tę magię? To przecież tylko jedno zaklęcie, jedno... Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na czarną tkaninę u swoich stóp, oddychając szybko, panicznie. Malfoy pocałował lekko punkt za jego uchem.

Hermiona spojrzała na nich wielkimi, pełnymi bólu oczami, a potem aportowała się razem z Ronem. Malfoy ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego i obaj zrobili to samo, pozostawiając Lucjusza i Ginny pod prześcieradłem z jedwabiu.

* * *

Gdy powrócili w jaskini, Harry zachwiał się nieco, pewien, że nogi ugną się pod nim lada chwila. Malfoy złapał go, zanim zdążył upaść.

— W porządku? — zapytał, zmartwiony. Harry zamknął oczy i potrząsnął w odpowiedzi głową. — Usiądź — rozkazał Draco, pociągając go w stronę łóżka. — Będzie dobrze.

Kiwając głową, Harry usiadł ciężko i przełknął ślinę.

— Nic mi nie jest — zapewnił, przeczył temu jednak zgrzytliwy dźwięk jego głosu.

— Muszę powiedzieć Pansy... — Malfoy zawahał się.

— Idź.

Przyjrzawszy się Harry'emu z malującą się na twarzy obawą, Draco wyszedł. Pomieszczenie spowiła cisza i Harry wpatrywał się w podłogę, przygryzając wargę. Odrętwienie, które do tej pory okrywało jego umysł, zaczęło zanikać, zastąpione przez wirujące, pełne paniki obrazy. Ginny wpatrująca się w niego w szoku, upadająca na ziemię... Lucjusz trzymający jej ciało i podchodzący do niego, opętany przez gniew... To wszystko wciąż i wciąż powtarzało się w jego myślach. Gdy odrętwienie ustąpiło całkowicie, zaczął odczuwać dojmujący ból pomiędzy ramionami, gdzie uderzył go Lucjusz. Z jego gardła wydobył się chrapliwy szloch i Harry skrzywił się, chowając twarz w dłoniach wciąż pokrytych krwią.

Wydawało mu się to dziwne. Zabijał wcześniej i miał już krew na rękach, ale nigdy tak nie reagował. Starał się przekonać sam siebie, że śmierć nie jest ważna, tyle że wtedy zabijał mężczyzn w maskach, a nie Ginny Weasley, która niegdyś go kochała i tak dużo czasu zajęło mu ratowanie jej...

Z drugiej strony, mógł się tego spodziewać. Wszyscy, którzy cokolwiek dla niego znaczyli, w końcu ponosili za to karę...

Otworzyło oczy i nabrał powietrza. Och, Boże. Nikt na świecie nie liczył się dla niego teraz bardziej niż Draco Malfoy.

Gdy Draco wrócił kilka chwil później, Harry mamrotał coś pod nosem, przeszukując kufer stojący u stop łóżka.

— Co… co ty robisz? — zapytał Draco.

Harry uniósł wzrok. Oczy piekły go od łez.

— Muszę iść, Malfoy.

— Nie.

— Muszę.

Pod posępną kontrolą, którą Malfoy okazywał od chwili zabicia ojca, kryło się coś jeszcze. Panika.

— Nie. Dlaczego?

— Ja sam jestem chorobą — powiedział Harry, wracając do szukania w kufrze swoich rzeczy. — Sprawiam ból i zabijam i każdy, kogo kocham, prędzej czy później zostaje zraniony.

Nastąpiła niekończąca się cisza i Harry, zebrawszy się na odwagę, podniósł wzrok. Nic nie mogło go jednak przygotować na wściekłość, którą ujrzał na twarzy Draco.

— To nie działa w ten sposób.

Harry wstał.

— Malfoy...

— Nie zrobisz mi tego.

— Czego? Uspokój się! Ja…

— Nie opuścisz mnie, kiedy ja właśnie zamordowałem jedynego człowieka, który liczył się dla mnie bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego na tym pieprzonym świecie! Zabiłem go! Zabiłem go dla ciebie, a ty po prostu chcesz odejść? Po wszystkim... po wszystkim, co ci dałem... — Brakowało mu tchu, a jego głos był chropowaty od wściekłości.

— Co... co mi dałeś? — zapytał Harry.

— Część siebie, której nigdy nie pozwoliłem zobaczyć nikomu innemu — odpowiedział Malfoy głosem na powrót ponurym i pełnym bólu, choć nadal pełnym gniewu.

— I dlatego muszę odejść — odpowiedział Harry, zamykając oczy, ponieważ już wypełniały je łzy, a nie chciał się rozpłakać. — To moja wina i jeśli zostanę, będziesz jak... martwa Ginny, słaby Charlie, załamany Ron albo...

— Zamknij się już, do cholery — prychnął Malfoy. — Nie jestem pieprzonym Weasleyem, nie załamię się i nic tu nie jest twoją winą! Nie jesteś... chorobą. Jesteś po prostu…

Harry dotknął lekko jego ramienia.

— Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał. Muszę iść. Jeśli odejdę dostatecznie daleko, nikt nie będzie cierpiał.

— Ja będę.

— Malfoy, muszę...

Draco popchnął go.

— Nie, Potter, nie sądzę, byś rozumiał sytuację. Nigdzie nie idziesz.

— Nie mam wyboru...

Malfoy popchnął go znowu, wpatrując się w niego z narastającą wściekłością.

— Nie, nigdzie cię nie puszczę.

— Malfoy! — krzyknął Harry, sfrustrowany. — To nie jest twój wybór!

Łapiąc go gwałtownie za przód koszuli, Malfoy pochylił się w jego stronę i wysyczał:

— Więc sprawię, żeby to był mój wybór, Potter. Jesteś mój. Myślisz, że pozwolę ci od siebie odejść?

— Czasami nie ma innego wyjścia — powiedział Harry, starając się wyrwać z uścisku.

— Sądzisz, że tego nie wiem? — krzyknął Malfoy, potrząsając nim. — Sądzisz, że miałem wybór w sprawie tej kurewskiej klątwy? Albo utknięcia tutaj z tobą? A może do zabicia mojego ojca? Może nie miałem wyboru co do tego, ale mogę zadecydować, czy puszczę cię wolno. A tego absolutnie [i]nie zrobię[/i].

Wypowiadając ostatnie słowa, Malfoy popchnął go tak mocno, że Harry upadł na łóżko, po czym nałożył na niego zaklęcie wiążące. Harry wylądował ciężko na zranionych plecach i krzyknął, czując, jak jego ciało przeszywa ból.

— To boli — zaszlochał, nabierając gwałtownie powietrza.

Cała wściekłość uszła z Malfoya z jednym oddechem. Jęknął i wspiął się na łóżko, siadając okrakiem na Harrym.

— Och, Boże — wyszeptał Draco drżącymi wargami. — Och, Boże, przepraszam, ja tylko... — Dotknął jego twarzy trzęsącymi się dłońmi. — Nie możesz iść, nie możesz, nie teraz, proszę...

Oczy Harry'ego, już teraz piekące z powodu bólu w plecach, wypełniły się łzami.

— Musisz mi pozwolić odejść albo umrzeć albo cokolwiek innego. Nie chcę cię zranić.

Malfoy potrząsnął głową i zamknął oczy.

— Nie możesz odejść.

— A ty nie możesz trzymać mnie tak przywiązanego do łóżka — powiedział Harry cicho.

— Zmusiłeś mnie do tego — odpowiedział Draco, przeczesując palcami jego włosy. — Nadal cię boli?

— Nie. — Ostry ból stracił na sile. — Uwolnij mnie.

— Nie. — Malfoy ześlizgnął się z niego i opuścił jaskinię, powracając kilka chwil później ze szmatką i miednicą wypełnioną wodą. Harry obserwował, jak zanurza tkaninę w wodzie i ostrożnie zmywa krew z jego twarzy, rąk i szyi. Oddech zamarł mu w płucach w odpowiedzi na ostrożną uwagę, którą okazywał mu Draco, co jednak jeszcze bardziej przekonało go do odejścia.

Gdy Malfoy skończył, rozpiął mu koszulę i odgarnął jej poły tak, by klatka piersiowa pozostała naga, po czym powrócił do mycia. Trochę krwi przesiąkło Harry'emu przez ubranie, gdy trzymał ciało Ginny.

— Malfoy — powiedział Harry cicho. Jego piersi była już czysta, mimo tego Draco nadal pocierał skórę, by uniknąć patrzenia mu w oczy. — Spójrz na mnie. — Bez Żadnej reakcji. — Draco.

Malfoy wreszcie spojrzał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek.

— Co?

— Muszę...

Draco pocałował go nagle, żeby go uciszyć, a kiedy się odsunął, Harry otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. Zanim zdążył wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, Malfoy znowu przywarł do jego warg. Harry starał się odsunąć, ale Draco jęknął w jego usta i otoczył dłońmi twarz, głaszcząc policzki, by go uspokoić i ukoić, utrzymać nieruchomo. Harry poddał się z cichym westchnieniem, którego nie potrafił powstrzymać. Draco znowu na nim usiadł i pochylił się nad jego twarzą, a potem znów pocałował i Harry nie miał większego wyboru. Jęknął więc i odpowiedział na pocałunek, rozchylając szerzej wargi, gdy Draco polizał jedną z nich, a potem wsunął język do ust Malfoya, odpowiadając na jego przekomarzanie. Dłonie nadal przywiązane miał do łóżka i usiłował wyrwać się z więzów, czując się coraz bardziej sfrustrowanym brakiem możliwości ruchu.

Draco przerwał pocałunek, ale nie usunął zaklęcia.

— Zostań — wyszeptał pożądliwie, całując lekko jego szczękę.

— Nie mogę.

— Harry.

— Nie mogę... — Czuł, że lada chwila znowu zacznie płakać, co było zawstydzające, ale nadal widział w myślach twarz Ginny i jej martwe oczy... I to jego wina. Nie chciał zranić Draco, nie chciał...

Malfoy najwyraźniej poddał się i nie prosił więcej, zamiast tego osunął się niżej, całując go w szyję. Poruszył biodrami i Harry krzyknął z zaskoczenia, otwierając oczy.

— Draco... — wyjąkał, bo coś się zmieniło i nie był pewien, czy chciał tej zmiany chciał. Czy chciał dać Draco to, co zabrał Charlie, który potrzebował pocieszenia i był w rozsypce, a teraz w rozsypce jest on sam i... nie chciał zrobić Draco tego, co Charlie zrobił jemu.

— Mmm — wyszeptał Malfoy, liżąc skórę jego szyi. — W porządku. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, bo właściwie nie o to się martwił. Nie chciał, aby Draco cierpiał. Ale on lizał już jego obojczyk i znowu poruszył biodrami, usadawiając się na nim wygodnie. Harry zacisnął powieki i jęknął w przerażeniu. Nie mogło z tego wyniknąć nic dobrego. [i]Nigdy[/i] nie wynikło z tego nic dobrego. Tylko wstyd, wina i strach.

— Proszę, nie — zaszlochał.

Draco podniósł głowę i przygryzł wargę, wyglądając na zranionego.

— Dlaczego?

Harry oblizał usta i przełknął ślinę, starając się wymyślić, co odpowiedzieć.

— Bo... boję się — przyznał w końcu. Wzdrygnął się, oczekując, że Malfoy albo go wyśmieje, albo przynajmniej się uśmiechnie. Nie zrobił tego, pocałował go za to znowu, delikatnie i ostrożnie, głaszcząc po twarzy i włosach.

— Nie będę taki jak on — odpowiedział, a Harry przygryzł wargę. — Ufasz mi?

Dusza Harry'ego rozbiła się na kawałki, podobnie jak dusza Malfoya, więc może ich ostre krawędzie będą do siebie pasować. Wpatrywał się w niego przez długi moment, po czym pokiwał z wahaniem głową. Zaufanie było ważną częścią dopasowania się do siebie.

Draco potarł nosem o jego szyję i uśmiechnął się tuż przy skórze. Być może sam potrzebował tego tak samo, jak Draco, więc będzie inaczej niż z Charliem.

Malfoy znowu poruszył biodrami, tym razem inaczej, napierając ostrożnie. Zaskoczony Harry poruszył się w szoku. Rana na jego plecach otarła się o materac, więc nabrał gwałtownie powietrza, rozwierając szerzej powieki w odpowiedzi na nagły ból.

Draco zaklął cicho i zakończył zaklęcie wiążące, po czym zasugerował, aby Harry przewrócił się na brzuch. Zdjął mu koszulę, uważnie przyglądając się zranieniu, mimo ostrożności wywołując na twarzy Harry'ego grymas. Przytknął różdżkę do wrażliwego miejsca pomiędzy łopatkami i wyszeptał zaklęcie uzdrawiające. Zranienie zniknęło, a wraz z nim ból. Draco pocałował uzdrowione miejsce, jakby starając się wygładzić je językiem, i przeciągnął dłońmi wzdłuż mięśni.

Harry jęknął, zdenerwowany, odwrócił głowę na bok, a ręce ułożył pod brodą. Oddychał ciężko, niemal panicznie. Draco pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na jego policzku.

— Wszystko w porządku — wyszeptał, dotykając wargami jego karku.

— Mhm — wymruczał Harry, nadal jednak drżąc ze strachu.

Draco czuł to i roześmiał się cicho, unosząc się i przesuwając dłońmi w dół i górę jego pleców, dopóki Harry się nie uspokoił, zakopując twarz w ramionach i zamykając oczy. Z czasem dotyk Malfoya stał się pewniejszy, aż w końcu zdawał się sprawić, że zniknęło całe napięcie i obawa. Draco sięgnął po olejek i wcierał go w skórę długimi pociągnięciami, dopóki Harry nie jęczał cicho w poduszkę i wyginał się pod dotykiem.

Harry odwrócił się i położył na plecach, czując się sennie i ciężko. Nie wyobrażał sobie bycia gdzie indziej poza tym łóżkiem. Obrazy pełne Ginny, Lucjusza i całej reszty odpłynęły z jego umysłu i zdawały się być teraz odległe, przykurzone i absolutnie nie tak wyraziste jak oczy Draco.

Oddychał ciężko, a niemal każdy oddech dopełniony był szlochem. Malfoy uśmiechnął się i pocałował go mocno, ocierając się o niego i tym razem Harry był zbyt zagubiony w narastającym napięciu, by bać się własnego wstydu. Pożądanie wzrastało niczym ogień, a każdy najmniejszy ruch, pocałunek i szept rozniecały je jeszcze bardziej.

Draco znowu przewrócił go na brzuch, a Harry przystał na to bez wahania. Malfoy pocałował go w ramię, znacząc opuszkami palców drogę pomiędzy łopatkami, wzdłuż kręgosłupa i niżej.

Nie było w tym żadnego wstydu i Harry zastanawiał się, jak mógł kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że to i coś, co zaszło pomiędzy nim i Charliem, można było rozważać w tych samych kategoriach. To nie było procesem fizycznym, to nie Charlie, który potrzebuje pocieszenia, a Harry jest zbyt słaby, by odmówić. To było... wszystkim.

Istniał tylko Harry i Draco, który leżał na nim, napinając mięśnie i oddychając ciężko. Obaj drżeli.

Dłonie dotykające wilgotnych ramion i ześlizgujące się wzdłuż mięśni poruszających się pod gładką skórą. Oczy pociemniałe od pożądania i bolesne pragnienie tego, co tkwiło w nich zawsze, a oni byli zbyt przerażeni, by to dostrzec. Powieki zamykające się powoli i rozchylone usta, z których wydobywały się jęki i słowa nieposiadające znaczeń ani rzeczywistego wytłumaczenia. Język Draco zsuwający się w dół jego pleców, tropiący wklęsłości i wypukłości kręgosłupa, wirujący po bezmiarze skóry. Palce przeczesujące włosy i zataczające koła na rozpalonym ciele, ciche kwilenie, odchylona głowa, język na szyi, obojczyku... Wszystko.

Harry przesunął palcami po twarzy Draco, głaszcząc policzki, nos i usta, które rozchyliły się lekko, a potem wysunął się z nich język, dotykając opuszków. Szare oczy zniknęły za powiekami, a język zachęcił palce do zagłębienia się w ciepłe usta, ssąc i liżąc.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy Malfoy mógł wyczuć smak krwi, która plamiła jego dłonie. Jego własnej. Ginny. Rona. Draco. Tysięcy innych, których imion nigdy nie miał szansy poznać.

To się jednak nie liczyło, bo Draco złapał Harry'ego za ręce, rozciągnął je na materacu i położył na nich swoje, przytrzymując je w miejscu. Klatka piersiowa Harry'ego przyciśnięta była do łóżka. Malfoy całował jego kark, szepcząc i trącając go nosem za uchem, będąc równocześnie za nim i na nim, unieruchamiając go. Harry, zbolały, wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk, który zabrzmiał jak urywany szloch.

To nie miało znaczenia. Krew, łzy i blizny, które posiadał, nie znaczyły nic w porównaniu z dłońmi, ustami i językiem Draco.

Harry był rozpalony i stęskniony i każdy nerw w jego ciele dosłownie śpiewał. Draco leżał tuż obok niego, na nim i w nim, a on chciał krzyczeć i umrzeć i... rozpaść się na kawałki. To dlatego został stworzony świat, pomyślał w jednym z mglistych momentów, kiedy wszystkim, co miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, był oddech Draco na jego plecach i każde miejsce, w którym się dotykali.

Mogli zostać w ten sposób do końca życia.

Cały świat właśnie po to został skonstruowany, stworzony tylko z tego powodu. Stworzony, by właśnie z tego powodu się rozpaść.

Jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek starałby się powiedzieć mu, że pokocha kogoś innego tak, jak przeznaczony był kochać Draco, tego Draco, którego nikt tak naprawdę nie znał. Oczy Harry'ego były szeroko otwarte i ciemne od emocji i wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł siebie po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Czuł, że włosy Draco ocierają się o jego policzek, gdy ten zaszlochał, całując go w ramię.

I to dlatego istniał. Jedyny powód jego życia znajdował się tutaj, w sposobie, w jaki Draco porusza się w jego wnętrzu, gorączkowym łapaniu powietrza, wyginaniu ciała, stapianiu w jedność... więcej, tak, właśnie tak. To było wszystko.

Nic się nie liczyło, nic nie miało znaczenia poza bliznami na jego skórze, których Draco dotykał językiem, nic się nie liczyło i nic nie miało znaczenia poza _tym_, nigdy, przenigdy...

Jęczał, być może imię Draco albo coś innego, wariację jakiegoś czułego słówka, czegokolwiek, to nieważne, bo w momentach takich jak ten wszystko sprowadza się do jednego. Potem wygiął się i doszedł, szlochając chropowatym głosem i ukrywając twarz w ramionach, dociskając ciało do materaca i drżąc.

Usłyszał niski pomruk, szept i rodzaj pełnego utęsknienia szlochu, który mimo tego, że został stłumiony, przyprawił Harry'ego o dreszcz. Draco całował jego ramiona i przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, szepcząc słowa, których Harry nigdy nie słyszał, ale był zbyt wyczerpany, by o nie pytać.

W jego umyśle tkwiły kawałki rozbite niczym kieliszek wina, który upadł i roztrzaskał się na malutkie fragmenciki kryształu, tworząc jakiś przypadkowy kształt na podłodze, wyglądający jak zbiór deszczowych kropel.

Byli przed sobą zupełnie odkryci, rozbici na kawałki. Pozbawieni oddechu i krwawiący przez wiele lat dla tej jednej chwili.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU ÓSMEGO**


	9. Wolność

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI.

BETA - KACZALKA :*

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY: ****  
****Wolność**

_„Rozum, co miał mnie bronić, Twój namiestnik we mnie, __  
__Wzięty w niewolę, zdradza miasto pokonane. __  
__Tak, kocham Cię, chcę Twojej miłości, lecz jeszcze __  
__Ciągle Twój nieprzyjaciel jest mym oblubieńcem; __  
__Rozwiedź mnie zatem, rozwiąż, rozerwij nareszcie __  
__Ten węzeł, weź mnie w siebie, uwięź; swoim jeńcem __  
__Gdy mnie uczynisz, wolność dopiero posiędę, __  
__I tylko gdy mnie weźmiesz gwałtem, czysty będę."*_  
(John Donne, „Batter My Heart...")

Cisza między nimi nastała nie dlatego, że nie pozostało już nic do powiedzenia, ale ponieważ wszystko, co można by wyrazić słowami, znajdowało się właśnie w milczeniu. Mówiło ono sposobem, w jaki Draco leżał, oddychając ciężko, niemal nerwowo, sposobem, w jaki jedną ręką oplatał ramiona Harry'ego, trzymając delikatnie, jakby większy nacisk mógł spowodować, że rozkruszy się niczym skrzydła motyla. Sposobem, w jaki rozwierały się powieki Harry'ego, a oczy wpatrywały w twarz Draco. W tym, że sam Draco nie potrafił otworzyć własnych.  
Harry w końcu odwrócił głowę, wtulając twarz pomiędzy swoje złożone ramiona i zacisnął powieki. Gdy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos był stłumiony.  
— Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam.  
Ponownie zaległa cisza, ta z rodzaju niekomfortowych, co skłoniło Harry'ego, by zerknąć na Malfoya. Leżał nieruchomo z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, jakby bał się na niego spojrzeć, jakby przygotowywał się na cios, nie będąc pewnym, czy ten nadejdzie.  
— Za co mnie przepraszasz, Harry? — zapytał Draco niemal wypranym z emocji tonem.  
— Przeze mnie pomyślałeś, że robiąc to, nakłonisz mnie do pozostania.  
Harry czuł, jak Draco wzdryga się, a dreszcz, który przebiegł przez jego ciało, kazał mu odsunąć ramię. Wypuszczając gwałtownie oddech, Malfoy wstał i przeczesał palcami włosy.  
— Bo właśnie to było moim zamiarem — powiedział, brzmiąc na zmęczonego. — Ale z drugiej strony, czym jeszcze... — przerwał.  
— Czym jeszcze...?  
— Czym jeszcze mogło to być? Na pewno nie tym... tym, czego chciałem. Albo tym, czego ty mógłbyś chcieć. Bo coś takiego, z tobą... to jak jakaś pieprzona zapłata.  
— Zapłata? — powtórzył Harry niepewnie.  
— Coś, co dajesz, gdy zrobisz rzecz, o której myślisz, że powinieneś się jej wstydzić. Coś, co dajesz, by kogoś pocieszyć, kiedy myślisz, że to ty jesteś powodem płaczu. — Draco wykrzywił usta. — Jak z Charliem.  
Harry zadrżał.  
— To w ogóle nie tak! Jak możesz mówić w ten sposób?  
Draco roześmiał się zimno i złośliwie, a kiedy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, jego wzrok był ponury i posępny, rozgniewany i równocześnie boleśnie pozbawiony wyrazu.  
— Tym właśnie jesteś, Harry. Cholernie pustym, zrujnowanym, przerażonym małym chłopcem, którego przekonano, że jest nikim i nie posiada nic, ale jest winien światu tysiące przysług. Jednak nie masz już niczego, aby je spłacić, więc oddajesz ostatnią rzecz, jaką posiadasz. To nie jest ani nadzieja, ani wiara, ani heroizm. Możesz od tego uciekać, ale ludzie będą wracali po więcej i więcej, ty oddasz im siebie kawałek po kawałku, a ja nie chcę... — przeraził Przeraził się, widząc, jak krucha kontrola w jego oczach zaczęła zanikać.  
— Nie chcesz czego? — zapytał. Trząsł się nieznacznie, schodząc z łóżka.  
— Nie chcę części ciebie, chcę ciebie całego i myślałem, że cię mam, ale jestem dla ciebie taki sam jak reszta! — Gdy słowa przebrzmiały, Harry popatrzył na Draco, starając się wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź. Kontrola w oczach Malfoya roztrzaskała się w drobny mak i cała ciemność oraz furia zmieniły swoją postać, przeobrażając się w coś ostrzejszego: błysk łez i cierpienia. A więc był tam. Ból, o którym Harry wiedział, że w końcu się pojawi. Powinien już odejść, wtedy nie wypłynąłby na powierzchnię. Nic z tego nie powinno się wydarzyć. To jego wina, Draco drżał i niemal płakał, nagi i bezbronny, i to była wina Harry'ego.  
— To nie powinno się wydarzyć — wyszeptał, potrząsając głową i przełykając ślinę. Draco wstał z łóżka, obrócił się powoli twarzą do niego, która była tak blada, że niemal szara. Nie odezwał się, więc Harry zaczął się ubierać, trzęsąc się i nie potrafiąc się przemóc, by na niego spojrzeć. — Ja... muszę iść, Draco — dodał. — Nie mogę...  
Nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć zdania do końca, bo Malfoy z warknięciem popchnął go tak mocno, że stracił równowagę i upadł na skotłowaną pościel, uderzając głową o zagłówek. Jęknął cicho, zaskoczony, ale zanim pokój przestał wirować, Draco przyszpilił go swoim ciałem. Przytrzymując jedną ręką jego klatkę piersiową, usiadł na nim okrakiem i użył drugiej ręki, by podnieść mu twarz, trzymając ją nieruchomo, dopóki Harry nie otworzył oczu i nie spojrzał na niego.  
— Nigdzie stąd nie pójdziesz — wysyczał Draco, pochylając się bardzo, bardzo nisko. Potem, zanim Harry zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, rozciągnął mu ramiona nad głową i przywiązał nadgarstki do łóżka.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, choć z pewnością nie był to uśmiech pełen rozbawienia, raczej wymuszony i gorzki.  
— Nie możesz mnie tu zatrzymać, Draco.  
— Spróbuj uciec.  
Harry spróbował wstać, angażując w to tylko połowę sił, jednak bez efektu.  
— Nie mogę.  
Draco wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.  
— Coś mi podpowiada, że odwalam kawał dobrej roboty, zatrzymując cię tutaj.  
— Nie możesz! — krzyknął Harry wysokim histerycznym głosem. — Nie możesz, Draco, nie możesz, muszę iść, jestem cały we krwi i... i... — Oddychał szybko, próbując zerwać magiczne więzy, a nagły atak paniki wywołał w nim przerażenie.  
Głaszcząc go uspokajająco po włosach, Draco pocałował kącik jego ust.  
— Zamknij oczy — wyszeptał. — Już dobrze, oddychaj.  
— Nie mogę... — zaszlochał, drżąc, ponieważ myśl, że bycie z Draco pomagało mu oczyścić zasunięty pajęczyną i cieniami umysł, nagle wróciła, przypominając mu, dlaczego nie może tutaj być, dlaczego nie może być z Draco. Ponieważ każdy, kto znalazł się obok niego, kończył rozbity i krwawiący, a jeśli jego dłonie zostaną naznaczone krwią Draco, umrze. — Musisz mnie wypuścić.  
— Bo sprawiłem, że ją dla mnie zabiłeś.  
Harry zamarł bez ruchu, a w jego umyśle błysnął obraz martwej Ginny i krwi.  
— Ginny — zaszlochał. — O mój Boże. —Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie chciał pamiętać, ale teraz nie mógł już się powstrzymać. Drżał, zbolały i przerażony. Zabił ją, zabił państwa Weasleyów i zranił Charliego, a Ron nigdy się do niego nie odezwie, zawiódł ich, był chorobą i... — Złaź ze mnie! — krzyknął, kopiąc i starając się wyrwać Draco. Jego ręce wciąż były przywiązane, a Malfoy, przerażony, zszedł z łóżka. — Nie dotykaj mnie! — zaszlochał Harry. — Nie... nie dotykaj mnie.  
Draco cofnął się do tyłu, wciąż nagi, z niepewnym wzrokiem, zaszokowany i zraniony.  
— Harry, nie chciałem, żebyś ty... Nie chciałem cię zmuszać, byś to robił... — wyszeptał, drżąc. — Przepraszam...  
Harry nie słyszał. Zamknął oczy i zaszlochał, oddychając szybciej. Jego klatka piersiowa falowała spazmatycznie. Nie chciał już myśleć o Ginny, Ronie, Charliem, Molly, o nikim. Zamiast nich w jego głowie wciąż tkwił wyraz twarzy Draco po tym, kiedy zabił własnego ojca, powodując również i ten ból.  
— Nie dotykaj mnie — wyszeptał ochryple. Draco podszedł bliżej i pogłaskał jego ramię, próbując go uspokoić.  
— Co się dzieje? — W pokoju pojawiła się Pansy i Harry otworzył oczy. Dziewczyna stała w progu, wyglądając, jak zwykle, blado i słabo, bardziej jak cień siebie samej. — Draco, kochanie, nałóż coś na siebie. — Mimo chłodnego rozbawienia podeszła do niego i kojąco pogłaskała go po ramieniu. — Już dobrze — wyszeptała. Draco wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę beznamiętnie, po czym przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową.  
Gdy Draco zaczął szukać ubrań, Harry zamknął oczy, próbując uspokoić oddech. Pansy usiadła obok niego i przyglądała mu się w ciszy, a potem powiedziała uspokajająco:  
— Harry, przestań.  
Dotknęła jego nagiego ramienia, a on żałował, że nie miał czasu, by założyć koszulkę, zanim Draco go związał. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie i dziękował za to Bogu. Być może, gdyby do dotknięcia pozostało mniej skóry, ludzie byliby bezpieczniejsi... Mimo że myśli ta nie brzmiała racjonalnie, jego umysł uczepił się tego pomysłu.  
Otworzył oczy.  
— Pansy — powiedział. — Musisz go stąd wyprowadzić. Zabierz go ode mnie.  
Dziewczyna przyglądała się jego twarzy, a potem, ignorując wypowiedziane słowa, odwróciła się w stronę Draco.  
— Dlaczego jest związany?  
— Próbował odejść — odpowiedział Draco, teraz ubrany i najwyraźniej wyrwany ze stanu milczenia.  
Wzdychając, Pansy spojrzała na Harry'ego.  
— Chyba nie do końca z nim dobrze, Draco. Myślę, że jest w szoku czy coś w tym rodzaju.  
— Dlaczego miałby być w szoku? — rzucił Malfoy. — Nie zaatakowałem go... To nie był gwałt, ja tylko...  
Harry wzdrygnął się i zamknął oczy. Draco nie chciał brzmieć na tak zdezorientowanego i zranionego, ale to było winą Harry'ego. Pansy ponownie westchnęła.  
— Draco. Tego nie powiedziałam. To ma chyba więcej wspólnego z tym, co stało się wcześniej.  
— Więc dlaczego nie pozwala mi się dotknąć? — jęknął Malfoy, porzucając obronę na rzecz pełnej zagubienia samotności, która powodowała, że Harry chciał umrzeć.  
— Wyprowadź go! — krzyknął, a Pansy i Draco niemal podskoczyli. — Nie chcę go widzieć, wyprowadź go, och, Boże, proszę, proszę...  
— Draco — wyszeptała dziewczyna, zeskakując z łóżka. — Chodź. — Zaczęła ciągnąć go w kierunku drzwi.  
— Nie! — krzyknął Draco. — Ja...  
— Dopóki się nie uspokoi. Porozmawiam z nim. Proszę… Zrobi sobie krzywdę, jeśli dalej będzie tak panikował...  
Draco jęknął, ale pozwolił jej wyprowadzić się z pokoju, a potem, gdy już wyszedł, Pansy podeszła do łóżka, na którym leżał Harry. Oddychał ciężko, a oczy miał pełne przerażenia.  
— Posłuchaj mnie, Potter — powiedziała pewnym tonem. — Przestań. Cokolwiek to jest, przestań. Cokolwiek chcesz mu zarzucić, to nie była jego wina. To ty ją zabiłeś ją, a nie on. On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, a obwinianie go niczego nie naprawi i nie przywróci jej życia.  
— Nie rozumiesz.  
— A co tu jest do rozumienia? — rzuciła.  
— Wiem to wszystko. To nie on. To ja. Zawsze ja i nie mogę, nie mogę…  
— Nie możesz czego?  
— Nie mogę zaryzykować, że następnym razem to będzie on. Niszczę wszystkich, na których mi zależy — wyszeptał.  
Pansy milczała przez chwilę, a potem, nie wypowiedziawszy ani słowa, opuściła pokój.  
Harry zaczął płakać kilka chwil później, zaniepokojony, wyczerpany i zbyt przerażony, by zasnąć. Nie sądził, by był w stanie przeżyć jeszcze raz wszystko to, co stało się we dworze Malfoyów, nawet w koszmarach.  
— Harry? — odezwał się Draco od progu. Harry zamknął oczy.  
— Wyjdź —powiedział ochryple.  
— Zamknij się.  
W końcu Harry spojrzał na niego przez zasłonę łez.  
— Nie chcę, żebyś tu był.  
— Dlaczego płaczesz? — Draco podszedł bliżej, ponownie wyglądając na zatroskanego, ale i zdeterminowanego.  
— Nie płaczę. Wyjdź. — Był dumny z chwiejnej kontroli, jaką miał nad swoim głosem. Znów zamknął oczy, świadomy jednak tego, że spod powiek w dół policzków nadal spływają łzy, co dowodziło, że słowa nie były prawdą.  
Gdy Malfoy lekko otarł je opuszkiem palca, Harry zareagował instynktownie i agresywnie w jedyny sposób, jaki mógł to zrobić. Ugryzł Draco w rękę, a oczy Malfoya rozszerzyły się w szoku. Zabrał dłoń, a Harry wpatrywał się w niego, zaszokowany.  
— Przepraszam.  
— Za wszystko przepraszasz — wyrzucił Draco, rumieniąc się z oburzenia i trzymając się za rękę.  
— Nie za wszystko — odpowiedział Harry cicho, odwracając twarz. Nie wiedział, o czym myślał ani dlaczego się tak zachowywał. — Nie za to. To znaczy, nie za ciebie.  
Znowu zaległa cisza, a Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Malfoya. Wypełniło go jednak zaniepokojenie na widok wyrazu jego twarzy.  
— Nie za to? — powtórzył Draco. — Pieprz się.  
— Nie! Miałem na myśli to wcześniej. Ciebie. I mnie. Nie przepraszam za to, bo… — Harry zamknął oczy i nabrał powietrza. Nawet gdy starał się odwrócić ból, którego było przyczyną, w rzeczywistości tylko go powiększał. — Po prostu zakończmy ten temat, dobrze? Nie mogę... nie mogę tego zrobić... Nie chcę, proszę... — Potem, mimo że starał się powstrzymać, Harry zaczął płakać, wydając z siebie głośny szloch.  
Wyglądając na zaniepokojonego, Draco wyciągnął dłoń, by go dotknąć. Nie zrobił tego, ręka zawisła tuż nad nagą klatką piersiową Harry'ego.  
— Przestań, nie rób tego. To znaczy... nie płacz, Harry…  
— Wynoś się! Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju, przestań się na mnie gapić, nie chcę widzieć, jak patrzysz na mnie w ten sposób! Nie mogę tego znieść! Nie mogę znieść patrzenia na ciebie!  
Draco cofnął się, owładnięty niepewnością.  
— Harry... — zaczął niemal błagalnie.  
Harry jedynie potrząsnął głową, nadal płacząc. Po chwili, rzucając mu ostatnie, bezradne spojrzenie, Malfoy opuścił pomieszczenie, a on płakał jeszcze mocniej, dopóki nie zapadł w wyczerpujący i niespokojny sen.

* * *

Harry nie śnił ani o strumieniach światła, ani o gromadzie złotych zniczy. Tym razem w jego śnie to on na przemian kręcił się w kółko i upadał, a nad nim latały czarne gwiazdy ze srebrnymi ogonami. Obudził się zdezorientowany i z zawrotami głowy. Draco leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, przytulony do niego. W jego sennym stanie zdawało się to właściwe, więc Harry zamruczał, zadowolony, i pocałował go w czoło, przysuwając się bliżej. Nie był już skrępowany, choć całkowicie zapomniał o więzach, więc nie zastanawiał się nad tym.  
Malfoy otworzył oczy i wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z czymś, co mogło przypominać strach. Chwilę później zamrugał i wrażenie zniknęło.  
— Obudziłeś się — stwierdził ochryple. — Pójdę już. Miałem taki zamiar. To znaczy, zanim się obudziłeś. Przepraszam, ja… — dodał, wstając.  
Mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie, Harry pociągnął go z powrotem na łóżko, dopóki nie leżał na plecach, i przytrzymał go w miejscu.  
— Zostań — wyszeptał, zamykając oczy. Powieki kleiły mu się, a oczy bolały od płaczu. Usiłował przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego.  
Draco jęknął i był to tak dziwny dźwięk, że powieki Harry'ego natychmiast się rozwarły, a świadomość spłynęła na niego niczym nieprzyjemny, zimny prysznic.  
— Podjąłeś decyzję — powiedział Draco, ponownie zamykając oczy.  
— Och — wyszeptał Harry, przypominając sobie wczorajszy wieczór. — Ja...  
— Przepraszam. Wiem. — Draco uśmiechnął się smutno i odwrócił na bok tak, by leżeć twarzą do Harry'ego. Podłożywszy poduszkę pod ramię, przypatrywał mu się uważnie.  
— Dlaczego nie jestem związany? — zapytał Harry.  
— Więzy wbijały ci się w skórę. Wyleczyłem cię, kiedy spałeś.  
— Dziękuję. — Draco wzruszył ramionami i obaj, owładnięci niepewnością, zamilkli. — Ginny... — zaczął po chwili Harry, przygryzając wargę.  
Na twarzy Malfoya od razu pojawiła się czujność.  
— Co z nią?  
— Co się z nią stało? — Harry przełknął ślinę. — To znaczy... _jak_ to wszystko się stało?  
Oczy Draco zwęziły się. Nie odpowiadał przez moment, a Harry obawiał się, że w ogóle nie ma zamiaru się odezwać. W końcu jednak zaczął cicho:  
— Voldemort potrzebował dziedzica i chciał, by dała mu go Ginny. Ona już od dawna należała do niego, już od czasów Komnaty Tajemnic. Porwaliśmy ją więc, a Czarny Pan poinstruował nas, byśmy zatrzymali ją do czasu, gdy będzie mu wygodnie po nią przyjść, ale zamiast tego mój ojciec zakochał się w niej z wzajemnością. Nie wiedziałem, że Ginny przebywa w naszym dworze, bo trzymał ją w odosobnieniu, a poza nim odwiedzały ją tylko skrzaty. Kiedy Voldemort o wszystkim się dowiedział, co było nieuchronne, wpadł we wściekłość. Tej samej nocy dowiedziałem się, że Ginny u nas jest, bo ludzie Voldemorta przyszli ukarać ją i ojca. Płakała. Voldemort chciał, żeby zapłaciła za to krwią i dlatego była w tak okropnym stanie, kiedy ją znalazłeś. Mój ojciec też został ukarany... Nie wiem, jak. Kiedy usłyszałem o tym, co się stało, byłem wściekły. Wiesz, coś takiego odbija się na rodzinie. — Uśmiechnął się gorzko. — Voldemort i tak miał zamiar przyjść po Ginny. Mój ojciec chciał ją uratować. — Prychając, potrząsnął głową, a potem kontynuował: — Więc dotarłem do niej pierwszy. Zabrałem ją i poszedłem do lasu... Zamierzałem ją zabić. — Spojrzał na Harry'ego, a potem szybko odwrócił wzrok. — Chciałem ją zabić i zostawić jej ciało... Ale zamiast tego wpadłem na ciebie.  
Harry zastanowił się nad tym, co powiedział Draco i nad tym, jak powinien zareagować.  
— Mogłeś zabić nas oboje — stwierdził.  
— Nie — odpowiedział Malfoy ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. — Nie mogłem cię zabić.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Z tego samego powodu, dla którego nie mogłem pozwolić, by wtedy, na polu bitwy, trafiła cię klątwa.  
Harry rozwarł powieki w zdziwieniu.  
— Pozwoliłeś, żeby cię uderzyła? — Potrząsnął głową. — Widziałem to, Draco. Potknąłeś się. To był wypadek!  
Malfoy wykrzywił się.  
— Nie potknąłem się — odpowiedział, niemal oburzony. — Zachwiałem się, owszem. Byłem... przerażony. — Wzdrygnął się lekko i uśmiechnął krzywo, przyznając to. — Zachwiałem się w pośpiechu, żeby powstrzymać klątwę.  
— Nie — wyszeptał Harry, ponieważ nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za ten czyn. — Dlaczego? Powinieneś pozwolić, by mnie uderzyła! — Znowu zaczął panikować, oddychając szybciej, a Draco zareagował, odgarniając mu włosy i zatapiając w nich palce.  
— Przestań — powiedział. — Uspokój się.  
— Ale dlaczego? Nie jestem wart... tego wszystkiego… i tak byłbym na nią odporny, prawda?  
— Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że klątwa jest zaraźliwa i na pewno nie wiedziałem tego, że na ciebie nie podziała. Poza tym wątpię, byś był odporny na wszystkie jej efekty. Zainfekowanie przez zarażenie daje słabsze objawy. Gdyby została rzucona na ciebie bezpośrednio, odczułbyś ją w pełni.  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
— Wciąż nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego.  
— Po prostu! Jak mógłbym pozwolić tak cierpieć Harry'emu Potterowi? Koszmary, ból i strach? Nie mogłem tego zrobić! Nie mogłem cię zabić i nie mogłem zabić jej, bo ty trzymałeś ją w ramionach i nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby ktoś przysporzył ci bólu, nie mogłem, ja sam ledwo potrafię sobie to wyobrazić, wiesz? — rzucił Draco ze złością.  
Harry zwęził powieki.  
— Bo jestem Harrym Potterem. Nie mogłeś mnie zabić, bo jestem Harrym Potterem. Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Bohaterem. Pieprzonym bohaterem. — Nie powiedział tego gniewnie, jedynie beznamiętnie. Zawsze oczekiwał od Draco więcej, co w jakiś sposób łączyło ich razem, nawet w Hogwarcie. Myśl, że Malfoy nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy ze względu na bliznę.  
— Nie — powiedział Draco powoli. — Nie dlatego. Z powodu sposobu, w jaki ją trzymałeś. Jakbyś mógł zabić każdego, kto usiłowałby ją od ciebie zabrać. Jakbyś mógł rozerwać atakującego na strzępy.  
— Bałeś się...  
— Nie — powtórzył, krzywiąc się na samą myśl. — Nie. Bo... — Spojrzał na Harry'ego bezradnie. — Bo... Harry... to było... nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić.  
— Spróbuj.  
Malfoy skrzywił się i rozmyślał przez moment, a potem zaczął mówić:  
— Dlatego, że wtedy nie byłeś Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Bo... — Przełknął ślinę. — Nie byłeś bohaterem ani... rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi czy kimś w tym rodzaju. Byłeś tylko chłopcem pokrytym błotem. I... znalazłeś się tam z jej powodu. Bo ci na niej zależało. Byłeś tam dla niej. To nie należało do wyzwań, którymi mogłeś udowodnić sobie, że jesteś bohaterem. Rozpoznałem to... pragnienie. „Rozerwę na strzępy tego, kto potraktował tak kogoś, kogo kocham." — Mówiąc, odwrócił głowę, niepewny reakcji Harry'ego. Odchrząknął. — Naprawdę trudno to wyjaśnić.  
Nastała długa cisza, w czasie której Harry nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od Draco.  
— A więc już cię zniszczyłem — wyszeptał w końcu.  
Draco odwrócił ku niemu wzrok, mrużąc oczy.  
— Co?  
— To moja wina! Koszmary! To przeze mnie!  
— Złapałbym klątwę prędzej czy później. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — I nie sądzę, byś mnie zniszczył. Sądzę... — rozmyślał przez moment. — Sądzę, że zniszczyłoby mnie obserwowanie, jak cierpisz z powodu klątwy. W porównaniu z tą wizją koszmary są niczym. — Uśmiechnął się, choć mówił poważnie i złapał Harry'ego za rękę, ściskając ją lekko. — Nie pozwolę ci przekonać siebie samego, że to kolejny powód, byś odszedł, zanim mnie zniszczysz. Zniszczysz mnie, jeśli odejdziesz.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego, oddychając ciężko, z twarzą mokrą od łez.  
— Nie rozumiesz — powiedział. — Draco... jeśli cię zranię... sprawię, że będziesz cierpiał… umrę. Zniszczyłem wszystkich... wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek... — zawahał się, bezradny. — Nie miałem zamiaru... nie mógłbym... nie zraniłbym cię za żadne skarby.  
— Za żadne skarby? — powtórzył Draco, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, oblizując nerwowo dolną wargę, czując, że przerasta go zwierzanie się z rzeczy, których sam nie był pewien i nie wiedział nawet, czy w ogóle potrafi je nazwać. Przytaknął powoli.  
— Tak. Dlatego muszę iść. — Jego głos był słaby od niepewności.  
— Nie — odpowiedział Draco zwyczajnie, a potem ponownie przywiązał go do łóżka zaklęciem, wciąż trzymając jego drugą dłoń.

* * *

Minęło kilka dni, w czasie których Harry nadal leżał przywiązany za nadgarstek do łóżka Draco. Czuł się coraz bardziej niespokojny, a wspomnienia tego, co wydarzyło się we dworze Malfoyów wciąż powtarzały się w jego umyśle aż do momentu, w którym bał się zamknąć powieki, by nie zobaczyć znowu twarzy Ginny. To jednak nie jej twarz ukazywała mu się w koszmarach i nie była to również twarz Lucjusza. Gdy spał, śnił o spojrzeniu Draco, którego sam zmuszał go do zabicia własnego ojca. Właśnie przerażenie z powodu swoich poczynań sprawiało, że budził się cały spocony i drżący w ciemności, ogarnięty strachem, który nie pozwalał mu poruszyć się ani oddychać w obawie, że obudzi Draco. Malfoyowi zasypianie zajmowało tak długo, że Harry nie obudziłby go za nic na świecie.  
Nawet w czasie snu jego ciało wiedziało, że ma się nie poruszać, nie zważając na to, że umysł tonął w koszmarach, bo Draco, śpiący obok niego, był tak wyczerpany, że nie chciał ryzykować, by się obudził. Harry spał tak długo, jak mógł, dopóki nie nadchodziły koszmary, a potem budził się i leżał całkowicie bez ruchu, relaksując się stopniowo, bo Malfoy spoczywał tuż obok niego, oddychając równomiernie i przylegając do niego z jednym ramieniem przerzuconym przez jego pierś, a dłonią drugiego ułożoną pod policzkiem. Draco spał, a nie stał, wpatrując się w swojego ojca, upadającego na podłogę. A więc w porządku. Harry mógł leżeć całą noc i obserwować się jego sylwetkę, słuchać oddechu i czekać, aż ten przestanie być spokojny, a potem Draco obudzi się, uśmiechnie się sennie i przypomni sobie, że musi wstać z łóżka. Potem ubierze się i pójdzie po coś do jedzenia dla Harry'ego. On skrzywi się i spojrzy na niego gniewnie, a Malfoy odpowie na to wyzywającym wzrokiem i rozwiąże Harry'ego na tyle, by mógł iść do łazienki i przywiąże go znowu, zostawiając mu jedzenie. Harry będzie jadł i wbijał beznamiętnie wzrok w ściany, odczuwając niepokój i tęsknotę, by wstać, znaleźć Draco, pocałować go, dotknąć, sprawić, by się roześmiał albo wspiąć się po ścianie na dach, a potem w górę, przez skały, aż do słońca, nieba i świeżego powietrza, zostawiając podziemia za sobą. To pragnienie doprowadzało go do szaleństwa, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie kolejnego dnia tutaj, będąc całkiem sam, podczas gdy Draco i Pansy pracują nad zniszczeniem klątwy, zostawiając go bez żadnego zajęcia, przywiązanego do łóżka i tęskniącego za tym, by znaleźć się gdziekolwiek, tylko nie tutaj.  
Pewnej nocy nie obudziły go jednak własne majaki, a koszmary Draco, który krzyczał i jęczał we śnie, kręcąc się niespokojnie. Harry nie zdążył jeszcze zasnąć, kiedy Malfoy przyszedł do łóżka i obserwował, jak ten zdejmuje buty i opada na materac obok niego, zbyt zmęczony na to, by chociaż zdjąć szaty, co zazwyczaj robił.  
Teraz, ponownie zbudzony, Harry patrzył, jak powieki Draco drgają w przytłumionym świetle pochodni. Przygryzł z zamyśleniem wargę.  
— Draco? — wyszeptał. Chłopak nie obudził się, skrzywił się jedynie, nadal pogrążony we śnie.  
Przesuwając dłonią po żebrach Malfoya i pozwalając palcom dotknąć tkaniny, Harry, ze wstrzymywanym oddechem i wzrokiem na jego twarzy, wsunął rękę do kieszeni szaty. Zacisnąwszy palce na różdżce, wyciągnął ją, oddychając szybciej i starając się nie myśleć o tym, co zamierzał uczynić. Kilka sekund później trzymał już różdżkę Draco w dłoni, a chwilę potem zdjął zaklęcie wiążące.  
— To dla twojego dobra — wyszeptał, choć Draco oczywiście nie odpowiedział. Jęknął tylko we śnie, cicho i bezradnie, jedną dłoń kładąc na ciepłym miejscu na łóżku, które Harry pozostawił obok niego. Harry obserwował go chwilę, a potem pochylił się i pocałował w czoło. — Znajdę cię, kiedy to wszystko się skończy, obiecuję.  
Odwrócił się, by odejść.  
Dotarł jedynie do drzwi, bo w tym samym czasie, kiedy stał u progu, Draco wydał z siebie jakiś dźwięk i zawołał swojego ojca. Odwracając się powoli, Harry wpatrywał się w przerażeniu, jak warga chłopaka drży, a on z trzęsącymi się ramionami przewraca się na brzuch, zakopując twarz w poduszce.  
— Och, Boże — wyszeptał Harry, nagle czując mdłości. Nie potrafiłby teraz odejść, ale stan Draco był jego własną winą. Co dawało mu w ogóle prawo, by tu zostać?  
Mimo wszystko stopy poniosły go z powrotem do łóżka, wiedział jednak, że za swoją samolubność zapłaci później. Już w tej chwili miał tyle do spłacenia, jednakże czuł, że jeden grzech więcej nie przechyli szali.  
— Cii — wyszeptał, wspinając się na łóżko. Draco instynktownie przysunął się w jego stronę, a Harry leżał, przytulając go i całując w skroń. To jedynie koszmar przyciągnięty przez klątwę, więc szybko się zakończył i Malfoy obudził się, oddychając ciężko i będąc w stanie dezorientacji.  
— Harry? — wyszeptał. — Co…  
— W porządku — odpowiedział Harry cicho, przebiegając obiema dłońmi po plecach Draco. — Zły sen.  
— Mój ojciec...  
— Wiem.  
Nastała cisza. Draco był rozespany, zdezorientowany i wciąż przerażony.  
— Przepraszam — wymamrotał w klatkę piersiową Harry'ego.  
— Za co? — Harry głaskał jego plecy, czując, że jego oczy są tak suche, że paliły, gdy wpatrywał się w ciemność, przeklinając siebie tym bardziej, im dłużej zostawał.  
— Że nie jestem silny.  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
— To tylko zły sen, Draco.  
— Ty nigdy ich nie miałeś.  
— Miałem.  
Draco prychnął cicho. Wciąż drżał i ciężko oddychał.  
— Kiedy? — zapytał.  
— Mam je niemal każdej nocy, od kiedy zabiłem Ginny.  
Odsunąwszy się, Draco podniósł głowę i odgarnął włosy z twarzy.  
— Nie miałem pojęcia.  
— Wiem. — Milczeli przez chwilę. — Draco? — zapytał w końcu Harry, gdy Malfoy z powrotem kładł głowę na poduszce.  
— Tak?  
— Dlaczego go zabiłeś? Swojego ojca.  
Ponownie nastała pełna cisza, pełna sennego zamyślenia, a potem Draco wyszeptał:  
— Zranił cię, a ty jesteś mój.  
— Twój, by ranić?  
— Hmm... Tak. I po to, by chronić cię od zranienia… — Przerwał, mamrocząc coś, przysuwając się bliżej i zamykając oczy. Harry westchnął i przytulał go, dopóki Draco nie zasnął, po czym znalazł różdżkę i, ponawiając zaklęcie wiążące na nadgarstku, rzucił ją na podłogę. Draco nie musiał wiedzieć, że niemal go opuścił.

* * *

Hermiona wróciła do podziemi następnego dnia, blada i posępna. Harry wiedział o jej powrocie, jeszcze zanim ją zobaczył — krzyczała w holu na Draco, a zaraz potem wparowała do pokoju.  
— Draconie Malfoyu! Przysięgam, że cię zabiję! Coś ty zrobił? — Uklękła przy łóżku Harry'ego i zaczęła głaskać go po twarzy. — Harry — powiedziała z troską w głosie. — Wszystko w porządku? Tak bardzo mi przykro, nigdy nie pozwoliłabym mu cię zabrać, gdybym wiedziała, że tak zrobi. _Co_ on ci właściwie zrobił?  
Powiedzenie, że go pieprzył, sprawił, że Harry go pokochał, że pragnął umrzeć, ale Malfoy dał mu powód do życia, do tego wszystko to równocześnie, zdawało się niewłaściwą odpowiedzią. Harry zamrugał i spojrzał nad jej ramieniem w stronę progu, z którego krzywił się Draco.  
— Gdzie jest Ron? — zapytał, starając się zmienić temat.  
— Zabrałam go do rodziców. Oni... przetrwali. Mugole nazywają klątwę chorobą wściekłych krów, dasz wiarę? — W jej głosie pobrzmiała nuta zmęczenia. — Dbają o niego. Ron nie jest teraz raczej... przy zdrowych zmysłach. Ale wolałabym o tym nie mówić. Pozwól, że cię rozwiążę. — Sięgnęła po różdżkę, ale Harry złapał ją za nadgarstek.  
— Nie rób tego — powiedział cicho, po czym spojrzał na Draco. — Muszę z nią porozmawiać, dasz nam chwilę? — zapytał go łagodnie, ponieważ wiedział, jak zareagował na Hermionę i nie chciał, by zabrzmiało to tak, jakby właśnie wybierał czyjąś stronę. Malfoy, skrzywiwszy się po raz kolejny, odszedł.  
— Nie rób tego? — powtórzyła przyjaciółka. — Harry, nie możesz spędzić reszty swojego życia będąc przywiązanym do łóżka tego chłopaka.  
— Nie rozumiesz. To trudne.  
Hermiona gwałtownie wypuściła powietrze, którego podmuch podniósł jej do góry grzywkę z czoła.  
— Nie rozumiem, Harry? Widziałam, jak siostra mojego najlepszego przyjaciela umiera i spędziłam trzy ostatnie dni przekonując Rona, że wciąż ma coś, dla czego warto żyć, mimo że Ginny zabił jego najbliższy przyjaciel... — przerwała nagle.  
Harry zamknął oczy, skupiając się na oddechu i starając się nie panikować. Nieskończona cisza stawała się niemal nie do zniesienia.  
— Ja... — powiedział po długiej chwili — nie miałem tego na myśli. Chodzi mi o to, że nie zostawię Draco.  
— Nie mówię, żebyś go zostawiał. Jeśli to jest twój sposób na uniknięcie odpowiedzialności za coś, co poszło źle, Harry…  
Harry otworzył oczy.  
— Uniknięcie odpowiedzialności? — powtórzył.  
Hermiona skrzywiła się.  
— Nie miałam na myśli, że tego unikasz, po prostu...  
— Wiem, że to moja wina, dobrze? Wiem, że to _wszystko_ przeze mnie! Niczego nie unikam. Ja... zrobiłbym cokolwiek, żeby to zmienić i przywrócić im życie.  
— Im? — wyszeptała. — Ginny i... i...  
— Lucjuszowi.  
— Harry. Niektórzy ludzie zasługują na śmierć.  
— A kim ja jestem, żeby o tym decydować? — zapytał, po czym potrząsnął głową. — Nieważne. Nie unikam odpowiedzialności. Bycie przywiązanym do łóżka Draco trudno uznać za najlepszy sposób na wyłganie się od dalszych badań, Hermiono. Za kogo mnie masz?  
— Nie o to mi chodzi! — krzyknęła. — Miałam na myśli coś innego. Posłuchaj, Harry, próbuję zrozumieć. Nikogo nie oskarżam i nie winię za to, co się tam stało. Nie rozumiem, jak mógłbyś... to znaczy, wiem, że czasem pewne sprawy warte są poświęcenia w imię wygrania wojny, a Ginny była...  
— Zamknij się, do cholery — powiedział chłodno. — Nie mogę... nie mogę dłużej tego słuchać.  
— Staram się pomóc.  
— Ale nie pomagasz.  
Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech.  
— Wyjaśnij mi — zaczęła ostrożnie — jak to pomaga w zwalczeniu klątwy.  
— Nie wszystko kręci się wokół klątwy.  
— Harry. Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi się rozwiązać, żebyśmy mogli kontynuować poszukiwania i wymyślić, jak można ją pokonać? Mam kilka pomysłów dotyczących czarnej magii, jasnego patronusa i rodzaju siły, jaka potrzebna jest, by stworzyć tego rodzaju moc, przetransferować ją do...  
— Chodzi o to — przerwał jej — że gdybym nie był przywiązany, nie byłoby mnie tutaj, a Draco nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by puścić mnie wolno.  
Dziewczyna zamrugała.  
— Nie rozumiem.  
— Wszyscy, których kocham, albo tracą zmysły, albo kończą martwi, a ja nie pozwolę mu zginąć tak, jak zrobiło to już wielu, przeze mnie bądź dla mnie, podążając za mną na bitwy, które z góry i tak skazane były na klęskę.  
— Kochasz...? — wyszeptała, otwierając szeroko oczy.  
— Draco — odpowiedział cicho — jest jedyną osobą, za którą walczyłbym w tej wojnie, jedyną na świecie, która zdaje się widzieć mnie takiego, jaki jestem, bez tych bzdur o środku do osiągnięcia celu, symbolu nadziei i wiary i wszystkim innym, w co przestałem wierzyć wiele lat temu. Bohater musi prowadzić ludzi do zwycięstwa i walczyć w bitwach, w których wszyscy pozostali boją się brać udział. Walczyłbym i umarł za niego, ale wiem, że on pójdzie za mną, bo mnie potrzebuje, a ja nie poprowadzę go tam, gdzie wygrana jest niemożliwa. Ja nie przetrwam tej wojny, oboje o tym wiemy, a ty tym bardziej. Ale nie chcę, żeby on też umarł.  
— Znajdziemy sposób, Harry.  
— Ja znajdę sposób. Sam. Bez niczyjej pomocy. Tak robią bohaterowie.  
— Przedtem mówiłeś, że nie potrafisz tego zrobić — powiedziała Hermiona, drżąc. — Pozwól nam pomóc. _Chcemy_ ci pomóc. Powiedziałeś, że nie walczyłbyś...  
— Powiedziałem, że walczyłbym dla niego i właśnie tak zrobię. Ale nie _z_ nim. Tyle że nie mogę go tak po prostu zostawić. Nie sądzisz, że już bym odszedł, gdybym mógł?  
— Więc dlaczego...  
— Myślę, że wszystko sprowadza się do odpowiedzialności. On mnie potrzebuje, Hermiono, i wiem o tym. To ja utrzymuję go przy zdrowych zmysłach i dlatego nie chce mnie puścić. Jestem dla niego jedyną formą kontroli, jaką posiada nad koszmarami pochłaniającymi jego siły i umysł. Jest przerażony wizją utraty tej kontroli, czyli mnie. Nie mogę go opuścić, bo to go zniszczy, a za to nie chcę być odpowiedzialny, nie mogę. Ale nie mogę też zostać. Zabijam wszystko, co kocham. Dlatego to on musi pozwolić mi odejść.  
Hermiona oddychała ciężko, a w jej oczach błyszczały łzy.  
— Bo jeśli on pozwoli, byś odszedł, nie będzie to twoim wyborem i Malfoy nie będzie mógł cię za to winić. — Harry pokiwał głową. — Więc wolisz pozostawić nas wszystkich w szponach klątwy niż ryzykować życie Malfoya.  
— Draco cierpi z jej powodu tak samo, jak wszyscy, a ja ją zniszczę. Ale dokonam tego sam. Tak przecież postępują bohaterowie. Żyją samotnie, walczą samotnie i umierają samotnie, więc i ja tak zrobię, a z nim wszystko będzie w porządku, zadbam o to.  
— To egoistyczne — powiedziała Hermiona. Po policzkach spływały jej łzy. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to z powodu tego, że był gotów umrzeć za Draco, lecz nie uczynił takiej deklaracji w stosunku do niej, czy może dlatego, że obawia się, iż zostawi ich i będzie walczył sam.  
— To jedyny sposób, w jaki mogę to zrobić — powiedział, brzmiąc jednak bezradnie. Jego własne oczy zaszkliły się łzami.  
Hermiona potrząsnęła powoli głową.  
— W takim razie cieszę się, że jesteś tu przywiązany — stwierdziła cicho. — Bo to brzmi dla mnie jak tchórzostwo. I jeśli magiczne więzy są tym, co daje ci odwagę, by pozostać, jestem z nich zadowolona.  
Odwróciła się i odeszła, nie wypowiedziawszy już ani słowa.

* * *

— Wszystko w porządku?  
Harry uniósł głowę. Draco stał w progu z malującą się na twarzy troską.  
— Dlaczego miałoby nie być?  
— Granger się wścieka, cisnęła przez pokój kilkoma książkami i przyrzekła, że rzuci na mnie klątwę, jeśli tylko powiem do niej choć jedno słówko.  
— Och. — Harry skrzywił się.  
— Co się stało? — Draco wszedł do pokoju i usiadł na skraju łóżka.  
— Rozmawialiśmy. Hermiona myśli, że używam klątwy wiążącej, by uniknąć wzięcia odpowiedzialności za zabicie Ginny.  
Malfoy zmrużył oczy.  
— Zabiję ją — fuknął, wstając z łóżka.  
— Nie, Draco, poczekaj! — krzyknął Harry. — Przestań... daj spokój... ona nie chciała tego zainsynuować...  
— Zasłużyła na śmierć.  
— To samo powiedziała o twoim ojcu, a ja go broniłem.  
Gniew w oczach Draco zaczął odpływać w bezbarwną i chaotyczną ciemność. Malfoy opadł z powrotem na łóżko.  
— Dziękuję — powiedział po chwili ciszy. — Powinienem wrócić i zobaczyć, czy Granger i Pansy jeszcze się nie pomordowały.  
— Nie... nie odchodź. Zostań ze mną. Jestem taki zmęczony, ale nie mogę zasnąć… proszę, Draco. Ciągle mam te sny i...  
Malfoy zerknął na drzwi, a potem na niego, uśmiechając się przy tym ponuro.  
— Zostać z tobą czy iść i podziwiać, jak Pansy rozrywa Granger na kawałki? Naprawdę, Potter, myślisz, że mógłbym przegapić coś takiego? — Mimo wypowiedzianych słów ułożył się obok Harry'ego. Po chwili wahania zdjął zaklęcie wiążące. — Przyrzeknij, że mnie nie opuścisz — poprosił.  
— Nie mógłbym, nawet gdybym chciał — odpowiedział Harry, przytulając się do niego.  
Draco musnął ustami jego wargi.  
— Śpij więc, Potter. Będę cię obserwować i obudzę, kiedy zaczniesz śnić.  
Harry westchnął cicho i pogrążył się we śnie.  
Śnił o pasmach nieharmonijnej melodii, która przedzierała się przez pulsujące kolory. Był od nich jednak bardzo oddalony, znów kręcił się w kółko, dokładnie tak jak działo się to na jawie, wciąż zataczał kręgi i upadał z rozpostartymi ramionami. Strzępy kolorów, muzyki i dźwięków wirowały wokół w różnorakich kombinacjach. Stanowiły malutkie migawki rzeczy, które go ukształtowały — rude włosy Ginny, gryfońską mieszankę złota i szkarłatu, szarość oczu Draco i zieleń jego własnych, intensywną żółć słońca. Muzyka składała się z fragmentów rozmów i szeptów, głosów, piosenek i krzyku i zrozumiał, że kręcenie się w kółko posiada swój sens, cel, a on właśnie miał odkryć, czemu dał się porwać, czym były te kolory i dźwięki odległej muzyki, splecione, drżące i odbijające się echem w strzale pistoletu. A potem we śnie pojawił się Draco, z twarzą całkowicie nieruchomą, bladą, drżącą i pełną przerażenia.  
Nie był to koszmar, choć powinien być. Otaczała go nienawiść, przerażenie i żal, ale Harry ledwie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie widział kolorów przeszłości, a może i przyszłości. Jedyne, co się liczyło, to Draco, który był z nim, we śnie i w sercu, tak jak zawsze było, albo tak, jak zawsze powinno być.  
Gdy pusty i chłodny wzrok Malfoya spoczął na nim, nie miało znaczenia to, że dłonie Draco pokrywała krew ojca, liczyło się jedynie, że Harry stał obok. Malfoy uśmiechnął się w sposób, który sprawiał, że sen wart był śnienia, sprawiał, że wschodziło słońce, a złote promienie paliły pasma kolorów i dźwięków na popiół.  
Obudził się, gdy Draco potrząsnął go za ramię i wypowiedział jego imię, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła i głaszcząc twarz. Wciąż zaspany Harry wymamrotał coś z rozdrażnieniem, wyrwany ze snu, który powinien być koszmarem, ale nim nie był.  
— Śniłeś — wyszeptał Draco, całując go w ucho. — Koszmar?  
— Nie — wymamrotał Harry, wzdychając sennie.  
Malfoy wyglądał na zaskoczonego, uśmiechał się nieznacznie.  
— Łał — podsumował. — To rzadkość.  
— Mhm. — Harry trącił nosem szyję Draco i zamknął oczy, jedną dłoń wślizgując pod jego koszulkę i przyciskając ją do ciała. Zastanawiał się, czy to aby rzeczywiście nie był koszmar. Istniała jedyna rzecz, do której się nie przyzwyczai: życie w jaskini. Nigdy nie wie, która jest godzina, czy słońce już wstało, czy na zewnątrz nadal panuje ciemność.  
Spowiła ich długa cisza i Harry niemal na powrót zasnął, ale Draco wyszeptał z wahaniem:  
— Harry?  
— Co?  
— Naprawdę miałeś to na myśli?  
— Co miałem na myśli? — Świadomość Harry'ego zarejestrowała raczej delikatny głos, niż poszczególne słowa. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, usiłując się skupić.  
— Że mógłbyś za mnie umrzeć.  
Powiedział tak? Zmarszczył brwi, starając się sobie przypomnieć. Draco przycisnął twarz do jego włosów w nerwowym geście i wymamrotał coś, czego Harry nie dosłyszał.  
— Co?  
— Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz.  
— Kiedy? Ja… — Zamrugał. — Znowu podsłuchiwałeś pod drzwiami.  
— Tylko... troszkę — przyznał Draco. — No dobrze, usłyszałem większość. Nie chciałem...  
— Cicho — mruknął Harry, myśląc tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalał mu na to rozespany umysł, usiłując poskładać to, co wcześniej powiedział Hermionie. Nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie słów, których użył, choć ich sens wciąż był wyraźny. Podjął próbę wyjaśnienia: — Wszystko... wszystko, czym jestem... wszystkie części, jakie składają się na mnie i które mają jakiś sens to te, które widzisz ty. Ty jeden jedyny. Myślałem, że jestem kimś, kim widzą mnie inni... a to wszystko, co myślałem ja, to tylko pozory. Cień mnie albo to, kim chciałem być. Ale ty je widzisz. Za to mógłbym umrzeć, tak. Bo ty określasz mnie w taki sposób, w jaki chcę być określany. Czy to ma jakiś sens? — Podniósł głowę i spojrzał błagalnie na Draco.  
Malfoy rozważał przez moment jego słowa, a potem pokiwał głową.  
— Wiesz, to nie jest miłość — powiedział zdecydowanie, ale delikatnie.  
— Nie jest?  
— Nie.  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
— Wiem. Miłość to... puchate króliczki i… lizaki. Może wata cukrowa. Kwiaty i wschody słońca. I... — Przełknął ślinę, przyciskając twarz do Draco. — I czekoladowe pocałunki. Wszystkie dobre rzeczy.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się tuż przy jego skroni.  
— A to jest...  
— Nienawiść, strach i szaleństwo — odpowiedział Harry bez wahania. — Wszystko, co mroczne i przerażające. Pocałunki na pożegnanie i dłonie brudne od krwi.  
Nastąpiła dziwaczna, pełna zamyślenia cisza. Draco nie odpowiedział na zachrypnięte słowa Harry'ego, nie zaprzeczył ani nie zgodził się z tym ryzykowanym zwierzeniem. Harry zasnął, przytulał go, oplatając ochronnie ramionami.

* * *

Minęły trzy dni, zanim osobliwie mroczny raj, w którym Harry pozwolił sobie egzystować, zaczął pękać w szwach.  
Draco znowu przywiązał go do łóżka, jednak nie uwięzienie było niebem, a to, że tak często do niego zaglądał, przynosząc mu jedzenie i czasem karmiąc go, mimo że Harry mógł zjeść posiłek samodzielnie. Draco wsuwał w jego usta śliwki i gruszki, a on udawał protest, co Malfoy kwitował obrażonym spojrzeniem, dopóki Harry się nie poddał. Potem leżał obok niego i rozmawiał z nim o wszystkim poza klątwą oraz wojną i podobnymi sprawami. Czasami nad umysłem Draco kontrolę przejmowały koszmary i wtedy wtulał się w jego ciało, zamykając oczy i drżąc, póki nie minęły. Innym razem obserwował, jak Harry zasypia, a ostatnią rzeczą, którą ten widział przed zaśnięciem, była twarz Draco. Nie wyobrażał sobie wspanialszego nieba niż to, które posiadał.  
W końcu jednak rozpadło się, bo żaden raj nie może trwać wiecznie.  
Gdy to się stało, Harry spał. Śnił, ale w pewnej chwili poczuł, że Draco potrząsa gwałtownie za jego ramię.  
— Wstawaj. No już, obudź się, Potter.  
— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Harry, zaspany, po czym nieprzywiązaną do łóżka dłonią sięgnął po okulary.  
— Wychodzimy.  
Zamrugał.  
— Gdzie?  
— Zamknij się, nieważne, po prostu wychodzimy. Zobaczyć wschód słońca. Tak, po to wychodzimy.  
Harry nie uwierzył mu, ale krótkie zerknięcie na jego pobladłą, wychudzoną twarz przekonało go, by nie zadawać dalszych pytań.  
— W porządku — odpowiedział, wstając z łóżka. — Potrzebuję ubrań, jakiegoś swetra...  
— Poczekaj. — Draco otworzył kufer, szybko znalazł sweter i wręczył go Harry'emu. — Pospiesz się.  
— Jak długo nas nie będzie? Hermiona wie?  
— Granger — wyrzucił Draco chłodnym tonem — nie wie i się nie dowie.  
— Jeśli nie będzie nas dłużej, powinienem się pożegnać. — Harry nie rozumiał zaistniałej sytuacji i denerwował się coraz bardziej. Czy Draco ostatecznie stracił zmysły przez klątwę?  
Malfoy potrząsnął głową.  
— Po prostu się pospiesz.  
Harry przygryzł wargę i już chciał zaoponować, ale Draco odwrócił się i odszedł, więc tylko westchnął i podążył za nim.  
Szli przez najodleglejsze tunele podziemi, w których Harry nigdy nie przebywał, mijali wijące się korytarze, a różdżka Draco służyła im za jedyne źródło światła.  
Harry nie odzywał się, a Malfoy nadal niczego mu nie wyjaśnił. Wyglądał ponuro i jedynie zerkał przez ramię, jakby sprawdzając, czy nikt za nimi nie idzie. W końcu Harry poczuł na twarzy powiew świeżego powietrza, a chwilę później obaj stali już na skalistym występie po jednej ze stron stromego urwiska. Była ciemna, lecz pogodna noc, powoli zaczynało świtać. Przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się we wzgórza przed sobą, znikające w odległych ciemnościach. Tęsknił za takimi przestrzeniami, za bezkresem nieba.  
— Chodź — pospieszył go Draco szeptem. — Mam tylko jedną miotłę.  
— Będziemy lecieć? — zapytał Harry, czując, że oddech zamiera mu w piersi. Tęsknił również za wolnością, jaką przynosi latanie. Bardziej niż za czymkolwiek.  
Miotła stała oparta o ścianę jaskini, tuż obok wejścia.  
— Jest moja. Zostawiłem ją, gdy ostatnim razem byłem tu z ojcem. Musimy iść, Harry.  
— Dlaczego?  
— A czy to ważne? Przecież tego chciałeś. Usiądź za mną.  
Harry usiadł, choć czuł się dziwnie zdenerwowany, ufał jednak Draco całkowicie. Kilka chwil potem odepchnęli się od ziemi i poszybowali ku niebu. Oparł się o Malfoya, drżąc od chłodu nocy.  
Jeśli zamknąłby oczy i zapomniał o wszystkim, czego się bał, o wszystkim, czego nie rozumiał, cały świat skupiłby się na jego ramionach, które otaczają ciało Draco, na niebie, gwiazdach i ziemi pod nimi. Nic nie mogło ich tutaj dosięgnąć. Więc zamknął.  
Oddychał głęboko, całym sercem wierząc, że ufając Draco, nie podjął złej decyzji.  
Słońce zaczynało wschodzić. Harry wiedział to, ponieważ czuł, że na powiekach tańczą mu ciepłe promienie. Otworzył oczy, mrużąc je w słońcu. Oparł głowę na ramieniu Malfoya i jeszcze bardziej zacisnął ręce na jego ciele.  
Usta miał spierzchnięte od wiatru i chłodu.  
— Draco? — wyszeptał lekko zachrypniętym głosem.  
— Już prawie jesteśmy.  
— Jesteśmy gdzie?  
— Tak daleko stamtąd, jak tylko mogę sobie wyobrazić, że cię zabieram.  
Nieważne, jak bardzo błagałby o więcej informacji, Draco i tak by mu ich nie udzielił. Niedługo potem wylądowali.  
Harry zachwiał się nieznacznie, a Draco przyglądał mu się ostrożnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał Harry, rozglądając się wokoło, a potem podnosząc głowę ku niebu. Czuł się tak, jakby zataczał szaleńcze koła, dopóki zawroty głowy nie sprawią, że opadnie na trawę. Nie zrobił tego, odwrócił się do Draco, przełykając ślinę, bo miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak.  
Draco wypuścił drżący oddech i sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągając różdżkę Harry'ego.  
— Proszę — powiedział. Harry zabrał ją odruchowo, marszcząc brwi w zmieszaniu. Niezdolny podnieść na niego wzrok, Draco wskazał daleką przestrzeń przed nimi i powiedział: — Jeśli będziesz szedł w tamtą stronę jakieś dwadzieścia minut, dotrzesz do Hogsmeade. Stamtąd możesz przenieść się przez sieć Fiuu gdzie tylko zechcesz.  
Rzeczywistość zaczęła lekko wirować.  
— Co? — wyszeptał Harry, zaskoczony.  
Draco zamknął oczy.  
— I sugeruję, byś znalazł się ode mnie tak daleko, jak tylko możesz.  
Harry cofnął się o krok.  
— Draco...  
Potrząsając głową i powstrzymując dziwny dźwięk dobywający się z jego gardła, Malfoy kontynuował niemal łamiącym się głosem:  
— Chciałeś uciec, Harry, teraz masz szansę. — Wkońcu otworzył oczy, teraz ponure i mroczne.  
— Nie chcę cię opuszczać — powiedział Harry miękko, choć od wypadku we dworze mówił cały czas, że wszystko, czego chce, to właśnie uciec.  
Draco przełknął ślinę. W jego włosy zaplątał się lekki wiatr, więc odgarnął kosmyki z twarzy.  
— Zaufaj mi, Harry, jeśli nie odejdziesz, pożałujesz tego. Są rzeczy, których nie poświęcę za żadną cenę, a ty jesteś jedną z nich, więc jeśli nie… odejdziesz… ja… odmawiam wykorzystać cię w sposób, w jaki ode mnie oczekują. Więc idź i pospiesz się. — Draco przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na niego niepewnie. — Przyjdę po ciebie — dodał. — Kiedy to wszystko się skończy. Znajdę cię.  
— Naprawdę? — wyszeptał Harry ochryple, zmuszając się do oddychania, które stawało się coraz trudniejsze.  
— Oczywiście, że tak — prychnął Malfoy, choć delikatnie i w pewien sposób boleśnie.  
Harry z jednej strony nie rozumiał, a z drugiej tak. Może niekoniecznie to, co doprowadziło Draco do takiej decyzji, ale wiedział, co znaczy potrzeba odepchnięcia daleko kogoś, na kim ci zależy, tak, aby twoje własne problemy nie były w stanie pociągnąć tej osoby razem z tobą.  
Czuł, że zapamięta go takim na zawsze, stojącego samotnie, wychudzonego, ze smutnymi, pustymi oczami, posiniaczonego i bezbronnego, pozwalającego odejść jedynej osobie, która mogła go ocalić. Harry rozważył w tym momencie definicję Ślizgona, o której mówiła mu Pansy, i wtedy zrozumiał. To, że przeznaczeni są do tego, by ratować. Nie chodziło o szyderczych i złych, kalkulujących każdy ruch Malfoyów, ale o tych, którzy poświęcą wszystko w imię miłości. Jałowi, niechętni bohaterowie, którzy palą się zbyt jasno i czekają na śmierci.  
Starał się coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie słów.  
Draco uśmiechnął się do niego, na wpół szaleńczo, na wpół dziko, choć w jakiś sposób łagodnie, a potem odwrócił się i zaczął iść.  
Słowa nadal nie nadchodziły.  
Harry wyciągnął dłoń na oślep i złapał nadgarstek Draco. W jego gardle zamarł szloch. Malfoy odwrócił się z oczami pełnymi łez, a potem bez pytań przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował mocno, z desperacją. Wargi Draco smakowały łzami, choć żaden z nich nie płakał, mimo tego Harry był pewien, że tak się stanie, gdy to wszystko się skończy, a Draco odejdzie.  
Pocałunek był łagodny i słodko-gorzki, taki, jak nigdy przedtem. Obaj wiedzieli, że gdy tylko go przerwą, wszystko inne również dobiegnie kresu. Skończył się jednak jeszcze kilkoma delikatnymi muśnięciami warg w kącik ust i szyję Draco, policzek i ucho Harry'ego, aż wreszcie byli bliżej niż kiedykolwiek, w uścisku, który stanowił bardziej desperacką potrzebę, by zostać przy zdrowych zmysłach niż pragnienie, by się pożegnać.  
Nadal milczeli, a Harry zaciskał powieki po tym, jak Draco się odsunął. Ciszę przerywał tylko cichy świst wiatru, gdy Malfoy odlatywał na miotle, pozostawiając go samemu sobie.  
W końcu, gdy Draco znajdował się już zbyt daleko, by go usłyszeć, Harry wydał z siebie pełen boleści szloch:  
— Zaczekaj...  
Nie zaczekał, ale może tak będzie najlepiej.  
Harry rozejrzał się wokół, czując się przy tym niesamowicie niepewny i samotny. To była wolność, miał jej więcej niż kiedykolwiek, ale nie wiedział, co z nią zrobić. Nie było nikogo, kto czeka na ratunek. I tak wszystkich już rozczarował.  
Z sercem podchodzącym do gardła, szeroko otwartymi, piekącymi oczami i drżącymi dłońmi zrobił krok, a potem kolejny. Z wahaniem podążył wzdłuż trawiastego wzgórza, na którym pozostawił go Draco, zmierzając w kierunku pola pszenicy. Czuł się jednocześnie bezbronny i potężny.  
To była wolność. _Ogromna, dzika i osobliwa, ale jednak wolność_, myślał nawet wtedy, gdy po policzkach spływały mu łzy, a on pragnął jedynie odwrócić się i pobiec w przeciwnym kierunku, z powrotem w ramiona Draco.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU DZIEWIĄTEGO**

* przekład: Stanisław Barańczak


	10. Klaustrofobia

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI.

BETA – KACZALKA :*

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY: ****  
****Klaustrofobia**

_„Wpatrywałam się w niebo, szukając gwiazdy, __  
__By modlić się, życzyć sobie czegoś czy cokolwiek jeszcze. __  
__Śniłam na jawie o pewnym chłopcu..."_  
(Fiona Apple, „Paper bag")

Gdy Harry dotarł w końcu do Hogsmeade, słońce wzeszło już całkowicie. Migoczące promienie świtu zmieniły się w przytłumione światło dnia. Miasteczko zdawało się niemal opustoszałe. Wciąż przebywali w nim ludzie, ukryci w domach i pielęgnujący swych najbliższych bądź sami cierpiący z powodu klątwy. Było ciche i upiorne.  
Centrum Sieci Fiuu ziało pustką, więc Harry sam wziął resztki proszku i wrzucił je do najbliższego kominka, z którego buchnęły zielone płomienie. Wszedł w nie, wykonując wszystkie ruchy automatycznie. Ślepo wypełniał rozkaz Draco. Odejść najdalej, jak tylko się da.  
Potem jednak, stojąc w ogniu, nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie żadnego miejsca, do którego powinien się udać.  
— Ulica Pokątna — zadecydował, a chwilę później wirował już jak bąk, lądując ostatecznie w opuszczonym Dziurawym Kotle.  
We wnętrzu pubu każdą powierzchnię pokrywała warstwa kurzu. Żaden z gości nie pił ani nie czaił się w cieniu i Harry uznał to za dobrą rzecz. Tak jakby. Nikt nie będzie chciał oddać go w ręce ministerstwa, jeśli ono w ogóle jeszcze istniało.  
Udał się do swojego mieszkania, znajdującego się nieopodal Pokątnej, po drodze nie spotykając żadnego człowieka. Wszystko było tak ciche i obce, że wytrącało go z równowagi. Nie zastanawiał się zbyt wiele, jak wielkie konsekwencje dla świata przyniesie klątwa. Do tej chwili skupiał się na tym, jakie efekty wywołuje w jego najbliższym otoczeniu i że Draco słabnie i traci zmysły. Ledwie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życie bez Draco Malfoya, a teraz nagle stanął twarzą w twarz z wizją świata bez żadnej ludzkiej istoty. Nieważne, czy zginęli od szaleństwa, czy też przez samobójstwo, opiekowali się najbliższymi albo chowali pod łóżkami, nie spotkał nikogo i czuł się samotny bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.  
Budynek mieszkalny stał otworem, więc wszedł do środka. Dźwięk jego kroków odbijał się echem od schodów. Harry otworzył drzwi swojego mieszkania, popatrzył beznamiętnie na meble, które zdawały się już nie należeć do niego, a pokoje wyglądały, jakby pozostawały niezamieszkane przez całą wieczność albo i dłużej. Zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, z piekącymi ze zmęczenia oczami podążył powoli do sypialni i opadł na łóżko.  
Leżał tak przez trzy dni, śpiąc albo wpatrując się tępo w sufit, oddychając płytko i nie wydając z siebie nawet jednego dźwięku. Opuszczał pokój tylko od czasu do czasu, by pójść do łazienki, ochlapać wodą twarz i powpatrywać się w swoje odbicie w lustrze, a potem wracał z powrotem do łóżka.  
W końcu burczenie w brzuchu przywiodło go do kuchni. Poruszał się powoli, nogi zdrętwiały mu z powodu bezczynności, a ciało drżało z głodu, którego nie czuł od tak dawna.  
Zjadł połowę kanapki przygotowanej z chleba, który dzięki zaklęciu nigdy nie staje się czerstwy. To było wszystko, co zdołał przełknąć. Drżał z powodu mdłości i dziwnego uczucia, że żył całe trzy dni w kompletnej ciszy, nawet bez dźwięku własnego głosu. Podszedł do okna, łaknąc widoku jakiegokolwiek ludzkiego stworzenia.  
Nie ujrzał nikogo.  
Obojętniejąc i mając ochotę na coś, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować, a co na pewno nie było pragnieniem kontaktu z człowiekiem, bo nigdy nie chciał już musieć kiedykolwiek z kimkolwiek rozmawiać, a przynajmniej nie dopóki to wszystko się nie skończy i Draco po niego nie przyjdzie, wyszedł z domu. Wspiął się na dach i skierował wzrok na londyńskie budynki. Przed nim rozpościerała się siatka zacienionych obszarów, gdzie ludzie nie włączali już nawet świateł, a inne części miasta jaśniały bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, jakby myślano, że intensywniejsze światło odgoni szaleństwo. A może wydawały się tak jasne w kontraście z ciemniejszymi miejscami.  
Położył się na niskim betonowym murku, który biegł wzdłuż granic dachu i wsunął ręce pod głowę. Jedyny dźwięk wokół wydawał chłodny wiatr.  
Leżał tak przez całe godziny, wpatrując się w gwiazdy, które błyszczały coraz bardziej i bardziej, w miarę jak zapadała noc. Światła Londynu powoli przygasały, ludzie zapadali w sen, pogrążali się w klątwie albo umierali, a inni zakrywali ich ciała. Ciemność wkradała się do miasta, ale gwiazdy nadal lśniły jasno.  
Odpoczywał. Poprzysiągł sobie, że pokona klątwę i zrobi to, ale był taki zmęczony. Wszystko zdawało się tak ciche, milczące i nieruchome i jedyne, czego teraz pragnął, to umrzeć. Nie mógł tego jednak zrobić, oczywiście, że nie mógł. Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie śpi, kiedy świat rozpada się na kawałki. Świat popadł w desperację, szaleństwo i śmierć, wszyscy zginą, a on będzie jedynym, który ocaleje. Nie miał nawet siły, by się poruszyć, o walce nie wspominając.  
Był zbyt wyczerpany, by płakać i w końcu zamknął oczy. Spał na krawędzi dachu, a obudziło go wschodzące słońce i słaby pomruk ulic poniżej, pełne żalu szepty ludzi przebywających w szpitalach i domach pogrzebowych.  
Wpatrywał się bezradnie w niebo, błękitne i bezchmurne. Jęknął cicho, a sam dźwięk własnego głosu zaskoczył go i przełamał ciszę. Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie, że słyszy Draco, który kpi sobie z tego, jak żałosne jest wszystko wokół. Leżał tak i czekał na koniec świata, podczas gdy ciążyła na nim odpowiedzialność, by zrobić wszystko, żeby do tego nie dopuścić.  
Wstał, przeczesał włosy drżącą dłonią i wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Gotowy — wyszeptał ochryple, przyrzekając sobie, że zrobi tyle, ile będzie trzeba. Marnowanie czasu na dachu nie ocali życia ani jemu, ani Draco.  
Wrócił do mieszkania pełen determinacji, choć bez konkretnego pomysłu, co dalej. Koncepcje przelatywały mu przez głowę, widział siebie uzbrojonego w archaiczny łuk i strzały, biegającego pomiędzy cieniami i mordującego dementorów jednego po drugim, dopóki ich wszystkich nie wytępi. Nie miał jednak czasu na tak trywialne rozmyślania, nie był zbyt dobrym strzelcem.  
Coś _musi_ wymyślić. Wciąż nie potrafił wyczarować Czarnego Patronusa, który jako jedyny był w stanie zabić dementora. Wpadł na kolejny fantastyczny pomysł, w którym on i Draco śledzą razem dementorów, łączą swoją magię i rzucają naraz Jasnego i Czarnego Patronusa, ale zdawał się on jeszcze bardziej nierealny niż pierwszy.  
Denerwując się coraz bardziej, pozbawiony złudzeń, Harry jęknął. Hermiona, która opracowała plan, miała przynajmniej jakąś szansę na powodzenie. On nie należał do strategów.  
Opadł na krzesło, wzdychając. Mebel niemal się przewrócił i Harry zaklął pod nosem. Jedna z nóg była złamana, zanim Draco znalazł się w jego mieszkaniu. Nie przebywał tu już tak długo, że o tym zapomniał.  
Przeszukując swoją biblioteczkę, zaczął układać książki pod krzesłem, by je ustabilizować. Jego ręka zatrzymała się w powietrzu nad trzecim tytułem: „Pentagramy i cząsteczki: teorie magikularne".  
Zaczął śmiać się głosem ochrypłym, pełnym ironii i bólu, bo w swoim salonie odnalazł książkę, która wysłała go do posiadłości Malfoyów.  
Śmiech zakończył się zduszonym szlochem. Harry skończył układać książki pod krzesłem, a potem skulił się na nim, kładąc sobie na kolanach tę, co do której Hermiona zdecydowała, że posiada w sobie całą wiedzę niezbędną do powstrzymania klątwy.  
Pamiętał, że dostał ją od Charliego na urodziny, przypadające kilka tygodni po ich pierwszym razie. Weasley nigdy go nie znał, niezupełnie, i myślał, że mu się podobało. Harry uśmiechnął się wtedy do niego w dziwnym rodzaju podziękowania, które nie było prawdziwe, wetknął książkę na półkę i nigdy więcej na nią nie spojrzał.  
Na wewnętrznej stronie okładki Charlie napisał: _Harry, dziękuję. Za wszystko. Charlie_.  
Harry wypuścił powietrze i przewrócił stronę.  
Czytał wiele godzin, ucząc się o naturalnych właściwościach magii, o których wcześniej nie słyszał nawet w szkole. Trudno było skupić się tak długo w klasie i zastanawiać raczej nieuważnie, czy będzie pamiętać to wszystko do czasu egzaminów. Teraz była to sprawa życia i śmierci dla czarodziejskiego świata, dla świata mugolskiego, dla Draco. Była wszystkim.  
Przewracał stronę po stronie, ucząc się o magii jako procesie fizycznym, o tym, że istnieje konkretna jej ilość, podobnie jak w przypadku każdej innej rzeczy na tym świecie. Że różne rodzaje zaklęć potrzebowały różnej ilości energii, jak tę energię odzyskać z innych elementów i, jeśli tylko zdołałby dotrwać do końca klątwy, jak wielka ilość szkodliwych magicznych odpadów zostanie stworzona. Nauczył się wszystkiego o molekularnej teorii różnych dziedzin magii, jasnej, czarnej, naturalnej i pozanaturalnej. Magii, która manipulowała przestrzenią i czasem, tej dodanej do istniejących obiektów i tej, która się z nich wydzielała. Nauczył się różnych sposobów jej wzajemnej interakcji z naturalnym środowiskiem, tego, jak pobiera z niego różne elementy i zmienia w różnym stopniu, by wywołać to, co pełni ignorancji mugole nazywają zjawiskami paranormalnymi.  
W końcu, gdy zapadła już noc i gdy przeczytał uważnie każdą stronę, poczuł, że nie wie nic poza tym, od czego zaczynał, to znaczy, że magii, podobnie jak energii, nie można ani stworzyć, ani zniszczyć.  
Zrozpaczony i sfrustrowany, na krawędzi paniki, udał się do kuchni, by zrobić kolejną kanapkę z masłem orzechowym i dżemem.  
Wyczerpany i bezradny, zrezygnował jednak z masła i dżemu, po czym udał się z powrotem na dach. Usiadłszy na krawędzi, przez chwilę obserwował gwiazdy, myśląc, jak beznadziejnie przedstawiało się wszystko wokół i czując się bardzo, bardzo małym. Nie pokona klątwy. Nie potrafi nawet uratować sam siebie, więc jak mógłby uratować kogokolwiek innego? Nie jest bohaterem... jest niczym. Jedynym momentem, w którym mógł zdefiniować siebie, był ten, kiedy przebywał z Draco. Zaczynał myśleć, że pozwolenie mu na to, by odleciał i zostawił go samego, było najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek zrobił.  
Bez Draco ledwie mógł oddychać. Jak ma sprostać temu _bez niego_?  
To zbyt wiele, ta cisza, ciemność i ogromna połać nieba, za którym tęsknił tak bardzo, a które teraz zdawało się przygniatać go i wywoływała klaustrofobię. Wszedł do środka, desperacko pragnąc usłyszeć dźwięk inny od swego oddechu i bicia serca, poczuć ciepło czyjejś dotykającej go dłoni. Jego skóra z braku dotyku stawała się coraz bardziej odrętwiała. To dziwne, że tak przywykł do fizycznego kontaktu w relatywnie krótkim czasie, jaki spędził z Draco.  
Wbił wzrok w książkę, którą czytał, pozostawioną na stole. Coś lodowatego zdawało się wić w jego wnętrzu, powodując dreszcze. Charlie wiedział, co to samotność, wiedział, jak sprawić, by odeszła. Charlie mógłby go dotknąć, a Harry zaczął już zapominać, jak to jest być dotykanym. Charlie... lubił go dotykać. Oczywiście Harry nie lubił być dotykany przez Charliego...  
Ale czuł się taki samotny.  
Sięgnął po książkę, udał się do pokoju i zabrał miotłę, po czym wspiął się na dach. Cały Londyn tak bardzo pochłonięty był zwijaniem się w małą piłeczkę i umieraniem w obłędzie, iż Harry nie sądził, aby ktokolwiek przejmował się jakimś chłopcem latającym na miotle. Więc poleciał.  
Szybował przez ciemne niebo przez godzinę, w końcu lądując przed małym domkiem na peryferiach miasta, gdzie Bill i Charlie mieszkali razem, zanim starszy z nich nie umarł kilka lat temu.  
Z tego, co wiedział, Charlie nadal tam przebywał.  
W oknie na drugim piętrze widać było migoczące światełka, więc zapukał lekko do drzwi. Kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział, zapukał głośniej, a potem jeszcze głośniej.  
W końcu drzwi otwarły się. Stał w nich Charlie z dziko zwichrzonymi włosami i jeszcze bardziej dzikimi oczami. Minęła chwila, zanim jego wzrok spoczął na twarzy Harry'ego. A potem Charlie momentalnie pobladł.  
— Jesteś martwy — powiedział, nie była to jednak groźba, a puste stwierdzenie, wypowiedziane znudzonym tonem, jakby Charlie nie potrafił zgromadzić w nim emocji. Wokół niego, w jego chudym ciele i szalonych oczach, widać było echo koszmaru. Najwyraźniej klątwa już w nim zakwitła.  
— Nie jestem.  
— Och. — I wtedy Charlie go uderzył, pięść nagle znalazła się z boku jego twarzy, łamiąc mu nos i rozcinając usta o przednie zęby. Harry zamrugał z zaskoczenia i zatoczył się, po czym upadł, uderzając głową o chodnik. Wokół zapadła ciemność.  
Kiedy się ocknął, co następowało powoli i stopniowo, pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej był świadom, to rodzaj brzęczenia, bólu, którego nie odczuwał jeszcze w pełni, ale który już promieniował z policzka i nosa. Po tym, jak przybrał na sile, zamiast usłyszeć ten dziwny, wibrujący szept w swojej głowie, zdał sobie sprawę z czyichś rąk, które przebiegały gorączkowo po jego ciele, z tego, że ktoś go przytula i kołysze jak dziecko. W końcu dosłyszał głos należący do Charliego.  
— Och, ciii, Harry, tak bardzo przepraszam, przepraszam, obudź się… No już, kochanie, przepraszam… — mówił, a Harry rozwarł powieki i spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie. Twarz Charliego była jeszcze bledsza niż wcześniej, a oczy szeroko otwarte i lśniące łzami. — Nie chciałem, przysięgam, wszystko w porządku? Byłem tak... Krwawisz. O Boże.  
— Nic mi nie jest — spróbował powiedzieć, ale słowa zlewały się i załamywały z powodu rozciętej wargi. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia, bo Charlie podniósł go i trzymał, podpierał jego głowę i przekręcając na bok, kiedy wchodził do domu. Harry zdołał jedynie zaprotestować słabo, zanim ostrożnie został położony na kanapie.  
— W porządku? — wciąż powtarzał Charlie. Dotknął lekko jego nosa, na co Harry się wzdrygnął. — Ach, cholera — wyszeptał. — Złamany. Uleczę go. — Odszedł, żeby przynieść wodę, lód i różdżkę do rzucenia zaklęcia.  
Gdy zniknął, Harry, czując się słaby i uwięziony, bezbronny jak mysz, która dobrowolnie weszła w pułapkę, w której już kiedyś był, zaczął płakać. Nie chciał tu być, nie chciał, by Charlie go dotykał, nie tęsknił tak bardzo za samym dotykiem, jak za dotykiem Draco. Teraz miał złamany nos i krwawił, a dotyk Charliego i tak się nie liczył. Wciąż czuł się tak bardzo, bardzo samotny.  
Przypomniał sobie ostatni raz, kiedy go widział, jak Charlie go całował, dotykał i naznaczył, jak Pansy i Draco chronili go przed nim. Teraz nie było tu nic poza jego własną krwią i szaleństwem Charliego, a on sam okazał się głupcem, że tu przyszedł.  
Chciał tylko Draco. Zaszlochał cicho dokładnie wtedy, gdy Charlie wrócił do pokoju. Mężczyzna zamarł, a po chwili podszedł bliżej i klęknął obok niego, i zaczął ostrożnie zmywać krew z jego twarzy. Harry wzdrygnął się ponownie, przerażony swoją reakcją.  
— Ciii — uspokajał go Charlie. — Już dobrze, Harry. Już dobrze. — Odgarnął mu włosy do tyłu, a on desperacko próbował zrozumieć, jak wszystko może być w porządku. — Ja zrobiłbym to samo.  
Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk protestu, na co Charlie najpierw spojrzał mu w oczy, a potem szybko odwrócił wzrok. Odepchnął jego ręce i wstał, przełykając krew, która spłynęła mu po gardle i zakaszlał. Wyciągnął różdżkę, zanim Charlie zdążył zareagować albo go powstrzymać i sam uleczył sobie nos. W ciągu sekundy kość powędrowała na swoje miejsce, usuwając ból. Zmył krew z twarzy szmatką, a potem uleczył również swoje usta. Charlie kucnął i przyglądał się wszystkiemu z lekko pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem, wyglądając niczym ojciec, który obserwuje, jak jego dziecko stawia swoje pierwsze kroki, jednocześnie oczekując, że maluch zaraz się przewróci.  
Harry pozwolił upaść szmatce na podłogę, po czym popatrzył nerwowo na Charliego.  
— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział lekko chropowatym głosem. — Co miałeś przez to na myśli?  
— Przez co? — Charlie usiadł obok niego. Zbyt blisko.  
— Że zrobiłbyś to samo.  
— Bo zrobiłbym.  
— Co takiego?  
— Gdybym to był ja... — Charlie przeczesał dłonią włosy Harry'ego. — Musiało być ci tak ciężko. Ja... chciałem powiedzieć, jak mi przykro. Tamtego dnia byłem zaskoczony. W twoim mieszkaniu. Kiedy Mafloy wyszedł z sypialni z tą dziewczyną. Nie myślałem. To znaczy, powinienem wiedzieć…  
— Co wiedzieć? — Harry czuł się zdezorientowany, nic nie miało sensu i czuł, że wszystko powinno potoczyć się nie tak, jak właśnie się toczyło.  
— Wiedzieć, że byłeś niewinny. Jesteś przecież Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Nie udzielasz azylu wrogom i tego typu rzeczy, ty... jesteś bohaterem. Niezawodnym. To jedna z rzeczy, które tak w tobie podziwiam.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez długi moment, po czym powiedział:  
— Ale właśnie tak było.  
Charlie zignorował go i owinął rękę wokół jego barków.  
— Byłem po prostu... cóż, byłem zazdrosny. Myślałem... — Roześmiał się cicho, przyciskając twarz do ramienia Harry'ego. — Myślałem, że ty i on... To głupie.  
— Charlie. — Harry odsunął się. — Myślałeś, że co to było, jeśli nie udzielanie schronienia i… spanie z nim? To znaczy, co to, do diabła, mogło być? — Zaczynał denerwować się coraz bardziej.  
— Najwyraźniej Malfoy cię ścigał. Zaatakował cię. Gdy się obudziłem, zagroziłem mu, że na niego doniosę, a on uciekł. Cieszę się, że powstrzymałem go od tego, by cię ze sobą zabrał. Kiedy usłyszałem, że zniknąłeś z ministerstwa, byłem przerażony. Bałem się, że znajdzie cię i zrobi ci krzywdę. — Charlie wydał z siebie pełen wściekłości dźwięk. — Nie zrobił ci krzywdy, prawda? Jeśli cię dotknął, zabiję go.  
Harry wstał z kanapy, a z gniewu jego policzki pokryły się czerwonymi plamami.  
— W porządku. Charlie, po prostu… przestań mówić. Za każdym razem, kiedy otwierasz usta, wychodzi z nich coś cholernie głupiego. Muszę pomyśleć, zanim wszystko pogorszysz. — Przeczesał palcami włosy i wściekle potrząsnął głową.  
— Harry, uspokój się — powiedział Charlie błagalnym tonem. — Usiądź. Co się dzieje? Powiedziałem coś...  
— Powiedziałeś tysiące popieprzonych rzeczy! Wszystko to jest kompletną stratą twojego czasu i oddechu! — Krzyczał i naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. To dziwne uczucie, krzyczeć i nie przejmować się tym, że wypowie rzeczy, których będzie żałował, gdy tylko się uspokoi. Odwrócił się szybko twarzą do Charliego i wysyczał: — Dotykał mnie, Charlie, i naprawdę mi się to podobało, czego niestety nie mogę powiedzieć o kontaktach z tobą.  
— Harry. — Charlie brzmiał na zszokowanego.  
— Co, zawiodłem cię? — prychnął. — Nie jestem bohaterem, Charlie, nigdy do tego nie dążyłem. Jeśli to jest coś, co najbardziej we mnie podziwiasz, to w ogóle mnie nie znasz. Draco był w moim mieszkaniu, bo go tam przyprowadziłem. Chciałem, żeby tam był. A ty byłeś tam, bo czułem do ciebie litość.  
W mgnieniu oka Charlie znalazł się przy nim, oplatając go ramionami, które nie powinny być tak silne, i przyciskając go sobie do piersi.  
— Cii, Harry, uspokój się, dobrze? — wyszeptał. — Już dobrze, nie zranię cię... Boże, tak mi przykro, nie wiedziałem...  
Harry zamarł, zdezorientowany.  
— Czego nie wiedziałeś? — zapytał ostrożnie, pewien, że Charlie znowu opacznie go zrozumiał. Jeśli wiedziałby, co wydarzyło się naprawdę, znowu by go uderzył, jak wtedy, gdy pojawił się na progu jego domu.  
— Że zrobił ci krzywdę.  
— Nie zrobił.  
Charlie westchnął.  
— Cicho, kochanie, rozumiem.  
— Myślę, że nie rozumiesz.  
— Jak powiedziałem, ja zrobiłbym to samo.  
Harry odepchnął go od siebie.  
— Zrobiłbyś to samo, czyli co?  
— Przekonałbym sam siebie, że go kocham, bo czułbym się samotny i przerażony i dlatego, że wtedy wszystko byłoby w porządku.  
Harry drżał.  
— Co byłoby w porządku? — wyszeptał.  
Charlie miał bardzo poważną minę.  
— Fakt, że nie mógłbym sprawić, by przestał mnie dotykać. — Musnął jego podbródek. — Zgwałcił cię?  
Harry roześmiał się w ten bolesny sposób, a potem głos mu się załamał i zaczął płakać. Charlie kołysał go i gładził po plecach, powiedział, że już jest dobrze, choć wcale, ale to wcale nie było. Było za to tak przerażająco źle, że chciał umrzeć. Albo przylgnąć do Draco i pozwolić mu zlizać każdy odcisk palców Charliego ze swojej skóry.  
— Nie dotykaj mnie — powiedział w końcu, szlochając. Odepchnął go z całej siły. — Przestań, nie podoba mi się to. Ja... wolę Draco... nie powinieneś mnie dotykać, on zabiłby cię, gdyby się dowiedział. — Ostatnie zdanie powiedział na jednym wydechu.  
Charlie obserwował go z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby w ogóle go nie rozpoznawał.  
— Więc co tu robisz, Harry?  
— Chciałem ci to oddać. — Wyciągnął w jego stronę książkę. — Dziękuję. Że mi ją dałeś. Ale nie chcę od ciebie nic, naprawdę nic. — Nie dokładnie w tej sprawie tu przyszedł, ale nagle nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym poza ucieczką najdalej od Charliego, jak tylko mógł.  
Charlie zabrał książkę, wpatrując się w nią bez emocji.  
— Ty nie...  
— Nie — odpowiedział Harry. — Przepraszam. Za wszystko. To nie była moja wina. Tylko wypadek. Ron, twoi rodzice, G-ginny i...  
Charlie zamrugał.  
— Ginny?  
— Nie chciałem, żeby umarła.  
Nastąpiła nieskończenie długa cisza.  
— Umarła? — wydusił z siebie Charlie.  
Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, a usta nagle wyschły. Charlie nie wiedział.  
— To... to był wypadek — wyjąkał. — Ja... powinienem już iść. Ja... Charlie... — wyciągnął dłoń w błagalnym geście.  
— Myślę, że popełniłeś błąd — odpowiedział Weasley lodowatym tonem.  
Harry pospiesznie pokiwał głową.  
— Tak, wiem. To był błąd. Nie chciałem tego, ale ona zamierzała zrobić krzywdę Draco i…  
Charlie drgnął, a jego oczy pociemniały.  
— Zabiję go. Rozerwę na strzępy. Zasłużył na to. Co, do diabła, stało się z Ginny?  
— Ona... umarła, Charlie. A Draco nie zasługuje na śmierć. I jeśli spróbujesz mu coś zrobić… ciebie też będę musiał zabić. — Groźba zabrzmiała słabo. Przełknął ślinę.  
— To ty ją zabiłeś — syknął Charlie.  
— Przez przypadek — wyszeptał Harry.  
— Jak?  
— Miałem broń. Chciała zranić Draco. Przepraszam, przepraszam, Charlie, przysięgam, ja…  
Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo Charlie warknął, a jego spojrzenie wypełniła ta sama pusta wściekłość, która pozwoliła mu uderzyć Harry'ego wcześniej. Złapał go za przód koszulki i popchnął mocno, rzucając na podłogę.  
Charlie był większy i silniejszy, nawet pomimo utraty wagi z powodu klątwy. Kopnął Harry'ego w bok. Jęcząc, Harry wzdrygnął się, zwinął się w kłębek.  
— To nieprawda — warknął Charlie, a szaleństwo klątwy targało nim bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. — Powiedz, że to nieprawda.  
— Tak, to nieprawda — wymamrotał Harry. Zasłużył na to. To jego kara za pozwolenie światu upaść. Za pozwolenie na upadek Draco, za bycie niedostatecznie silnym, by z nim zostać.  
— Właśnie tak — zgodził się Charlie, przysiadając obok niego. Pogładził delikatnie jego bok, w który wcześniej go kopnął. — Zraniłem cię — powiedział, jakby w ogóle tego nie pamiętał.  
— To nic takiego — skłamał Harry. Z powodu bólu ledwie oddychał.  
— A ty nigdy nie lubiłeś, gdy Draco Malfoy wykorzystywał cię jak dziwkę. — Harry zamilkł. Charlie potrząsnął nim lekko, a on zajęczał. — Powiedz, że kłamałeś. — Zacisnąwszy mocno oczy, nie odpowiedział. — Kłamałeś — wyszeptał Charlie ponuro. — Na pewno. Musiałeś. Kochałem cię całe życie.  
— Nie znasz mnie tak długo — wysapał Harry, starając się złapać oddech.  
Charlie zdawał się go nie słyszeć.  
— Wybaczam ci kłamstwo — oznajmił. Starał się go pocałować, ale Harry odwrócił głowę. Całując w zamian jego policzek i szyję, gładząc dłonią pierś, Charlie zaczął szeptać: — Musiałeś kłamać. Bo jesteś mój.  
Harry zamarł.  
— Twój?  
— Zabrałeś ode mnie Ginny, zabrałeś Rona, moich rodziców, wszyscy moi bracia nie żyją z powodu twojej bezsensownej wojny...  
— Mojej wojny?  
— I ty... tyle jesteś mi winien. — Pocałował go w szyję. — Zabrałeś mi tak wiele...  
— Nie. — To było niedobre, tak kurewsko niewłaściwie. Draco byłby wściekły, gdyby widział go teraz, leżącego, załamanego i przerażonego pod Charliem, który starał się go przywłaszczyć, kiedy Draco już to zrobił. — Nie dotykaj mnie. — Charlie znowu go pocałował, choć nadal nie w usta. Harry chciał się wyrwać, ale to sprawiło, że ból zaczął niemal palić mu żebra. Krzyknął. — Nie dotykaj mnie, Charlie, nie jestem twój! Nigdy nie byłem! Należę do Draco, jestem mu przeznaczony i chcę być, on o tym wie, a ty nie możesz mnie mieć. Zabiłby cię... gdyby się dowiedział... rozszarpałby cię... Zejdź ze mnie!  
— Zabiję go — wysyczał Charlie. — Za zabranie tego, co należy do mnie. — Klęknął pomiędzy jego nogami i całował go w szyję, wkładając mu dłonie pod koszulkę, a Harry nagle poczuł, że zwymiotuje.  
Nie zrobił tego, ponieważ Draco by tak nie postąpił. Draco rozerwałby Charliego na strzępy.  
Jednak jego tu nie było. Był tylko Harry, sam, więc będzie musiał zrobić to za Draco. Warknął i odepchnął się od ziemi, pozbawiając Charliego równowagi. Wdrapał się na niego i zacisnął mu pięść na koszuli, podnosząc go i uderzając nim o podłogę, tak że głowa na przemian unosiła się i opadała.  
— Nigdy nie chciałem niczego od ciebie ani od świata, a na pewno nie tej pieprzonej wojny, nie chciałem jej wywołać, nie chciałem być bohaterem, to wy zdecydowaliście za mnie i winiliście mnie, bo byliście zbyt słabi, by wygrać walkę, która nie była moim wyborem. Nie chciałem niczego od ciebie ani nikogo innego, poza nim, nie myślisz, że to jedyna rzecz, którą powinienem mieć? — wysyczał, z każdym słowem uderzając Charliem o podłogę, przytrzymując go nogami.  
Charlie rozwarł szeroko powieki, zaskoczony, a Harry spojrzał na niego z góry i zacisnął mu ręce na szyi. Uderzenia ogłuszyły mężczyznę, jego próby wyrwania się z uścisku były słabe. Harry zwiększył uścisk dłoni i znowu zaczął uderzać jego głową o podłogę, bo te głupie, głupie oczy wciąż kryły w sobie zdezorientowanie, szaleństwo i życie. Gdyby Draco był tutaj, wyrwałby je za to, co Charlie zarzucił Harry'emu, co mu zrobił i jakie słowa starał się na nim wymusić. Że kochanie Draco to kłamstwo.  
Czym oczywiście nie było.  
Więc Harry dusił go, dopóki Charlie nie umarł z pękniętą i krwawiącą czaszką.  
Potem przerażenie z powodu tego, co właśnie zrobił, uderzyło go z pełną siłą. Zamarł.  
— Charlie? — zaszlochał.  
Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi poza spojrzeniem martwych oczu, które nie były już ani zdezorientowane, ani szalone, ani z pewnością żywe. Nie kryły emocji, a Harry widział w nich własne odbicie.  
— Charlie. — Ostrożnie zdjął swoje dłonie z ciała i przygryzł wargę. — Och. Charlie? — Jego głos stawał się coraz wyższy, mimo to dziwny spokój odpychał od niego atak paniki. Pogładził włosy Charliego i usiadł z powrotem. — Wszystko z tobą w porządku — zapewnił go i potrząsnął nim lekko. — Nie rób tego — zaszlochał, a potem nie potrafił odepchnąć już ani paniki, ani łez. — Proszę, proszę, nie, nie rób tego, Charlie. Nie chciałem. Ja... przepraszam. Wszystko jest wporządku, Charlie, wszystko jest w porządku. To było kłamstwo. Wszystko było kłamstwem. Oczywiście, że cię kocham. Proszę, Charlie, proszę, zrobię wszystko, dam ci wszystko. Proszę, tylko... niech będzie w porządku i wtedy możemy... być razem... nie musisz tego robić... nie musisz... możesz mieć wszystko. Mnie. Możesz mieć mnie. Kochałem cię całe życie.  
Szlochał spazmatycznie i tak mocno, że mówienie stawało się niemożliwe. Opadł na martwe ciało.  
Charlie stawał się coraz zimniejszy.  
Och, Boże, Boże. Harry nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jak długo płakał. Ciało nie przestawało robić się chłodniejsze. Wstał, splamiony krwią i łzami. Jego książka leżała zapomniana na podłodze, więc podniósł ją, brudząc okładkę krwawymi odciskami palców.  
Spojrzał na Charliego i wpatrywał się w niego przez moment, przełykając ślinę. Wszystko wirowało zbyt szybko i przyprawiało go o zawrót głowy, ale w jego umyśle panowała niezmącona cisza i spokój. Był zszokowany, zdruzgotany i pusty, a Charlie martwy. I to on go zabił.  
Co powinien zrobić? Boże, nie chciał robić niczego, jedynie umrzeć albo… przytulić się do Draco i płakać. Poszedłby do domu, umył się, a potem wróciłby do niego. Draco powiedziałby, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zrozumiałby. Nawet jeśli sam Harry nie rozumiał. Wyjaśniłby mu i sprawił, że zniknęłoby wszystko wokół.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU DZIESIĄTEGO**


	11. Coś na kształt łez I

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, cieszę się, że się podoba. :)

* * *

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI.

BETOWAŁA - _DONNIE_ :*

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY, CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA: ****  
****Coś na kształt łez**

_„Kiedy widziałem cię ostatni raz __  
__Właśnie rozszczepiliśmy się na dwoje. __  
__Ty patrzyłeś na mnie, __  
__A ja na ciebie. __  
__Byłeś tak znajomy, __  
__Jednak nie mogłem cię rozpoznać, __  
__Miałeś krew na twarzy, __  
__Ja miałem krew w oczach. __  
__Ale mogę przysiąc, __  
__Odczytałem z wyrazu twej twarzy, __  
__Że ból w głębi twojej duszy __  
__Niczym nie różnił się od mojego. __  
__To ból, __  
__Który prostym cięciem __  
__Przedostaje się do serca, __  
__Nazwaliśmy go miłością"_  
(Stephen Trask, „The Origins of Love")

Pozostawiając miotłę, Harry aportował się z powrotem do swojego mieszkania, drżąc i przyciskając do piersi książkę. Oddychanie sprawiało mu ból z powodu kopnięcia Charliego i pragnął jedynie dostać się do domu. Mieszkanie nie stanowiło domu, było _niczym_. Stało puste i ciche, zupełnie jak on sam bez Draco.  
Zastał otwarte drzwi i przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się bezskutecznie, czy tak je zostawił.  
Nie zostawił.  
W kuchni siedziała Pansy, opierając ręce na stole i składając na nich głowę. Miała zamknięte oczy.  
— Pansy? — zapytał Harry cicho, zamykając drzwi. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego tak, jakby ledwo żyła, jakby skurczyła się i stanowiła teraz jedynie cień dawnej siebie.  
Podniosła głowę i Harry ujrzał jej oczy, pociemniałe, szklane i puste, z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół. Odgarniając włosy z twarzy, uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie.  
— Potter — powiedziała. — W ogóle się nie spiesz, dzięki Bogu wróciłeś, zanim będzie za późno.  
— Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu byłem? — Nie miał siły ani chęci na rozmowę, pragnął jedynie skulić się na łóżku i umrzeć.  
— Zostawiłeś na wierzchu masło orzechowe.  
— Tak, ale co ty tu robisz? — Wszedł do środka i usiadł naprzeciwko niej, patrząc na nią beznamiętnie i starając się nadal oddychać, zapomnieć o wysychającej krwi na swych dłoniach. Pansy nic na ten temat nie powiedziała, nie zauważyła jej jeszcze, więc schował ręce za plecami. Nie chciał, by wiedziała. Nagle przeraziła go pewna myśl. — Czy Draco…  
— Wszystko z nim w porządku. — Zamyśliła się na moment, a potem stwierdziła stanowczo: — Jesteś pieprzonym idiotą.  
— Co? Pansy, ja...  
— Nie, zamknij się. Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu. — Obserwowała przez chwilę jego twarz, po czym kontynuowała: — Granger myśli, że łatwiej jest nauczyć się nienawidzić niż kochać i przebaczać. Też tak sądzisz?  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, myśląc zbyt wolno i czując się odrętwiały i skostniały. Nie chciał myśleć, chciał tylko umrzeć.  
— Łatwiej jest znaleźć powód, by nienawidzić — odpowiedział ostrożnie, myśląc o Charliem. — Ale to niezbyt pasuje do mnie. Wolałbym kochać.  
— Wiesz, co to nienawiść?  
— Wiem — odpowiedział natychmiast.  
— Czego nienawidzisz?  
— Nienawidzę patrzeć, jak ktoś, kogo kocham, cierpi.  
— To nie jest nienawiść — fuknęła. — Wszyscy myślicie, że to nienawiść. To jest miłość. Żadne z was trojga nie wie, co znaczy nienawidzić. Nawet Draco. — Sfrustrowana, wypuściła oddech.  
— Nie, nie jest — powiedział po chwili. — Miłość jest wtedy, gdy wpadasz w rozpacz, gdy ktoś, kogo kochasz, cierpi. Nienawiść jest wtedy, kiedy niszczysz to, co powoduje ból. Kochasz kogoś, kto jest zraniony, a ta miłość przekształca się w nienawiść skierowaną w to, co jest przyczyną bólu. To nienawiść. Nienawiść, która pochodzi od miłości, jest najsilniejsza.  
Zmrużyła oczy, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedział.  
— Módl się zatem, żeby była wystarczająco silna — podsumowała.  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — powiedział Harry. — I nie powiedziałaś, co tutaj robisz.  
— Przyszłam po ciebie, żeby zabrać cię z powrotem. On bez ciebie jest przegrany. Wszystko bez ciebie jest przegrane. Musisz wrócić.  
— Dlaczego... dlaczego Draco po mnie nie przyszedł? — zapytał cicho, a nagłe szarpnięcie tęsknoty sprawiło, że zadrżał. Potrzebował Draco. Nigdy nie powinien go opuścić.  
— Nie wie, że tu jestem. Myśli, że tu jesteś bezpieczny. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak bezpieczny byłbyś po tym, gdy świat umrze i zostaniesz tu sam. Draco sądzi, że chroni cię przed twoją własną szlachetnością, przed potrzebą bycia bohaterem. — Spojrzała mu uważnie w oczy. — Ale twoja szlachetność i heroizm będą tym, co cię ocali. Rozumiesz mnie? Jasne, że nie. Harry… Posłuchaj mnie. — To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. — Czasem musimy porzucić wszystko, co mamy, dla czegoś lepszego niż my sami. Wierzysz w to?  
— Tak — odpowiedział cicho.  
— Draco... on tego nie rozumie. On starałby się ocalić to, co jest dla niego najważniejsze, nawet gdyby kosztowałoby go to cały świat. Jesteś tym ty. Tym najważniejszym. Ukrył cię więc, gdzie sądzi, że będziesz bezpieczny, choć to oznacza, że umrze, a razem z nim cały świat.  
Harry wzdrygnął się.  
— Nie umrze — zaprotestował, choć słabo.  
— Umrze — odpowiedziała Pansy surowo. — Wszyscy umrzemy, poza tobą, bo jesteś odporny na klątwę. Ale wciąż jest nadzieja. Rozumiesz?  
— Nie — wyszeptał, a oczy zapiekły go od łez. — Jaka może być jeszcze nadzieja?  
— Żyjesz ty i żyje Draco, to jest coś, o co warto walczyć. Nie myśl o tym, co na ten temat sądzi Granger, nie roztrząsaj tego, co tobie samemu nakazywało zadręczać się myślami, że go zniszczyłeś. Nie myśl o Charliem Weasleyu ani o świecie spoczywającym na twoich barkach, ani o klątwie, ani o jakiejkolwiek innej błahostce, która skierowała cię w ramiona Draco. Kochasz go?  
— Tak — znowu odpowiedział natychmiast.  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
— Powinieneś. Nie dlatego, że na niego zasłużyłeś, co w zasadzie mówi samo za siebie, ale dlatego, że nie ma na świecie silniejszego uczucia, które pokonałoby wszystkie przeciwności.  
— Nie rozumiem.  
Dotknęła jego twarzy. Jej dłoń była chłodna i wilgotna.  
— Wiem, że nie rozumiesz — wyszeptała. — Ale posłuchaj. Jest powód, dla którego wybrałam cię dla Draco. Nie zrobiłam tego dlatego, że jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie odporną na stworzoną przeze mnie klątwę, ani dlatego, że jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ani też dlatego, bo byłeś jedynym, który zajął się nim, gdy upadł podczas walki. Wybrałam cię dlatego, ponieważ wiedziałam, iż nie przetrwam na tyle długo, by zobaczyć, że on to wszystko przeżył, a wtedy nie będzie nikogo, komu mogłabym go powierzyć. Miałeś zostać przydzielony do Slytherinu. To nie obelga z mojej strony. On od zawsze był tobie przeznaczony. To największy komplement, jaki kiedykolwiek komuś powiedziałam. — Zamknęła oczy i pobladła, a Harry nagle zaczął się o nią martwić. Zanim mógł jednak jakoś zareagować, Pansy z powrotem otworzyła oczy i kontynuowała stanowczym głosem: — Gdyby nic z tego się nie wydarzyło, cała ta rywalizacja, wojna, mało znaczące, dziecięce nienawiści i przyjaciele szepczący ci do uszu o tym, jak to z Draco się nienawidzicie, gdybyście spotkali się jako dwaj zwykli chłopcy na placu zabaw albo na ulicy, w autobusie albo sklepie, sami, bez żadnej historii za sobą... Wiedzielibyście o tym od razu, tak jak ja to wiedziałam. Nienawidziłam cię za to i upewniłam się, że on też cię nienawidzi. Założę się, że Weasley też to widział, instynktownie. Wy dostrzeglibyście to, gdybyście patrzyli na siebie, a nie na wszystko to, co mówiliśmy wam, że widzimy. Ale to już nie ma znaczenia. Chcę, żebyś pamiętął jedną rzecz. Draco nigdy nie zostawiłby cię dla _niczego na świecie_.  
Harry nie powiedział jej o tym, że przecież spotkali się wcześniej, w sklepie z szatami, ponieważ Draco też się jej z tego nie zwierzył. Zastanawiał się, co to oznaczało. Czy Draco nie pamiętał? Musiał pamiętać... Ale _co_ widział? Harry powrócił myślami do tego spotkania, zastanawiając się, czy istniało wtedy coś wartego zauważenia… Tylko chłopiec z wielkimi, szarymi oczami… Ale z drugiej strony, sam był tak przerażony, że naprawdę mógł niczego nie dostrzec. Jedynie te oczy... Ale _czy Draco widział_? Harry zastanawiał się, czy było to na tyle ważne, by nie mówić o tym jego najlepszej przyjaciółce. Zadrżał, ponieważ zrobiło mu się chłodno, choć nie wiedział, dlaczego.  
— Pansy — powiedział błagalnie. — Nie rozumiem.  
— Wiem. To nieistotne. — Spojrzała na niego poważnym wzrokiem. — Niedługo zrozumiesz, przyrzekam. Musisz wrócić.  
— Nie znam drogi. — Jęknął, ponieważ nie było teraz nic, czego pragnąłby poza opadnięciem do stóp Draco, płakaniem i błaganiem o wybaczenie albo przynajmniej zrozumienie tego, co zrobił.  
— Przyniosłam to dla ciebie. — Wyjęła z kieszeni pierścień i wręczyła go Harry'emu. Zmrużyła oczy, gdy ujrzała jego dłoń pokrytą krwią, ale nie skomentowała tego ani słowem. Rozpoznał pierścień jako ten, który Draco dał Hermionie w posiadłości Malfoyów. Świstoklik. — Trzymaj go w dłoni i powiedz „Pendragon".  
Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.  
— A co z tobą?  
— Ze mną? — Pansy roześmiała się. — O mnie się nie martw. Ja po prostu... — Wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielki listek i podała mu go. Był aksamitny w dotyku, koloru bladej zieleni, poszarpany na krawędziach. — On to zrozumie. I powiedz mu... przepraszam, że nie byłam dostatecznie silna.  
— Co ty...  
— Po prostu _idź_.  
Skinął głową, rzucając jej ostatnie, zakłopotane spojrzenie.  
— Dziękuję... — zaczął powoli. — Dziękuję za wszystko.  
Uśmiechnęła się, wstała i pocałowała go w policzek.  
— Pamiętaj o tym, co ci powiedziałam.  
— Zobaczymy się, kiedy to się skończy? — zapytał niezręcznie, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć jej w oczy.  
Pansy roześmiała się cicho, poważnie.  
— Idź, Harry. Ktoś cię zranił?  
Zerknął na nią w milczeniu, a potem przytaknął.  
— Trochę.  
— A więc idź do Draco. Potrzebujesz go tak samo, jak on potrzebuje ciebie. — Uśmiechnęła się, a Harry znowu pokiwał głową, zacisnął pierścionek w dłoni i, zamykając oczy, wyszeptał magiczne słowo. Chwilę później nie było go już w mieszkaniu.

* * *

Draco kłócił się z Hermioną. Harry słyszał echo ich głosów odbijające się od zacienionych korytarzy, które zaczął już traktować jako część swojego domu. Ledwie zdołał wyłapać jakiekolwiek słowa, ale podążył za dźwiękami, prowadzącymi go do drzwi biblioteki. Nerwowo wsunął głowę do środka.  
Draco wyglądał na surowego i niewzruszonego, wpatrywał się w książkę przed nim i przez długą chwilę Harry obserwował go, upajając się każdym szczegółem. Na twarzy Ślizgona malowało się zmęczenie, a Harry zastanawiał się smętnie, czy samotne spanie działało na Draco tak negatywnie jak na niego.  
Potem spojrzał na Hermionę. Jej twarz była czerwona od gniewu, a włosy w zupełnym nieładzie.  
— _Nie przestanę_ o tym mówić, Malfoy! Po prostu cały czas nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś to zrobić bez porozumienia z nami! A teraz Pansy uciekła i nikt nie wie, gdzie jest Harry, a _potrzebujemy_ go, jeśli mamy... — Zobaczyła Harry'ego stojącego w progu i urwała nagle, blednąc i wyglądając na przerażoną.  
Nawet na nią nie patrząc, Draco wycedził znudzonym tonem:  
— Mówiłem ci już z tysiąc razy, Granger, nie zgodzę się na to, ale jeśli wróci, to będzie jego własna, pieprzona wina i wtedy możesz robić, co tylko chcesz...  
— Jestem tutaj — powiedział Harry.  
Głowa Malfoya podskoczyła do góry, a książka spadła mu z kolan i uderzyła z trzaskiem o ziemię. Jej grzbiet złamał się na pół. Draco wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego, jego dolna warga drżała ledwo zauważalnie i pobladł bardziej, niż Harry kiedykolwiek widział.  
Ciszę przerwała Hermiona.  
— Och, _Harry_... — wydusiła, kiedy po jej policzkach zaczęły staczać się łzy. — Nie powinieneś był wracać. — Wybiegła z pokoju, płacząc, a Harry obserwował zaskoczony, jak znika.  
Zanim zdążył spojrzeć na Draco, ten zdołał już opanować emocje, jego oczy były pociemniałe i nieprzystępne.  
— Cóż — zaczął dziwnie chłodnym tonem — myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno. Nie chcę cię tutaj.  
Harry przełknął ślinę.  
— Pansy powiedziała...  
— Pansy? Poszła cię szukać? Tak myślałem. Gdzie ona jest? Chciałbym zamienić z nią kilka słów. — Wciąż był tak bardzo, bardzo _zimny_.  
Harry wypuścił drżący oddech. To nie działo się tak, jak sobie wyobrażał.  
— Nie... nie tęskniłeś za mną? — wyszeptał błagalnym głosem.  
Wargi Malfoya zacisnęły się na chwilę, a powieki przymknęły.  
— Tęskniłem? — parsknął.  
Harry wzdrygnął się.  
— Przepraszam, myślałem...  
— Nie, nie myślałeś! Myślenie tak bardzo cię przerasta, że nigdy nawet nie przeszło mi przez głowę, że właśnie _myślałeś_, a potem doszedłeś do wniosku, że powrót tutaj, wbrew mojemu żądaniu, żebyś trzymał się stąd z daleka, jest najlepszym wyjściem! — Draco krzyczał, straciwszy nad sobą kontrolę, a jego twarz powoli czerwieniała z wściekłości. Harry odskoczył, zdezorientowany.  
— Draco...  
— Co? Sądziłeś, że odesłałem cię stąd dla _własnego_ zdrowia i bezpieczeństwa? Oczywiście, że nie! Jesteś tak kurewsko tępy, a ja powiedziałem Granger, że może sobie robić, co chce, jeśli wrócisz, chociaż nie powinieneś! Taki z ciebie kretyn, Potter, aż _nie wierzę_! Gdzie jest Pansy? Przysięgam, zabiję ją...  
Harry wyciągnął liść z kieszeni i pokazał go Draco.  
— Powiedziała, że zrozumiesz.  
Malfoy zamarł, wpatrując się w dłoń Harry'ego.  
— Gdzie ona jest? — wyszeptał.  
— Powiedziała, że zrozumiesz — powtórzył Harry bezradnie.— Nie... Gdzie... Harry, gdzie ona jest? — zapytał Draco, a jego oczy przybrały błagalny wyraz.  
— Nie wróciła — odpowiedział, oddychając ciężko i opierając się o ścianę, a potem ześlizgując się na podłogę i oplatając kolana ramionami. — Nie wiem, gdzie jest, ale nie wróciła.  
Draco pochylił się nad nim i zabrał liść z jego dłoni, przyglądając mu się i wyglądając niemal na zdruzgotanego. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Potem znowu pochylił się nad nim, unosząc jego podbródek i całując delikatnie.  
— Tęskniłem — wyszeptał. Potem, bez kolejnego słowa, wstał i opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Harry siedział jeszcze przez długą chwilę i wpatrywał się w zniszczoną książkę, zastanawiając się, czy Hermiona wciąż płakała i co robił Draco. Oparł brodę o złożone na kolanach ramiona i zamknął oczy, drżąc. Wszystkie jego obawy i troski na temat Charliego zostały zepchnięte na bok. To Draco był teraz zraniony i przerażony, więc Harry czekał, aż do niego wróci.  
Mógł zasnąć, ale nie wiedział tego dokładnie. Czas zatarł się w obliczu rozmyślań i snów na jawie. W pewnym momencie usłyszał, jak Draco woła jego imię. Podniósł głowę.  
— Nie byłem pewien, czy wciąż tu jesteś — powiedział z progu.  
— Nie mam gdzie iść — odpowiedział Harry szczerze. — Poza tym wolę być zraniony z tobą niż pusty bez ciebie. — Uśmiechnął się, a potem wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. — O mój Boże, Draco, co się stało z twoją dłonią? — Jego skóra pokryta była krwią.  
Malfoy wykrzywił usta.  
— Liść — wyjaśnił. — Rozgniotłem go, krawędzie były dość ostre.  
Harry podszedł do niego i ujął go za rękę, przypatrując się jej i wzdrygając.  
— Jesteś idiotą — oznajmił z roztargnieniem, a potem przełknął ślinę. Jego dłoń również pokrywała krew. Całkiem o tym zapomniał.  
— To była trucizna.  
Harry podniósł głowę i nadal nie wypuszczał dłoni Malfoya.  
— Trucizna? — powtórzył.  
Draco pokiwał głową.  
— Nazywana pijaną zakonnicą. To rzadka roślina, jeśli ją zmielisz i wysuszysz, powstanie proszek, popularny jako środek zabójczy. Nie posiada smaku i ma powolne działanie, więc symptomy można przypisać tysiącom innych dolegliwości. A potem... krew przestaje płynąć. To bezbolesna śmierć. Zasypiasz i już nigdy się nie budzisz.  
Draco wyglądał niemal jak mały chłopiec. Harry wzmocnił uścisk na jego dłoni i przyciągnął go bliżej.  
— A dlaczego miała to Pansy? — zapytał cicho, pociągając Malfoya na podłogę, by mogli usiąść blisko siebie, opierając się o kamienną ścianę.  
— Zażywała go, a ja o tym nie wiedziałem — wyszeptał Draco, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Harry starał się przypomnieć sobie chwilę, kiedy widział, jak Pansy dosypuje jakiegoś proszku do swojego napoju i kiedy zaskoczył ją, a ona upuściła fiolkę, która roztrzaskała się, rozsypując proszek na podłogę. Odgarnął mu włosy z czoła.  
— Dlaczego to robiła? — zapytał.  
— To była jej kara. Ona to wszystko spowodowała i taką wybrała pokutę. Przez umieranie. Założę się, że zażywała to przez cały czas.  
Harry rozważał to przez chwilę, wciąż głaszcząc Draco po włosach.  
— Jeśli chciała się ukarać, dlaczego wybrała coś o powolnym działaniu? Istnieją szybsze sposoby na śmierć.  
— Musiała nam pomóc na tyle, na ile mogła — wyjaśnił Draco słabym głosem. — Ale nie mogła robić tego z czystym sumieniem, nie karząc się, więc cały czas brała truciznę. A wybrała ją, bo jest bezbolesna. Jest Ślizgonką. To wystarczy, by spowodować jej śmierć, nie chciała czuć bólu.  
Harry odwrócił się i pocałował Draco w głowę, chcąc go pocieszyć, choć zupełnie nie wiedział, jak to zrobić.  
— Tak mi przykro — powiedział, przyłapując się na myśli, że brzmiało to zbyt banalnie i bezsensownie. Draco odwrócił twarz w stronę Harry'ego i chowając ją w zagłębieniu jego szyi, zaczął szlochać boleśnie, wydając z siebie urywane dźwięki, jakby za wszelką cenę starał się je powstrzymać. Przełykając ślinę, Harry wyszeptał: — Och, Boże, Draco, tak mi przykro...  
Tym razem słowa nie brzmiały już banalnie. Przyciągnął Draco do piersi i kołysał lekko, przytulając mocno i oddychając głęboko i ostrożnie. Jego ręce naznaczone były teraz krwią Charliego i Draco oraz pewną ilością trucizny, a Pansy umierała gdzieś samotnie. Harry nie wiedział, jak się z tym wszystkim czuć. Pozwolił Draco wtulić się w siebie i płakać, bo choć nie wiedział, jak go pocieszyć, nie sądził, że sam Draco wiedział, jak płakać.

* * *

Draco, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Harry'ego, nie płakał długo. Uspokoił się, oddychając głęboko, drżący i wciąż skulony obok niego. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, więc nadal go tulił. Oddychał płytko, bo Malfoy przywarł do boku, w który kopnął go Charlie. Każdy wdech przypominał męczarnię.  
— Harry?  
— Tak?  
— Masz… wszędzie masz na sobie krew.  
Harry zesztywniał i jęknął cicho, prostując plecy. Draco odsunął się od niego i przyjrzał mu się badawczo.  
— Och, Harry, co ty zrobiłeś? — zapytał, w końcu zauważając krew na jego ubraniu i dłoniach.  
Harry wzdrygnął się, przez co poczuł kolejne ukłucie bólu, i wypuścił ostrożnie powietrze.  
— Nic — odpowiedział, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.  
— Jesteś ranny... — Malfoy przerwał, szybkim ruchem ocierając łzy rękawem. — Gdzie?  
— Nie jestem...  
— _Harry_.  
Harry zamilkł, a do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. Przełknął ślinę, a potem wyszeptał:  
— Charlie...  
Draco gwałtownie pobladł z wściekłości i przerażenia.  
— Och, Boże, Harry, nie mów mi, że puściłem cię wolno, a ty poszedłeś do niego. Co ci zrobił? Zabiję go, zabiję. — Wtedy Harry zaczął płakać, co jeszcze bardziej potęgowało ból w jego boku, zmuszający go do intensywniejszego płaczu, co z kolei tylko pogarszało sytuację. — Przestań — skarcił go Malfoy. — Przestań, Harry. Natychmiast. Gdzie cię boli? Co ci zrobił? _Krwawisz_? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?  
— Byłeś zdenerwowany, a to nic i… _boli_.  
— Gdzie?  
Harry przygryzł wargę i dotknął swojego boku, do którego przed chwilą przywierał Draco. Dotyk wystarczył, by spowodować pieczenie.  
— Tu — wyszeptał.  
— Och. — Draco odsunął się na tyle, by w ogóle nie dotykać Harry'ego. Potem delikatnie uniósł jego koszulkę do góry, odkrywając świeże i wyraźne siniaki. Nabrał powietrza przez zaciśnięte zęby i rzucił Harry'emu spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu. — Co ci zrobił?  
— Starał się zmusić mnie do powiedzenia, że kochanie ciebie jest kłamstwem.  
Nastąpiła dziwna cisza, a po chwili Malfoy odpowiedział cicho:  
— Mam na myśli siniaki, Harry.  
— Ja też. Powiedziałem mu to. Powiedziałem, że to kłamstwo. Powiedziałem, że go kocham. Powiedziałem… że może mnie mieć. Że mnie… zgwałciłeś… — Urwał, bo teraz dławił się własnymi łzami i przerażeniem. — Powiedz mi, że wszystko jest w porządku — poprosił. W powietrzu ponownie zawisła napięta cisza, w czasie której Harry wstrzymał oddech i czekał na przebaczenie albo zrozumienie. Draco wypuścił drżąco powietrze i dotknął ostrożnie jego siniaków, nie komentując usłyszanych słów. — Draco? — zaszlochał. — Powiedz mi, że jest dobrze... potrzebuję...  
— Chcesz, żebym to uleczył? — zapytał Malfoy nagle chłodnym tonem.  
— Draco...  
Malfoy odsunął rękę, pozwalając opaść koszulce Harry'ego.  
— Więc po co wróciłeś?  
— Bo myślałem, że zrozumiesz!  
— _Co_ zrozumiem? Że to kłamstwo i że cię _zgwałciłem_? I że wolałbyś być z nim, kiedy tak cię rani i sprawia, że krwawisz...  
Harry pobladł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.  
— To nie tak... Nie myślę, że... Draco, nie, nie, okłamałem go, byłem… przerażony i… nie powiedziałbym nic…  
Draco prychnął.  
— Aż tak zdesperowany, co?  
— Krew nie jest moja.  
Draco zamarł i wlepił pociemniałe spojrzenie w Harry'ego.  
— Czyja? — wyszeptał.  
— Charliego — zaszlochał Harry, a potem znowu zaczął płakać. Zranienia piekły go i wzdrygnął się, dławiąc łzami i starając się zapanować nad płaczem, ale nie potrafił. Łkał boleśnie z powodu obrażeń i tego, że pokrywa go krew, że Draco wściekał się, a on nie potrafił poukładać wszystkiego w głowie na tyle, by to naprawić.  
— Cii — powiedział Draco po chwili. — Uspokój się, Harry, uleczę cię... Przestań... przestań płakać i powiedz mi, co się stało. Proszę, Harry, cii... — Głaskał Harry'ego po ramieniu, przysuwając się bliżej. — Oddychaj, uspokój się, zajmę się tym.  
— Dobrze — odpowiedział Harry, opadając na niego i płacząc jeszcze mocniej. W jakiś sposób wydawało mu się to właściwe, bo Draco nie odsuwał się już od niego.  
— Cii — szeptał Malfoy, trzymając go jedną ręką, a drugą wyciągając różdżkę. Uleczył siniaki, a potem odsunął go od siebie.  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić.  
— Nie chciałem — powiedział drżącym głosem.  
— Nie chciałeś czego?  
— Zabić go.  
Nastąpiła chwila milczenia, a potem Malfoy zapytał ostrożnie:  
— Charlie nie żyje?  
— Tak.  
— Cóż, a więc jeden problem mniej, o który muszę się martwić.  
Harry skrzywił się i przełknął ślinę.  
— Zrobiłem to celowo — wyszeptał. — To znaczy, ja to zrobiłem. Ja go przewróciłem, pobiłem i udusiłem, on umarł, a ja byłem tuż obok i nie mogłem tego powstrzymać, bo... powiedział, że jestem _jego_, że cię zabije i że ty... zraniłeś mnie, a ja myślę, że cię kocham, bo nie przestaniesz mnie dotykać i... że mnie zgwałciłeś.  
Draco bardzo powoli wypuścił oddech, a Harry widział, jak krucha była jego samokontrola.  
— On ci tak powiedział?  
— Chciał, żebym przyznał temu rację.  
— I zrobiłeś to.  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie, Draco, przysięgam.  
Malfoy zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Powiedziałeś, że to zrobiłeś, Harry.  
— Ale on był już wtedy _martwy_. Powiedziałbym wszystko, żeby...  
— Żeby? — Draco ujął jego dłoń, wciąż pokrytą krwią.  
— Żeby to odwrócić. Zabiłem go, Draco. Jego krew była wszędzie. Zabiłem go, bo… wiedziałem, że nienawidziłbyś tego, co powiedział. Tego, jak leżałem pod nim na podłodze i ledwo mogłem oddychać, bo kopnął mnie i...  
— Dlaczego cię kopnął?  
— Nie pamiętam... On był… nie panował nad sobą. Klątwa, tak sądzę. Złamał mi nos i...  
Draco przesunął palcem po nosie Harry'ego i westchnął.  
— Dlaczego do niego poszedłeś?  
— Wszędzie było tak cicho.  
— Zabiłbym go znowu, gdyby już nie był martwy. — Malfoy odwrócił wzrok. — Ale... nie myślałeś tak naprawdę? Co mu powiedziałeś? Że go kochasz i że cię zgwałciłem? Bo przysięgam, Harry, to nie było tak, ja...  
— Nie wiedziałem, co mówię. On powiedział... że jestem mu to winien. Stracił tak dużo w mojej wojnie, swoich braci i siostrę... nie wiedział o Ginny, a ja mu powiedziałem... Twierdził, że tak wiele go kosztuję i że mam wobec niego dług, że powinienem go kochać, bo...  
Draco potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.  
— Nawet nie waż się tak myśleć.  
Harry przełknął ślinę, czując jednocześnie, jak pieką go oczy.  
— To nieprawda? — wyszeptał.  
— Nie jesteś winien światu żadnej pieprzonej rzeczy. — Malfoy skrzywił się gniewnie i objął Harry'ego, przyciągając go bliżej.  
— Nie jestem? — zaszlochał, wyczerpany. Pochylił głowę i oparł ją o pierś Draco.  
— Nie.  
— Nawet tobie?  
Po chwili ciszy Draco odpowiedział:  
— To nie tak, Harry.  
— A więc jak? — zapytał sennie.  
— Potrzebujesz snu. Wyjaśnię ci rano. — Malfoy pomógł mu się podnieść i wyprowadził go z pokoju, trzymając za rękę. Zatrzymał się w łazience i zmył z niego tyle krwi, ile zdołał.  
Chwilę potem położył Harry'ego do łóżka, które wcześniej dzielili razem. Pocałował go w czoło, tuż obok blizny, i powiedział:  
— Wszystko jest w porządku, Harry. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, zasłużył na śmierć, jeśli mówił takie rzeczy. Idź spać, porozmawiamy, kiedy odpoczniesz.  
Harry złapał go za rękę i zapytał:  
— Gdzie idziesz?  
— Znaleźć Granger… Martwię się. — Wykrzywił twarz.  
— Dziękuję.  
Draco pokiwał głową i pogłaskał go po włosach. Dotyk był przelotny, ale kojący.  
— Draco?  
— Tak?  
— Przykro mi. Z powodu Pansy.  
Draco nie poruszał się.  
— Wiem. Ale teraz śpij, dobrze?  
Harry wymamrotał coś sennie i zamknął oczy. Zasnął, zanim Draco zdążył wyjść z pokoju. Spał niespokojnie, nękany przelotnymi koszmarami.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ**


	12. Coś na kształt łez II

Wszystkich tych, którzy jeszcze nie porzucili czekania, zapraszam na kolejną część. Pozostałe rozdziały zostały już przetłumaczone i czekają na betę, powinny więc niedługo się pojawić.

Betowała niezastąpiona Kaczalka. :*

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY****, CZĘŚĆ DRUGA**

**Coś na kształt łez**

Harry obudził się mocno opatulony w koce i pościel, co na chwilę zdezorientowało go i wywołało panikę, ponieważ pomyślał, że ktoś związał go we śnie.

Wyswobodził się i usiadł, a potem sięgnął po okulary i zamrugał z wysiłkiem. Poduszka obok niego była całkowicie gładka i nie wyglądało na to, by ktokolwiek na niej leżał. Draco tu nie spał.

Wpatrując się w puste miejsce i zwalczając kolejną falę paniki, wziął głęboki oddech i starał się przypomnieć sobie, co zaszło pomiędzy nimi poprzedniego wieczoru. Wspomnienia były zamazanym, pełnym przerażenia obrazem załamujących się słów i błagalnych spojrzeń.

— Draco? — zawołał tęsknie, ale Malfoya nie było tutaj ani teraz, ani całą noc.

Harry'ego znowu ogarnął strach i klaustrofobia, a jego oddech stał się szybszy i bardziej płytki. Draco nie było z nim, więc gdzie był? Może nie żył, tak jak Ginny i Charlie, może go opuścił, bo był oburzony, albo... to Harry coś zrobił? Powiedział coś, co go uraziło?

I wtedy sobie przypomniał. Oczywiście, że tak zrobił. Powiedział, że _to_ był gwałt.

Jęknął cicho, przygryzł wargę i zczołgał się z łóżka. Musi go znaleźć, wyjaśnić mu...

Przez jego głowę przewijało się teraz zbyt wiele myśli, zbyt wiele rzeczy, z powodu których powinno mu być przykro. Ginny, Charlie i Pansy, ale nic z tego nie miało aż tak dużego znaczenia jak to, że powiedział coś, co zraniło Draco. Przebrał się w czystą odzież i z wahaniem opuścił pokój, niepewny, czy Malfoy będzie chciał go zobaczyć.

Najpierw poszedł do biblioteki, ale z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Draco w niej nie ma. Wszystkie książki leżały zamknięte na stole, ułożone w schludny stos, jakby razem z Hermioną zakończyli poszukiwania, a decyzja została podjęta. Harry nie pamiętał, by mówiono mu o jakimkolwiek rozwiązaniu i w drodze do kuchni poczuł narastające zdenerwowanie. Z pewnością Hermiona i Draco nie mieli zamiaru powstrzymać klątwy sami? I dlaczego nie mieliby mu powiedzieć o tym, co znaleźli, zanim postanowili go zostawić?

Draco siedział przy małym stoliku. Przed nim stał kubek kawy, zimny i nietknięty. Jedną dłoń zawinął wokół uchwytu i wpatrywał się zamyślony w przestrzeń, wyglądając przy tym na smutnego i poważnego.

— Bałem się, że cię nie znajdę — powiedział Harry cicho.

Malfoy zamrugał szybko i odwrócił się. Po chwili spojrzał na niego beznamiętnym wzrokiem.

— Czy… — zaczął.

— Wszystko w porządku? Tak.

— Chciałem zapytać, czy przeszła ci już wczorajsza histeria. — Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo, uśmiech ten jednak sprawiał wrażenie chłodnego.

— Ja... — Harry przełknął ślinę. Ze strony Draco wyczuwał dziwną energię. Była niemal jak furia, tyle że lodowata, do jakiej nie przywykł i nie wiedział, jak sobie z nią poradzić. — Przepraszam.

— Za co? — Draco odepchnął kubek z wyrazem obrzydzenia.

Harry wzdrygnął się.

— Za wszystko.

— Za powrót wtedy, kiedy chciałem, żebyś nie wracał? Za pieprzony powrót i histeryczne zachowanie i za zamartwienie mnie niemal na śmierć? Za zostawienie mnie i ucieczkę do Charliego Weasleya i pozwolenie mu na to, by cię skrzywdził?

— Nie zostawiłem cię, sam mnie wypuściłeś — odpowiedział Harry słabym głosem.

— Hmm. Nie powinieneś wracać. Nie chciałem, żebyś był blisko mnie. — Draco odwrócił wzrok, a mięśnie na jego szczęce napięły się.

Harry milczał przez chwilę.

— Nie za to przepraszam. Przepraszam za... za powiedzenie rzeczy, które powiedziałem. Po tym, jak Charlie... umarł. Za powiedzenie, że miał rację. Że to było kłamstwo i gwałt i za wszystko inne. Bo wiem, że to nieprawda. Jestem twój. Nigdy nie zraniłeś nikogo, kto należy do ciebie, prawda? — Uśmiechnął się gorzko.

Gdy Draco ponownie się odwrócił, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, jego oczy wydawały się jeszcze ciemniejsze niż przed chwilą. Nie była to furia, ale coś znacznie głębszego i bardziej przerażającego.

— To działa w obie strony, Potter — odezwał się po nieskończenie długiej chwili ciszy.

Harry, zdezorientowany, potrząsnął głową.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Nie sądzę, byś zdawał sobie sprawę, iż skoro wszyscy mówią, że jesteś mój... — urwał, przeczesując palcami włosy.

— To co? — wyszeptał Harry.

— To automatycznie oznacza, że ja też jestem twój. — Słowa były ostre i szorstkie. Draco odwrócił się, potrząsając głową z obrzydzeniem.

— To nie ma sensu — stwierdził Harry z drwiną.

— Dlaczego, do diabła, nie ma?

— Bo kto o zdrowych zmysłach chciałby być mój? — Oczy Harry'ego zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. Zamrugał desperacko, starając się je powstrzymać, ponieważ Malfoy wyśmiewał się z jego histerii, a on nie chciał znowu go zawieść.

Draco wstał z krzesła tak gwałtownie, że go zaskoczył. Harry odsunął się o krok i wlepił w niego wzrok, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nagle zaczyna się bać.

— Myślisz, że to wybrałem? — wysyczał Draco. — Myślisz, że gdybym miał wybór, wybrałbym cokolwiek z tego wszystkiego albo to, co muszę zrobić? Nie masz pojęcia, co znaczy, że nie potrafiłeś mnie zostawić i w jakiej sytuacji mnie to stawia! Nie wybrałem bycia... bycia tym, kimkolwiek dla ciebie jestem i nie wybrałem też pozwolenia ci bycia dla mnie... wszystkim.

— Draco... o czym ty mówisz?

— To nie był gwałt — powiedział Malfoy, dezorientując Harry'ego nagłą zmianą tematu. —Chciałeś mnie. Oddałeś mi się. Prawda? — Jego ton zmienił się przy ostatnim słowie, ewoluując od chęci otrzymania potwierdzenia do pragnienia pocieszenia.

— Chciałem, żebyś mnie miał — zgodził się Harry, obserwując go z niepokojem.

— To... to boli bardziej niż twoje kłamstwa, gdy powiedziałeś... — Wykrzywił się i urwał, ponownie przeczesując dłonią włosy. — Kiedy powiedziałeś, że jesteś mi winien przysługę. Jakby wszystko było tylko... spłaceniem długu.

— Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało — wyszeptał Harry.

— Jesteś tego pewien? — zapytał Malfoy cicho poważnym tonem.

— Tak — odparł Harry, a jego głos załamał się i zaczął drżeć. Cała rozmowa przysparzała mu bólu, sprawiała, że bolało go wszystko w środku.

— Chcę… żebyś to udowodnił.

Harry przełknął ślinę i cofnął się o krok do tyłu.

— D-draco, przestań.

— Mam przestać? Nie wiesz nawet, co mam zamiar zrobić.

— Starasz się, żebym zrobił coś, na co nie mam ochoty. — Harry obejrzał się przez ramię na drzwi, żałując, że się obudził, żałując, że obudził się tamtego ranka i tego, że tu wrócił. Żałując wszystkiego.

— Nie, to nie tak — wyszeptał Draco. — Możesz to zrobić tylko, jeśli chcesz. To będzie dowodem ostatecznym. Na to, że jesteś mój, ja jestem twój i że to uczucie jest dla ciebie prawdziwe.

— Co... co muszę zrobić? — zapytał Harry szeptem, uspokojony przez głęboką powagę w oczach Malfoya.

— Zawsze otaczasz się ludźmi, którzy czegoś od ciebie chcą — stwierdził Draco i Harry widział, że dobiera słowa bardzo ostrożnie. — Oni zabrali wszystko, co posiadasz.

Ukłuty tak żałosną wizją samego siebie, Harry rzucił:

— A co czyni innym _ciebie_? Ty też czegoś ode mnie chcesz.

Draco uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wyciągnął dłoń.

— Nie, Harry. Nie chcę od ciebie niczego. Sam mi się już oddałeś, pamiętasz? Chcę, żebyś ty też mnie miał, żebyś wziął _mnie_, bo nie sądzę, byś kiedykolwiek wziął od kogoś cokolwiek.

Nastała chwila ciszy, w której Harry bał się oddychać, ponieważ pojawił się w nim niemal kruchy zachwyt, który Draco stworzył, opisując ostrożnie swoje myśli. Obawiał się, że to zniszczy, że coś źle zrozumiał albo że ciągle śpi, a to jest jedynie dziwny sen.

— Chyba nie rozumiem — wyszeptał w końcu.

Dłoń Draco, wciąż wyciągnięta w jego kierunku, poruszyła się lekko, ale nie opadła.

— Powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie skrzywdziłbyś kogoś, kto należy do ciebie, a ja chcę do ciebie należeć.

— Ale ja jestem mordercą — wyjąkał Harry niepewnie. — Kto chciałby...

— Już to omawialiśmy, Harry — przerwał mu Draco cicho. — _Ja_ chciałbym. Pozwolisz mi?

— P-pozwolić ci? — wyjąkał znowu Harry. Na twarz powoli wypływały mu rumieńce.

— Tak. Pozwolić mi. To znaczy, nie mogę być twój, dopóki tego nie zechcesz. — Draco uśmiechnął się do siebie aprobująco. — To nie takie trudne. Nigdy jeszcze niczego nie pragnąłeś?

Harry wywrócił oczami, wciąż się rumieniąc.

— Tak — przyznał. — Pragnąłem ciebie, wcześniej.

— A teraz?

— Teraz nie jestem do końca pewien, co sugerujesz.

— Cóż... — Draco przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu. — Gdybym był twój, to oznaczałoby, że możesz ze mną zrobić, cokolwiek zechcesz.

— Cokolwiek? — powtórzył Harry, na samą myśl czując się nieswojo.

— Cokolwiek. Mógłbyś mnie całować, pieprzyć, uderzyć, zranić, sprawić, abym krwawił... — przerwał, lekko wykrzywiając usta w ironicznym uśmiechu.

— N-nie mógłbym cię zranić — wyszeptał Harry.

— To już moja część. Ufam, że tego nie zrobisz. To… o to właśnie chodzi w przynależeniu do kogoś. O zaufanie, że ta osoba nigdy... _nigdy_ cię nie skrzywdzi. — Draco przełknął ślinę i nagle odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie wiem, czy mogę ufać... — Harry przerwał. Jego dolna warga drżała ledwie zauważalnie.

Draco natychmiast odsunął rękę, jakby coś go użądliło.

— Nie ufasz mi? — zapytał, rozszerzając powieki i wyglądając na zaskoczonego.

— Nie... nie... — Harry zaczął panikować. Desperacko wyciągnął rękę i ujął dłoń Draco, trzymając ją mocno. — Nie ufam samemu sobie — stwierdził w końcu. Słowa zlewały się w jedno. — To znaczy w to, że cię nie zranię. Robię to wszystkim...

Szczęka Malfoya zacisnęła się na chwilę. Przechylił głowę w zamyśleniu, a drugą dłonią pogłaskał delikatnie policzek Harry'ego.

— A co, jeśli ja bym cię zranił?

— Jeśli byś to zrobił, to znaczyłoby, że na to zasłużyłem — odpowiedział Harry szybko, odruchowo.

— Nie — zaoponował Malfoy cierpliwie, choć brzmiał nieco oschle. — Byłoby tak dlatego, że to ja nawaliłem. — Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, sceptycznie, a potem zatopił palce we włosach Draco. — Nie rozumiesz — burknął Malfoy, sfrustrowany.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał Harry, zabrał dłoń i przygryzł wargę. — Może jeśli...

— Zamknij się. — Malfoy z powrotem ujął jego dłoń i przez moment pogrążył się w zamyśleniu. — Czy... zraniłbyś mnie umyślnie?

— Nie.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo cię kocham. — Harry z pewnością nie planował tego oznajmić, słowa wypłynęły mu z ust automatycznie, instynktownie. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęła fala szoku, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział. Wyprostował się, zarumieniony, i próbował odsunąć dłoń, ale Draco nie zmierzał go puścić. Zamiast tego przyglądał mu się niemal obojętnie szeroko otwartymi z zaskoczenia oczami.

— Harry... — zaczął cicho.

— Przepraszam! Nie myślałem, wiem, wiem, znowu nie rozumiem. Nie chciałem, prze...

— Cii, nie mów nic — przerwał mu Draco łagodnie, głaszcząc kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni.

Harry zamilkł, zamyślony, po czym zapytał:

— O czym mam nie mówić? Że cię kocham, czy że przepraszam?

— To... zależy — przyznał Draco. Obaj rozmawiali szeptem, jakby obawiali się, że ktoś przypadkiem ich usłyszy. — Jeśli przepraszasz za to, że to powiedziałeś... Jeśli przepraszasz za to, że mnie kochasz... — przerwał.

Harry otworzył usta, ale zaraz zamknął je z powrotem, zaciskając szczękę. Obserwował Draco, który patrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem. Za żadne skarby świata nie potrafił wymyślić, co ma powiedzieć. Po prostu było mu przykro. Zawsze było mu przykro. To jego obowiązek, by wszystkiego żałować. Musiał żałować. To jego zadanie, bo… bo…

Szczerze, nie wiedział. Jeśli był ku temu jakiś powód, już dawno o nim zapomniał.

— Ja po prostu... — zaczął, mając zamiar przeprosić, ale urwał, marszcząc brwi i patrząc na Draco bezradnie.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Malfoy, głaszcząc znowu jego dłoń i przygryzając wargę, a Harry nie potrafił określić, czy to z nerwów, czy z powodu czegoś innego.

_Nie chciał_ przepraszać. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Ale jeśli naprawdę tak czuł, to tylko dlatego, że uważał, iż tak _powinno_ być. Co w ogóle nie miało sensu.

— Szczerze? Nie sądzę, bym chciał za cokolwiek przepraszać — powiedział w końcu powoli zachrypniętym głosem.

Malfoy uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

— Myślę, że w końcu zaczynasz rozumieć — powiedział.

— Tak? — zapytał Harry powątpiewająco. — Bo czuję, że jestem jeszcze bardziej zagubiony niż wcześniej.

Draco westchnął, wyglądając na rozdrażnionego i lekko rozbawionego.

— Naprawdę, Potter, potrzebujesz, żebym ci to przeliterował?

Zażenowany Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Dobrze. Więc mówię. Jesteś mój i masz tego świadomość, bo powiedziała ci to Pansy, dlatego w to wierzysz, tak?

— Taak...

— Chcę być twój. Chcę, żebyś mnie miał… Tak, Potter, w _ten_ sposób. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo, kiedy Harry spurpurowiał. — Rozumiesz?

— Ale dlaczego?

— Bo ja miałem ciebie. Zaufałeś mi i pozwoliłeś mi cię mieć, wierząc, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Ty nie sądzisz, że ja ufam tobie, nie uwierzysz mi, kiedy ci powiem, że mnie nie zranisz, więc mam zamiar to udowodnić. Bo _ufam_ ci, a ty _musisz_ w to uwierzyć, inaczej... — przerwał.

— Inaczej co?

Draco pocałował go mocno, a kiedy się odsunął, wzrok miał pociemniały i nieobecny.

— Po prostu będziesz musiał mi zaufać — powiedział. I Harry zaufał. — Wszystko... wszystko do końca naszego życia będzie zależało od twojego zaufania do mnie. Przyrzekam ci, nie pozwolę ci zrobić mi krzywdy.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się trochę i oddech Harry'ego zamarł. Powiedzenie tego w ten sposób brzmiało inaczej. Nie jakby Draco ufał jemu, że go nie zrani, ale jakby Harry musiał zaufać Malfoyowi, że _sam_ nie pozwoli zrobić sobie krzywdy.

— Nie pozwolisz? — wyszeptał.

— Obiecuję. I… ciebie również nie zranię.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Harry. — Ale, umm, nie sądzę, czy wiem... jak.

— Co jak?

— Cokolwiek... wziąć. — Odchrząknął.

Draco wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

— Harry… — powiedział, otwierając szeroko oczy. — Charlie nie był twoim pierwszym… — Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok, ostrożnie odsuwając dłoń.

— Nie jestem gejem — powiedział Harry.

Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza.

— Nie jesteś gejem. Nie podobają ci się chłopcy.

Harry spojrzał na Malfoya ze zdenerwowaniem.

— Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. To znaczy... w szkole były dziewczyny... Właściwie tylko Cho... A potem... Nie miałem czasu, żeby o tym myśleć. Byłem zajęty wojną i…

— Marnuję czas — powiedział Draco powoli, brzmiąc na lekko podłamanego. Potem przechylił głowę w bok i obserwował Harry'ego, który otwarł usta niczym ryba wyjęta z wody, starając się wyjaśnić coś, co wirowało w jego głowie, pewien, że potrafi sprawić, by Draco zrozumiał, ale nie wiedział, jakich słów użyć. Harry dosyć już miał mówienia niewłaściwych rzeczy.

— Nie jestem... — zaczął, przełykając ślinę i krzywiąc się.

— Nie wierzę ci — powiedział Draco nagle, a Harry zamrugał. _Musi_ mu uwierzyć, o to chodziło w _zaufaniu_. Ale Malfoy złapał go brutalnie i przyciągnął do siebie, a potem pocałował mocno, całkowicie go zaskakując. Harry jęknął w proteście, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Gdy jednak dopasował się do nagłej zmiany, zatracił się w pocałunku i odpowiedział na niego równie zapalczywie, zamykając oczy i zaplatając ręce na karku Malfoya.

Draco nagle przerwał kontakt, rozszerzając powieki i oddychając ciężko.

— Cholera — wysyczał, starając się odsunąć.

Harry był zaskoczony, ale nie pozwolił mu na to.

— Co się stało? — wyszeptał.

— Nie jesteś... a ja chciałem cię zmusić… jak Charlie… chciałem, żebyś zapomniał… a ty byś mi pozwolił… — wyjąkał Draco z wymalowaną na twarzy nienawiścią do samego siebie.

— Nie, nie — odpowiedział Harry szybko. — Nie. Draco. Nie pozwoliłeś mi skończyć. Nie podobają mi się chłopcy. Ogółem. Nie lubię cię dlatego, że jesteś… chłopcem. _Kurwa, to nie ma żadnego pieprzonego sensu! _— krzyknął. Oparł głowę na ramieniu Draco, myśląc intensywnie. — Chcę _ciebie_ — powiedział. — Nie dziewczyn ani chłopców. Tylko _ciebie_. — Malfoy nadal ciężko oddychał, a Harry trzymał go jeszcze mocniej, unosząc mu głowę za podbródek i całując w szczękę. — To nie wyszło za dobrze — powiedział roztrzęsionym tonem.

Śmiejąc się nerwowo, Draco potrząsnął głową.

— Racja, nie wyszło.

Harry odsunął się, przygryzając wargę.

— Ostatnio nic, co mówię, nie wychodzi za dobrze.

— Więc... może przestałbyś mówić i dawać mi powody do ataku serca — zasugerował Malfoy, a kiedy Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć mu sarkastycznie, Draco go pocałował.

To był płochliwy pocałunek, jakby Malfoy nie miał do końca pewności, czy postępuje właściwie, niemal cnotliwe, słodkie muśnięcie wargami, które bardziej zdenerwowało Harry'ego, niż go uciszyło.

Odsunął się i spojrzał na Draco zawiedzionymi, zmrużonymi oczami, a potem pocałował go mocno, zaskakując go i sprawiając, że zachwiał się do tyłu, opadając na kamienną ścianę. Malfoy zaśmiał się podczas pocałunku, przyciągając Harry'ego do siebie. Kiedy się śmiał, Harry wsunął pożądliwie język do jego ust, potrzebując coś udowodnić. Całował go tak, jakby wiedział, co robi, co oczywiście nie było prawdą. Wcześniej to Malfoy obdarowywał go takimi pocałunkami, zanim on sam zdążył dowiedzieć się, jak na nie odpowiadać.

Było mu prościej, kiedy zapominał o całowaniu i zaczynał rozmyślać, jak Draco smakuje albo jak będzie się czuł, jeśli przesunie językiem w _ten_ sposób, i zrobił tak, zamykając oczy i zatracając się całkowicie.

Zastanawiał się, czy może Draco wszędzie smakuje tak dobrze, jak smakowały jego usta, więc odsunął się, oddychając ciężko i opierając się o niego całym ciałem. Draco nie miał nic przeciwko, w rzeczywistości nawet podtrzymywał Harry'ego za ramiona, choć jego własna twarz była zarumieniona i oddychał szybko.

— Jesteś pewien? — wydyszał Draco.

Harry jedynie przewrócił oczami, po czym w zamyśleniu polizał jego szyję, sięgając dłońmi do twarzy i unosząc ją do góry. Pocałował go w podbródek, a potem musnął szczękę i znowu szyję, smakując skórę, po czym odsunął się, wyglądając na pogrążonego w myślach.

— Co? — zapytał Malfoy.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Smakuję cię — powiedział. — Czy to w porządku? To znaczy, chciałem...

Draco pocałował go delikatnie.

— Jest dobrze — wymamrotał, a Harry uśmiechnął się tuż przy jego ustach.

Liżąc drażniąco jego dolną wargę, Harry przygryzł ją lekko i znowu pocałował szyję, po czym przesunął się na bok i znaczył językiem małe kółka tuż przy pulsie.

— Mmm — zamruczał w zamyśleniu, a Draco roześmiał się, choć śmiech ten był napięty i bez wyrazu.

Harry prześlizgnął się do ucha Draco, ssąc płatek i znacząc go językiem, a potem całując punkt tuż z tyłu. Odsunął się i spojrzał na Malfoya, przekręcając głowę w bok i nerwowo przełykając ślinę.

— Mogę...

— Co?

Zmienił lekko pozycję i zaczął śledzić dłońmi obojczyk Draco do miejsca, w którym znikał pod koszulą.

— Chcę cię tu posmakować — powiedział, schylając się do jego piersi.

— Harry — skarcił go Draco, a Harry krzyknął, kiedy nagle został podniesiony i obrócony plecami do ściany. Draco nie postawił go z powrotem, więc instynktownie oplótł go nogami w pasie, zakładając ręce na jego ramiona. — Możesz robić ze mną, co tylko zechcesz, pamiętasz? Jestem twój.

Harry uśmiechnął się z wyższością i rozpiął dwa guziki koszuli Malfoya, odgarniając jej poły na boki. Polizał lekko jego obojczyk, a potem ugryzł i już miał zdjąć koszulę całkowicie, kiedy od progu usłyszał dosadne chrząknięcie Hermiony.

Uniósł szybko głowę, otwierając szeroko oczy i zaczął odsuwać się od Draco.

— Uhm — wymamrotał Malfoy, całując go błagalnie — Zignoruj ją.

— Właściwie, Malfoy — powiedziała Hermiona lodowatym tonem — muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Draco pocałował Harry'ego w policzek i skroń, zacisnąwszy mocno powieki. — Och, idź sobie — wyszeptał tak cicho, że mógł usłyszeć go tylko Harry.

— Draco — wysyczał Harry, odpychając go słabo i uśmiechając się w ten szczególny, wzburzony sposób.

— To dość ważne, Draco. Wiesz, o co chodzi. — Hermiona wyglądała na słusznie rozgniewaną.

Malfoy oparł głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego i zanim pozwolił mu powoli ześlizgnąć się na podłogę, wziął głęboki oddech.

— Tak — powiedział i uśmiechnął się gorzko. — Wiem.

Harry zerkał to na Draco, to na Hermionę, mrużąc oczy, ale nie odezwał się. Tak bardzo pragnął im powiedzieć, że wie, iż planują zniszczyć dementorów bez niego i dlatego go odesłali, jednak mimo to milczał. To przecież było zaufanie.

— Porozmawiajmy w bibliotece — powiedziała Hermiona, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Draco odwrócił się do Harry'ego i ujął jego dłoń, całując delikatnie knykcie.

— Zaczekaj na mnie, wrócę niedługo — powiedział.

Odgarniając mu włosy z czoła, Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Poczekam.

Posyłając mu szybki uśmiech, Malfoy zaczął odchodzić, ale nie puszczał ręki Harry'ego, do ostatniej możliwej sekundy zwlekając z przerwaniem kontaktu.

Harry obserwował, jak odchodzi, po czym westchnął, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek czując się całkowicie porzuconym i samotnym.

* * *

Nie pozostał długo w kuchni, ale zanim wrócił do sypialni, zrobił sobie kanapkę. Dłonie drżały mu ledwie zauważalnie, gdy po raz pierwszy, od kiedy sprawy zaczęły schodzić na niewłaściwą ścieżkę, miał szansę pomyśleć. O Charliem, Pansy i Ginny, Lucjuszu i Ronie, o wszystkim. Myśli spiętrzały się i nie wiedział, jak długo je zniesie, zanim oszaleje.

Opadł na łóżko i zamknął oczy, zapominając o kanapce leżącej na nocnej szafce. Nie poruszał się, nie myślał, ale był zraniony i pusty w środku. Cisza i bezruch ukoiły nieco jego zmysły. Tracąc poczucie czasu, skupił się na biciu własnego serca, aż wszelkie troski oraz problemy stopniowo odpłynęły w dal.

Kilka godzin później, nie potrafił określić, ile dokładnie, trzask drzwi i gwałtowny oddech Draco sprawiły, że usiadł i otworzył oczy.

— Co się stało? — zapytał, instynktownie wyczuwając, że coś jest nie tak, a chwilę potem ujrzał broń w dłoni Draco.

— N-nic — zająknął się Malfoy. Mimo to oczy miał szeroko otwarte i pociemniałe od czegoś, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować. Draco ostrożnie położył pistolet na szafce obok, na co Harry uspokoił się odrobinę.

— Draco — powtórzył łagodnie. — O co chodzi?

Malfoy, blady i drżący, potrząsnął głową.

— O nic. O nic. — Posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech.

Czując narastające podejrzenia, Harry wstał z łóżka i podszedł do niego ostrożnie.

— Hermiona ci coś powiedziała? O mnie...?

Draco roześmiał się, choć śmiech ten został zdławiony i niemal przeistoczył się w szloch.

— Zapomnij, Harry. Naprawdę. To tylko…

— Wiem, co planujecie — wyszeptał Harry, przesuwając palcami po policzku Draco.

Malfoy zaczął się krztusić.

— Wiesz? — zdołał wydusić ochrypłym głosem.

— Tak. Chcecie zniszczyć dementorów beze mnie.

Malfoy nabrał głębokiego, drżącego oddechu i, zamknąwszy oczy, powiedział cicho:

— Zaufaj mi, Harry. Kiedy nadejdzie czas ostatecznej bitwy, będziesz na miejscu. Przyrzekam.

Harry rozważał to przez chwilę, obrysowując palcem wargi Draco.

— Kiedy? — zapytał.

— Jutro. — Draco otworzył oczy. Lśniły łzami. — Dementorzy przeciągną swoją energię z miejsca, które jest luźno połączone z tymi jaskiniami, i zbiorą się tutaj... Większość z nich będzie tu, wszyscy ci, którzy nie wezmą udziału w bitwie.

Przytakując, Harry pozwolił ręce opaść z twarzy Draco i ujął jego dłoń.

— I nie pójdziesz beze mnie?

— Harry — wyszeptał Draco błagalnie. — Przestań.

Malfoy drżał i był taki blady, że Harry ustąpił, pokiwawszy głową.

— Nie będziemy o tym myśleć. Do jutra i tak zostało niewiele czasu. Chodź do mnie.

— Co…

Harry odgarnął mu włosy i objął ramionami.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — wyszeptał. — Nie sądzisz chyba, że zawiodę? To dla ciebie, Draco. Robię to dla ciebie. Wszystko. Mówiłem ci już, że będę twoim bohaterem. I będę.

— Nie potrzebuję bohatera — powiedział Mafloy stłumionym głosem. Harry zastanawiał się, czy płacze, czy ta rozmowa sprowadziła go myślami do Pansy, bo była ona jedyną osobą, z powodu której dotąd płakał.

— Hej... — skarcił go łagodnie, unosząc do góry jego podbródek. Nie płakał, choć jego oczy niezaprzeczalnie lśniły łzami. — Cii, Draco, już dobrze — powiedział. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował go delikatnie, zatapiając się w doznaniu. — Uratuję cię. Wszystko będzie dobrze, przysięgam — wyszeptał.

— Jak zamierzasz to zrobić, Harry? — parsknął Malfoy, wyglądając nagle na rozwścieczonego. — Zabić ich wszystkich? Nie potrafisz rzucić nawet jednego zaklęcia, które ich zabije!

— To nie moja wina, że… nie umiem tak bardzo nienawidzić. Albo ranić. Ale znajdę sposób. Muszę. — Przeczesał palcami włosy Draco. — Niektóre rzeczy są warte ryzyka.

Draco wzdrygnął się i przytulił głowę do jego ramienia.

— Naprawdę w to wierzysz? — zapytał cicho, ledwie oddychając.

— Tak — odpowiedział Harry. — Poświęciłbym wszystko, by zatrzymać klątwę.

— Jeśli... — Draco przerwał, przełykając głośno ślinę. — Jeśli to oznaczałoby, że straciłbyś własne życie, zrobiłbyś to?

— Jeśli oznaczałoby, że ty byś przeżył? Tak. Bo jeśli byś umarł, ja i tak przestałbym żyć. _Nie chciałbym_ już żyć. Nie jestem pewien, czy to rozumiesz, Draco. Nie żyłem przed tobą. Ledwie egzystowałem i czekałem na łatwe rozwiązania. Ja... nigdy nie chciałbym już upaść tak nisko. Jeśli byś umarł, umarłbym z tobą albo zaraz po tobie.

— A gdyby jedynym sposobem na uratowanie osoby, na której ci zależy, był jej zniszczenie? Zrobiłbyś to?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, gładząc włosy Draco, a potem odpowiedział cicho:

— Zniszczyłbym wszystko, co by ci groziło, nawet jeśli byłbyś to ty sam, gdyby to oznaczało, że będziesz żył.

— Czy jestem złym człowiekiem, skoro nie sądzę, bym potrafił zrobić to samo? — wyszeptał Draco, unosząc głowę.

Harry ujął go za podbródek i pocałował łagodnie, ostrożnie. Potarł nosem o jego szyję i musnął ją wargami.

— Potrafiłbyś — wyszeptał niemal smutno. — Nikt nie sądzi, że mógłby poświęcić rzeczy, które najbardziej się dla nich liczą, dopóki nie nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. O to właśnie chodzi. Oddałbym wszystko, by zatrzymać klątwę przed zadawaniem ci bólu i wiem, że ty też zrobiłbyś wszystko, by przestała ranić mnie. Podobnie jak powiedziałeś, Draco. Ty ufasz, że cię nie zranię i na odwrót.

Draco drżał gwałtownie, kładąc dłonie na dole pleców Harry'ego i przytulając go mocno. Pokiwał głową, choć Harry był pewien, że właśnie teraz Malfoy płacze, ale tylko trochę, więc kołysał go łagodnie.

— Przestań. — Westchnął. — Draco... Mówiłem ci, nie będziemy o tym myśleć aż do jutra. No dalej... — Uniósł jego głowę, otarł mu łzy i pocałował w policzek w miejscu, gdzie zakwitł rumieniec wściekłości. — Nic innego się nie liczy, dobrze? Nigdy się nie liczyło. Tylko to. — Pocałował go boleśnie słodko, starając się zatracić w chwili, ukoić, sprawić, by Draco przestał drżeć i bać się tego, czego się bał.

— Harry... Harry, nie mogę tego zrobić, muszę ci powiedzieć, ja...

Potrząsając głową, Harry pocałowało go mocno, wczepiając się dłońmi w jego koszulę. Draco z początku opierał się, ale potem stopniowo ulegał pocałunkowi, wzdychając lekko i rozpływając się w nim. Kiedy był już pewien, że Draco się poddał, Harry wyszeptał:

— Powiedz mi jutro. Teraz chcę sprawić, że staniesz się mój. To znaczy, jeśli... nie masz nic przeciwko?

Oczy Draco pociemniały i stały się trudne do rozszyfrowania.

— Już jestem twój — wyszeptał ochryple. Ostrożnie ściągnął Harry'emu okulary i położył je na szafce, a potem pocałował jego bliznę na czole. Zdawała się pulsować lekko przy delikatnym muśnięciu warg, choć równie dobrze mogło to być wytworem wyobraźni. Harry wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech, przyciągnął Draco do siebie i wtulił twarz w jego ramię, oddychając głęboko i usiłując przypomnieć sobie jego zapach.

— W porządku — odpowiedział, choć załamywał mu się głos. Stał na krawędzi czegoś głębokiego, pełen upojenia czekając na to, aż ziemia pod nim zapadnie się, a wtedy on sam będzie spadał w głąb tego, czymkolwiek to było. Nie miał pewności, czy jest na to gotowy. Ziemia nie zapadłaby się jednak pod nim sama, to on musiałby podjąć decyzję o ostatnim kroku, ale nagle nie wiedział, czy wystarczy mu odwagi. Myśl o byciu odpowiedzialnym za serce innej osoby była przerażająca dla kogoś, kto był tak niezdarny nawet jeśli chodził o swoje serce. Uniósł głowę, jego własne oczy lśniły łzami. Pokój stał się mglisty, ponieważ nie miał na nosie okularów, a łzy zmieniły go dodatkowo w plamy kolorów oraz migoczących świateł z paleniska i jedyne, na czym mógł skupić wzrok, to twarz Draco. — Jesteś pewien?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się.

— Nawet jeśli miałbym wybór, Harry, nie wybrałbym niczego innego.

Harry uniósł ręce do jego twarzy, ujął podbródek obiema dłońmi i głaskał palcami jego policzki, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Pocałował go lekko w czoło, tak samo jak Draco całował jego, a potem równie delikatnie musnął ustami wargi. Zamknął powoli oczy i przysunął się bliżej, aż dotykali się głowami, ramionami, biodrami i niżej, nie zachowując między sobą żadnej przestrzeni.

Draco instynktownie oplótł ręce wokół jego talii, znowu drżąc. Harry zastanawiał się, czego się boi, nadchodzącej bitwy czy może czegoś równie absurdalnego, ale podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę, że to coś więcej. _Musiał_ wiedzieć, że Harry nie pozwoli, by stała mu się krzywda. Że _nic_ go nie tknie, póki najpierw nie rozerwie Harry'ego na strzępy.

A jeśli nie wie... Harry mu to powie. Pokaże mu.

Obdarował go słodko-gorzkim, delikatnym pocałunkiem, a potem kolejnym, bardziej władczym. Z początku Draco zdawał się zapomnieć, jak odpowiadać, jak się poruszać. Stał w miejscu z zamkniętymi oczami i drżał, oplatając rękami plecy Harry'ego, zaciskając palce na jego swetrze.

Potem zatopił się w doznaniach i z cichym jękiem pochylił się ku niemu, rozchylając wargi i unosząc podbródek, tak że ich języki spotkały się w plątaninie gorąca i ciężkich oddechów. Poruszyli się i przywarli jeden do drugiego, choć Harry jeszcze przed chwilą sądził, że nie mogą stać już bliżej siebie. A jednak byli, drżący, pełni bólu i złamani, ale nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie za nic na świecie, kto drży, a kto pociesza, bo nagle wszystko stało się jednością.

Zapomniał się więc i przestał myśleć o tym, że powinien udowadniać Draco, że go... co? Kochał? Czcił? Umarłby za niego? Wszystko i więcej?

Harry _brał_ go, wdychając cząstki jego istnienia i zastępując nimi swoje własne, skruszone na pył wiele lat wcześniej. Zastanawiał się, czy Draco to czuje, te wszystkie zapomniane miejsca w Harrym, które ożywają przez niego, z powodu Draco, oddychającego w jego usta.

To się jednak nie liczyło, bo _Harry_ mógł to wyczuć, jakby był to ostatni krok w kierunku czegoś mrocznego i głębokiego, nieposiadającego definicji, ale nie odczuwał tego tak, jakby tonął... raczej jakby... latał z kimś, kogo się trzyma i z kim uderza o dno.

Więc uderzył o dno i wiedział bez pytania, że Draco uderza razem z nim, że tonie w nim tak samo, jak Harry tonął w nim wcześniej.

Nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy, co robi, lecz Draco prowadził go, szepcząc drżące słowa, całując delikatnie, kiedy tracił pewność siebie i przytulając, kiedy Harry był tak zatracony, że nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć niczego oprócz tego, że to on go przytulał.

A potem znalazł się w nim, co było dziwne, ale właściwe. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego czuje, iż to, co robi, jest dobre, skoro w oczach Draco widzi ciemne iskierki bólu. Poruszył się ostrożnie, eksperymentalnie, a Draco wzdrygnął się, choć wciąż było dobrze i Harry w ogóle tego nie rozumiał.

— Boli? — wyszeptał, całując Draco w skroń.

— Nie — skłamał Malfoy, gładząc go po plecach. I dlatego było dobrze. Ponieważ Harry go ranił, ale Draco mu na to pozwalał i jakimś sposobem miało to więcej sensu niż przyrzekanie, że _nigdy_ się nie skrzywdzą. Czasem ranienie było nieuniknione, a czasem... stawało się częścią czegoś, za co warto było dać się roztrzaskać. Czymś prawidłowym i bardziej intymnym niż wszystko inne, bo Harry wiedział, że nie ma na świecie nikogo innego, komu Draco pozwoliłby się skrzywdzić. Należał do niego, a Harry mógł go ranić i zniszczyć, a potem leżeć obok. Draco ma prawo zrobić z nim to samo. Może to właśnie jest miłość.

Harry rozpadł się, a Draco razem z nim. Ich roztrzaskane kawałki pomieszały się ze sobą, ale Harry'ego nie obchodziło to, czy znowu kiedyś będą całością, ponieważ wolałby być rozbitym razem z Draco niż cały, ale samotnie.

Potem, kiedy drżał i opadał z sił, pokryty mgiełką potu, leżąc na Draco i _wewnątrz_ Draco, nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć momentu, w którym czuł się całością w taki sposób jak teraz.

Mafloy, który zatracił się w podobnym stopniu, oddychał ciężko i drżał bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Zamknął oczy i szepnął:

— Och, Boże, Harry, kocham cię. — W jego głosie zabrzmiała obawa.

Harry przełknął ślinę, bo wiedział, że Draco go potrzebuje, ale nie to, że go _kocha_. Uśmiechnął się przelotnie i smutno.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał niemal niesłyszalnie.

— Bardziej niż cokolwiek.

— Ale dlaczego? — spytał ochrypłym głosem Harry, odsuwając się i układając obok niego.

— Zostałem do tego stworzony — odpowiedział Draco tylko częściowo przytomny.

Harry położył głowę na jego ramieniu, oddychając głęboko i czując się ospały, jakby to wszystko było snem.

— Powinieneś spać — powiedział Draco, gładząc go po plecach i całując w skroń.

— Nie chcę — wymamrotał Harry, całkowicie zadowolony na myśl, że obudzi się w ramionach Malfoya.

Draco roześmiał się cicho i mocniej oplótł go ramionami.

— Ale powinieneś. Jutro będzie... ciężko.

— A ty spałeś wczorajszej nocy? — wyszeptał Harry. — Nie było cię tu ze mną.

— Nie spałem.

— Więc śpij teraz. Będę cię strzegł. — Uśmiechnął się.

— Nie chcę — odpowiedział Draco, drocząc się z Harrym jego własnymi słowami.

Harry uśmiechnął się ponownie i przysunął bliżej, tak by spleść ich ciała razem. Powieki zamknęły mu się i powoli zapadał w sen, słuchając oddechu Draco.

— Śpij. Pozwól mi cię popilnować, dobrze?

Harry potrząsnął głową w proteście, ale mimo to zasnął.

Obudził się, kiedy klątwa znowu porwała Draco, silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że przez jakiś czas go z nim nie było, czy może Draco zaczął bać się czegoś nowego i bardziej przerażającego. Tulił go przez całe godziny, dopóki Malfoy nie uspokoił się, a potem obserwował go, gdy spał, gładząc jego włosy i szepcząc tajemnice, których Draco nie usłyszał.

* * *

Harry obudził się sam. Gardło miał zaciśnięte i szorstkie, a oczy suche i piekące. Przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w sufit, mrugając powoli i czując, że jest brudny, jakby na jego skórze osiadła cienka warstwa kurzu. Gromadziło się na nim wszystko, co zrobił i każda osoba, którą skrzywdził. Ginny, Ron, Charlie, Pansy, Lucjusz... W pewnym momencie w nocy usnął, trzymając Draco, i śnił dziwaczne, upiorne koszmary, w których krążyły smoki.

Odczuwając potrzebę pocieszenia i ludzkiego dotyku, odwrócił się, zamierzając przysunąć się do Draco.

Malfoya nie było obok niego.

Wstał, zaskoczony, po czym sięgnął po okulary i odgarnął włosy, rozglądając się po pokoju, jakby w ogóle go nie rozpoznawał. To był ten sam pokój z _tym samym_ kufrem i szafą, której nie używał oraz pochodniami na ścianach. _Ten sam_ kominek, w którym ogień płonął wesoło, a dym został magicznie zlikwidowany. _Ten sam_ chodnik i krzesło.

Nie potrafił jednak powstrzymać wrażenia, że czegoś brakuje. Czegoś ważnego.

Opadł z powrotem na łóżko, zamknął oczy i jęknął cicho. Coś było nie tak, wyczuwał to. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem usiadł tak nagle, że rozbolała go głowa. Odeszli bez niego! Hermiona i Draco odeszli na finałową bitwę i zostawili go samego.

Zeskoczył z łóżka i kiedy ubierał się pospiesznie, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Zamarł na chwilę, po czym podszedł do nich i otworzył je.

To była Hermiona, blada, z pociemniałymi oczami i włosami odgarniętymi niedbale z twarzy.

— Musimy porozmawiać, Harry — zaczęła, równocześnie zerkając przez ramię, jakby chciała być gdziekolwiek, tylko nie tutaj.

— Gdzie jest Draco? — zapytał, decydując, że Malfoy nie mógł odejść bez Hermiony, by samemu zniszczyć dementorów.

Przyjaciółka nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego wślizgnęła się do pokoju, rozglądając się po nim nerwowo. Jej oczy spoczęły na pomiętej pościeli i ubraniach, które Draco rzucił na podłogę. Przeniosła wzrok na Harry'ego i ostrożnie wzięła oddech, a potem uśmiechnęła się.

— Przyniosłam ci kawę — powiedziała, wyciągając w jego kierunku kubek, który trzymała.

Wziął go od niej, choć tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty na kawę, ale być może to pomogłoby mu zebrać myśli. Upił łyk.

— Gdzie jest Draco? — zapytał ponownie.

— Och, Harry — skarciła go Hermiona, nagle poirytowana. — Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Możesz przestać myśleć o nim chociaż na chwilę? To ważne.

Czując się winny, wymamrotał przeprosiny i opadł na łóżko. Upił kolejny łyk i czekał, aż przyjaciółka usiądzie na krześle obok kominka.

— O czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

Milczała przez chwilę.

— Nauczyłeś się już rzucać czarnego patronusa? — wyszeptała.

Harry potrząsnął głową i upił kolejny, duży łyk kawy tylko po to, by nie napotkać jej wzroku. Powinien się go nauczyć, powinien ćwiczyć do skutku, zamiast marnować tak dużo czasu...

— Draco nie potrafi rzucić jasnego patronusa, starał się cały ranek... — oznajmiła Hermiona nieobecnym głosem, wpatrując się w ogień. W jej oczach tańczyły płomienie, a może były to łzy, Harry nie potrafił rozpoznać.

— Gdzie on jest? — powtórzył cicho pytanie. Hermiona zdawała się go nie słyszeć. — Proszę, Hermiono, muszę go zobaczyć.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i Harry spostrzegł, że w jej oczach rzeczywiście lśniły łzy.

— Zobaczysz, Harry. Skończ swoją kawę i wtedy powiem ci, gdzie jest.

Opróżnił kubek i odstawił na stół. Zamęt w głowie nadal go nie opuszczał. Wszystko toczyło się niczym we śnie

Wstał, krzywiąc się.

— Nie czuję się dobrze — wymamrotał.

Przyjaciółka nie poruszyła się.

— To… łatwiej nauczyć się nienawidzić niż kochać, Harry.

Zmieszany, potrząsnął głową, nie potrafiąc do końca nadążyć za wątkiem rozmowy.

— Nieprawda — sprzeciwił się.

— Draco jest w bibliotece. — Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech. — W bibliotece, Harry, i on nie... nie czuje się dobrze. Klątwa... to za dużo, on nie może… właśnie dlatego. Nie było cię tak długo, Harry, i… pogorszyło mu się, on ma zamiar… och, Boże, Harry, [i]_pospiesz się_[/i].

Przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w nią z całkowitym zakłopotaniem, a potem powoli odwrócił się w stronę komody, na której poprzedniego wieczoru Draco położył pistolet. W głowie czuł narastające, przerażające podejrzenie.

Broń zniknęła.

— O Boże — wyszeptał.

Pobiegł tak szybko, jak tylko zdołał, oddychając ciężko z powodu paniki. Draco rzeczywiście był w bibliotece. Stał obok kominka, wpatrując się w ogień. W lewej dłoni trzymał pistolet.

— Draco — odezwał się Harry łagodnym tonem, żeby go nie spłoszyć.

Malfoy odwrócił się powoli. Na jego twarzy widniał dziwny, promienny uśmiech. Płomienie rzucały na sylwetkę coś w rodzaju świetlnej aureoli, sprawiając, że wyglądał, jakby jego nie całkiem realna postać tonęła we mgle.

— Harry — wyszeptał. — Witaj.

— Oddaj mi broń, Draco. — Harry zbliżył się o krok.

— Nie podchodź — ostrzegł go Malfoy, krzywiąc się ledwo zauważalnie. — Podejrzewam, biorąc pod uwagę to, co się stało z Ginny, że strzelenie sobie w głowę może narobić trochę bałaganu.

— Strzelenie do siebie w... — Harry urwał, przerażony. — Draco. Draco, oddaj mi broń.

— To byłoby bezcelowe — odpowiedział Draco.

— Zależy z jakiej perspektywy na to patrzysz — przekonywał go Harry desperacko. — Proszę, Draco. — Wyciągnął rękę, ale zamiast oddać mu pistolet, Malfoy podniósł go do skroni. — _Oddaj mi tę pieprzoną broń, Draco!_ — wrzasnął Harry.

Draco uśmiechnął się.

— Będzie dobrze, wiesz? — W jego oczach zapłonął dziwny blask, który mógł być jedynie odbiciem płomieni z kominka. Podobnie jak w przypadku Hermiony, Harry nie umiał tego określić. Dlaczego wszystko stało się takie zamazane?

— Nie musisz tego robić. Usiądź, Draco, to minie. To tylko klątwa, to… ona robi z tobą to samo, co zrobiła z Pansy, ale _to nie jest wyjście z sytuacji_.

Biorąc głęboki, spokojny oddech, Draco odpowiedział oschle:

— To nie ma żadnego związku z Pansy ani jej słabością. I tak, to rozwiąże wszystko. Podejrzewam, że później zrozumiesz, ale to nie ma znaczenia. — Ustawił pistolet pod dziwnym kątem.

— Oddaj. Mi. Broń.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Draco cicho.

— Ponieważ nie chcę, żebyś umarł — zaszlochał Harry.

— Kochasz mnie? — Malfoy obserwował uważnie jego twarz i gdyby Harry wiedział, dlaczego to robi, odpowiedziałby: „Nie, nie, po stokroć nie!".

— Tak — potwierdził.

— I zniszczyłaby cię moja strata? — Harry ponownie nie wiedział, iż powinien krzyczeć, że strata Draco byłaby najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mogłaby mu się przytrafić.

Zamiast tego odparł łagodnie:

— Tak.

— Więc posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Harry — zaczął Draco powoli i łagodnie, po czym jego głos stał się surowy i rozmyślnie okrutny. Szaleństwo w oczach zmieniło się w coś innego. Coś na kształt łez. — To twoja wina. To przez ciebie. Tak jak wszystko inne, to też jest przez ciebie.

A potem nacisnął spust.

„_Opletliśmy __wokół siebie ramiona_

_Starając się złączyć __z powrotem,_

_Uprawialiśmy miłość,_

_Miłość_

_To była noc, ciemna i zimna_

_Tak bardzo dawno temu..."_

(Stephen Trask, „The Origins of Love")

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU JEDENASTEGO**


	13. Wściekłość

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI.

Beta: **Kaczalka** :*

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY:**

**Wściekłość**

„_To, co pustoszy ducha _

_Wzbudza niepohamowaną wściekłość_

_Uczyniła z ciebie potwora_

_Złamanego przez prawa miłości_

_Poprowadzi cię przeznaczenie_

_Zrobisz to, co musisz zrobić_

_Nie wiem, jak pozwolić ci odejść_

_Każdy moment naznaczony_

_Widmem twojej duszy_

_Poruszam się szybko_

_Usiłując uciec pragnieniu_

_Bycia przy tobie"_

(Sarah McLachlan, „Do What You Have To Do")

* * *

Nastąpiła napięta i nerwowa cisza.

— _Nie_.

Mimo protestu Harry'ego krew spływała strumyczkami, tworząc kałuże, które przenikały przez pęknięcia i szczeliny w ciemnym kamieniu, a jedynym dźwiękiem temu towarzyszącym było trzaskanie ognia w palenisku. Poświata płomieni nie wyglądała już anielsko, ponieważ została splamiona czerwienią, wciąż jednak otaczała mglistym blaskiem ciało Draco, niemal tuszując pokrywający je szkarłat. Malfoy upadł na bok, postrzeloną częścią głowy do podłogi, więc Harry nie widział, jak wiele szkód wyrządził pocisk.

Mimo to nie wyglądało, aby Draco nadal oddychał, poruszał się,_ żył_.

— Nie — powtórzył Harry, nie było jednak nikogo, kto powiedziałby to razem z nim i sprawił, by protest stał się rzeczywisty. — Zrobię to, co ty — warknął.

Podniósł pistolet i drżącą dłonią przystawił go do skroni, zaciskając powieki. Oddychał powoli przez nos, kiedy jego palec trząsł się na spuście.

— Nie. — Tym razem nie był to jego głos, więc otworzył oczy. Z progu poważnym wzrokiem patrzyła na niego Hermiona. — Harry, nie. — Jej twarz błyszczała od łez.

— Muszę pójść za nim — powiedział.

— Nie możesz — wyszeptała. — Harry, nie możesz pójść tam, gdzie jest on. Tym razem nie uda ci się go uratować.

— To twoja wina — warknął. Hermiona zadrżała. — Dlaczego przyniosłaś tutaj broń? Gdzie nauczyłaś się, jak jej używać? To _twoja_ wina!

Hermiona łkała.

— Przepraszam, Harry, naprawdę. Ale nie możesz pójść w jego ślady!

Harry spojrzał pustym wzrokiem najpierw na nią, a potem na leżące między nimi ciało.

— Nie istnieje miejsce, do którego mógłbym pójść, nie mam też żadnego powodu, żeby tam pójść, skoro jego już ze mną nie ma.

— Harry... — Przyjaciółka próbowała go dotknąć, ale cofnął się.

Opadł na kolana w kałużę czerwieni i poprzez jaśniejącą otoczkę rzucaną przez płomienie dotknął dłoni Draco. Leżała na podłodze tuż obok twarzy, niemal rozpłaszczona na kamieniu i pokryta krwią.

Hermiona nagle pojawiła się u jego boku, szepcząc słowa, które miały go ukoić. Otoczyła go ramionami i zaczęła kołysać.

— Nie możesz za nim pójść, Harry. Jeszcze nie — powiedziała stłumionym głosem.

— Nie masz prawa — wysyczał, próbując się odsunąć. — Nie masz prawa mówić mi, co mam robić. _Chcę umrzeć_. To moja wina, moja...

Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzała na niego z powagą.

— Posłuchaj mnie. Nie możesz. Jeszcze nie. Potrzebujemy cię. Nie wolno ci nas teraz zostawić. Jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją.

Harry popchnął ją tak mocno, że upadła, lądując twardo na kamiennej podłodze.

— _Pieprzyć to_! — wrzasnął. — Pieprzyć bycie jedyną nadzieją! Nie mam _nic_! Draco znał jedyne zaklęcie, które może nam pomóc, a teraz _nie żyje_.

Podczołgała się do niego i pogłaskała go po włosach, pocałowała w policzek i powiedziała cicho:

— Proszę, Harry. Daj nam tę ostatnią rzecz, a puścimy cię wolno. Wtedy będziesz mógł do niego dołączyć. Proszę...

Komnatę przeszył dziwny, niemal zwierzęcy krzyk bólu. Harry'emu zajęło długą chwilę, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że głos należał do niego.

— Weź — powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając rękę. W dłoni trzymała złoty pierścień-świstoklik należący do Malfoyów. — Prosił, żebym ci to dała.

— Wiedziałaś? — zapytał Harry. — Wiedziałaś. — Popchnął ją znowu, a ona ponownie upadła, szlochając i zwijając się w kłębek. Nie zaprzeczyła, że znała zamiary Malfoya, nie powiedziała nic. Pierścień wyślizgnął się z jej palców i potoczył po posadzce, lśniąc w świetle pochodni i zatrzymując się przy stopie Harry'ego. Nie zauważył tego. — Nienawidzę cię — wysyczał.

Rozkwitła w nim wściekłość gorętsza i bardziej wszechogarniająca niż kiedykolwiek, sprawiając, że drżał i płonął, jakby pożerał go ogień. Była dzika, nieokrzesana i gwałtowna, a Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed zaatakowaniem Hermiony. Jeśli w ogóle _chciał_ się powstrzymać.

Nie pragnął jej uratować, lecz rozerwać na strzępy, ponieważ to ona zatrzymała go w sypialni, kiedy Draco był sam, decydując, że śmierć to jedyna opcja. Oddychał ciężko, zdając się na instynkt i atakując magią na oślep. Hermiona krzyczała, gdy unosił ją w powietrze i uderzył nią o kamienną ścianę, a potem opadła na ziemię. Nastąpiła cisza, choć Harry słyszał, że przyjaciółka nadal oddycha, leżąc twarzą w dół.

Cisza i krzyk nie były wystarczające, więc zaatakował ją ponownie i jeszcze raz, wrzeszcząc, dopóki jego głos nie stał się zachrypnięty, a ona leżała nieruchomo. Jej klatka piersiowa wciąż się unosiła, ale ledwo zauważalnie.

Czując się zraniony i zdradzony i zachowując niemal jak zwierzę, Harry opadł na kolana obok Draco. Był ledwie świadomy, a siła jego gniewu stała się tak wielka, że nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie żadnej racjonalnej myśli.

Jęknął cicho, kuląc się przy Draco i odgarniając mu z twarzy włosy pokryte krwią. Podniósł go, przycisnął do siebie i kołysał.

— Byłem twój — szepnął, krzywiąc się i ukrywając twarz w zakrwawionych kosmykach. — A teraz nie ma nic.

Uderzyła w niego czarna fala żalu i zaczął głośno płakać. Walczył o oddech pomiędzy drżącym szlochem, tuląc do siebie Draco utopionego w rzece szkarłatu.

Czuł, że w gardle narasta mu krzyk, wściekły i pełen nienawiści. Nie pozwolił sobie na to, ponieważ jedynie ostatek kruchej kontroli powstrzymywał go przez rozszarpaniem całego świata na kawałki siłą swojej złości. Przez całe życie pragnął tylko jednej rzeczy, a teraz trzymał ją roztrzaskaną w ramionach.

— Dlaczego? — załkał.

Wiedział, dlaczego. Powinien przewidzieć, że to nastąpi. Ponieważ łatwiej jest nienawidzić niż kochać, łatwiej nauczyć się czarnego patronusa, niż tego jasnego. A Draco uczył go, jak nienawidzić. Zniszczył siebie, żeby Harry mógł żyć.

Ale wszystko zrozumiał źle. Harry nie chciał żyć, jeśli nie było z nim Draco. Nie było po co żyć, za co umierać, nic się nie liczyło poza tym, że na podłodze była krew należąca do Malfoya, a ten przelał ją po to, by ocalić świat. Niechętni bohaterowie zawsze stali na czele w kolejce po śmierć.

Ale nie za nic.

Harry położył Draco delikatnie na jego własnej krwi i pocałował w czoło, po czym wstał. Oddychał ciężko, wciąż wściekły i pełen nienawiści do świata, który go w to wplątał.

Hermiona jęknęła cicho, więc podszedł do niej i przewrócił ją na plecy. Całą jej twarz pokrywały rany.

— Co mam robić? — Głos miał lodowaty i mroczny, w żyłach czuł czarną magię. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się na ten dźwięk.

— Pierścień jest świstoklikiem do miejsca zbiórki dementorów — powiedziała z wysiłkiem. — To pułapka dla tych, którzy ośmielą się przelać krew Malfoyów. Kiedy zostanie w niej umoczony następna osoba dotykająca pierścienia zostanie przetransportowana w sam środek siedziby dementorów... Na egzekucję.

Nie obchodziło go to. Opuszki jego palców migotały od czarnej magii. Wpatrywał się w pierścień, który zostawił mu Draco, leżący teraz w jego krwi.

— Zrobię to — powiedział bezbarwnym głosem.

Podniósł pierścień. Zdawało mu się, że ten płonie, wypala ślad na jego dłoni. Harry zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu, krzycząc z powodu bólu. Świstoklik przeniósł go z jaskini do siedziby dementorów, o której Draco powiedział mu wieczór wcześniej.

Były ich tysiące.

Wściekłość osłabła przy fali strachu. _Nie da rady tego zrobić, nie wiedział jak, nie był wystarczająco silny, Draco umarł na darmo… _A potem, kiedy ogarnęło go lodowate przerażenie spowodowane magią dementorów, głos w jego głowie wrzasnął: „Nie jesteś gotowy umrzeć, nawet dla Draco, nie jesteś gotowy!"

Ale z drugiej strony, na pewno nie był też gotów żyć bez niego.

Cofnął się, lecz za plecami napotkał kamienną ścianę. Nie istniała droga ucieczki, a potworne stworzenia przysuwały się bliżej. Nie słychać było żadnych dźwięków, żadnego wiatru. Daleko nad sobą widział poranne niebo.

Rzucił patronusa, choć nie miał pojęcia, co może zdziałać przeciwko tysiącom dementorów. Stwory cofnęły się nieco, ale potem zaczęły powoli przybliżać się, ponieważ siła ich połączonego terroru przezwyciężyła nędzne zaklęcie. Rzucił je więc po raz kolejny i kolejny, aż otaczał go pierścień srebrnych jeleni, tańczących wokół niego. W głowie słyszał odległy krzyk swojej mamy i szybkie strzały z pistoletu, te, które zabiły Ginny oraz Draco, wciąż i wciąż.

Był załamany i słaby, wiedział o tym cały czas. Siła przerażenia sprawiła, że upadł na kolana i skulił się na kamiennej podłodze. Nad nim wisiało czyste niebo. Płakał.

Dementorzy nie mogli przedrzeć się przez krąg jeleni i przez chwilę był bezpieczny, pozostawiony wizjom i dźwiękom pochodzącym z umysłu. Kiedy jeden z jeleni znikał, rzucał kolejne zaklęcie, stając się coraz słabszym i słabszym, kiedy słońce zaczynało wznosić się nad horyzontem.

Panikował, nazywając siebie głupcem za myślenie, że był na to dostatecznie silny.

Doskonały sposób na śmierć dla Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca, Który Przeżył Przez Przypadek: płakanie i drżenie, klęcząc na kolanach pod nieskazitelnym niebem, podczas gdy tysiące dementorów obserwują go i śmieją się.

_Och, Boże, Boże, nie jestem gotowy…_

Słońce wzeszło, a Harry wciąż tam był, przerażony i zamarły w bezruchu, nadal ochraniany przez bezużyteczne zaklęcia stworzone ze wspomnień z jego szkolnych dni w towarzystwie Hermiony i Rona, z pocałunków i uśmiechów Draco, ze słów Pansy, która powiedziała, że należy do Malfoya. Słaby, słaby, słaby... Był skazany na śmierć i zupełnie na nią nieprzygotowany.

Niedługo potem zrobiło się ciemno. Kiedy dzień przeminął? Upłynęły całe godziny przeżywania na nowo najokropniejszych rzeczy, jakich dokonał. Zastanawiał się, czy tak wyglądał Azkaban albo czy to właśnie jest piekło. Czy może jednak zabił się po tym, jak Draco umarł? Czy zabił się i trafił do piekła? To znaczyłoby jednak, że Draco również tu był. W piekle. Lecz jeśli dzielił z nim to miejsce, to w ogóle nie byłoby piekło, ale niebo, a sama myśl o tym, że Malfoy porzucił go dla własnego, prywatnego piekła, wywoływała w Harrym _wściekłość._

Wykorzystał go nie jako kochanka ani nawet przyjaciela, ale jako bohatera. Kogoś, kogo można rozgnieść na pył i przerobić na osobę zdolną do uratowania pieprzonego świata.

Ale zawiódł. I to była wina Draco. To on sprawił, że poczuł się silny. Nie nauczył go wystarczająco. Nie złamał, ponieważ Harry nadal wiedział, jak to jest leżeć w ramionach Draco, mieć go w sobie, całować, smakować, śmiać się z nim i robić inne rzeczy... Wszystko to wystarczało, by powstrzymać go od upadku. Jakimś cudem. _Ale to nie miało sensu!_ Nic nie miało sensu. Nic poza tym, że znajdował się w piekle, a Draco nie było tu razem z nim.

— Nienawidzę cię! — wrzasnął. Wstał, choć nogi drżały mu i niemal upadł. Krzyczał do gwiazd, których nie obchodziło, że cierpiał, umierał przy akompaniamencie wystrzału z pistoletu w głowie. Krzyczał do dementorów, tak bardzo cierpliwie czekających na to, aż oszaleje i zmęczy się na tyle, by mogli go dostać. Krzyczał do Draco w przypadku, gdyby miejsce to okazało się piekłem, a ten stałby gdzieś i obserwował go. Krzyczał, dopóki nie stracił głosu, a potem, gdy po jego policzkach spływały łzy i nienawidził _wszystkiego_, z jego różdżki eksplodowała magia.

Nienawiść wypłynęła z niego niczym czarna fala, przesiąkając przez każdą komórkę ciała i rozsadzając palce, drążąc strumień w różdżce niczym zimny oddech i wylewając się migoczącym, mrocznym cieniem, który zmienił się w węża-bazyliszka, wijącego się po kamiennej podłodze, by potem unieść łeb, przygotowując się do ataku.

Wąż ruszył i zanurkował w jednym z dementorów, niszcząc go i zamieniając w pył. Potem obaj zniknęli, podczas gdy pozostałe dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć stało na swoich miejscach.

Harry zaczął się śmiać, kompletnie wyczerpany. Pragnął umrzeć. Zaklęcie Draco okazało się nie warte zachodu. Malfoy złamał go, by dać mu moc do zniszczenia jednego pieprzonego dementora.

Świat był skazany na zagładę. Tak samo jak Harry Potter.

Zatrzymał wokół siebie ochronny krąg z jeleni. Rzucały na niego srebrną poświatę, a dementorzy czekali, aż opadnie z resztek sił. Zaczął niszczyć jednego dementora na raz, choć było to bezcelowe. Niedługo potem zmęczył się, drżały mu nogi, a policzki miał lepkie od łez.

Nienawiść nie była wystarczająca. I miłość również.

Jęknął cicho, całkowicie wycieńczony, i wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to nie upaść na ziemię. Słyszał własny zachrypnięty oddech i nie miał nawet tyle energii, by unieść różdżkę do rzucenia kolejnego zaklęcia. Noc minęła szybko i niedługo znów miało wzejść słońce. Harry nie wiedział, czy patronusy przetrwają do świtu.

To wina Draco. Powinien tu być, trzymać go za rękę, mówić, że to w porządku, że nie jest wystarczająco silny i odważny. Draco przyrzekł nigdy go nie zranić, obiecał, że pójdzie z nim nawet do piekła, a teraz Harry był w nim sam.

Zaczął płakać. Nie istniała nadzieja, jedynie mrok i srebrna poświata, setki dementorów oczekujących cierpliwie na szansę, by zabrać jego światło, pochłonąć jego duszę.

Jeśli wiedzieliby, że już oddał swoje serce i duszę Draco, pewnie nie czekaliby tu, aż znikną wszystkie jego patronusy.

Draco zabrał jego części wtedy, gdy umarł. Zabrał wszystko, co było w nim dobre i sam był jedyną dobrą rzeczą, którą Harry mógł stracić. A teraz nie żyje. Nie pozostało mu już nic, czym mógłby nakarmić dementorów. Wypuścił lekki oddech, a wraz z nim uleciał ostatni strzęp wściekłości.

Noc wcześniej dał jednak Draco pozwolenie na to, by zniszczył go w ten sposób.

„— _A gdyby jedynym sposobem na uratowanie osoby, na której ci zależy, było jej zniszczenie? Zrobiłbyś to?_

— _Zniszczyłbym wszystko, co by ci groziło, nawet jeśli byłbyś to ty sam, jeśli to oznaczałoby, że będziesz żył._

— _Czy jestem złym człowiekiem, jeśli nie sądzę, bym potrafił zrobić to samo?_

— _Potrafiłbyś. Nikt nie sądzi, że mógłby poświęcić rzeczy, które najbardziej się dla niego liczą, dopóki nie nadejdzie odpowiedni czas."_

Może nie było żadnej nadziei na ich życie i Draco to wiedział. A może, kiedy to wszystko się skończy, Draco będzie czekał na niego po drugiej stronie.

Wystarczy zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz.

— Wybaczam — wyszeptał posępnie, otwierając szeroko oczy. Nie było innego wyjścia. Przebaczył Voldemortowi za tysiące morderstw, za zabijanie w imię swojej wizji lepszego świata; Syriuszowi za bycie na tyle niezdarnym, by wpaść za zasłonę; Ronowi za utracenie magii; Hermionie za bycie tak bardzo zajętą; Ginny za utratę zmysłów. Wybaczył Charliemu, który sprawił, że Harry czuł się winny, i Pansy za wynalezienie klątwy. A przede wszystkim wybaczył Draco za to, że go pokochał, zostawił i zniszczył.

Przebaczenie wylało się z niego i splotło z nienawiścią, bo mimo iż przebaczył, nie potrafił kochać. Nie pamiętał, jak. Nienawiść i przebaczenie złączyły się, srebrne światło gwiazd i najczarniejszy mrok, wyjąc, kiedy wyszarpywało z niego siłę, odwagę i moc, wrzeszcząc w jego żyłach. On jednak nie krzyczał, choć bardzo tego pragnął. Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle i odbijał się echem od umysłu razem ze wszystkimi koszmarami, które go męczyły. Krzyki jego matki, potknięcie Syriusza i krew Draco na jego dłoniach... A potem czarny patronus wzleciał w górę, po czym z sykiem zanurkował z powrotem, atakując armię dementorów. Przebaczenie zmroziło ich w przerażeniu, a nienawiść rozszarpała na strzępy.

Dwa patronusy złączyły się w jeden, wyzwalając swoją moc, splatając oba uczucia silne na tyle, by wyprodukować energię potrzebną do przebicia się przez terror dementorów i zniszczenia każdego, który się tam znalazł.

Magia Harry'ego, jego odwaga i desperacja rozrosły się na cały świat i unicestwiły każdego dementora.

A potem rozpoczął się deszcz ich szczątek.

Dzika magia ruszyła ku Harry'emu, wszystkie pozostałości klątwy, która okupowała umysły i zamykała ludzi w koszmarach na całej ziemi. Nie mogła zostać zniszczona, więc powróciła, rozprzestrzeniając się w postaci światła i gorąca. Kiedy dementorzy zostali spaleni i obróceni w popiół, niebo zdawało się płonąć i nawet gdy słońce zaczęło wschodzić, gwiazdy nadal się skrzyły.

Jednak nie cała nieokiełznana magia rozprzestrzeniła się w postaci światła i dźwięku, ponieważ kiedy magia Harry'ego została z niego wydarta, w jego stronę ruszyła ta dzika, by zachować równowagę.

W momencie, w którym w niego wstąpiła, stała się szalona i mroczna jak sam Harry. Nie istniało w nim już miejsce na światłość, został więc pochłonięty przez najciemniejsze zakamarki czarnej magii. Koszmary, przerażenie, pragnienie śmierci, które uwolnili wszyscy cierpiący na klątwę, przeszyły jego umysł. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i wrzasnął z bólu, mimo gorącego pragnienia, by poczuć jeszcze więcej i więcej.

A potem nastąpił koniec.

Kiedy pył po dementorach zaczął opadać, tworząc grubą warstwę sadzy, Harry osunął się na skąpaną w słońcu ziemię. Wypuszczając lekki oddech, poddał się słabości i pozwolił sobie na śmierć.

Popiół i sadza uspokoiły się, tworząc mglisty obłok, który osiadał powoli i przykrywał Harry'ego niczym koc. Harry nie poruszał się i ledwie oddychał. Leżał na brzuchu z dłonią ułożoną pod zapadniętym policzkiem i drugą zaciśniętą w pięść na zakurzonej ziemi. Jedną nogę miał lekko ugiętą w kolanie, a drugą wyprostowaną. Sweter uniósł mu się do góry, ukazując wrażliwą część pleców. Na linii jego kręgosłupa ułożył się cień. Włosy powiewały mu lekko na wietrze, a okulary leżały obok, roztrzaskane. Blizna lśniła intensywną czerwienią, kiedy czekał na swój koniec.

To nie powinno zabrać dużo czasu. Był pobity i posiniaczony i tak niesamowicie słaby. Mógł po prostu odpłynąć, ulecieć w nicość. Tak bardzo zmęczony...

Ale nie dane było mu umrzeć.

Draco pojawił się przy nim nagle, zasłaniając jasno świecące słońce, które niemal go oślepiało. Jego sylwetka sprawiła, że światło załamało się i lśniło wokół niego niczym aureola i coś, co mogło być postrzępionymi, anielskimi skrzydłami.

— Więc jestem martwy — stwierdził Harry z cieniem ulgi. Był taki zmęczony, ale teraz odzyska wolność. Hermiona mu na to pozwoli.

Zamknął oczy.

— Kurwa. — No, to nie było właściwe. Anioły nigdy nie przeklinają. Harry otworzył z powrotem oczy, a światło zmieniło się. Draco klęczał teraz obok niego i nie wyglądał wcale tak anielsko. Twarz miał pokrytą warstwą sadzy. — Obudź się — rozkazał mu.

— Nie śpię — powiedział Harry niewyraźnie, choć jego usta nie poruszały się ani nie wymknął się z nich żaden dźwięk. Ciało miał nieruchome i obolałe, i nie potrafił określić, czy oddycha. _Nie chciał_ oddychać. Zdradził samego siebie i wszystko, w co wierzył, z powodu tej pieprzonej klątwy. Dla prawa do tego, by umrzeć i podążyć za Draco, który też zdradził go i opuścił. I teraz chciał umrzeć. Dlatego to zrobił, więc wreszcie może odpocząć. Spać. Umierać. Nie istniało dla niego nic. Ani miłość, ani nienawiść, ani wina.

Opuścił powieki.

— Otwórz oczy — wysyczał Draco. Ale to było złudzenie, bo on przecież nie żył. Z powodu Harry'ego. Obwinił go za swoją własną śmierć. Więc Harry nie posłuchał. — Oddychaj. Kurwa, Harry, oddychaj. Czemu on nie oddycha? Cholera… — Draco-Nieprawdziwy dotykał jego twarzy. Miał zimne palce. Może to dlatego, że skóra Harry'ego płonęła.

— On _nie chce_ oddychać. — Kolejny głos, chłodny i spokojny. Harry nie pozwolił sobie wmówić, że osoba ta nie chciała go skrzywdzić. Całe jego ciało, serce i dusza były poranione i poobcierane. Nie otwierał oczu. — Och, Harry, proszę... — Był świadomy obecności Hermiony dotykającej jego twarzy i odgarniając mu z czoła spocone włosy, ale nie obchodziło go to.

Kiedy pochyliła się nad jego uchem, poczuł jej łzy spływające mu po twarzy.

— To nie było prawdziwe — wyszeptała.

Był obolały, pusty w środku i zmarznięty, ale otworzyło czy i spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie. Gardło zapiekło go lekko, kiedy nabrał drżącego oddechu.

Obserwowała go brązowymi oczami zasnutymi mgiełką łez, głaszcząc go po policzku i przełykając ślinę.

— Tak bardzo mi przykro, Harry — zaszlochała. — To nie było prawdziwe.

Nieprawdziwe? To nie miało sensu... Harry'emu było raczej przykro, że to _było_ prawdziwe i jego powieki znowu zatrzepotały ze zmęczenia, jakby zaraz ponownie miały się zamknąć.

Nagle Harry nie leżał już na ziemi. Ktoś podniósł go i niósł w ramionach.

— Harry. Harry, przestań w tej chwili, _nie pozwolę ci umrzeć_.

— A to zabawne — starał się powiedzieć, ale jego gardło zamarło i nie chciało z nim współpracować. — Bo to samo myślałem o tobie.

Draco obdarował go gwałtownym, karcącym pocałunkiem, a Harry podniósł pięści, by go odepchnąć. Hermiona krzyczała coś wściekle i potrząsała go za ramiona, wyrywając z uścisku Draco. A potem upadał na ziemię, jego umysł pękał i kruszył się tym bardziej, im bliżej Harry był podłogi...

_To było to. Umieranie. Draco, zaczekaj na mnie…_

Zanim Harry upadł, jego umysł roztrzaskał się na kawałki. A potem nastąpiła nicość.

* * *

„_Dogasający żar_

_Pali się, gorący_

_Pali się powoli_

_Głęboko w sobie drżę od gwałtownej potrzeby_

_Istnienia tylko dla ciebie…"_

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU DWUNASTEGO[/b**


End file.
